


The Only Hope For Me Is You

by SingleCelled_Hime



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner Feels, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Needs a Hug, Comics/Movie Crossover, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mutual Pining, Natasha Feels, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Build, Soulmates, Star Wars References, Steve Rogers & Thor Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, had to actually do research, the Doctor is in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 86,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingleCelled_Hime/pseuds/SingleCelled_Hime
Summary: Anna M. Stark comes home to her brother and is introduced to his boy band. Much to her surprise, Captain America is a lot more than who he says he is. Now she has to adjust to her new home along with her eccentric new housemates. All while trying not to get tangled in red strings. Yea, she's got this all figured out. Not. (I keep changing this damn name)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya~  
> This is my first work being published. I'll take any criticism happily. Hopefully at least someone out there can enjoy this work besides me lol.
> 
> Thanks All~!

 

The Avengers were all barely filing into the living room of their home. It was a rare occurrence, having all of them in the same place at the same time. With no shots being fired. Smiling, Tony poured some coffee, humming quietly to himself. Bruce walked around him, smiling as he noticed the good mood his boyfriend was in.

 

“Why are you so chipper?” Clint grumbled as he sat at the counter in the kitchen. It was just after dawn and everyone seemed to be up and about now, but only Tony had that stupid smile on his face.

 

“Its just such a great day” Tony replied back, completely ignoring the deep frown on Clint’s face.

 

“Bruce, your boyfriend is broken” Clint snipped, smirking when the smile was finally wiped off Tony’s face.

 

“I just know it's going to be a great day” Tony chided back, crossing his arms.

 

“Sir, your guest has arrived” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s smooth voice filtered into the room. The others, relaxing on the couch, deciding on the days activities, all looked up and at Tony in shared confusion.

 

“What guest? This is the Avenger floor Tony. We don’t have guests” Steve remarked, getting up and crossing over to Tony. Tony rolled his eyes and walked around him, towards the elevator door.

 

“Look Stripes; may I call you Stripes? Anyway, this guest will be staying here, no questions about it. There’s no safer place than here” Tony responded, nonchalantly waving a dismissive hand around. The door dinged and Steve peeked over the half kitchen wall.

 

“Are you shrinking or am I just getting taller?” Tony quipped, his smile almost breaking his face. He leaned over regardless and wrapped his guest in a strong hug. Turning around, he walked her towards the living room.

 

“Everyone, this is my baby sister Anna. Anna, this is my boy band” he smirked, winking to Anna as she glared at him and smiled radiantly at the others. 

 

“I’m so pleased to meet you, thank you for keeping an eye on the real baby Stark while I’ve been gone” she said gingerly, ignoring the way Tony fumed beside her.

 

Everyone immediately stood at attention, all walking towards her to shake her hand and offering welcomes. One by one, Anna was introduced to all the inhabitants of the home. Steve, Bruce, Thor, Natasha and Clint all seemed pretty nice.

 

Steve stole a longer glance at her while she walked with Tony towards the kitchen. She was indeed short, probably the shortest of them all. She barely grazed just below Tony’s shoulder. She had black hair tied back into a high bun, in contrast to Tony’s dark brown, and skin so pale that Steve really questioned her relation to Tony. But looking into those big hazel eyes there was no question about it. They were large and doe-like, giving her an angelic look. Her lashes were long and thick, casting small shadows on her cheekbones. Her lips were full and stretched wide and endearing in a happy smile as she joked with her brother.

 

Of course the only reason Steve noticed any of this was because he had an artist’s eye and it only made sense he would be so attentive to detail. And he was the Captain of the team and had to assess anyone they came in contact with. Had nothing to do with the way she seemed to float beside Tony or the airy sounds of her laugh when Clint cracked a joke about Tony.

 

“So how long are you staying with us, Anna?” Clint asked, happy to have someone who laughs so easily at his jokes.

 

“I haven't fully decided yet. I'm trying to find an apartment nearby but it's hard on my budget” Anna answered, blushing a dusty pink as she held her hands in a nervous gesture that Steve had only ever seen in Tony.

 

“Budget? Aren't you like.. a Stark?” Clint asked, laughing at what could possible be considered a budget for a Stark.

 

“She refuses to let me help her get an apartment. Something about dignity I think” Tony said with an exaggerated sigh. He smiled warmly at Anna, seeing her bristle at his comment.

 

“I simply prefer a more homely lifestyle. Which is hard with the weight of Stark on me” she defended, arms crossed as she stood by the counter at the kitchen. She tried to sit on a stool but it proved a bit too tall for her. Huffing a little, she swallowed her pride in front of the Avengers and actually hopped a little to reach the seat.

 

“Wow. A hard working Stark? Are you sure you're related to Tony?” Natasha asked, laughing lightly when Tony only frowned.

 

“Unfortunately many DNA tests have proven I am 100% Starkborne” Anna gave a loud sigh “Quite the burden”

 

“Try being me. I got all the brains AND looks” Tony said, leaning against the counter, smirking when Anna looked like she was slapped. 

 

“I do not understand. How have you gotten "The Looks" if your sister is beautiful?” Thor jumped in, brow furrowed in deep confusion. Anna blushed and coughed into her hand.

 

“Oh geez. I don't know about beautiful Mr. Odinson” she sputtered out, rubbing the back of her neck.

 

Steve hardened his eyes a bit at Thor when he heard what he said. Why would he say that? It was obvious but why would he feel the need to voice it? More importantly, why didn't he say it? He missed a perfectly good chance to say something. And now she's blushing. Because of Thor. And he's still not saying anything. He should say something. Anything.

 

“So you're not staying long, right?” Steve blurted out before he could think it through. The room got silent and everyone's smiles fell clean off. Anna looked hurt and Tony looked red with offence.

 

“What the hell, Cap? We let your ASSassin bestie stay here.” Tony seethed, glaring at Steve, who immediately understood his mistake and flinched.

 

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to phrase it like that. I just meant to-Just wanted to know-I only meant-”

 

“Its ok Captain, I get it. This is for Avengers. I told Tony this before coming here, but I could actually help your team, as like a way to “earn my keep” and whatnot” Anna offered, smiling at Steve and locking onto his bright blue eyes.

 

“Help us how?” Bruce asked, brow quirked. He knew about her but he didn't want to think what he was thinking was true.

 

“Did you not tell them anything about me?” she asked Tony, those big doe eyes narrowing. Tony gulped and coughed nervously into his fist.

 

“They never asked?” He offered, more than actually answering.

 

“We didn't even know what to ask for!” Clint didn't miss a chance to throw Tony under the bus. 

 

“Well this is going to be an eventful breakfast. Alright, well for starters I'm a sorceress.” Anna explained, face as serious as a heart attack and even a little bored looking.

 

Everyone stared, no one really knowing what to do with that information. They'd never really met one, but they did know of a guy who was pretty strong. Doctor Strange they called him but he's the only one.

 

“You.. Are a witch?” Thor asked, arms crossed and one hand scratching his beard thoughtfully. Anna sighed and practically face palmed.

 

“No. I'm nothing like a Witch. I'm a sorceress. I don't cast spells, I call upon the Magick all around me, and I gotta say, I’m damn good. Oh I'm sorry Captain, Tony told me you don't like bad language” she turned to Steve and smiled kindly. His heart skipped a beat and he felt himself blush. When will Tony let that go?

 

“Do you know that guy Doctor Strange?” Clint joked, trying to take it in stride that Tony Stark’s sister was a sorceress.

 

“Actually, yes. He was my student for a little bit. My teacher, The Ancient One, was very wise and took on many pupils” Anna spoke fondly, a sad kind of smile on her face.

 

“This Strange fellow is quite rude, I've met him” Thor said, frowning deeply.

 

“Yea, he has that effect. Like someone else..” Anna mumbled, staring at Tony with a quirked brow.

 

“Well how about we discuss this during breakfast?” Tony threw in, distracting himself with the breakfast at hand. Anna rolled her eyes and went to sit on a chair in the dining room. 

  
“Well hurry up mom, it looks like I have a lot to fill our friends in on” She chided, sitting still in her jacket and scarf. Tony grumbled about youngsters and went back to scrambling the eggs in a flurry, while Steve joined him to make pancakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any criticism, please feel free to add a comment. This being my first time posting, I really need all the feedback I can get. Thanks and have a Spooktacular Halloween!

“Ok so like can you read minds?” Clint asked, having taken a seat across from Anna. He smirked when she had to actually think about it.

“Yes and no. I can't “read” your thoughts but I can manipulate them so it seems like I can read them. Personally, Tony and I have a bond where I can hear him, which isn't pleasant, no matter where we are. I think I need to go over what a sorceress can do.” Anna answered, understanding it was a joke but wanting to actually explain how she could be helpful. She knew the one to impress-”assure”- was actually Steve. He was the Captain. And like he could really use her. THEY could really use her. Geez, she’s acting like her brother.

“Well breakfast is served,” Tony came in with a large skillet of at least a dozen eggs and bacon. Steve followed behind him, laying a large plate of an alarming amount of pancakes.

“Think you guys made enough?” Anna smiled, watching Steve blush and stutter.

“Thor and I have a very fast metabolism-” he began explaining, his blush reaching his ears when she raised a thin brow at him.

“I was kidding, Captain. I’m a growing lass too, only seem to be growing from the sides though” she joked, offering a smile as she reached over to pick up a pancake, some eggs and a slice of bacon. Tony came over with a large glass filled with orange juice and set it beside her.

“Now that it seems we’re all settled, we can discuss all that my beautiful little sister can do. No dirty questions Barton” Tony narrowed his eyes at Clint, who physically deflated.

“So you use the magic all around you, is that what you use to manipulate someone?” Natasha asked, calmly chewing her eggs with stone hard eyes.

“I don't particularly like using that kind of Magick. It's so... medieval. It's too brutish for me. I'd rather people don't know I can force them into something that way they freely choose to do it. Free Will is a basic right to all.” Anna spoke quietly but passionate, Steve tried his hardest not to choke on his eggs.

“So then why Magic? Was it something you chose or was it something you were just born with...?” Clint asked.

“Well, I think I was born with some inherent talent for it, though I did have to learn it from scratch” She smiled, thinking back to when she’d first put her rings on. She’d been so happy.

“So one of you dabbles in magic and the other in Science but is basically a flying Trashcan” Clint smirked when Tony grew red in the face.

“I’m right here” Tony growled out, eye twitching in anger. Clint giggled and Natasha slapped his arm.

“Well, I’ve told Tony multiple times that if he wanted he could learn with me, but honestly, thats a door best left closed. We don't agree on anything when it comes to Science and Magick. Though I’m very interested to learn how your people were able to combine Magick and science to build upon their already impressive civilization, Mr. Odinson” Anna answered, smiling with bright eyes at Thor.

“Well, it isn't that hard, its simply left up to our own Valkyries in charge of training witches from a young age. My brother especially dabbles in Magic. Though his is more self serving than anything else.”

“Yea, brothers can be pretty troublesome. Though, I heard about his recent imprisonment, I’m sorry. I know it must be hard only being able to watch your brother from afar as he.. Does less than heroic things.”

“Yes, its quite hard. He simply doesn’t understand the path I know he is made to follow. He thinks himself better and above all, thinks he cannot rely on anyone” Thor sighed loudly, his food long forgotten.

“Hey, speaking of imprisonment, aren't you hot in that jacket? Get comfortable!” Tony tugged at a sleeve. Anna accidentally bit her cheek before turning wide eyes to Tony.

“Uh I don't want to.. Scare them.” She mumbled the last part quietly, mostly for her and Tony. Thor having his hearing snorted and crossed his arms.

“You cannot scare us, Starkdotter. We have seen all” Thor offered, a friendly smile splitting his face.

“Ok well, uh, yea ok.” she mumbled as she stood to remove her jacket. She wasn’t prepared to remove it when she came in. She thought she would have time between arriving and placing her things in her room then breakfast.

Opening the coat, Anna revealed a pretty light pink T-Shirt, falling past her hips, ensembled with a simple pair of black leggings. The part she sighed loudly in, was when she removed her jacket completely and she could immediately feel all eyes on her arms. Her training had been hard and taxing. It had taken a toll on her physical form. She had earned every single one of her so called stripes.

Steve furrowed his brow, knowing better than to stare, but unable to help himself. Anna’s arms seemed to be littered with scars. They ranged in size and pattern, causing him to deduce that they weren't intentional. Probably from her years of training. A fighters body. A survivors body.

“I know it isn't the prettiest thing to look at, but all my scars come from my years of training” she tried to justify before even sitting back down.

“You don’t have to explain anything to us if you don’t want to” Natasha offered, a small smile on her face. Anna stared before looking away and nodding.

“So drawing Magick from around us isn’t like killing us is it?” Clint asked, chuckling lightly to simply help the mood along.

“Oh gosh no. For all intents and purposes, I am still human. I wouldn’t use any spell that would drain anyone of Life Force or even... end them.”

“My baby sis is a saint, probably a good rival for you Cap” Tony praised, smiling at Anna as her cheeks turned red.

“Well I wouldn’t say saint, more “highly self aware and filtering”” she corrected, smirking in a way that perfectly matched Tony. If anyone had had any doubts about them being related, they were long gone now.

“Well does anyone have anything else they would like to ask?” Anna offered, taking a bite of her pancake. Her eyes shot open and she squeaked a little as a hand came up to her mouth.

“Who made these pancakes?” She asked, mouth still covered as she sat stock still. Steve turned red as he slowly raised a hand.

“Uh I did. Are you allergic to something? I can make others” He offered immediately, going over his list of ingredients.

“No, oh gosh no. They’re perfect! They’re the best pancakes I’ve ever had!” She exclaimed, her own hazel eyes locked onto Steve from across the table. It felt like a long moment, longer than it actually was before they both looked away.

“But you don’t like my scrambled eggs. I see how it is” Tony sniffed dramatically as he turned away from Anna. She immediately stood and leaned over the back of his chair to give him a hug, snuggling her face into his shoulder, avoiding his beard at all costs.

“I love what you made, Brother! You’re the best cook ever!” she praised, smiling when she felt his smile. She had only a moment's notice before his smiling cheek turned into a smirking cheek and suddenly her soft cheek felt the burn of a beard brushing hardly into it.

“Thanks, Anna, you're the best too” he cooed as he assaulted her cheek. Letting her go, she harumphed and sat back in her chair, touching her burning cheek as it tingled.

“I hate beards. I’m gonna shave that thing off while you sleep. If you don’t mind Bruce” she amended, leaning over Tony to give Bruce her best puppy eyes. He chuckled and went back to his breakfast.

“How can I say no?” He mumbled as he stuffed a piece of his pancakes into his mouth.

“So then, am I hired? Do I try out? What's the process?” she asked, turning back to Steve, who had spent the last couple minutes stuck on her praise of his pancakes.

“I’m afraid if Tony doesn’t want you to join the team, then we can’t have you join..” Steve regretfully offered. Tony had been glaring at him as soon as she had asked. It made sense, really. Not wanting his baby sister to be in any danger. Steve would do the same for her. Like, a sister. If he had one.

“But then how can I possibly stay here if this is for Avengers? How about I work with you guys like part time? I have another, very civilian job, and I can help on my days off!” She offered excitedly. Already bouncing in her seat.

“You work? Like... a _job_ job?” Clint asked, smirking when he saw her purse her lips the way Tony did.

“Well yea, thats how I'm saving up for an apartment. What did you think I was saving up, an allowance?” She quipped back, knowing thats exactly what he thought.

“Well actually yes. Where do you work? We could come visit!” Clint joked, Natasha jabbing him in the ribs.

“I work in a Library downtown. Its actually a very lucrative job. I translate texts for them and handle their shelves, I made Assistant Manager this past month” she answered proudly, taking another 2 Godly pancakes from that stack. She could already tell her diet would go to hell living here.

“Ever use any Magic at work?” Clint asked, seeming to be the one to voice any questions the others might have.

“Just to place the books where they belong, as you guys can tell I wasn’t blessed with height so I have to... accommodate.” She answered with a blush. Like she was confessing an extremely naughty secret.

“Damn, we got a badass over here” Clint laughed, Natasha chuckled shaking her head at all the things she’s done that would probably make Anna blush.

“Since we’re all done eating, lets get our day started! How about we go to the mall?” Tony asked, offering an overly friendly smile to Anna. She groaned and looked at him through narrowed eyes.

“Think I don’t know what you're doing, Stark? I told I don’t like going shopping with you and besides, my paydate isn’t until next week” she grumbled, pouting at her lack of funds.

“Well it doesn’t matter! You're in my house and I demand shopping!” Tony argued back, practically glowing when she stood from her chair with defeated shoulders.

“Will anyone else be accompanying us? I believe when I arrived I interrupted a conversation” Anna asked, giving them all pleading eyes.

“Well we didn't actually have any plans yet, but shopping with Tony doesn't seem like a situation I’d like to be in. And thats including Budapest” Natasha mumbled the last part to herself. She smiled at Anna sadly as she took her dishes to the sink. Clint followed behind her as he also sighed.

“Unfortunately, as much as I’d love to join you guys and keep asking all my questions, I have some training to oversee today” Clint scowled at the thought of all the questions he still had to be asked.

“Write them down and we can have a Lightning Round when I get back” Anna offered, laughing but going quiet when a hopeful look passed over Clint’s face.

“You said it! No takesie-backsies!” Clint yelled as he ran to his room before she could change her mind. Anna sighed and wondered what she just got herself into.

“And what about you two?” Tony asked, crossing his arms. Thor and Steve shared a look, shrugging their shoulders.

“I have no plans for this day, will this shopping include food?” Thor asked, crossing his arms and rubbing his beard.

“Well there's food courts so yea, but we just... ate...” Anna whispered, mostly to herself, highly aware she might be offending. Steve smirked a little, _A Stark with a conscience_.

“There is no such thing as too much food, Starkdotter!” Thor laughed loudly, clapping a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“And you Capsicle?” Tony asked, washing the dishes in his sink. Bruce helping to dry them beside him, glanced at Steve through the corner of his eye.

“Well I didn’t have anything planned. I could join, if you don’t mind” Steve asked, glancing sideways at Anna who didn't seem to know she was being asked and stared at Tony. Bruce smirked, glancing away.

“It’s no problem Steve, we should all go get ready and meet back here in half an hour?” Bruce suggested, meeting Anna’s gaze “Is that enough time?”

“For...?” Anna asked, blushing when they all turned to her.

“He means if you want to get ready. Like makeup and stuff..” Tony grumbled out, placing the dishes in the cabinets.

“Oh no I don’t really wear anything so I’m basically ready to go. I’ll just wait here for you guys” She answered, waving it off as she laughing a little.

Steve did a double take, taking in her features in again. She said she doesn't wear anything but she looks so flawless. Not like he meant it in a weird way, he just meant she was very.. Well put together. Whatever, as long as he didn’t say anything out loud he’d be fine.

“Ok, well stay here and we’ll be back” Tony smiled, kissing her head as he and Bruce made their way to their room. Anna grumbled and rubbed her head, like brushing the kiss off before smiling and sitting in their living room. She plomped down onto a fluffy looking couch, swinging her feet gently as she looked around the room. Steve and Thor had also walked off to their rooms to get ready.

Her brother had certainly done well for himself. Really followed in their father's footsteps. Though he wasn’t anything like their father. Tony, her only family left, someone she knew she needed right now. Worrying her lower lip, Anna sighed as she knew eventually she had to talk to him about her reason for coming, it wasn't safe to keep him in the dark for too long. _At least he has others to take care of him_ , she thought to herself as she looked out the window. He wouldn't be alone. She walked towards the window and stood for a second with her hand flat against the glass.

“Are you alright?” a voice asked, startling her a bit. Anna turned and was greeted by Steve standing a bit too close. He wore plain blue jeans and a long sleeve black sweater underneath a brown worn out looking leather jacket. _Tastey_ , Anna caught herself thinking. She blushed and coughed excessively into her hand. Steve reached for her only to have her vanish as soon as his hand touched her shoulder.

“Sorry, I don’t like being touched. I just choked on.. Spit. Not that I don’t know how to swallow my spit-I mean, I just kind of forgot how to swallow my spit-I’m going to stop talking now” Anna silenced herself before she could embarrass herself any more. She hadn't wanted to use magic in Tony’s home but he really surprised her and it was a reflex.

“Did you just-?” Steve asked, cutting himself off, “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to startle you”

“Yea its a reflex type thing, I didn't think you'd reach for me” Anna chuckled a little at the awkward moment she has now created.

“I won’t do it again” Steve rushed out, wanting to punch himself when he saw the look of hurt she sent towards him again. He was really in need of taking to Bucky about why he keeps doing this.

Anna looked into those bright blue, gulping down the need to look away when he stared back. She got this big rush of something as she felt him staring back. It was an instantaneous thing, feeling that he really hadn't meant that in an insulting way, and then it was like everything froze. She inhaled and felt like the air just wasn't filling her lungs. Like she was inhaling fog. It finally filled her and she froze when she realized what it was.

Steve watched as Anna’s eye widened as she stared at him. She froze and just stared. Like she shut down. He was going to reach for her when he saw something flash in her eyes. When she blinked she looked like she was ready to cry and he felt the strongest urge to wipe those tears away. Buck would probably call me a sissy, Steve thought to himself. He had a habit of doing this.

“You ready?” Tony’s voice seemed to break the moment and Anna blinked the tears in, turning to throw a dazzling smile at Tony.

“Ready when you are, old man” she smirked when she saw how riled up Tony got. He buttoned up his jacket and mocked her laughing. Bruce smiled and wrapped his scarf around his neck. Thor came in, simply wearing a forest green sweater that looked a little too large for him. Anna didn't want to risk looking at Steve right now and simply placed her headband back on. Why did Steve have to come with them? Why did he spark that reaction in her? She knew why. This will not end well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are pretty frequent right now, hopefully I can keep it up. These chapters are coming out like word vomit. Enjoy and have a great day!

Tony sat, smiling like an idiot, as they were driven to the mall. Looking over, he saw Anna looking out the window, a small frown on her face; though he knew that when she smiled, the world lit up. She looked so much like their mother, and she was all he had left. He had Bruce and even Pepper but he knew the bond he had with her was something unique to only them. But even knowing how much he loved her, he knew something serious had to have happened for her to reach out to him. She was too stubborn to finally change her mind. Something was up and subtlety wasn't his forte, but for his sister he would try.

 

“So why are you here, Annie?” Tony asked, continuing to look out the window as he heard Anna cough and could feel her look over to him. Everyone in the car seemed to suddenly be a little uncomfortable at the tone Tony had taken with her.

 

“That’s something I’d rather discuss with you alone. Later.” Anna answered, casting glances at all the inhabitants of the car.

 

“Annie, you’re a Stark. We don’t do “Later”. We end up not doing it ever. So how about you tell me?” Tony insisted, turning to lock hazel eyes on hazel. Gulping, Anna raised a slightly shaking hand to her hair, another reaching for Tony’s hand.

 

“I’m.. in trouble.” she finally answered, her voice small and frail. A part of her wanted to tell him everything but another part was embarrassed in front of all the others. Especially Steve. Especially now.

 

“What kind of trouble? What happened? Why wouldn't you just tell me before?” Tony asked, voice gentle in a tone usually reserved for Bruce. He cradled her hand and rubbed his thumb on the back of it.

 

“I dove into a part of Magick that I shouldn't have. I saw something I shouldn't have and now I can’t.. I can't use it, Tony. I can't do what I was always able to do. What I was born to do. I’m.. broken.” Anna whispered the last part, hoping the others in the car couldn't hear her. Tony immediately unbuckled his belt and moved over to hold her.

 

“You’re not broken. Whatever you did, you’ll fix it. I’ll help. Whatever you need. You'll be fine, I promise” Tony cooed at her to calm down, her eyes moist and her arms kept close to her chest. She sniffled a little and allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. Looking up, her eyes locked onto those damn blue ones.

 

“Is there anything that can help you?” Bruce asked, worry taking over his tone.

 

“I don't know. It’s like... like I'm trapped inside a bubble. A bubble made of Vibranium. With lots of chains. I have random spurts of my Magick acting up and I don’t know if its actually random or if its.. What I saw.” She looked down at her hands. Not wanting to look up into Steve’s eyes.

 

“Well, we’ll figure it out. For now, let’s go shopping and treat ourselves!” Tony announced, hoping he can distract her for a little. He didn't mind spoiling his sister, knowing she deserves it. If he’d been stuck in his own head, unable to make anything.. Well, he knew that pain too damn well.

 

“I have a feeling this trip will kill me” Anna mumbled, stepping out of the car and into the parking lot.

 

\---

 

Shopping with Tony was something that Anna had decided a long time ago she would never do again. The man had no self control. He would simply buy whatever he thought would look best on her, with or without asking her. It was seriously a problem. She held 2 small bags from Forever 21 that held the sweater and jeans she liked, along with some silly socks that had sharks on them. But after seeing her glancing, not staring just glancing, at a couple mannequins, Tony took it upon himself to buy her almost one of every item. It was sweet that her brother wanted her to have everything he thought she wanted but honestly, where would she wear half this stuff?

 

“You realize I have nowhere to wear most of this stuff, right?” she asked, looking through a bag. Reaching in, she felt something soft and velvety, pulling it out her suspicion was confirmed when it turned out to be a pretty dress, red velvet material with a small triangle shape cut into the neck area.

 

“Then just wear it around the house. Why can't you just be happy like most girls your age at being spoiled?” Tony asked, smiling cheekily when she visibly bristled at his words.

 

“Because I'm not like most girls.” she grumbled back, glaring at the back of Tony’s head before turning to the others.

 

“I didn't see any of you buy anything.. Please tell me it wasn't all just me” she basically pleaded. Looking between all 3 men.

 

“I bought some PeekSa.” Thor smiled, missing the way Anna’s eye twitched at his pronunciation of Pizza.

 

“I bought some.. Socks” Steve offered, “And some running shoes” failing to add that the reason he needed shoes was because he ran too much for too long and burned through a pair basically monthly.

 

“I got some dress shirts..” Bruce added lamely, “But I know Tony probably bought some completely unnecessary and extra things for me”

 

“Why must you both be this way? Let me love you” Tony looked between Bruce and Anna and openly pouted. Anna rolled her eyes before punching Tony’s shoulder and sighing along with Bruce.

 

“Well we love you too. Just not the impulse spending you do with us.” she told him. Smiling a bit when Tony crossed his arms like a kid.

 

“Can we head home now? My feets are tired. And the longer we take the longer Clint’s list will probably get” Anna pleaded, throwing her best puppy eyes at Tony. He sighed and rolled his eyes before nodding.

 

“Yea just let me go to the restroom” he offered, walking off to the bathroom, leaving them all behind in the food court.

 

“So, Anna, what would you like to do when we get back home?” Bruce asked, already counting off the things in his mind he has to do.

 

“Well there’s a new episode to a show I like to watch airing today, so I was going to watch it on my phone and maybe read a book.. Tell me he didn't plan a party. I’ll disappear right now.” Anna begged Bruce, large eyes looking around in a frenzy. Bruce laughed at her expression at the thought of a party. Though before he could answer her, their conversation was interrupted.

 

“Hey baby, does that ass have a name?” a voice behind Anna whispered into her ear. She squeaked and turned around to step back, only for the male to slither his arm around her waist.

 

“Ditch the losers, I’ll take you anywhere you wanna go” he whispered again, leaning down towards her face. Anna furrowed her brow and moved her leg back to strike her knee up. God, how she hated being touched. She had just lifted her foot off the ground when Steve intercepted.

 

“The young lady isn’t interested. You need to apologize.” Steve ground out the words. It was a disgusting display to see how young men treated women now. And for him to see it right in front of him, well, Captain America decided to step in.

 

“Fuck off dude” the guy made an attempt to push Steve, only to be met with unyielding muscle. Steve squared his shoulders, rising to his full 6 feet. He glared down at the punk, who still had his arm around Anna’s waist. Steve reached over and gently, keeping touching Anna to a minimum, pried her out of his arm, standing between her and the stranger.

 

“Like I said, apologize.” Steve said, not even glancing at Anna. She just stood there, captivated in the way Steve had gone from a blushing quiet guy to the person in front of her, demanding an apology on her behalf. The kid looked over Steve’s bicep, not able to look over the shoulder, avoided eye contact and apologized before scurrying off.

 

“What’d I miss?” Tony asked, coming back out, already having an idea as he glared at the kids back. Before Steve could answer, Anna jumped in.

 

“The misogynistic practice of dating to my generation. Can we go now? I hate being stared at almost as much as being touched.” She grumbled, turning to Steve as she walked past him, looking up to his baby blues, “Thank you, by the way”

 

“Oh uh it's not problem. Any time-Not that it'll happen again!” Steve corrected himself, immediately switching back to his quiet self. Anna smiled, then a blush broke out full force when she remembered her earlier realization. Could the day hurry up and end.

 

\--

 

After arriving home, Anna had quickly run to her room, telling Tony she was going to shower and get comfortable. He nodded and went to the kitchen to make some lunch. Bruce followed him into the kitchen and leaned against the counter as Tony took the ingredients out.

 

“So... Are you concerned?” Bruce asked, knowing Tony didn’t handle his friends being anything resembling unhappy well, so he would obviously not be able to handle his sister feeling broken.

 

“For? Steve seemed to take care of that loser pretty easily. Plus I know for a fact Anna can take care of herself, she’s a black belt you know” Tony answered, side-stepping the topic in a way Bruce thought was just as supernatural as anything Anna could do. Bruce sighed and placed a large warm hand on Tony’s shoulder.

 

“For Anna. For her.. Wellbeing” Bruce asked, keeping his tone low. He knew Steve and Thor wouldn't eavesdrop but he didn't want Anna to hear him. Tony sighed and turned to Bruce, gathering a hand in his.

 

“Remember after I’d created Ultron.. Remember how I didn't want to make anything because I told you it just didn't appeal to me?” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Bruce nodded his head, remembering the times he’d had to come to Tony’s room after F.R.I.D.A.Y. would wake him up with his vitals being far too alarming.

 

“It wasn't that I didn't want to. It was that I couldn't. The blueprints and schematics I drew made no sense. The equations were off and even something as simple as a new boot was made 2 sizes too small. I didn't want to tell you because I felt like I’d lost what made me, me. It was all still in there, still in me. But I couldn't tap into it.” Tony explained, sighing heavily as he remembered feeling so abandoned. By his own mind.

 

“So we can use that then, Tony. What helped you? Maybe it can help Anna?” Bruce offered, holding both of his boyfriend’s hands. Anna meant a great deal to Tony, and from what he’d heard, she was a great kid.

 

“You helped me Bruce. Anna doesn't have anything like what we have. She’s never even had a boyfriend, says they're usually intimidated by her brain,” Tony rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his gender sometimes, “And I don't think I’ll be enough to pull her out of that hole alone”

 

“Then we all do it” Thor’s voice startled the two out of their conversation. Tony would have glared at the Demi-God, had he not been more interested by what he said.

 

“What?” Tony asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Tony, I know what it’s like to feel helpless at watching a beloved sibling be locked in their mind. Allow me to help.” Thor offered, offering a sad smile as he thought back to his brother. No prison held him half as securely as the prison that was his mind. Tony debated the pros and cons, before looking into Bruce’s own hopeful brown eyes. He smiled and held his hand tighter, nodding to him and then to Thor.

 

“Deal”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comment and let me know what you guys think! This is kind of a work in progress, where I feel like I know where I'm going but I'm toying with other ideas. It's not Beta'd by anybody, dont think it has to be. Its all just me having too much time on my hands (procrastinating is a hell of a drug). Hope everyone had a wonderful weekend and have a lovely Monday!

Anna had been living here for about 2 weeks and in that time she’d gotten to know everyone pretty well. She even got Clint into Once Upon A Time with her. He‘d sit next to her, always in charge of the snacks and just ramble on about how much his wife loved the show. Whenever he thought she couldn't see, he’d let this dazed look pass over his features.

She’d heard from Nat that they had taken some time apart right now, due to him continuously being here or away on missions. Anna didn't understand, if you married someone you knew had to “travel” for work, why decide now that time apart would be best. Should they not be remedying the situation by spending time together? He’d always talk about her, always smiling when he spoke to her on the phone. Always laughed a little heartier when he spoke of her.  It made no sense but she never voiced this to him.

“But why not simply bring her here?” She had asked Nat, the girls enjoying a day on the couch, painting their nails.

“Well its not that simple. They’ve been together for years Anna, it takes more than spending time together. Sometimes.. Sometimes you need to spend time apart and reflect on if the problem is something you must do together or on your own. They were High School Sweethearts and sometimes for couples like that it feels like they never really figured themselves out as people.” Natasha had taken a break from painting her nails to staring out of the window. She had a far away look in her eyes and Anna simply listened.

“What if.. What if you’re meant to be?” Anna asked, focusing extra hard on her pinky when Nat turned to her. She had a cold look taking over her face.

“Theres no such thing.” she answered, returning to her nails before looking up abruptly, “Wait, is there someone special?” she asked, a devious smile curling her lips.

“What? No! I was like- I was just asking!” Anna stuttered, face feeling like it was on fire. Natasha found out peoples secrets for a living, what if she knew?

“Who is it? What’s his social security?” Nat asked, smirking when Anna turned even redder. The girl was too adorable for her own good. She had an idea about who it was but no proof. Yet.

“Nobody! He’s nobody. He’s like..” Anna gave up trying to hide something so obvious, “Ok. So he’s somebody. But.. He doesn't know I exist. At least, not in that way. I’m just.. There. Like a nice lamp.” Anna answered, a small frown settling on her face, nails dry but forgotten.

“If he really isn't aware that you’re there then he's a moron. You may be a lamp, but you're the brightest lamp in the damn room” Nat reassured, unaware Anna had those feelings. The lights in the room intensified before they died back down and Anna turned to her with a smile that shamed them all.

“Thanks Nat, and maybe he does know. Its kind of obvious, I just don't think he's interested.” Anna reasoned, blushing a little at thinking of the times they’ve stared a bit too long at each other.

“Again, he's a moron. Just give me a name, I can knock some sense into him” Nat offered, blowing gently at her already dry nails and smirking a little at the implications of her words. Anna thought of Natasha knocking Steve upside and she grew mortified.

“Steve!”  she yelped, looking past Natasha as Steve entered the room. Nat’s eyes widened before she turned and locked narrowed eye. He was sweating buckets, Bucky behind him, both in need of a water source.

“Hello ladies” Bucky said, a smirk turning to a genuine smile as he laid his eyes on Natasha. She turned a cold glance at him, before focusing on Steve again.

“Boys.” she muttered, going back to Anna, who was once again  blushing. Something clicked and Nat had to smirk internally before devising her plan.

“Have we met? I don’t think we have, I’d remember a face like that” Bucky walked over, extending a hand to help Anna stand. She blushed and glanced quickly to Steve before taking Bucky’s human hand.

“No, we haven't. My name is Anna, you must be James” she answered, smiling up at the large man. She knew all about being stared at and made an effort not to make him feel spoken at as opposed to spoken to. Before he responded, something creeped its way into her head.  It was quiet at first, then grew steadily to a loud cacophony, MINE.

“Nice to meet you Miss, but you can just call me Bucky” he smirked when he saw her blush. She was so short and he definitely knew who she was. Steve had spoken of nothing but her, though he couldn't just act like he knew her. His eyes glided over smoothly to Natasha. MINE.

Anna stared at Bucky for a second, focusing on where that sound had come from. Finally, it clicked. The reason she couldn't pinpoint it was because the exact same thought had come from separate minds. Blushing, she realized she had just heard Natasha and Bucky’s thoughts. Man, they projected loudly.

“Well, Bucky it’s nice to meet you too. How are you enjoying our Century?” Anna asked, leaning against the couch. She knew all about him, Tony had once projected so loudly after finding out about their parents that she had heard him all the way in her room. 

“It’s alright, nice to see some things never change” He said, watching Anna tilt her head confused, “Dames are still beautiful as ever” he smirked when she blushed brightly and Steve dropped the water he’d been pouring.

Before the water hit the ground, Anna extended her hand and caught it mid-air. It stopped and just floated, causing Steve to just stare at it and then Anna. Bucky did a double take before laughing out loud. It disrupted Anna’s focus and the water splashed on the ground by ‘s feet.

“I have so much to catch up on!” He continued to laugh as he went to the kitchen to help Steve clean up. He left the girls in the living room, Anna blushing as she watched the two men clean up what she felt was her mess. Natasha stood and stretched, draping an arm over Anna’s shoulder.

“Well, I know who it is” she whispered, smiling when Anna turned large horrified eyes to her. Then Anna smirked back at her, her eyes showing nothing but genuine joy.

“So do I” she whispered back, turning to look at Bucky, who was fumbling with soppy paper napkins. Natasha kept a solid poker face, but Anna could feel the tension in her arm, “I won’t tell if you don’t” 

“Deal”

\--

After that night, Anna saw Bucky more often around the tower. Today was one of the days her and Bruce had decided she would meditate with him. He continued to believe it might help her focus on her power and bring it back. She didn't want to tell him that meditating was what caused it in the first place, so she agreed and went to the training room.

Bruce was in a comfortable looking pair of black joggers and a ratty purple t-shirt. Anna, continuing to use that wardrobe Tony bought her, wore a grey form fitting tank top with black stripes on the side and black yoga leggings. She was barefoot when she entered the area and had her hair in a high bun. It felt extra heavy today so she kept messing with the bun.

“You might want to let your hair down, I don't think you’ll be able to concentrate” Bruce had warned her when they met up by the elevator with their yoga mats. Now that she was in the training room, which Steve had decided to be using with Bucky to train on the other side, she felt a constant need to mess with it. 

“Ok.. I might have to let this mane down” She muttered, rolling her eyes when Bruce gave her that ‘told you so’ look. He was usually right, making her constantly feel like she was younger than she was used to feeling. He smiled kind heartedly, as she took out all the bobbypins she had lodged in there.

“How many of those are in there?” he asked when he counted the twelfth one on the mat and saw her still digging around.

“Just a couple more, it usually take like 16 cause I just push them into random spaces.” she grumbled out when she felt some hair pulled. Finally taking the last one out she yanked off the 2 hair ties she had holding it in place. Her hair fell in inky curls down her back. It was frizzy this morning and Anna combed a hand through it to loosen the curls. She was planning to shower after today's session, and now regretted waiting when she heard a whistle behind her.

“Holy shit” Bucky said, staring at something behind Steve. He’d stopped blocking and gone stock still, catching the beginning of Anna’s hair avalanche. Steve caught his hesitation and turned, curious as to what made Buck stop mid-defense. 

Steve’s blue eyes widened as he watched Anna comb a hand through her hair. It looks so thick and dark. Like he could comb his hand through it and lose it. She draped it over one shoulder and Steve saw the peeking of that elegant neck that haunted most of his sketches. He blushed when he allowed himself to take in her attire. That outfit was far too tight, that hair too inviting, and those eyes were boring right into his. Wait, her eyes were watching him? 

“Careful with that hair, doll. Might just catch a boyfriend with that” Bucky joked, laughing when Anna blushed and stuck her tongue out at him. Personally, he loved curly hair, but was a bigger fan of it in a redder shade. With a set of slanted green eyes. Caught off guard, Bucky couldn't block the roundhouse kick Steve gave his shoulder. He fell to the ground and Steve held his hand out.

“Well, you’ve got an audience now” Bruce joked, drinking some of his green drink. Anna’s nose wrinkled when she was able to smell it from where she sat across from him. 

“What, Bucky? Nah, he's more like that one big brother thats actually a cousin but you call him brother cause its easier” she explained, hoping her analogy made sense.

“I didn't mean Bucky” Bruce said, chuckling when Anna tensed and blushed. 

“Shut up Bruce, he might hear you” she whispered, eyes darting to the two men after they'd gone back to sparring. Bruce was the only one she had outright told about her crush. Far past crush, she thought bitterly. She didn't want to admit that this had escalated rather quickly. What she had told Bruce was the  basics and most definitely not a lie. She liked Steve and was fairly sure he felt nothing remotely romantic in return.

“Alright, fine lets begin” Bruce responded, smiling warmly when Anna shook her head a couple times, some stray curls framing her face. He’d only seen some photos of Tony’s parents, but he could definitely see the resemblance to Maria. Closing his eyes, he hoped today was the day Anna would feel it. Feel that influx she spoke of. 

\--

“I’m late!” Anna exclaimed running from the her bedroom in a set of pyjamas. Her bunny slippers caused her to skid into the kitchen threshold, slamming into it. She grumbled, rubbing her head, and headed for the freezer.

“Are you alright, Anna?” Steve asked, he’d been eating cereal, reading a newspaper when Anna had run into the kitchen all.  She was dressed in a large button up bunny top with matching pants. Her hair was braided and looked messy from sleep.

“Well, I’d be better if I could get to work on time.” She grumbled, putting some coffee into the machine, “Sorry Steve, not your fault I overslept. I’m just grumpy”

“It’s alright, how late are you?” he asked, folding his newspaper back up. Anna looked towards the large clock on the wall and back to Steve, doing some quick math.

“Technically I’m not late yet. But even if I leave right now, I’ll be a minimum of 5 minutes late. I can only peddle so fast.” she answered, sighing as she realized her powers would probably come in handy right now. Too bad she still wasn't able to tell if she would appear in the Library or Timbuktu. This was probably where Tony would scold her for not having a car. Maybe she could steal one of his cars. He’d never know-

“I could drop you off” Steve offered, not realizing he’d said something until Anna looked at him surprised. 

“I don't want to be a bother, I already interrupted your breakfast” Anna quickly said, heart racing.

“I was planning on going out anyway, I don't mind” he insisted, not sure why he lied about going out. To be honest, he hadn't had any plans for today.

“Oh.. If you're sure then...” she answered, rubbing her forearm nervously. Now is not the time to be coy, she thought to herself, “I’ll be ready in a jiffy!” she exclaimed, running back to her room.

Steve waited, feeling his palms sweat when the situation had sunk in. He had offered to give Anna a ride. He didn't have a car, he had a bike. Which meant she’d probably have to hold onto him. He wiped invisible sweat from his brow as he thanked god he wasn't asthmatic anymore. Wait, did she know he rode a bike?

“Ok, I’m ready” Anna announced, coming back into the room. She set her purse down, slinging on her coat, covering up her button up blouse and long pencil skirt. Steve gulped and immediately looked away when she looked up. 

Anna could have sworn Steve had been staring but when she looked up, he was looking out the window. Probably annoyed at how much of a burden you are, a little voice nagged. Anna scoffed, putting her rustic orange hat on and matching gloves and scarf. She slung her purse back on and waited for Steve to move.

“Uh right lets go.” He muttered, walking towards the elevator with long strides. She jogged a little to catch up before taking the elevator down to the garage level.

She didn't exactly know what to expect when she stepped off. True, she had never seen Steve drive a car, but she had never not seen him. What does that even mean? 

She stared at the black shiney motorcycle that stood before her. She turned to Steve with wide eyes, as if asking if this was a joke. Steve just stared at the bike and then cleared his throat, walking over to it.

“Ok well, you put this helmet on um well have you ever been on a bike before?” he asked, throwing a leg over the bike. It dropped at his added weight and Steve put his helmet on. Anna continued to stare at him, now her mouth was slightly open.

“Just my bike” she mumbled, pointing over to her baby blue Swann. She’d felt so free riding it, but now she would much rather be in a 4 wheeled ride. Steve extended the helmet to her and sighed when she didn't take the offer.

“I wouldn’t risk you getting hurt,” he insisted, blushing at his choice in words, “On my watch. I wouldn't risk you getting hurt on my watch, Tony would kill me”

“Right. Yeah.” Anna answered, sighing deeply at the mention of her brother. Of course Steve wouldn't let her get hurt; he was a good Captain like that. Just that.

Grabbing the helmet, she did her best to wear it over her hat and fumbled with her mittens and the clip. Steve reached over and snapped the thing onto her, blushing when he felt her gulp and flinch. He forgot she didn't like being touched.  Once that was done, she cautiously got onto the back of the bike. Steve didn't feel her reach for him and decided to be a bit daring. He reached behind him to grab her small, so small, hands and wrap them around his waist. Or at least, they would wrap, had he not been so big. She merely reached his stomach but was able to scoot up a bit more to try to link her hands. 

“Ready?” Steve asked, not able to help himself smirking when he revved the engine and Anna squeaked behind him. He felt the small nod and took off. He knew where the library was and so he sped down the streets, Anna clutching onto him as they weaved through the traffic. She hid her face in his back and he felt her arms tighten around him.

Anna was used to fast speeds, she was Tony’s sister after all. She was used to flying, levitating, jets, racecars.. But being behind Steve as he spun through the traffic was an experience in and of itself. She felt her heart beat faster when he’d placed her arms around him, the hard and solid bulk that was Steve was under her fingertips. When she realized he knew what he was doing, she relaxed a little against him. She allowed her head to lean a bit more on him, taking a risk and inhaling his smell. It smelled like cologne but it was so subtle she could hardly tell. He was also warm, like too warm for someone wearing a simple leather jacket in November. Her heart leaped into her throat when she realized they were near her job and she didn't want to let go. She didn't want the ride to stop or for Steve ask her to go. She wanted to stay. To keep holding him. 

“Ok, we’re here. With a couple minutes to spare” Steve announce, smiling brightly as Anna got off his bike on shaky legs. He chuckled a little, stopping immediately when Anna shot him a weak glare. She struggled but took off the helmet on her own, handing it to Steve.

“Thank you, Steve” she mumbled, still feeling his warmth. She clenched and unclenched her hands, wanting to just curl back up to that heat.

“What time should I pick you up?” he asked, fixing the helmet back onto his bike. Anna choked on air and coughed loudly, causing Steve to look at her worriedly.

“Pick me up?” she asked, calming down and realizing she was still at risk for being late. She needed to go but.. This was pretty important.

“You didn't bring your bike. How else will you get home?” he asked, not wanting to add that it was cold and she was wearing a skirt and men at night were sometimes dangerous. Ok maybe he was overreacting a little.

“Oh right, you're right. Well um I get off work when the library closes at about 8. You can come get me at that time” she answered, rubbing her mittened hands together.

“Ok, I’ll see you then, you should get inside, its pretty cold out here.” he answered, blushing a little in response to Anna’s cheeks growing red. She nodded and turned to walk into work. She turned to spare him one last glance before just smiling and walking through the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while. This is my version of filler! Things have been pretty hectic over here and finding the time to write this was near impossible! Enjoy this chapter because I'm already working on the next one! As always, share opinions! Have a great day~~!

For a whole 2 weeks after Steve had taken her to work and picked her up, Anna was on cloud nine. She'd sigh every time she thought of zooming through the streets with him, especially at night when the city was alight around them. Without even asking, it had become like a routine for them. Now that it was getting colder, Steve would just wait for her to be ready and off they'd go. Tony hadn't said anything to her about it, probably due to it being her getting rides from Captain America himself. Plus, in addition to her getting to spend some time with Steve, she had noticed her powers being a bit more stable now. She could float for a while longer, could actually disappear and reappear where she wanted to. But currently, she found herself doing none of that as she combed her hair into another tight bun about to tie it off as her phone rang. Confused enough to do a mental count of how many friends she had and how many she lived with, she looked at the screen and answered timidly.

“Hello?” She answered, clearing her throat to make it seem that was why she squeaked.  
“Heey girl! It's Jackie!” the voice on the other line stuck to her ear like honey. Anna rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Oh heey. What's going on? How did you get my number?” Anna asked, flinching when she caught how rude that came off. Knowing Jackie though, she probably wouldn't notice. 

“Nothing much! So get this, some pipes burst at work and now the whole place is shut down until they get it fixed! Vacation time! I just had to call to let you know, Martha said you needed days off anyway”

“Wait, What?” Anna asked, placing the brush down, hair falling from one hand as she took hold of the floating phone gently. Vacation? What did she need a vacation for?

“Come on Ann, you’re smarter than this! A pipe broke, there's water everywhere and now it's starting to snow so they don't want to let people in yet. We’re getting an estimated week off, but Martha said they’ll still pay us” Jackie explained, something clattering and a cat meowing loudly on her side of the phone.

“But..” not wanting this irritating conversation to go any further, Anna gulped down her worries, “well alright. As long as they fix it soon. Thanks for letting me know, I was getting ready for work right now”

“No prob, Lovely! I knew you wouldn't really care now that you have that sexy ass piece of-” Jackie’s voice dropped an octave or two as if she knew she was going to make Anna uncomfortable.

“Goodbye Jacqueline!” Anna almost shouted as she smashed her finger into the phone screen. Great, no work for a week and now she needed to repair her phone. Good thing her big brother was kind of a genius.

\--

“Would you care to partake in this wonderful weather with a race?” Thor’s voice boomed at Steve as he entered the kitchen area. Steve was drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper, waiting for Anna. He turned to Thor and smiled apologetically.

“I’m sorry buddy, I have plans right now, maybe later?” Steve asked, knowing he hardly ever had anything to do when Anna was at work. Not that he just sat at home waiting. Sometimes he worked out.

Anna walked out into the kitchen area in short pink shorts and a loose grey tank. She was in her usual bunny slippers, hair down and messy. Steve, once again, thanked the serum for not being able to get a nosebleed when he saw things like this. She walked around the boys and into the kitchen, grumbling to herself as she poured some coffee. She sat across from Steve by hopping onto the chair, they seriously needed some Anna-sized chairs in this house. After a moment of silence, she looked up, staring past Steve, and then dropped her head onto the counter.

“Anna are you alright?” Steve asked, alarmed when she dropped like dead weight.

“I’m being forced to take a vacation” she mumbled out, looking up at Steve then Thor.

“What is a vacation?” Thor asked, gently patting Anna’s head. Steve could feel the beginning of an eye twitch come on when he saw that.

“It's like taking time away from work. Typically your job will pay for you to take some time out of work to relax and then come back clear headed” Anna said, “Problem is, I don't do vacations”

“Why not? There must be plenty to do in this village of yours!” Thor announced, “Would you like to partake in a morning run with me? The Captain has plans but you might be a suitable running partner” Thor asked, smiling so largely Anna couldn't help smiling back.

“Yea, you know what? A run might just be what I need,” she answered, sitting up properly before looking over to Steve, “Do you think you’d like to join? I’m pretty sure taking me to work was the plans you were referring to-Not that you can't have plans without me or whatever!” she caught herself saying, honestly wanting the coffee to kick in already.

“Sure, let me go change and we can meet back here” Steve answered, getting off his stool and walking briskly towards his room. Thor followed soon afterwards towards his room and Anna left to her room after downing her coffee in one gulp.

Coming back into the living room area, Anna arrived first. Honestly, why do these men all take so damn long? She was in a pair of Nike running pants, a blouse with a loose jacket over it, some black running shoes and her hair tied into a high ponytail. She decided she’d stretch a bit before going out with these pros. Their runs were legendary here and she felt she needed to prepare herself if she was going to last. Luckily for her she knew she could keep up, being who she was, she had elevated everything. 

“Are you ready to embark on a most treacherous activity?” Thor asked, smirking when Anna turned red and placed her hands on her hips. 

“I can keep up, just make sure you don't fall behind” she taunted, the Stark in her coming out.

“Alright, let's get going” Steve announced as he walked in. Anna wanted to laugh at the fact that Steve and Thor basically had the same outfit. A white short sleeve with grey shorts. The only difference being Thor’s running shoes were a dark red and Steve’s were a navy blue.

Taking the elevator down, Anna felt the chills of excitement running through her body as she realized this was the first time in a long time she was willingly going out for something other than work.

\--

That run, Anna decided, was truly treacherous. Thor wasn't lying. It was almost a whole run around the damn city! She had struggled a bit to keep up towards the end but had set a pretty good pace so the boys wouldn't tell, she hoped. Walking back into their floor she dropped herself onto the couch. Tony and Bruce were watching the news, with Tony cracking some jokes every now and then, when Anna dropped herself on the couch beside them.

“Hey there kiddo, long time no see” Tony said, kissing her sweaty forehead. Anna shooed him away, too tired for a witty comeback.

“Did you actually go running with those maniacs?” Bruce asked, looking towards the two Energizer Bunnies, who barely seemed out of breath.

“I’m on vacation, had to start it off right” she grumbled out, brow furrowing. Tony leapt off the couch, landing in front of her and surprising Bruce.

“Vacation?! Oh honey, you ain't doin it right!” he exclaimed, whipping out his phone. The phone flew out of his hand and into her small palm. 

“No vacations Tony. You know I dislike them. Oh and this reminds me, I need my phone fixed” she sat up, smiling when she tossed the phone to Tony and he fumbled to grab it. Peeling off her jacket, Anna stretched her arms and groaned when she felt a shoulder pop.

“Anna, did you just use your powers?” Bruce asked, smiling at her back and looking to Tony.

“Yea, actually, they’ve been slowly improving, I was wondering what was causing it but I don't want to question it” she answered, twirling to look to Bruce whom she decided a while ago was her go-to person. To emphasis her point, she gently lifted herself off the ground, spun around quickly and settled back down. She shot a large smile at Tony and Bruce, curtsying with flare.

“Well, by jove I think she’s got it!” Tony exclaimed, laughing when Anna huffed and turned to the kitchen, going to get a glass of water.

“Can we watch movies today?” Anna asked, coming back into the living room. Steve and Thor had probably gone off to their rooms to wash off. Not that she would have minded if Steve didn't wash off. Ok, gross, much? She thought to herself and suppressed a shudder.

“I’d love nothing more, but Bruce and I have to go to a Gala” Tony answered, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms while Bruce stood up and smacked his arms rather harshly.

“You can join us if you want Anna, I’m sure Tony would love it if you went” Bruce offered a kind smile, though it had a hint of ‘Please Go With Us’.

“Parties aren't really my thing..” she answered hesitantly, looking out to the snowy weather and feeling extra cold. Being in a room full of people she didn't know did not sound like fun.

“What if we invited the others? We could all go” Bruce asked, smiling a little more pointedly. Anna restrained an eye roll and nodded. She needed to find something to wear though and possibly change her looks. Being a Stark meant no privacy. She’d done well up until now and she wasn't planning on stopping.

“It's settled! Party time!” Tony announced, throwing a fist in the air and almost running towards his room. Anna watched Bruce as he turned and chuckled into his hand. She didn't know why, but this all felt... staged. Nah, Bruce wouldn't do that to her, she told herself as she walked to her room to get ready


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright peeps. Bad juju happens in this chapter. I added a little "Explicit" warning for when the Non-Consensual moment takes place. Don't worry, I'm really bad at writing so it isnt too graphic or even that good lol but I had to add it for later chapters. As always please enjoy and comment if you can~~!

Anna had made sure to take her time picking the right outfit. Tony had said Gala and so she assumed a nice long evening gown would be nice. She chose a deep wine colored dress, it had a cowl neck and little hoops of fabric curved and hung over her shoulders. The neckline was lower than she would like but she fixed it with a little safety pin, there was a slit opening on her left leg, crawling up and revealing some of her pale flesh. She blushed a little at how much of her leg was visible. Strapping on her black heels,she smiled before sitting in front of her mirror, beginning the painful process of applying makeup.Not know what to do with her hair she left it down. Adding some bracelets and earrings, she smiled at her reflection. Something felt unfinished but she’d worry about that later. Reaching for her small purse, she grabbed her phone and groaned when she realized she needed Tony to fix it.

“Hey Tony, I need a favor-!” Anna was walking and talking and bumped into something hard. She’d been focusing on her phone so much she didn't look up.

“Oh I’m sorry-” Steve would have probably finished his sentence when he turned to apologize, had he not been so caught off guard. Anna looked absolutely radiant. She almost had a glow about her, like she was comprised of pure energy. She looked up at him and smiled brightly. Her red lips were as dark as her dress and her eyes had dark and thin wings, she seemed older somehow and definitely not in a bad way.

Anna smiled and did her best to hide any blush she knew would arise. Steve stood in front of her in a suit and tie that was simply to die for. His broad shoulders were covered in material she was sure cost as much as rent for her old apartment. His tie was done with a precision she didn't know he had and his face was so cleanly shaven she could just reach up and cut herself on that jawline. Her heart thudded and she did her best to ignore it. His cologne was again so faint it was barely there, his eyes seemed extra blue today, like he refilled them with the sky. Refilled them with the sky? The fuc-? Anna cut herself off by clearing her throat.

“You clean up nicely, Captain” she said, smiling when Steve blushed a beet red and scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously.

“Thanks. You do too” he said, before catching himself, “Not that you don't look nice every day-You're beautif-!” Steve had to cut himself off there, quickly turning away to clear his throat. He really messed up this time.

Anna stared, wide eyed, at Steve. She knew what was happening and it still made her heart do flips. Steve was so damn cute she couldn't help but fall for him. It would have been too soon to tell if it was actually something, not just a crush, but she felt the pull when she had met him. She had felt this before, in her vision, before she knew who he was. He was her soul-.

“Oh my God Annie. You're beautiful” Tony had walked into the living room, a hand to his heart as he took in the sight of his baby sister. She looked just like their mother, she was the epitome of beauty. Ok, maybe he was a bit biased because she was his sister but she really did look beautiful.

“Oh shut up you, stop trying to get out of fixing my phone” Anna grumbled, handing Tony the phone again. He smirked, kissed her cheek and placed it on the countertop.

“You look like Mom. Are you sure you're fine with people recognizing you?” he asked, knowing how she felt about their namesake. She groaned and gently placed her hands on her head. Combing her fingers through her hair turned it from her jet black to a beautiful sunkissed blonde. Opening her eyes they had changed to a sparkling green.

“This is the best I can do” she offered, grumbling as she looked at her now blonde ends. Steve just stared, half amazed at the magic and half amazed at Anna as a blonde.

“That'll do, Pig, that'll do.” Tony joked, putting his coat on as Bruce came into the living room.

“Oh Anna you look beautiful” Bruce offered, slightly startled by seeing a blonde in their living room but one look at her face and he knew who it was.

“Thank you Bruce” she smiled, blushing a little as she rubbed her arm. Though she couldn't see them, the scars were still there. It was simple magic to conceal herself, hardly any focus needed. Right now though, when she felt Steve’s eyes burning into her, she found herself fumbling a bit.

“Welp. Let's get going!” Tony announced, once everyone bundled up. They piled into the elevator and descended.

\--

Anna had never regretted a decision as much as this one. She stuck to either Tony’s or Steve’s side. She did her best to converse with people but to also keep a healthy distance. The men at the Gala continued to stare at her openly, smiling at her like she should be proud she caught their attention. Egotistical, pedasos de mierd- Anna had to cut herself off there before she cussed in Spanish. Something Mother never liked.

She sighed as she stood there, by one of the small tables, completely alone. The boys had gone off to greet some guy or whatever and now she was alone. Cold and alone.

“My, what’s a lovely thing like you doing all by yourself?” a voice asked, startling Anna out of her self-pity party.

A little startled at someone being so stealthy, she jumped a bit before turning around to come face to face with a short thin man. He had styled light brown hair that reminded her of her brother, he was pale and had muddy green eyes behind thick black rimmed rectangular glasses. He smirked at her in an over confident way that made her stomach clench in an uncomfortable way. When she focused a bit more, time seemed to slow down, everything seemed to darken and fade out around him and she noticed a dark aura coming from him. It was startling, how much greed and envy could live inside one human. Staring at him for a while, she missed a bright light coming in on her left. He seemed to be trying to suck her into his void. Like a black hole.

“Is everything alright, Anna?” Steve asked gently, his strong arm casually slipping around her thin waist. She doesn’t bristle at the touch, the way he’d seen her do before, she even leans into his warmth.

“Oh, nothing, just waiting for you sweetheart” she answered back, dazzling him with a smile and then turning back to the man before her, “Can I help you?”

“The names Hammer. Justin Hammer.” he scowled for a moment before flashing her a smile. He’s good, she thought to herself, eyes narrowing. Why was someone like him at this Gala?

“Steve.” Steve offered his hand and shook Justin’s in a manner that Anna knew hurt. His voice had deepened out, probably in a manner to intimidate. She liked it.

“I was just strolling and noticed you didn't have a drink, would you like some Champagne?” Justin asked, Anna still a little flushed from Steve's tone so she hadn't listened and took the beverage.

“Thank you” Anna mumbled, trying to get away from the man. She gulped down her drink in a very Stark manner and was glad when Steve excused them. She missed the way Justin had watched her retreating form, his eyes running all over her thin body.

“Thanks for that save, Steve” Anna said gratefully, once they were away from the creep with the glasses. She looked down at her empty glass and smacked her lips a little, she was kinda thirsty for more. Then she realized Steve still had his arm around her. And dammit, it felt good.

“No problem, that guy’s no good, trust me” Steve answered, smiling down at her, then blushing when he noticed his arm was still around her. He almost jumped away from her, blushing furiously when he realized she hadn't said anything. He looked down to her, almost dazed expression. She had a little bit of a blush on her cheeks and her eyes were looking right into his. His breath caught in his throat when he locked eyes with her. Why hadn't he noticed this before?

“I..” Anna began, feeling her body shift forward a little, why was she so dizzy? “I need to pee” she whispered, as she walked off in hopes of finding a restroom. She didn't have to pee but she thought that would spare Steve the need of hearing that she had to go regurgitate the contents of her stomach.

Steve watched her go, his chest thudding as he felt a warmth bloom in his chest. He knew this feeling well. It was like what he felt for his teammates, for Bucky.. For Peggy. His eyes widened when he realized what it was and he couldn't help the sweat that began to cover his hands. This couldn't be happening.

-Eplicit-

Anna stumbled into the large white marbled bathroom. She groaned quietly as her stomach did flips and her vision became even more blurry. She felt like her body weighed a ton and she could feel this sick feeling sleep taking over. She sat on a large maroon waiting couch that they had to regain her breath. When had she turned into such a lightweight? She tried fanning herself, she felt like she was on fire.

“You don’t look so good, beautiful” a sickly sweet voice entered her ears. She tried to look up and only saw black dress shoes and grey dress pants. She groaned when a thumb and index finger pinched her chin and forced her to look up.

“You really are beautiful, aren't you? So fucking pale and delicious,” it was that man, Justin or whatever. His free hand began roaming her body, though it wasn't like Anna could feel it. She couldn't feel it but she was still disgusted, so she tried to pull away. If she could just focus enough, she could push him or maybe reach Tony.

“Ah ah ah. Don't make this any harder than it should be. I honestly thought you’d be passed out already, you shouldn't have chugged it that way. I wonder what else you can swallow that fast” he whispered into her ear as his hands forcefully grabbed at her breasts. His fingers clenching down tightly as he pulled and kneaded the untouched flesh. Anna felt the beginning of tears in her eyes as she could only watch him fondle her.

“That’s a good girl. Now hold still for me while I finish up” he whispered, licking up her neck and cheek. She wanted to gag but couldn't bring herself to even move for that. Her heart was beating so hard it felt like it was in her ears. It was so loud and painful. Somehow, she was able to feel his hand at her panties and felt him touch her through her underwear.

“Can Captain America fuck like this?” he asked harshly, unzipping his pants as his aura spreading all around her. At the mention of Steve, Anna stiffened and felt a surge of power. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled into the riptide.

Justin was thrown off her body, held against the wall by an invisible force and made to look as Anna’s body raised from the couch like a vampire would wake. Opening her eyes, at this point two large bright orbs, stared back at him.

“Don’t you ever think you can take what is not yours, you useless rapist pig” she whispered, body appearing before him in a flash as electricity crackled around them. She dropped him when all the lightbulbs in the room flashed brightly then shattered. He ran out of the room, whispering to himself about the ‘fucking avengers’. Anna crumpled to the ground, drained and tired as she sent out what she hoped would reach Tony.

_Help me._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely ignored that "We'll be down" message from Ao3. So hoping for the best while uploading this. I feel these chapters are too long and full of nothing but eh, what can I say? I write the way I talk. Skirting around the topic and full of much detail. Let me know what you think! Have a great day~!

Steve felt the warm sensation in his chest get snuffed out, literally. Like someone blew it out as they would a candle. He placed a hand on his chest, interrupting his conversation with a Senator when he felt this tugging sensation. He turned to his left, scanning the area. Something was just off about all this. The feeling was hard to pinpoint but it was cold and felt almost like a deadweight on his chest.

“Excuse me” he excused himself without waiting for the Senator to say anything, walking aimlessly through the crowd. He found Bruce and Tony, both chatting up some man who was speaking animatedly about a new kind of prosthesis out there. Bruce was listening intently but Tony seemed like he couldn't care less. Steve turned from them, searching the tall group of women and men for the only short, blonde head he knew here.

“Watch where you’re going” a man growled out, trying to push past Steve but ending up bumping into him and limping away. Steve paid no mind to him, continuing his search for Anna. She’d actually been gone a while, but he couldn't just go to the women's restroom to find her. He blushed a little, it's not like she was his date or anything.

A ghost of a whisper caressed his ear and immediately, Steve stopped in the direction of the bathroom. The lights seemed dim from out here so he cautiously walked towards it. He didn't want to alarm anyone, but he steeled himself for whatever might be behind the closed doors. Keeping an eye out for any passersby who might see him entering the women's restroom, Steve knocked gently first. He flinched and blushed when the door creaked open.

“Anna? Are you alright?” He asked timidly, he reached for the knob and gently pushed the door open. His eyes immediately landed on the still crumpled form of Anna on the ground. One of her sleeves was torn and she was face down, looking like she wasn't breathing. Throwing caution to the wind, Steve was immediately at her side, carefully turning her and keeping her dress in place as she attempted to open her eyes.

“Steve?” she asked, her makeup running down her face as dried tears were joined by new tears. He cradled her head and brushed some hair out of her face.

“Anna? What happened? Who did this?” he asked, keeping his cool as he scanned her body for any wounds. She leaned into him, her silent tears turning into sobs. Her hair faded back to black and her scars became visible as she let her guard completely down and let go.

“He.. He...Touched..” she whispered, each word interrupted by wet and choked inhale. Steve felt his world freeze over. Anna was assaulted and touched while he was out there talking to a Senator he didn't know about golf he didn't play. He should have come for her sooner, should have noticed something. His nostrils flared as his rage built up. What disgusting man forced himself onto Anna?

“Home, please” She whispered, large wet eyes opening to look at Steve. All his anger melted and he held her closer, keeping her head under his chin.

“Yeah, let's go home” he answered, thinking of how best he can get them out of the gala without drawing attention to themselves. He took his phone out and quickly sent a text to Tony to meet him outside. Looking down to Anna he noticed she finally had her eyes closed but her face was still twisted into one of feat. Standing, he held her close, walking towards the door, he promised he would never let this happen again.

\--

“So you’re telling me..” Tony began, his face stone serious, “some asshole touched Anna against her will?”

“Yes” Steve answered through grit teeth. They’d arrived home, Tony excusing them with some excuse about lightweights, Steve had felt it necessary to tell Tony what Anna had told him. At the moment Tony seemed uncharacteristically calm.

“Yeah, he’s fucking dead.” Tony said, eyes so serious Steve thought for a second he might actually go out and kill this man.

“Tony, please calm down, let's just talk to Anna and see if she remembers who it was first” Bruce suggested, placing a hand on Tony. When he turned to argue he noticed a smallest hint of green tinting Bruce’s neck and jaw, and he knew it was just as hard for Bruce to remain calm. He sighed and placed his hand over Bruce’s.

“They fucking drugged her, F.R.I.D.A.Y. ran a tox screen and there was fucking Flunitrazepam. Maybe it was someone waiting in the bathroom. Did she eat or drink anything?” Tony asked Steve, knowing he was the last one to see her before this happened.

“Not that I remem-Wait,” Steve cut himself off, turning to cast a glance at Anna’s sleeping form on the couch, “There was one man. I forgot his name, but he had black glasses and he wore a grey suit”

“Yeah thats like half the attending dudes. I need something more than that” Tony insisted, knowing Steve was trying to remember but still pretty impatient.

“I know you know him though, I can't remember his name I didn't really listen. He's skinny and kind of gives off a bad vibe. He owns that company that tried to buy out Rodie” Steve tried to remember the name and cursed himself for having such a bad memory at the moment. This never happened.

“Wait. Did you just say skinny and unsuccessful? That's fucking Hammer” Tony grit out, the vein in his temple pulsing as his blood boiled. This seemed like something a couple of shots from an Iron Man suit could fix.

“Please don't.” a small voice came from the couch. All 3 men turned to look at Anna and she slowly sat up. She curled in on herself as they all stared, Tony coming over to her immediately.

“Hey, baby girl, how are you?” he asked gently, reaching a slow hand to check her temperature. Anna grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch. She reached over and wrapped her arms around him. Just as she was about to answer, their elevator doors opened and in walked Clint and Natasha, both talking animatedly about their mission.

“Heey! What's...up?” Clint asked, his smile dying when he noticed the serious aura everyone had.

With an eye so sharp she should be Hawkeye, Natasha walked over to Anna and gently finger-combed her hair. She took in the state of her clothes and her makeup and the way Anna flinched when she reached over, she had an idea of what happened but chose not to believe it. She took Anna’s hand in her and offered her a knowing smile.

“Anna you should go wash up and head to bed. It's been a long day” Tony said. Anna looked at him, large eyes looking right through him.

“Can we.. Can we have that marathon? Please?” she asked, in a voice that sounded wafer thin and small. Tony smiled down at her and nodded.

“We'll all clean up and come back to have the best marathon ever” Tony offered, gently peeling himself away from her. As Anna stood slowly, she leaned her full weight on Natasha.

“Come on, let's go scrub that makeup off. You look like Bucky” Nat joked, smiling a little to encourage a laugh from Anna. She only gave a small dry chuckle and followed Nat to her room.

\--

Entering her room, Anna immediately tore off the dress. She ripped it to shreds and threw it in the trash can, which she flicked a flame into from her finger. She tore off her jewelry and felt the need to pluck every strand of hair out. Natasha said nothing as she followed Anna’s sluggish scarred body into the bathroom.

She let the water run to fill the tub nice and hot and as they waited, she wiped off Anna’s makeup gently. She was attentive to her eyes, worried she would irritate them more. Anna sat there, staring blankly ahead.

“So-” Natasha had begun to say but was cut off when Anna dropped her face to her hands and just sobbed. She inhaled loudly as each sob broke through her body. She could still feel his hands on her, had the harsh purple fingerprints on her breasts and hips. She whimpered as Natasha picked her up and gently put her to stand in the tub. She continued to whimper as Nat asked her to lower herself into a sitting position.

The hot water should have burned but Anna hoped it would singe off any top layer of epidermis. She sat there, letting the water cause her skin to redden and she barely noticed when Nat began gently scrubbing her back. The water filled with soap and to Anna it seemed to turn a murky brown. I'm dirty, she thought to herself. She wrapped her arms around herself and whispered it out loud.

“I'm dirty.” In an instant Natasha took hold of her shoulders and turned her around. Her green eyes locked onto her hazel ones and her face was twisted into one of pain and anger.

“Don't say that. You aren't dirty. He's the filth.” Natasha was never known for her kindness or how gentle she could be, but in that moment she chose to do something she’d never thought she would do. She let her guard down and projected.

Anna gasped as she watched through Nat’s  eyes as she was wheeled off into a room. A mask placed over her nose and mouth and a man with his own mask came into view. He looked down at her, his eyes small and beady, and raised a gloved hand with a small scalpel. Anna was pushed from the memory as a scream ripped through Natasha’s throat and the doors closed under a large sign of Red Room.

“What happened?” Anna asked, a hand cupping Natasha’s cheek. At that moment, Natasha realized a small single tear ran down her cheek. Anna wiped it away and frowned, forgetting her own sorrows for a second.

“I was cut open and debased. They took my ability to form a family and in return made me a ruthless killer. They touched me too Anna, in a way I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy” Natasha rushed the words out, as if it was still too hard for her to talk about. Anna’s hand wandered from her face to her stomach, closing her eyes when Nat gasped at a warm sensation.

“I can’t heal everything but I can give you a small hope. I think-” Anna said, opening her eyes wide when Natasha pulled her in for a hug.

“We can both heal from this,” Natasha began, a small voice in her head asking what exactly Anna had just done, “but you need to tell me what happened.”

Anna felt her chest tighten and she began to breath heavily. Natasha was right, she needed to.. It would get easier if she spoke about it. But she couldn't form the words. Everything was too fresh. She pressed her hands to Natasha’s head and allowed every detail to flow from her into Nat. She let out a small sob at the end of the recollection and could only hope Natasha wouldn't think she was dirty.

“That bastard.” Nat whispered, her eyes steeling over. She’d have a couple words with him. Before the connection broke, Anna let out a small whimper and the image of Steve looking down at her came across Natasha’s mind.

“Steve wouldn't care, Anna. He wouldn't think any less of you” she said, there was such a certainty to her tone that Anna wanted nothing more than to believe her. But she couldn't.  

“He'll think I'm not worth his time. That I'm a sullied Soulmate-” she tried cutting herself off before the word left her but Natasha caught it.

“Soul Mates? Didn't we talk about this?” Natasha asked, rolling her eyes at Anna’s naivety. It's cute though, that she keeps hold of those little hopes.

“It's not-I mean-” Anna tried finding the words. Tripping over everything she was saying was really annoying. Finally she gulped and looked up at Natasha with a severity in her eyes that had Nat sitting back on her heels.

“I had a vision, years ago, while I was meditating. It was a red thread, I followed it, across time I followed and across glaciers of snow and vast oceans. And finally when I got to the end of the thread, I saw myself. I was meditating, I was viewing myself at that very moment. My Soulmate transcended time.. and made it to the time I was able to reach him. I didn't have a single clue about who he was, just that the red thread connected us, and with the thought of something like that so close to me.. I left my training.”

“Why would you leave?” Natasha asked, trying to not ask the obvious question about the thread.

“Why would I continue with the way my life was? I was so full of negativity and anger, but when I saw-When I felt what he felt when he saw me, I needed more. I guess I’m selfish. I needed some meaning in my life. Something besides taking on the mantle after the Ancient One passed”

“You think it’s Steve?” Natasha asked, catching the way Anna flinched.

“I saw his thread.. When he's close to me, it shortens and we are pulled to each other.. But now-” Anna whispered the last part, choking up.

“Now nothing is different. If what you're saying is true, Steve will love you regardless. Besides, he isn't the kind to judge” Natasha said, a part of her happy that he finally found what he's been looking for. Anna blushed and gave a sad smile.

“He may accept me but I’m.. not sure I can move on from this” Anna whispered, the now lukewarm water sloshing as she sat back. She pushed some bubbles to the side when a thought found it's way into her head, _Can she see mine?_

“You know, you need only ask if you want me to tell you who it is” Anna offered, eyes locking onto Natasha, who’s eyes widened a fraction.

“I’m afraid it will probably lead to a grave somewhere” she joked half heartedly. She didn't deserve someone. She had too much red on her ledger and her lifestyle left no room for.. Feelings. Anna placed a small hand on her shoulder.

“He’s alive. Close.” Anna said, eyes looking at everywhere except Natasha. Nat felt a rush of something resembling giddiness at the thought of him close. She looked at Anna, hoping she would just continue. Anna sighed and cleared her throat, a towel floating to her as she got up to get out.

“I can't tell you who it is, because you didn't believe me before about this.” She began, walking away from Natasha, who groaned loudly. She stopped at the bathroom door and turned, giving a wide smile of mischief.

“I’m kind of surprised at how that thread stays tied to that slick metal finger though” she said, walking away as Natasha coughed in a very uncharacteristic choke. She smiled, happy that at least something good had come from today.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters seem to be getting longer and longer but eh, no ones complaining yet lol I hope you all enjoy this and to anyone leaving Kudos, thank you so much! I think I'm realizing now that with all I want to fit in this story, it's going to be a long one, but I wont abandon it (Quote me on that). I'll try to still post with the holidays coming up but be a bit lenient with me and my Turkey!
> 
> P.S. See if you can find the Little Mermaid reference. I watched it recently and I cant help the sap I am for Disney romances. As always, enjoy and have a lovely rest of your days! If I don't post before then, have a safe and happy holiday (and if Black Fridays your thing, May the Force be with you!)

Anna’s vacation was halfway over, they’d reached out to her to inform the issue would take a little over 2 weeks to repair. As her manager had been ready to hang up, Anna had quietly mumbled if she could have extra days. She knew she had lots of PTO and chose to use some now. So her week long vacation became a lovely 3 week vacation.

At the moment, she sat on the couch, barely watching the show on tv. She’d seen Gossip Girl a thousand times. _I know the stories and I know the rhymes_ , she thought causing herself to laugh. _I’m hilarious_.

“Mind if I join?” Steve asked, startling Anna. He’d been attentive to whatever she needed since the Gala. Like he felt responsible. Anna looked up, she’d guessed he’d gone for his Forrest Gump jog but was still caught off guard when she saw him in his t-shirt and shorts. She’d been staring far too long and Steve began to think he wasn't welcome. Catching the way he looked down and away, Anna immediately jumped up.

“Yea! No I mean I don’t mind. It’s whatever” she mumbled, trying to sit back and relax like she was a cool kid. Steve sat on the armchair next to her, leaning back and gulping down half his water bottle.

“What are you watching?” he asked, curiously watching as a girl on tv had some blue gunk thrown in her hair and consequently began pulling out chunks of hair. Did people really do this? Steve would be terrified of such a thing happening.

“Oh, it's Gossip Girl. It's a tv soap opera based on a book series. It's pretty good, I think I’ve watched it like 6 times. Though it's nowhere near my all time favorite” she explained, opting not to explain the plot since it's a lot of breaking up and sex. Lots of sex.

“What’s your favorite?” he asked, blushing a little when she scratched her chin thoughtfully and looked off to the side.

“Probably Game of Thrones” she answered, going catatonic at the thought of Jon Snow.

“What's that?” he asked, only to realize his mistake as soon Anna gasped and turned to him, looking like she’d been slapped.

“You’ve never seen Game of Thrones? Steve, what-How-What exactly are you doing with your life?” Anna asked, looking him dead in the eyes.

“Um sketching..?” he answered, blushing when Anna gave a laugh. He hadn't heard much of that in what felt like forever and it was lovely. _Yeah, just fall deeper Rogers, that’s never ended badly_ , he thought with a small pang in his chest.

“Ok well Picaso, I’m gonna go get my blu-rays and we’re gonna have a marathon!” she exclaimed, running from the couch to her bedroom. Steve just sat there and blinked. There was no one else home and they were going to have a marathon, just them two. He looked down and blushed at the state he was in and immediately ran to his own room to jump in for a quick shower.

\--

Anna gathered her necessities. She’d bring the season all out, a large blanket for her to burrito herself in and her glasses to enjoy Jon Snow’s season 1 babyface. She wrinkled her nose, looking at her pyjamas and wondering if she should change. They were red and white striped pants and a plain red top all matched with her lovely bunny slippers. She tied hair back up into a loose bun and walked back out towards the living room, dragging her blanket and carrying her GoT seasons and her phone. She’d been texting Nat to see if she wanted to go out but she never responded. Neither did Clint. She huffed and blushed at the realization that she was going to be alone with Steve to watch her favorite show. There was something nagging in the back of her mind but she ignored it when she saw Steve come back into the living room, with a towel drying his blond locks.

“Should we make snacks? The show is long..” she asked, dropping her blanket on the couch and walking over to the counter below the tv to place all her seasons. She didn't wait for his answer, knowing he’s probably starving. She weaved around him and went into the kitchen and began to make something her mom used to make for her.

“What are you making?” Steve asked, watching curiously as she cut up a banana and began to place the slices into a frying pan. She had quickly rifled through some cabinets and he saw her struggling to grab the honey and smiled a little as he easily reached and brought it down for her. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

“Thank you, sky scraper” she joked, smiling when Steve huffed back. He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

“Is there anything I can help with?” he asked, still confused about what she was making. Who mixed honey and banana?

“Trust me, it's best not to try to keep up in the kitchen with me. But how bout you get the drinks and maybe some chips for when we’re done. We need more bananas, I’ll have to pick some up at the store tomorrow”

“I can take you, there's some things I need to buy too” Steve offered, a little too quickly for his liking. He blushed but released a breath when Anna nodded and went back to frying those bananas.

When they finished preparing the snacks, Anna brought them out on a steaming plate, she prepared herself for an extremely long day of GoT heartache. She placed the blanket around the couch, placed the snacks on the table as Steve brought in water and orange juice, and she curled up on the left end of the couch.

Steve looked to her and mentally shook his head before sitting on the armchair once more beside her. Anna looked over to him and frowned a bit. She’d forgotten to put the damn disk in, so she got up and placed the disk into the tv before and as she went to sit down, she glanced to him and cleared her throat causing Steve to look over away from the menu screen.

“You’re not cold? It's not exactly the warmest place here, you could um use my blanket or whatever..” she offered, rubbing her arm as she curled back up into her corner. Steve stared at her with a bit of a shocked face but tried to think how to respond quickly. If he said no she’d probably be hurt, if he said yes then he’d actually be sitting the closest to her since their rides to work. Difficult. What would Bucky do? _He’d probably just sit beside her like he meant to sit there_.

Anna struggled to keep her face neutral as Steve deliberated and she pressed the play button after choosing to add Captions. She tucked her arm below her when she felt the need to pump her fist in the air as Steve got up and went to sit beside her. Unfortunately, he sat underneath the blanket and simply placed it over his lap.

“Feel free to dig in, if you like them let me know” she said, smiling at him as she reached for her first banana slice as the opening scene took place. Steve took a piece and bit into it, his eyes widening comically as he reached for another.

“What are these?” he asked, happily munching on his fifth one. Anna smirked and blushed a bit at his enthusiasm with her little snack.

“Mama used to make them all the time. I think they're called platanos macho. It was my favorite snack with some peanut butter when I was a kid.” she said, smiling at the few memories she still had. Steve stayed quiet and watched the show beside her, finishing off a good half of the platter, Anna only having a few herself. She offered him the rest and he gratefully agreed and finished the rest of them before they finished the 5th episode.

At around episode 6, Anna was comfortable enough with the extremely sexual scenes and Steve being beside her. She decided it was time to pause the show, right at the intro, to which Steve turned to her immediately.

“Why are we pausing it?” he asked, worried she’d changed her mind. It was seriously good and he knew it was dumb to think she wouldn't want to continue it.

“Intermission! Bathroom breaks and snack break!” she exclaimed, standing and bending back enough to pop some much needed kinks. Steve stood and also cracked his back, missing the warmth of the blanket.

“Ok, how about I make the snack this time?” he offered, smiling kindly enough for Anna to want to pinch his cheeks. She nodded dumbly and went to her restroom, fumbling around when she realized she should probably change clothes. She looked a hot mess.

Changing quickly into some nicer looking jeans and maroon long sleeve and combing her hair into a sleek ponytail, Anna smiled and gave herself a thumbs up. Checking her phone, she sent another text to Natasha. She needed help.

Walking into the kitchen, Anna stopped when she saw Steve pouring out the fluffiest looking shake she had ever seen. She stared wide eyed as he masterfully topped it with a single red cherry.

She turned to go to the living room so she didn't look like a creep and realized there was more on the table. He had made her a Sunday and it looked absolutely delicious, even without the bananas.

“I hope you like these desserts” Steve said, blushing a little when he saw Anna standing there staring blankly at the desserts. She looked over to him and he almost dropped those shakes with the smile she gave him.

\--

Clint snuck out a small package of nature valley oats and honey and carefully unwrapped it. His phone screen lit up, a new message was received. He quietly munched on the snack as he adjusted himself stealthily to open the message.

Nat:Progress Report.

Clint:They’re still watching GoT. Steve made them snacks and it made me hungry.

Nat:Anything else?

Clint:Looks like they might both get under the covers now. I disabled the heat earlier, so they should be getting pretty cold.

Nat:That’s kind of extreme don't you think?

Clint:Why don’t you try scoping them out while in the air vents with the heat at full blast?

Nat:You chose that vantage point. I offered a camera.

Clint:Look, point is, so far it's all Rated Lame. What else can we do? She keeps checking her phone.

Nat:Yeah, she’s been texting me. I haven't answered, but I might have an idea now.

Clint:Better hurry, the show is getting into some serious shit.

Clint watched as Anna’s phone lit up and she almost immediately grabbed it. She looked at the screen for a couple seconds and her fingers swiped a quick response. Clint caught Steve eyeing the phone but saying nothing and staying a safe distance away from her. Clint wanted to roll his eyes and just jump down and yell at Steve to kiss the damn girl.

He watched as pretty soon, Anna got another message... and another... and another. Steve was now leaning away from her, like he felt uncomfortable. Anna was drinking her shake and choked while looking at her phone. Steve patted her back, a worried look crossing his face. She smiled at him and nervously chuckled. Typing furiously into her phone she shook her head and went back to watching tv as she silenced her phone.

\--

Nat:Hey, sorry I took so long to answer. Got any plans?

Anna:Actually, yeah. I’m watching GoT.  
    With Steve.

Nat:;) About time

Anna:Stop! He's right next to me! Hey, do you know what's going on with the heat in the building? It's freezing! :(

Nat:Not sure. But I’m sure Steve can keep you warm ;3

Anna:I hate you so much.  
    Jk  
    Maybe

Nat:Seriously though, is it that cold?  
Just ask Steve to warm you up ;)  
He won't mind.

Anna:Yeah you know what? I’m done with you -.-

Nat:No! Anna seriously, just subtly cuddle up to him.  
I read once that the best way to prevent hypothermia was to get  
naked and cuddle. :P

Anna looked at the phone and blushed furiously, choking on her shake before deciding it best to just end the conversation. She huffed and smiled gratefully at Steve as he gently patted her back, leaving her to cuddle back into her blanket and Steve noticed and glanced at her nervously.

“Something wrong?” he asked gently, not wanting to blatantly as if whomever she was on the phone with upset her.

“Oh, nothing. Just..” _oh to hell with it_ “Just a little cold” she said, wrapping her arms around herself as shivered. She wasn't that cold but if it worked.. Well she didn't plan that far ahead. Stupid Nat and her caring encouragement.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Steve said, blushing as he bundled up his side of the blanket, “Did you want the rest of your blanket?”

Anna would have facepalmed if it wouldn't have caused Steve to see how obviously she was blushing. She steeled herself and leaned in a little closer to him, her small shoulder brushing up to his. She looked up into his eyes through her lashes and gave a small hopeful smile.

“I was actually going to ask if you didn't mind, if I could just steal from-from your own heat?” she asked timidly, honestly hoping she didn't look half as ridiculous as she felt. Steve blushed a bright red, all the way to his ears and down his neck, before giving a small exhale and a little nervous chuckle.

“Y-yea I don't know-I mean I don't mind. Um here, let me..” he said, gently guiding her towards him as he lifted one arm to place on the couch behind her. Anna immediately flew to his heat, like she was just waiting for that moment.

She stared at the screen, unable to believe where she was. She was cuddling with Captain America. She was pressed to his side, watching her favorite show, eating desserts that he had made them. She felt lighter than air, like she would float away as soon as he moved his arm. He was so warm, like a walking furnace, his scent so much stronger now that she was this close. She could even hear his heartbeat, strong and hammering against his ribcage. She was eternally grateful that from this angle he couldn't see her blush.

Steve sat there, facing the tv but not really watching as Anna seemed to mold to his side, like she was made to be cradled by him. Her head was too low to reach his shoulder so she leaned it on his chest and he knew she could hear that heartbeat, hoping she thought it was because of the show. He gulped when he realized how cold she was, he should have definitely offered this sooner.

\--

Before long, season one was done and the two inhabitants made no move to leave their small cocoon. Clint could tell by the gentle rising of their chest that both were sound asleep. Steve having adjusted himself to lay a little further down the couch, with Anna following his heat source like a moth to a flame. They curled up together, Anna enclosed by Steve, with her head tucked under his chin. Clint smirked at the scene below him before his phone lit up.

Nat:Any progress?

Clint:They’re getting it on

Nat:WHAT

Clint:Jk. They’re cuddling on the couch knocked out, like a good old fashioned couple. Phase One complete. What about your mission?

Nat:Almost done.

\--

In a dingy hotel room, near the ghettos, Justin Hammer whimpered through the rag tied to muffle his sounds. He was tied to a chair, bloody nose and black eyes, with his clothes in tatters except for his boxers. His arm was twisted in a disturbing angle, his left foot oddly bent also, snot and blood running down his face and dribbling onto his dark blue boxers. Natasha smiled at her phone and placed it gently on the nightstand, turning around to face her captive audience.

“Now that the warm-ups done, let's get to the fun part” she said, taking out a bit of dirt from under her nails with a small blade. She walked towards him, watching as his eyes tried to widen through the fat bruises.

“Don’t worry, it’ll only hurt a lot.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (Belated) Holidays everyone! Hope everyone got some good stuffing and didn't lose an arm or leg shopping for gifts. Personally, I lost much sleep and money during this weekend, but it was worth it! This chapter ended up being long AF because I tend to ramble, even when I type apparently. I hope you guys enjoy this one! Thank you for the continued support, its already more than I thought I'd have!! ^-^
> 
> PS- There's no direct translation for the first sentence in Spanish. Its more like a saying my family has, telling you to stop being a dumb dumbass (I think that's basically the crappy translation). So it should roughly translate to "How about you stop being a dumb dumbass and fix the air?". As for the second time Spanish is used, its another term for "Filthy" but its in a sexual context.

Anna woke up feeling warm and relaxed in a way she’d never been before. Maybe her vacation was much more needed than she originally thought. She sighed when she snuggled deeper into the heat. In her dream it had been Steve holding her, telling her that she was beautiful like he had the night of the gala. She heard a soft sound, like a snort and furrowed her brow. No one was allowed in her room; curious as to what made the sound she cracked an eye open.

Her first reaction was to widen both eyes, sleep immediately wiped out by shock as she came face to face with Steve. Well, a sleeping Steve. Who was so close and so peaceful looking. Her eyes took in all the details she could, scanning his dark blond hair which was now sticking up in funny angles from their sleeping position, to his darker eyebrows and closed eyelids that she could see were in deep REM sleep. One of his cheeks was squished against the couch cushion and his lips were slightly parted for small snores to escape through. Overall, he looked adorable.

The next reaction, mostly on reflex, was for her to vanish from being held by his arms. By his big, strong, safe- _We get it, you like the dude_. She reappeared behind the couch, staring down at him in shock as he woke up as soon as she’d disappeared. He fell off the couch in surprise and before he could get a word out, Tony had finished stifling his laughter and burst out laughing.

“Did we wake the happy couple?” he joked, watching as Anna and Steve glared at him. It was like two angry puppies.

“Hey, que tal que paras de andar de pendejo pendejando y arreglas este aire?” Anna asked in Spanish that Steve hadn't heard her speak until now. Though he did recall her sometimes muttering things in Spanish to herself.

“Ouch, someone woke up on the wrong side of the couch” Tony joked, until Anna started walking towards him, “Alright, look, I don't know why it's broken, but I’ll fix it”

“You’ll probably break it more, I can fix it, just tell me where it is” she grumbled, no longer relaxed and warm. She walked towards the elevator, trying not to look back at Steve.

“First of all, I’m the genius, I don't think I need the help of a child for this. Second of all, come join me though, it'll be fun” Tony joked, following after the younger Stark like a lost pup.

“Well, I should probably clean up” Steve said, scratching the back of his head and blushing while picking up the blanket that had fallen with him to the floor. Bruce turned from the elevator to give Steve a smirk.

“So.. have a good nap?” he asked, feeling almost bad when Steve began to stutter. He should really stop spending so much time with Tony.

“It's not like that!” Steve answered quickly, feeling as though he had to explain, “She doesn't- She isn't interested in me like that”

“But you are” it was more of a statement than anything else. Steve’s eyes widened before gulping and deciding if he would talk to anyone, Bruce was as good a person as any. Thor’s idea kept involving striping naked and exhibiting what he had to offer. Something about that being how he ended up with Jane.

“I-I think I might be in trouble Bruce” he mumbled, walking to the kitchen, Bruce following closely behind with the dishes. He listened, knowing Steve had more to say.

“I haven't felt this way for someone in so long, and even when I did it wasn't this strong. It’s like I’m obsessed. Everything she does, even if it's just walking into the room, demands my attention. Everything she says is something I want to hear. She’s so.. Different from everyone I’ve met. Like she’s just floating by all of us, dancing to her own rhythm. When she was-” He gripped the counter, “When she was assaulted at the Gala.. I’d never felt such a strong urge to end someone. He should have been punished. But she didn't want any retaliation and I would much rather respect her wishes than listen to some vengeful urge. I don't know what I’m feeling. It’s like I’m protective, even though she can take care of herself, like I want to shield her from everything but I want to give her everything..”

“Yeah Steve, I’m pretty sure you know what I’m going to say this is.” Bruce finally said something. He gave Steve a pitying look, knowing what the Captain was feeling.

“Well.. I guess there isn't anything else to do but the obvious” Steve mumbled, putting the dried dishes away.

“Which is?” Bruce asked, hoping Steve wasn't as obtuse as he thought.

“I can't tell her anything about what I’m feeling. I-I need to stop talking to her until this feeling leaves..” Steve answered sullenly. Bruce shook his head and patted Steve’s back.

“This feeling isn't going to fade. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, after all. It’s clear how she feels about you, why would you go and hurt her by not doing something about this?”

“Bruce, you know as well as I do that the career path we’ve chosen doesn't allow much time for a love life to grow. You and Tony work out because you’re both basically coworkers in one “job” and actually coworkers in Stark Industries, so of course you'll see and spend time together. If I was to pursue being with Anna.. What if I eventually forgot an anniversary or a birthday or date? What if I don't take her out enough because I need to go on missions? What if I can’t give her the life she deserves because I’m not necessarily a functioning human male anymore? What if-?”

“All I’m hearing Steve is a bunch of excuses. Anna has had a very long and strained life. She may be 23 but from the bits I’ve heard from Tony, she’s much older mentally. I can't speak for her but you need to talk to her about this, you’re both adults so start acting like it”

Steve stared long and hard at the wall, long after Bruce had left. He knew what he felt and though he tried to come up with reasons none of this would work, he could still feel that bit of hope rising at the thought of ‘What if?’. He shook his head and walked to his room, letting F.R.I.D.A.Y. shut everything off.

\--

“So... you sleeping with Cap?” Tony asked, taking a look at his mysteriously damaged wiring.

“What?!” Anna exclaimed, nearly falling off her stool. She was wide eyed, staring at Tony’s back.

“Yea, you were napping pretty cozy before I woke you” he answered, doing his best to keep his face neutral.

“Tony you know I don’t.. Do that.” she mumbled, growing red in the face, “Besides, I don't think he likes me like that”

“Ah, so the plot thickens.” He gave up, reaching over to grab some more wires to replace the cut ones, “So you have a crush on our Cap”

“It’s not a crush” she grumbled, crossing her arms as she pouted. Tony looked at her before rolling his eyes and turning back to the circuit box.

“You get red whenever he says something to you, I’ve seen you trip and fall more times in the past couple weeks than I have you’re whole childhood. Whenever someone mentions his name you start doing that thing mom used to do with her hands, like you're doing right now”

“The feelings I have for Steve have reached beyond a crush. I’m afraid I’m feeling something else but I’m not sure..” she looked off to the side, wringing her hands together in her lap, “Tony.. How did you know you loved Bruce?”

“That’s a loaded question, Ann. He actually made the first move, believe it or not. It’s an indescribable feeling, but if I had to describe it I’d say it's like breathing. Bruce was someone I could always just speak to, someone I connected with from the second he opened his mouth. His intellect made him easy to talk to and hold conversations with, his presence was just more.. Comfortable? Like I didn't have to try so hard to impress him or to prove myself. He understood my past and how it shaped me, but he also understood it didn't define me. Like I said, it's a lot and hard to describe because everyone is different.”

“When I’m near Steve I.. I feel light. Like I’m floating and need an anchor to this ground. He makes me laugh and when he’s sweet it reminds me that I’m.. female. I know you won't get it, but during my training, there were no gender roles. We were literally all equal. And I’m fine with that, it was a great way for us all to bond, but when Steve says my name it's like he's adding a warmth to it. When he asked me what I like to do, it isn't like he's forced to, it's like he's genuinely interested. Even when he-” she choked up a bit, “When he carried me home from the Gala.. He held me like I was made of glass. Like I was going to shatter if he put pressure anywhere in any way. I’ve been under pressure and stress to disturbing amounts, but Steve makes me forget everything I’ve been through and just treats me like I’m just a girl.”

“Oh Anna,” Tony walked over to her and gave her a hug, “You’re so in love it's giving me a cavity”

“Don’t say that. I don't want it to be.. That” she said, eyes glistening, “Nat told me not to think like this, but.. Steve deserves better. He deserves someone who isn't..”

“Don’t say it. I know what you're going to say and just stop. My little sister is not, in any sense of the word, dirty. You are not filthy. You are not asquerosa. I know all the things you think of yourself, mostly given to the fact that you project all that shit to me while I’m trying to sleep”

“I’ve been doing that? I’m so sorry!” she apologized, wet eyes widening in embarrassment. Tony chuckled and wiped a tear away before kissing her forehead.

“You’re special Anna. Not because of those powers. But because of who you are. I know we had completely opposite childhoods, I know there's a laundry list of all the things wrong with me, but I also know that you are possibly the only stable and sane Stark to grace this planet. Everything that happened to us, that ripped us apart while growing up, it only made you stronger. Don’t forget you're the only who looked for me, who found me, who helped me. Anna, no matter what happened that night at the Gala, you’re still Anna to us. All of us.”

Anna was near tears, looking into Tony’s bright eyes before letting him hold her. She cried, really cried, letting snot and tears smear along Tony’s long sleeve. He held her through it, knowing that right now his silence was best. He felt her small body tremble as she let it out, all her doubt and self consciousness wearing her out. When she began calming down, she looked up at him and for a second Tony could swear he was looking at their mother.

“Thank you, brother” she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. Tony felt a swell of joy whenever she called him brother. It made him feel like he was doing something right. He’d been such a shit to her before, but after reconnecting it only made him realize she was all he had left in this world.

“Don’t thank me; you won't like what I’m about to say.” he said, chuckling when she let go and glared at him suspiciously, “You need to talk to Steve.”

“No.” she flat out rejected the idea, beginning to get off the stool before Tony stopped her by her shoulders.

“Anna, I’ve known the Cap long enough to have some knowledge on this. He likes you, probably more than likes given the way he's always stuttering and blushing like a schoolgirl. If everything you’re feeling is true, then you really don't want to miss this opportunity. Plus, let's face it, this dude hasn't had a girlfriend in like 70 years.. He can't afford to be picky about a date”

Anna punched his arm playfully, glaring at his subtle ‘beggars can't be choosers’ hint. She looped her arm with his as they left the basement, going back up to their suite where she said goodnight and headed to her room to think long and hard about what to do. _What kind of a Stark shies away from an opportunity? Not this one_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me so loooooong to post! Sorry everyone, as usually life is hectic and getting in the way of my fantasy world! Anyway, this is my version of filler so the following chapter will be much more plot centered, along with introducing characters that I have in the tags that haven't shown up yet! So stay tuned and thank you so much for continuing to read! It means a lot to me, you have no idea!

 

 

 

It had been a couple days since Anna had come to the realization that maybe she should maybe follow her thread. She’d stayed in her room for those days, meditating and only leaving to grab food and bring it back to her room. She didn't want to have any outside influences on her decision. It was the whole reason she left her Sanctum, her way of life. A knock disrupted her thoughts, causing her to realize how sore she’d been sitting there for hours on the floor.

“Can I come in?” Steve’s voice gently asked through the door. Anna’s heart thumped strongly in her chest. She could feel the air leaving her lungs and not nearly enough coming back in. Her palms were sweaty and she felt paralyzed.

“S-sure” she said, stretching her legs out under her as he opened the door. She wanted to roll her eyes back into her head when she saw how good he looked in a simple t-shirt and jeans. She suddenly felt self conscious about her own baggy shirt and leggings. Steve came in awkward, the door staying open behind him, he stayed near the door just as awkwardly.

“Could I maybe.. Sit?” Steve asked, taking in all of Anna’s room in a brief glance. Anna nodded slowly, sitting on her bed and patting the spot beside her. He sat, stock still, hands on his knees and staring straight ahead.

“How can I-How can I help you, Steve?” she asked, a blush starting to form as she thought of the many ways she could help him. _How can I even think this? I’m a virgin!_

“Well I’ve been doing some thinking. I’m not necessarily good at this. Bucky’s always told me that I’m not the best with words-Which is actually kind of funny because I was a spokesperson during the war-Not that any of that is relevant to this situation-” Steve had begun cutting himself off, his jumping of topics making Anna a little dizzy.

“Steve, breath. What’s going on? Is something wrong?” she asked, hoping it would be something as simple as them continuing their Game of Thrones marathon. Which honestly, she kind of hoped for.

“I was wondering if you’d like to-like to go on a.. Patrol” he finished the sentence in a way that made it seem more like an order than a request. Anna sat there, dumbfounded at how someone can be so _stupid! I know what he’s thinking but he won't say it either. Maybe he isn't even really into me? Is it because I’m not.. Not normal. No thats not it. If that was it he wouldn't ask me to go on patrol. But honestly, who does that? Whatever maybe I can build up the courage during tonight._

“Uh sure? What time should I be ready?” she asked, rubbing the back of her neck and trying not to look disappointed. Steve blushed and looked at her like he was surprised she wasn't saying no.

“How about an hour?” he asked, standing up and already heading to the door, “We’ll meet by the elevator”

“Ok” she said, mostly to herself as the door closed. She stood there for a bit, confused about why she was being asked to go on patrol when Nat and Clint were back and probably better suited for this. Speaking of Nat, Anna just realized she didn't have anything to wear.

\--

Steve stood, in a darker version of his uniform, by the elevator. He and Bucky had discovered the joys of texting and found that while they prefer phone calls, texting would be a great alternative at times. He waited, phone in hand, patiently loitering as he nervously ran his hand down his shield.

“Ok, I’m ready when you are” Anna said, walking into the room. Steve felt all his blood rush to his face. Anna stood before him in what had to have been the tightest body suit he had ever seen. It was sleek and black, hugged every curve and was zipped up completely to her neck. She had on a navy cloak around herself, along with a belt with small utility carriers. Her hair was slicked back from her face into a tight long ponytail and she was shifting her weight from one small booted foot to the other.

“Is everything ok?” she asked, blushing when she caught a glimpse of what he was thinking.

“Ye-yes. Let’s get going” he said, turning away from her and pressing the button. Anna frowned and followed, feeling like the night would be longer than planned.

\--

Patrol might have been code for them mostly staking out a place. Anna noticed that Steve kept a fair distance between them, even when they were in public. She looked down at herself; _perhaps it's the outfit. Nat did say it might be a little snug._

“So um nice weather we’re having” she said conversationally. She almost rolled her eyes at how dumb she felt saying that, but she knew she had to get the ball rolling on this.

“Yea, it is kind of nice tonight” Steve said, eyes trained on the group of men before them. He obviously didn't see anything wrong with the topic but Anna chalked it up to him being enraptured in the villains they were hunting.

“Do you do this often? I always thought as the Captain you’d, you know, stay away from doing things like patrol” she asked, following Steve’s gaze as she became curious as to what exactly they were here for.

“I don't do it as often as I’d like, but I do like being out. I’ve never really been one for sitting around at base doing nothing” Steve answered, risking a glance her way. He held his gaze a little while longer than he wanted only because of the way the street lights were hitting Anna’s face.

“I’m agree. I’d rather be out running around than at home twiddling my thumbs. Although, I have mixed feelings about this vacation ending” she confessed, a blush rising to her cheeks when she felt his eyes on her face.

“Was there a lot of time to go out when you were at your training?” Steve asked, eyes back on the men down below.

“You could say that. I lived with the others at the temple and our training was held outside. Though for Magick most of the training is mental, meaning I could be indoors. I do like being out though, much more preferred over being in a stuffy room filled with incense” she answered truthfully, a sad smile taking over, “Everyone always thought I was weird for spending my days outside, day or night, hot or cold.”

“Did you train like that often? With the same people?” he asked, trying his best not to just turn and watch her as they spoke. He had to play this cool.

“Yea, most of us senior Sorcerers had been training together for years. Living together, a lot like you guys, really just strengthened our bond. Though, we did have our moments where we needed to just spend time apart and do our own thing. Missions on our own and whatnot”

“It sounds like you had a great team, why did you leave?” he asked, quickly realizing the way he worded it, “I’m sorry, I don't mean to pry.”

“It’s ok. I left for a multitude of reasons. After my master, the Ancient One, passed, they needed a new leader. I was the next in line, but I didn't want that responsibility. It’s not the path life has for me. It’s a hard life to acclimate to, and while I felt at home with my brothers and sisters, none to them compared to the crater left when Tony and I didn't speak for years. When he came back into my life I realized that though I could have this great massive power, I didn't need it. It was hard for my brethren to understand at first, but after showing them why I had to leave, they understood and respected my decision”

“So, you left because of Tony?” Steve asked, knowing that although him and Bucky weren’t related by blood, if Bucky needed him he would be there.

“Not directly. Tony opened up a much more.. Sentimental side to me. When dealing with Magick it's best to set emotions aside. They greatly affect your power influx. I wouldn't say I was emotionless, I still felt joy and frustration and other ‘basic’ emotions, but nothing ever went deeper than the surface. But meeting with him once; outside my temple, I knew he made me miss all the years we missed out on. And, consequently, by opening up my emotional channels, I had a vision-” she cut herself off, not sure if she should tell him that just yet.

“A vision? Like seeing the future?” he asked, turning to look at Anna in surprise. She wanted to facepalm for her own idiocy at saying that.

“Kind of. The future is made to look like it's constantly changing. It's actually a straight path, it curves and sometimes twists but it's always one singular path for each person. What I saw was the path I would.. Walk with someone. It was, for me, a sign that the path I was currently on had to take a turn for me to be with this person.” she hoped she wasn't blushing too obviously.

“Like.. L-like a soul-soulmate?” Steve asked, feeling his pulse quicken.

“Yes.”

“How do you know?” he asked, “How do you know they’re your soulmate?”

“Have you ever heard of the thread of fate? It's, in some cultures, said to be a thread tied on each of our hands or fingers that connects two people by the gods. It's said that the person on the other side of the string is your other half”

“.. Have you found them?” he asked, subconsciously gulping when he finally got the question out. He had turned to look at Anna, who was now staring up at the sky.

“.. I-” she began, ready to tell him everything, when a loud explosion from beneath them shook them both. Steve pulled Anna back by the waist and shielded her from the debris with his shield.

“I’m sorry Cap! I didn't know you’d be here, scout's honor!” a deep voice said in a shrill voice. Anna rubbed her head, hyperaware of Steve’s strong arm around her. She looked over the shield to see a tall man in a black and red spandex outfit that left nothing to the imagination. He had twin katanas on his back and was holding an old school detonation pump.

“Deadpool, you need to be more careful, you could have hurt civilians” Steve admonished, standing and helping Anna up.

“Well hello there sexy, and no I’m not talking to myself” Deadpool said, extending a hand to Anna. She stared at him for a second before shaking his hand. He brought her hand to where his lips would be in his mask and kissed her hand.

“Nice to meet you,” she looked over to the building in flames, “should we maybe do something?”

“Nah, they're getting lit” Deadpool said, “But we could do something if you want” he winked at Anna, which she found odd due to his masks eyes looking like they were his eyes.

“I-um what?” she said, arching a brow.

“We’re on patrol, Deadpool. We don't have time for this” Steve said, his voice doing that thing Anna only noticed when he seemed to be upset.

“Ok well hit my line when you’re free, cutie” Deadpool said, giving Anna a crumpled piece of Hello Kitty paper with numbers scrawled on it. She looked at it for a while before realizing it was a phone number, when she looked up, he was gone and she was alone with Steve again.

“Who was that?” she asked, not noticing the way Steve’s eyes followed her hand as it subconsciously placed the paper into her pocket.

“His name is Deadpool. He’s a mercenary that usually steps in on our missions with an explosion or two” he said, his eyes flowing to her pocket and her face.

“He’s weird. And that's coming from me” she said, a chuckle coming out as she turned to Steve.

“Well, let's head home” he said, turning and head back towards the fire escape. Anna tilted her head, confused as to his change in demeanor. Shrugging she followed, happy their conversation had been cut short when it had been. She could always just try again tomorrow. _Coward._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!  
> So this chapter will hopefully ground the plot a lot more! It's been crazy as hell in this thing called my life, but this writing is just such a great escape. Hopefully this story doesn't suffer cause of my crippling anxiety with real life lol. But a bright side is that whenever I post a chapter, I will already be writing at least 2 chapters after it. I have OCD so this helps me keep everything going! ^-^ 
> 
> As Always, thanks for the support and enjoy~~~!

 

 

 

 

 

“You know, you don't even deserve it. You didn't believe in any of this. It wasn't your life. _She_ wasn't your life! You’re just a sack of meat that got lucky under her tutelage. She deserved better than you!”

Cold blue eyes looked up at the shadow looming over him. He smirked and he could feel the bloody flakes fall from his once neatly trimmed beard. He closed his eyes as another hit made contact. His cape lay, chained to the ground and away from its owner.

“Now, let’s see about draining your core” dark eyes sparked with an equally dark gleam.

\--

Anna awoke with a start, heart racing and forehead sweating heavily. She was panting and her dressers were in the air. She threw off the sheets from her body, clamoring out of bed, everything was hot, too hot. She felt a searing heat, even in her bunny and stars nightgown, her hair let down and she reached for the door. Running out, she made her way to the living room, she felt too closed in, she needed to be out. Something was wrong and she needed to get out.

Running into the living room, Anna skidded to a stop on her barefeet, freezing at the sight before her. Christine sat slumped in Anna’s favorite armchair, her once bouncy brown hair was stringy and hung in her face. She had puffy eyes with tears and snot running down her face. Her nose and chin were red from the constant wiping. Her green eyes widened when she saw Anna walk in, a small sob bubbling up her throat.

“An-” before she could finish her sentence, Anna walked over and wrapped her arms around her. She held the woman as she cried, the others in the room looking equally confused and tired, it was far too early for any of this to register to them completely. Christine sobbed into her shoulder, smearing all of her tears and mucus on Anna, who stood there like the personification of the pillar she had just become for the older woman.

“I know. I felt it,” she said, parting from her and combing Christine’s hair behind her ear, “I need you to relax”

Christine sat back in the chair and attempted to control her breathing, now becoming aware of the others around her and blushing brightly. She did her best to comb her hair into a halfway decent bun, wiping all her tears on the already wet sleeves of her sweater. His sweater. Tears burned at the corner of her eyes, which she ignored as she turned to look out the window to the beautiful city below them. The occupants of the room all huddled in the kitchen when Anna calmly went to begin boiling water and looking for a soothing tea.

“Ok so do I even have to ask?” Tony said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He’d barely had a couple hours of sleep, cuddled up to Bruce, when F.R.I.D.A.Y. had alerted him of a civilian with an emergency banging at the doors. Anna sighed, placing her small hands on the lower counter.

“If what I’m thinking happened actually happened, this is going to be a long day” she said, guiding the boiling pot of water in the air and calmly funneling the water through an invisible tube into the small mug. She blew on it gently, Steve noting that it looked like she was almost speaking to it.

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, wary of the woman bawling her eyes out in their living room. Especially her knowing Anna and where she lived. What if she was also a sorceress? Come to take Anna back.

“She’s not here to take me back, Tony” Anna said, feeling her brothers anxiety, “But I believe I will be needing to leave.”

“Leaving where?” Steve asked, his voice coming out a lot gruffer than he intended. Anna flinched a little and ignored his question, walking past them all and towards the living room.

“Christy, think you could sit up a bit?” Anna asked, her voice gentle, like raising it would crack the woman before her. Christine nodded and pushed herself up gently, smiling gratefully at Anna when she was handed the tea.

“I’m not going to make you talk about it, but I do need to know what's going on. The Sanctum has been breached and I can feel it's waning power. I can feel the earth shift beneath me, is-is Stephen..?” Anna asked gently, knowing the topic was going to be hard.

Christine stayed quiet, fresh tears coming from her eyes. She cried for a bit, sipping her tea as best as she could, before reaching over to Anna, who was standing in front of her, and took her small hand, placing it to her head. Anna’s eyes widened, fingers twitching.

“Are you sure? It's going to hurt” she warned, hoping her friend will head the warning and decide to speak. No such luck.

Anna sighed and placed two fingers of her right hand onto Christine’s left temple, Christine closing her eyes. Anna looked to the others, worried of what they would think, before closing her own eyes and focusing all of her energy into breaching Christine’s well enclosed mind.

She would never be able to describe what it's like, entering someone’s mind. It was like feeling yourself move through time and space, every nerve ending aware of the direction in which you're being pulled. The hard part is getting in. Even if the person is allowing you to, the mind will still shield itself from any outside force. Anna grit her teeth, exuding some effort to push those doors open, without harming her friend. Once inside, she braced herself for the immense pain she felt wash over her. It was like drowning in air. Like she was under wave after wave of this feeling.

“What happened?” she gently asked, whispering her question out loud at the same time she asked Christine’s subconscious. The floodgates opened and Anna was brought along for the full ride of despair that led Christine to her door.

                                                                                                        ~~~

_Christine and Stephen had been laying in bed, tired and idly caressing each other. She looked into his eyes, her heart feeling like it would overflow with the feeling of pure elation she experienced whenever she looked at him. She smiled, her eyes crinkling in the corners as she took in his messy hair, twinkling mischievous eyes and smirking mouth._

_“Careful with those eyes,” he whispered, voice husky and sleepy, “One might think you're in love”_

_“One might not be wrong” she whispered back, leaning forward to capture his lips with her own pink ones. Before he could react to her confession, a explosion threw their doors across the room. Stephen’s cape had slung itself to shield them, a smaller blue cape coming to shield most of Christine’s body._

_“STRANGE!” a deep voice roared, everything in the room suddenly catching on fire. Christine’s eyes widened and her lungs closed up at the sudden intake of smoke. Stephen held a hand out towards the man in front of them, his other arm shielding Christine. She cowered behind him, eyes staring in fear at the man before them._

_He was tall, broad and tan. His eyes were glowing with what looked like green flames. His hands were raised, items rattling around them as things began flying randomly across the room. He was covered in shadow, but she could make out what looked like robes. Like the ones Stephen wore. She studied his face, memorizing every detail for later. Stephen had been shielding them perfectly fine but was suddenly unable to hold the shield around them, smoke infiltrating both their lungs again. He turned to her, just as a dagger was thrown at her._

_“Stephen!” she screamed, the knife imbedded deep into his left shoulder blade. She felt a dull pain in her own shoulder, but her eyes glistened with tears when she saw her hands covered in blood. He grunted, calling clothing over to her. He dressed her in an instant and draped the blue cape over her._

_“Stay safe” he whispered, his lips brushing gently over her own gaping mouth. Before she could ask anything, she was pushed out the window, a scream ripping through her as the cape wrapped around her and slowed her landing down._

_Landing softly on the otherwise painful concrete of New York's streets, Christine looked up at the unblemished building. No one could see it. No one would see it. But Stephen was in there, burning. She knew better than to run back inside. Thinking quickly, only one person popped into her head. The one person who would be able to help._

                                                                                                  ~~~

Anna pulled back, gasping and coughing. Christine slouched forward, holding her head with one hand. Anna felt a large warm hand gently rubbing her back as she coughed out the imaginary smoke from her lungs. Looking up, she saw Steve’s bright blue eyes holding unbridled concern.

“Are you alright? What happened? Tony get a chair!” he ordered, Tony already behind Anna with a chair. She sat on it, catching her breath and recollecting what she’d just seen.

The Sanctum was under attack. She was pretty sure she knew who it was. Mordo had gone rogue after the Ancient One had passed. Anna had felt the loss of his spiritual departure, thinking he simply returned to what he had once been. But seeing this, seeing that uncontrollable rage and jealousy cloud his judgement enough to make him attack his once home. Anna stood, shaky knees almost knocking, looking out into the city.

“I’ll do it.” she said, finally. Christine looked up at her, eyes finally showing something other than the fear and pain she had felt. She smiled so big, Anna thought her face would break. Standing, Christine hugged Anna’s shorter body close and tight.

“Thank you” she whispered, Anna not really used to being the one hugged, merely pat her back awkwardly.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked, an uneasy feeling in his gut. Like when he had seen Anna shipped off to a “boarding school”. Like when he had seen Hulk take on that giant shrimp Chitauri. Like when he’d seen past that dimensional portal and realized how small he really was.

“I’m going on a mission, it should take me no less than a day, though it will be dangerous. Save dinner for me, though, I should be back by the end of today” Anna stated nonchalantly, stepping away from Christine, “Where’s the cape?”

“Right here, I didn't want to walk around with it, so I put it in my purse” Christine said, voice cracking a couple times, to which Anna encouraged her drinking tea. The cape was brought out and immediately flew to Anna’s hand, curling around her arm like a boa.

“What mission? You’re not going alone” Steve said, arms crossing as he felt his heart hit his stomach. It was something he was familiar with, like looking at Bucky and Peggy for the last time. He was well aware at this point to trust his gut instincts but he wanted so badly to be wrong.

“I’m sorry to be rude, but I’m not under your command, Steve. Besides, I have to go alone, none of you know anything about sorcery” Anna stated, stopping herself from wincing when she heard her own words to Steve. Now wasn't the time for her to sugarcoat her words, she wouldn't be risking any of their lives.

“I once made a rabbit come out of a hat” Clint said, giving a crooked smirk when Anna rolled of her eyes. She knew she had to keep them here. They weren't defenseless, far from it, but the thought of any of them splitting from her and facing Mordo themselves was enough to give her chills. He’d been strong, but she knew for a fact that those that practiced the dark arts were by far stronger in brute strength and unpredictable with their unstable power. She could hear all the thoughts they were projecting being shot right to her.

“Look, I need to go and restore the Sanctum to what it was. I need to cleanse it. And to do so, I don't need 6 non-magick humans getting in the way by being liabilities” she said, frowning as they all stared at her.

“You’re not going alone. That’s final.” Nat said, crossing her own arms. She had this look that Anna knew meant nothing but trouble for her.

“Hey, what happened to the chick?” Clint said, pointing to Christine who was draped over the chair, snoring quietly. Anna laid a small blanket from the couch over her, shushing her as she stirred a bit.

“I helped ease her into sleep,” she said, sending the cup back to the sink, “Look, her.. Soulmate, my friend, is more than likely being tortured for my whereabouts. He’s been taken by someone who, up until recently, we all trusted and called brother, his name is Mordo. Strange needs my help and if I needed a group it would have to be a group that knows what to do with magick wielders” She turned to see the others, every one of them staring like they did this all the time.

“Sounds like you need a well trained boy band, and trust me, honey, we’ve been around the block. We can hold our own against a magician” Tony said, deciding that making jokes would hide the panic in his voice.

Anna placed a small hand to his cheek, rubbing her thumb over a singular wrinkle by his frowning mouth. She heaved a sigh, knowing she wouldn't win against Tony’s award winning eyes or Steve’s persistence or Natasha’s downright frightful aura. They were all pig headed when they wanted to be. And Natasha seriously scared her when she had that look in her eyes.

“We get ready and we meet back here in an hour,” she instructed, turning to walk back to her bedroom, Christine floating behind her before she threw over her shoulder, “Thank you”

Steve wasn't sure if the others could hear Anna’s whisper but he did and he gave a small smile. Seeing her get so riled up, so scared when she first ran into the living room was enough to worry him. The way she had dug into the woman’s mind, something she had said she hated doing, spoke levels of the severity of the situation and trust this woman had for her. Whatever it was that was awaiting them at the Sanctum would be nothing compared to the anger he could feel coming from Anna. Though, he found it strange. He couldn't just feel her anger coming off her, it was like.. Like he felt it himself. Deciding he was probably just in need of a burst of cold in his shower, Steve rubbed his face and went back to his bedroom to get ready. Like Anna said, they were going to have a long day ahead of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I took forever to post this due to many many things going on, so I apologize for this being shorter than my usual long ass chapters! Nonetheless, the chapter after this one is the one I'm most concerned about, although its like twice as long, buuuuut we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and for those that have kept up with it, even with my unpredictable uploadings, thank you so much! Just seeing that people actually view this is pretty amazing to me! Any criticism is much appreciated! 
> 
> As always, enjoy~~!

 

 

 

 

Anna had dug out her old robes, the thick and warm maroon material hugged her body and reinforced her resolve. She had made sure to make Christy as comfortable as possible on her bed, wrapping her in her warm comforter and wiping her face of all the tear streaks. She had placed pillows all around her and even set a glass of water beside the bed with some painkillers.

Anna looked at herself as she got ready, finishing up lacing her boots. She combed her hair back up and split it into two ponytails, promptly wrapping each one until they were little buns atop her head. She reached over to her suitcase and opened it up to find her relic, a dainty golden wand, and her even smaller sling ring, knowing her brother would make jokes. Tucking it into her sash, Anna quietly walked over to Christine and watched her for a second, before turning her gaze to her pinky. She focused long and hard before a small red glow came from it, causing her to sigh and smile. She gathered her cloak and walked out quietly, so as not to disturb Christine.

Walking into the main room, she was surprised to see the others there already. Everyone was in full gear, except for Tony and Bruce. She gulped, everyone just watching her as she walked forward to the elevator.

“So, those are your superhero clothes?” Clint asked, trying to lighten the mood. Anna glared half heartedly at him and crossed her arms, her even darker red cloak fluttering behind her.

“You’re one to talk, Mr. Catsuit” she retorted, sticking her tongue out as Clint grew red in the face.

“It's a two piece suit!” he defended, lifting the top to expose a small amount of skin between the top and bottom. Anna pinched the skin exposed to which Clint gave a comical yowl.

“All those snack bars and air vent naps are catching up, huh?” she joked, smirking when Clint huffed and crossed his arms.

“Have any of you crossed through any kinds of portals?” Anna asked, the elevator dinging open. They all piled in, cramming into the small space.

Everyone shook their heads no, except Tony who chose to look off to the side, Bruce gently placing a hand on his arm. Anna sighed through her nose before placing her sling ring onto her fingers.

“We’re taking a shortcut,” she held Tony’s free hand, “I make the portal and once we cross it, we’ll need to be careful and quiet”

Before anyone could say anything, they heard a crackle of energy and suddenly a large circle opened before them, showing a dark space within. There was a grand staircase to both sides, the railings meeting in the middle, giving the ground a grand hall look. Not wanting anyone to feel put off or cautious, Anna stepped through, her hand still latched onto her brother.

“Trust me” she said, smiling at him in a way that had Tony following without a doubt. He closed his eyes as he stepped through, exhaling deeply and visibly relaxing when he stepped through. After him the others followed suit, all crossing over and immediately put on alert at the change of atmosphere.

“So what are we looking at?” Steve said, voice barely above a whisper. Anna had been scanning the area when he spoke, so she took a moment to pause and look up at him.

She had to take a second to take in the fact that at this moment she was standing before Captain America. The Captain America. The one her aunt Peggy had all the stories about. The one that was on her bedsheets. _More importantly, the one that's your soulmate_. He was tall and broad, so broad, with his costume clinging to his body like a second skin. His helmet/mask were just as sleek as the rest of his costume. She could still make out those piercing blue eyes and pink tinted lips. The man just screamed sensuality. She had to hold her breath to prevent a sigh.

“Ok, so the man we are after is named Mordo. He was my brother in arms when we trained under the Ancient One. He trained beside me and he helped me teach others. For all intents and purposes he was my brother. When she, the Ancient One, passed, he took it hard. He didn't agree with some of the methods she used and I had only heard rumors that he had gone rogue, disappearing completely. Christine, the woman back at home, is Stephen Strange’s girlfriend. She is also his soulmate, which is how I was able to know he is here, in our New York Sanctum, which is basically a fortress of sorts. I followed their string and it crosses through here though I’m not sure if it ends here. Stephen looks to have been taken by Mordo, probably to draw me out since I also left, but I know Stephen is alive. The thread is still laced around her finger, it's fading but it's there. I need to save Stephen and cleanse our Sanctum of Mordo”

“Doctor Strange? Thats who we’re saving? I’m never letting him live this down” Tony said, smirking in a way that had Anna releasing his hand. Bruce pinched his arm, rolling his eyes at his childishness.

“You’re all here to get him out” she instructed, straightening up in a manner she’d seen Steve do when he was Captain.

“All of us? Whos going to take care of this Mordo fellow?” Steve asked, frowning at the implications Anna had made.

“Me. I won't need any help. When it comes to our connection to Magick, I’ve always been stronger. Plus, when a sorcerer or sorceress finds their soulmate it, in a way, completes their bond to magick as well. I’ve found mind, which means I’ll have an advantage against him”

“You.. found yours?” Steve asked, eyes wide, his voice barely above a whisper. He knew he’d taken his time in order to ask her for a date but he didn't know she’d had all this time to actually meet this person. Where did she meet them? When had she met them? _It's not like it matters whether you would have asked her or not, she still wouldn't be with you since her soulmate it out there_.

“I-” Anna gulped loudly, feeling like she was swallowing sandpaper. She didn't want to do this in front of the others. Luckily, Tony picked up on her SOS frequency and decided to step in, placing an arm over her shoulders.

“Look, mazel tav and all that, kid, but we got a mission to focus on. I say you let us get Doctor Weirdo out of harm's way, but let us join you. It would be a waste to not get to see your big brother in action”

“I really don't have time to be arguing about this with you, you’ll all end up doing whatever you want, so for now can we focus first on Stephen?” she asked, secretly thankful to Tony as she turned towards the stairs. Everything looked fine, but she knew better.

Stepping forward quietly, as if weightless, Anna gracefully wave her arm over the sight before them. The illusion melted instantly, bleeding through with the colors of black and gray and red. The rails were burnt and still had a flicker of embers within. The ground was broken up and completely hollowed in some places. There was ash and debris simply floating through the air, everything was in ruin, everything was burnt. She placed her small hand on the ground beneath her, focusing on rebuilding this Sanctum from the ground up. She visualized every detail she remembered of this room and slowly, but surely, the room began to rearrange itself, shedding the fire licked surroundings like a snake shedding it's skin.

Steve watched as, starting at Anna’s small hand, the room began changing. It looked like all the burnt surfaces were just falling off in clumps, brand new shining oak recreating what must have been a magnificent staircase. The ground tiles shifted and were turned into what looked to be a design he couldn't make out. All of this, coming from the small girl in front of him. He looked down at her, watching as her eyes scrunched up in focus on her work. He’d heard her speak of this place, knew it meant a great deal, and he suddenly felt useless. What could he actually help her with when she was able to do things like this?

“Alright, I’ve patched this up to the best of my ability. We’re going to go up the stairs and to the right. The hallway is going to lead us straight to a door where we will find a meditation chamber. Then, I’m going to need to focus for a little to be able to finish following the thread”

“How do you know the layout?” Clint asked, following Anna up. He could hardly see anything with how dark it was. As if hearing him, Anna created an orb of light within her palm and let it float around, stemming off to copies of itself, successfully lighting up their path and surroundings.

“Stephen and I lived here for a short amount of time” she said, feeling a tug at her chest, before looking up to Steve, who walked beside her, “Nothing happened.”

“Um I didn't say anything” Steve said, blushing underneath his mask. _Did she hear my thoughts?_ This time it was Anna’s turn to blush before clearing her throat.

“Right, well, it's what's assumed. If a woman lives with a man, people generally assume they are copulating.”

“Smooth, Anna” Natasha joked, smirking when Anna blushed and shot her a glare.

“What kind of a creature is this Mordo, to cause such destruction?” Thor asked, his eyes taking in the area that was left untouched by Anna.

“He’s a man. Human. But our Master was exposed to have been drawing power from the, let's call it darkside, which Mordo just couldn't bear to hear. Personally, I didn't understand it, but it wasn't my place to argue. She had been around for a multitude of centuries. She was old and with age comes wisdom. She never led us astray and she always pushed us to keep going believe in ourselves. She was motherly and kind when she wanted to be, even to a spoiled Stark that had been dropped on her doorstep as a child”

“No good can come from using methods that the bad guys are using” Steve said, thinking back to all the mistakes S.H.I.E.L.D. had made by trusting Dr.Zola.

“She wasn't using their methods. It's hard to explain but, the way I draw from life force, she drew from them. From the very essence of it. She passed shortly after Mordo had found out. She may not always have been warm and cuddly, she was still the wisest woman I’ve ever met” Anna defended, thinking back to being visited that night by her Mentor.

“What happened after she passed? Surely someone must have been chosen to carry on for her” Thor asked, feeling a bit cramped in the tight hallway they had entered.

“Well, she came to me, asking me to reconsider my change in path. She wanted me to continue my path to becoming Sorcerer Supreme. I declined and told her to pick Stephen. I didn't find out until much later that she had listened to me, giving Stephen her blessing of sorts. Christine had gone out with me to have some coffee when she told me the news. I’m glad, though, that she chose him”

“Why?” Bruce asked, curious, “This was your life, wouldn't you have wanted to continue what you’d been training for your whole life?”

“Would you continue being a nomad, noble in the business of helping those less fortunate, even with knowing Tony was out there? Waiting?” Anna asked, her eyes flickering to the bright thread between Bruce and Tony as they walked beside each other.

“You gave this all up.. For a guy?” Clint asked, raising a brow, “Well, aren't you sweet?”

“Whos saying it's a male? And I didn't give it up for them, I felt them and their calling was simply stronger”

“And this soulmate, they would do the same for you?” Thor asked, crossing his arms. He’d known Anna for this short amount of time, but she reminded him of Darcy and even a little of Jane. If she held all this power and willingly surrendered it for her soulmate, the way he had for Jane, he wanted to be sure she would not be taken advantage of. She was still so small and fragile.

“If they wouldn't do the same for me then it's fine. I wouldn't ask my soulmate for that. It’s a huge sacrifice and I know they love what they do. I can't-” she cut herself off, bumping into the door in front of her. The meditation chamber was burnt and the door creaked open ominously.

“Alright kid, show me the money” Clint said, readying his bow as they all entered the room. Anna stood in the middle, hands cupped together in front of her. She exhaled slowly, closing her eyes as she felt her power well up inside her.

Opening her eyes slowly, as if unsure, Anna only barely registered the hitch in everyone's breath as she slowly levitated into the air. She visualized the string, picked it up and tugged. Tugging again, but harder, she felt the faint tug back. In quick succession, Anna tugged and paused in an uneven pattern. Watching her intently, Steve noticed something about the way she was moving her hand. It almost looked like.. Morse code?

‘ ** _Where are you? Safe?_** ’ she sent out to Stephen.

‘ ** _Home. Yes. Is she safe?_** ’ came the almost immediate response. Anna sighed a bit, happy that at least he could still respond.

‘ ** _Safe. Be there soon_** ’ she answered, letting go of the string and floating back down.

“Well I know where he is. He's back our training grounds” She said, taking out her sling ring.

“The Himalayas?” Tony asked, activating his suit. Anna turned to him, secretly amazed at the suit her brother had built from scratch. He really was a genius.

“Yea, I can make us a portal there, but..” she seemed uncertain, “I didn't want you all to see my home as this mess..”

She looked nervously to her sling rings, still unsure of what she would see once she arrived. She knew it would hurt, but she also didn't want her friends to see her home in such a state. Especially, Steve. Tony had seen her home before, in all it's beauty and glory, but Steve hadn't.. He was the only person who knew anything about her past, besides Tony. Taking a heavy sigh, she straightened her shoulders. Creating a circle in the air, the crackling of her magick opened a doorway, showing on the other side the ruins of her once home. She let out a sharp exhale from her nose, a warm hand on her shoulder. Without looking, she reached over to it with her smaller pale hand, squeezing it as if asking for comfort.

“Time to kick some ass” Clint said, stringing his bow up as Anna took the first step in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope everyone who celebrates this holiday had a happy and warm one. And if you hate it warm, I hope it was cold and snowy! We finally got snow where I live and it made everything so magical! Sorry it took so long to upload, I've had some visitors in my home from France and its really thrown my flow off lol but hopefully this chapter doesn't suck. I'm uploading this as I finish up Cycle 21 of America's Next Top Model and I'm kind of emotional now but puh-lease continue the support by reading! ^-^

 

 

 

 

The cold of the mountain seemed to be fighting against the blazing heat of the fires. Stephen stared, pained at seeing everything crumble before Mordo’s shadowed figure. He hadn't actually thought Mordo would allow him to live, he hadn't even tried taking his core. He had thought Mordo would take it all and leave him as a broken husk in some dark room in his Sanctum.

Luckily, he decided to be a typical villain and take Stephen with him to brag and boast and overall just give him a headache. He rolled his eyes as again he realized that although he’s weakened and can't do anything right now, once Anna gets here, Mordo would last a maximum of like 15 minutes. Anna seemed pissed, something he learned a long time ago would not bode well for anything in her way.

“What are you smirking about over there?” Mordo asked, turning his gaze to Stephen bound on the ground. He stalked over, picking Stephen up by the shackles around his wrists.

“Well, I’m just thinking..” Stephen said, swallowing a wad of bloody saliva, “It's going to be so hard to rebuild all this when you’re defeated and cast out”

“So sure, are you? Do you plan on somehow taking me down with your ankles and wrists bound?” Mordo asked, smirking as he mocked his former friend.

“Mordo!” a voice thundered across the field they stood at. He stiffened, Stephen feeling the way his arm shook for a moment before he dropped him.

Not getting much of a chance to do anything but blink, Mordo jumped to the side, nearly being struck by Anna’s boot. She stopped herself so as to avoid hitting Stephen instead. She turned quickly and let out a soft growl as she aimed her fist towards Mordo’s face. He dodged out of the way, knowing he had to keep a distance from her.

“Are you alright?” she asked, kneeling beside Stephen, helping him sit up. He looked up at Anna, the fire casting a shadow over her usually happy face. Her startling eyes glistening in the dancing flames as she worriedly looked him over. He smiled, knowing he could rest easy now that she was here.

“I’m fine, just kick his ass already. He’s been rambling on for like an hour about all the things he deserves” Stephen said, sitting back against the wall behind him. He finally noticed that she wasn't alone, much to his chagrin, Iron Man and his merry lot were all here. Anna noticed this and rolled her eyes.

“Let it go, Stephen. They’re here to help you, it's not like you’ll be any help any time soon. Where's your cape? Widow, can you go find the cape?” she said, looking over her shoulder and releasing Stephen’s shackles with a wave of her hand.

“Well, I’m sorry I can't do much for your face,” she said, smirking, “oh wait, that’s what you've always looked like”

“Very funny,” he said, giving a small laugh, “though seriously, it's good to have you here. Is she-?”

“She’s safe” Anna answered in a hushed tone, Stephen’s eyes immediately brightening, his face relaxing into a small smile.

“Look, can we save this for later? This dude’s looking pretty pissed” Clint said, notching his bow towards Mordo’s steaming form.

“I’ll be back, let me just take care of our brother” she said idly, turning to stand when Stephen caught her hand.

“He’s not our brother anymore, Anna, he’s changed. Corrupted.” Stephen said, warning her as to what she’d be in store for. Anna cradled his hand and gently smiled before nodding.

\--

“So, Mordo, what exactly were you planning on accomplishing here?” Anna asked, stepping forward with purpose. She could see he was changed and she could feel his dark aura flowing out of him like a waterfall. Had she been a lesser sorceress, she might have actually fallen prey to it.

“You should not be here. You were like a daughter to her and you abandoned her! You know nothing of what her life teachings actually meant! I will continue in the path she should have followed-”

“By doing what exactly? Ripping the very essence of our brothers and sisters? What makes you think you’re the one to decide who deserves their gifts?! You’re a worm compared to the powers that be, the ones that truly control our universe. You bring shame to our code. You make me sick.”

Anna could see the effect her words had on Mordo, the way his shoulders hunched, like a scolded child. She could see the way his eyes widened for a second at the realization that he really was alone now. Possibly just now realizing what he’s done. But he snapped back into place as the shadow of his former self he’s become, face setting in stone and lifting his chin to look down at her.

“You’re the worm. Choosing to coerce with these ordinary... Humans! Wasting this gift you've been given!” Mordo pointed an accusing finger at Anna, who had slowly begun to walk towards him, her face as serious as his. Tony felt a pang in his chest, like he should be shielding her from whatever this maniac would do.

“We are Human also, Mordo. We are, above all, the same. They are not ordinary, they are my family. You could have had one too, had you not succumbed to this.. Baser instinct” Anna said, finally coming to stand directly in front of him. Mordo looked down at her, sneering openly as he breathed heavily, dark fumes coming from his mouth.

“I chose to leave this foolish family. What you call a family, I see for what it is. A weakness” he stated, eyes narrowed as he watched her through the shadows clouding his eyes. She was like a beacon. A pure white light, glowing brighter than the flames around her. She was always so bright. Always the favorite.

Without letting her finish her thought, Mordo struck her hard in the center of her chest. Anna felt her sternum heave a little under the weight as she was sent flying backwards. She skidded on the ground as she tried catching her breath, feeling those same warm hands gently lifting her. Steve, in all his Captain America glory, looked down at her with unhindered concern. His features showed all of his worry and fury.

“Anna, are you alright? Can you breath?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper, but coming out loud and clear to her ears. She batted away his hand, hearing Mordo in her head before he had a chance to strike. Lifting her hand, wand in place, Anna called up a Sorcerer’s Sphere, her and Steve safe inside against the raging fire around them.

“Don't worry about me, make sure he doesn't get Stephen. He’s the current Sorcerer Supreme, if we lose him, we’re done for.” Anna said, standing up with Steve at her side as the sphere around them extended.

“Let us help you, Tony and I can flank him. Or we can box him in. Don't try to face him head on..” Steve said, feeling like he should be commanding, given his title, but not finding it in him to actually tell Anna what to do.

“That wouldn't work, Captain. He’ll see you all before you can get near enough. He’ll just call up his own Sphere...” Anna said, eyes scanning the area as some of the fires died. Mordo was coming towards them, green eyes flickering like the fire around them.

“I might have an idea” Tony said, coming to stand beside Anna as the shield came down. He wasn't the best at making a plan, he was more of a go-with-the-flow kind of guy, but he might have come up with something good.

“Yea, you all surround Stephen, I take out Mordo.” Anna said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

“We tried that, look what happened” Tony said, his faceplate opening to reveal his own concerned gaze.

“I won't make the same mistake again. Plus, I have an advantage” she said, her voice barely above a whisper at the last part. Steve glanced down at her, glad she wasn't looking his way to see the hurt in his eyes.

“So what's the plan, bro?” she asked, eyes trained on Mordo like a King Cobra. She knew what style he preferred fighting with, she knew he was better than her at martial arts but she had agility on her side. Sizing him up, Anna decided there would only be one course of action she could take. She had to bind him.

“Ok, I’m pretty good at distractions and Bruce can help me! I know for a fact that Legolas and Nat can do some damage from a distance. Cap and Thor can be our ramming rod and attack head first, then you can come in and do your little voodoo thing!” Tony said, smiling like he was managing a school project instead of a capturing of a dangerous villain. Anna laughed. She laughed so hard tears came out.

“The plan wasn't that bad..” Tony grumbled, trying to cross his arms in his suit. Bruce smiled apologetically at Tony before looking to Anna.

“Did you have a plan?” he asked, his voice almost muffled out by the roaring flames. Anna’s laughter died down and she looked to him with a toothy grin.

“Of course I did! It's called you guys baiting him while I bind him!” she said, nodding along with her plan. Thor gave her an odd look, hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

“What is this bait? Surely you don't mean baiting like one would a beast. We can easily take care of him” Thor said, his brow furrowed. Anna sighed, placing a hand on Thor’s obscenely large bicep.

“He has magick. I know you’ve faced off on it before, but he might be drawing from a darker power and I can't risk you guys being taken. If you’re going to insist, which I know you will, you can definitely jump in there, but just be aware of when he’s casting a Sphere. He will trap you in it and he’ll drain you life force. It’s a blackish grey bubble and he won't hesitate to trap you in there with him. I’ll give you guys warnings before I make a move, just do not get in my way at all, I don't want to accidentally hurt you.” she said, looking at all of them, eyes locking on Steve’s own bright blues, “All. You all.” she finished, clearing her throat as she looked back to Mordo.

“Enough talk, the power is mine!” Mordo yelled, running towards them. Anna stepped in front of the group, taking a large gulp of air before opening her mouth into what looked like a scream.

‘ _Cover your ears_ ’ was simultaneously pushed into all their heads. No one questioned it and their hands flew to their ears, blocking out any of Anna’s soundwaves. She held her ground, feet planted flatly and stomach muscles clenched as she sent out wave after wave of shrieking at Mordo. Finally, the nearly transparent sonic boom stopped, Anna standing at the head of large crater, panting hard as the dust cleared around Mordo. He’d been blown back, his own sphere encasing him as he sneered at her.

“Like I said, don’t get in the way” she called back over her shoulder, she gave them a little smile, “Sorry about um telling you guys a little late to cover your ears. I’ll try to be better at that”

“Witch!” Mordo screamed, running towards her again, this time shooting fireballs at her. Steve reached for her and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him and lowering them to hide behind his shield. The flames dissipated quickly, Anna feeling blood rush to her face and making her dizzy. Fighting beside Steve was not a good idea. She looked up, time seeming to freeze as she locked eyes with him. ' _Now's not the time, Annie, get your head in the game_ ' Natasha’s voice range in her head as she shook herself.

“Steve, hurry up and move!” she grunted, pushing his shield out of the way as a ball of ice flew towards her. She gasped, almost having a face full of icicles when a huge green hand shot in front of her. Looking up, she saw Bruce’s face, all green and large as he smiled at her. It was kind of weird, like he was pissed but tried smiling to put her at ease with his gigantic form. She smirked, placing her small hand on his index finger as she stood up.

“Thank you, Brucey” she said, her eyes turning cold as she turned back to Mordo. Thor and the two assassins came up next to her, each seething in their own way.

“Yeah, that asshole's going down” Clint said, shooting three arrows in quick succession before Anna could even blink. The arrows bounced off him as he expelled black energy from his hands, each tendril turning into 6 shadowy 6 foot tall figures.

“We got playmates!” Tony announced, flying towards the shadows with Hulk at his side roaring. Steve and Thor both advanced on their own enemy and Clint and Natasha took only seconds to assess their own enemies before attacking.

“Guess that leaves you and me” Anna called out, glaring openly at Mordo, “Let's end this before there's real damage done”

He lunged at her, halfway across the field when Anna took the initiative and dashed towards him. She dodged as his well timed kick almost made contact with her head, pressing two fingers in a stinging motion below his knee. He inhaled sharply through his nose, flames engulfing his right fist as it came crashing down on the ground where her leg was. She jumped away from him, a small smile on her face when she looked at him through the smoke of the flames.

“This is kind of like when we used to train” she said, a small glint of hope glazing her eyes when she made eye contact with the flames of Mordo’s eyes. When she saw nothing there but rage, Anna sighed. A long sigh that made her body shake at the end. He was gone. Completely and utterly gone. Binding would do nothing.

“Don't even think about binding me, Witch. It won't work. I’ll suck that power out along with your little soul!” Mordo yelled, an unhuman echoing his words. Anna’s eyes widened, this wasn't something a sorcerer like Mordo could. This was far greater than him.

Suddenly, time seemed to slow down for her. The shadows around her all gather back to Mordo, the Avengers slowly looking around trying to find the shadows in a motion that made Anna annoyingly aware of the Sorcerer’s Sphere she was in. Mordo chuckled, taking his chance to jump at her and land a hard punch to her right cheek. It throbbed and Anna could feel the split in her lip. She stayed dazed for a moment, Mordo landing punch after punch, kick after kick. He was a blur of anger and fury, Anna resembling a humanoid punching bag.

“Anna!” Tony yelled, a slightly blurred view of his sister available to him from inside that damn sphere. She was getting her ass handed to herself, he looked around trying to find a way to get in there. Looking around the ground he found that small wand Anna had held. It was golden and twinkling, he grabbed it and stared at it for a second. She had never told him how to use Magick, nor had she told him how to even do basics. All because he would cut her off and say it was silly.

 

“Thor, you have magician for a brother, right? You must know something about how to use this” He asked, his scanner picking nothing up on the damn wand. Stupid magic. Thor looked over to him, dropping Mjolnir, knowing it won't be going anywhere.

“I do not know much, but we do have the Sorcerer here with us. Why not ask him? I’m not as gifted with the magic Loki is, but I know a relic when I see one” Thor mused, gently holding the old wand and quickly taking it to Stephen.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Avengers stood near the sphere, hoping it would dissipate at some point. Anna was barely holding her own, looking like she wasn't really present during the fight. She was dodging too slowly, catching the back end of all his hits, her madic didn't seem to be effective either, like she wasn't even trying. Steve watched, painfully useless, as another fist collided with her skull. He gripped his shield hard, thankful that Vibranium didn't bend easily. Anna was kicked towards the sphere, her back sliding down it's barrier.

“Anna, you need to get him to take the sphere down. We can help!” Natasha said, crouching near where Anna lay crumpled on the ground. In a flash of anger, Mordo reached for Natasha and gripped her by her throat. Anna could hear Steve yell something and run towards Mordo, before, with a sharp pain to Anna’s side, Steve was impaled with a dagger from Mordor’s belt.

With a sudden burst of energy Anna didn't know she had, she rose and disappeared, reappearing beside Tony. She reached for the ground and her small pale hand gripped Mjolnir’s heavy handle. With a gentle tug of her hand, Anna ran back towards Mordo’s steaming body. She twirled, spinning gracefully before landing a powerful blow to Mordo’s stomach, sending him flying back, Natasha having been dropped to the ground, Mordo's fuming body standing over Steve's crouched form.

Tony watched in awe as Anna vanished once more, appearing behind Mordo and hitting him upside the head once more with the hammer. He thought back to when they had all tried to lift it, the way none of them had been able to because that thing weighed more than anything Tony had ever attempted to lift. The way Steve had been only able to make it budge, before ultimately giving up. Watching his sister hold it and twirl it the way Thor did made him wonder what exactly his little sister really was.

Anna felt the surge of electricity flow through her, watching Mordo’s form be thrown up as she smacked him with the hammer. She was faintly aware of how she shouldn't be able to hold it, but it was so light and it was so powerful and she didn't have time to find her wand. Following Mordo up into the sky, Anna passed him, swiftly kicking him back down. Halfway to the ground, Mordo was kicked in the side, left then right continuously and becoming a blur, as Anna tossed him around like a ragdoll. It was dizzying to say the least, watching a blur of lightning surround Mordo’s form. Finally, landing in a crater, he groaned softly, watching Anna float above him, looking down with menacing purple flames.

“Don’t you ever touch him again!” Anna bellowed, her hair ripping free of it's buns, whipping around her as she lifted the hammer. In a flash of thunder, sleek grey armor wrapped around her body, a red cape flowing behind her and a dazzling silver winged helmet appeared on her head. She called down the lightning that had been building in the clouds around them, called upon it like she was born to do so, and suddenly everything went quiet. Where Mordo had once been, a large black stain marked the earth. And before anyone could react, the clouds gave way to heavy fat raindrops, fizzling out any resilient flames.

“Anna..?” she was still floating, the purple in her vision dissipating as she looked hazily at Steve’s form in front of her. He was gripping his side, the blood flowing freely as he moved the hand to reach for her cautiously.

“.. Ok” she said, her singular word slurring as her vision became dark. She closed her eyes, letting herself rest. _Rest. That sounds good_. She thought to herself, her body going limp, and Mjolnir slipping from her grasp.

Steve watched as the armor disappeared, Mjolnir falling with a heavy thunk. Anna had closed her eyes and, to Steve’s horror, had begun to descend. He ran to her, catching her before her small form hit the charred earth beneath them. She was cold and looked too pale and her hair was down and drenched with the rain.

“Anna, wake up! Anna! Don't do this!” Steve called, his arm trying to stir her awake by shaking her shoulders gently. When that didn't work, he panicked, he couldn't see a rise and fall to her chest so he lifted his other hand, gently patting her cheek. He smeared blood on her cheek and fatter raindrops fell onto her cheek. It was only a moment before Steve realized they weren't raindrops. They were tears. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips to her forehead.

“Please wake up” he whispered, closing his eyes as he held her small body close to his.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I've posted two at once! I'm not planning on going away but I do have one very faithful reader and I feel I've taken far too long to post! I hope everyone has entered this new year with so much love and joy that ya'll burst! Enjoy the chapters and this is all un-beta'd, I only reread them myself before posting so I hope I catch all the mistakes! If not, let me know! Continuing to read this and leaving Kudos is my reason for living! Thank you guys so much everyone, enjoy these chapters and comment!

 

 

 

Tony ran over, his faceplate in place hiding his face. Anna didn't look like she was breathing, her chest wasn't rising, but the only comfort he had was that his scanner showed a quiet but steady heartbeat. He reached for her, trying not to think of how Steve’s large form was huddled over her, holding her like she was made of glass.

 

“Steve.. She’s ok” Tony said, his hand gently resting on Steve’s shoulder. He could tell Steve was in an oddly vulnerable state, “She’s still here, we just need to get her back home”

 

“She is home” Stephen said, limping towards them, Thor walking beside him, calling his hammer towards him, sneaking a glance at Anna.

 

“No, home with me, away from here” Tony insisted, his faceplate opening for him to stare down Strange. Bruce had come back, elastic pants running low on his hips as he ran to step between Tony and Stephen.

 

“Tony, Anna brought us here to her home, how about we have her rest up here for a little bit longer?” Bruce suggested, trying to ease Tony’s big bad wolf attitude. Tony huffed but knew his boyfriend was right and decided, for Anna’s wellbeing, he would let this go and stay at the temple.

 

“Alright uh I guess we have some cleaning to do” he mumbled, turning towards the splinters of wood splayed across the field.

 

\--

 

The first thing she noticed, besides the killer headache, was the smell of her favorite incense. It was this odd mix of orange and cinnamon that she could never get enough of. Had she been capable, Anna was sure she would purr. She stirred a little, wincing at the dull ache in her side, smacking her lips as she opened her mouth wide to yawn. She stretched her arms above her head, popping her back like it was made of bubble wrap. Or at least, she would have stretched, had she not made contact with something incredibly hard. 

 

“Anna-!” came a rushed whisper, cut short by Anna’s fist snapping the jaw closed. Steve stared at her, eyes wide as he watched her stretch and got a hard knock on his chin for having laid his head so close to her.

 

“Steve! What are-What are you doing here?!” Anna said, panicked as she grabbed her blanket and held it closer to her body. Steve blushed, looking away as he rubbed his jaw, “I’m sorry!” 

 

“It's ok, it didn't really hurt much..” Steve said, eyes glazed over as he looked at her. He had a ghost of a smile on his face, but it didn't meet his eyes. Anna tilted her head curiously, her hair cascading off her shoulder like an inky avalanche.

 

“What's wrong? Why are you here? Where is everyone else?” she asked, looking around the room. Her room, she realized as she took in the many notches carved into the wooden frame measuring height. She smirked when she saw the last one, at the very top, was furiously carved in, almost like someone had been pissed when they did it.

 

“I was just-I worried so-I was just watching you.. Sleep” Steve said, his cheeks staining pink when he realized he’d said, almost word for word, what had been said to him when he’d woken up. 

 

“Well.. Thats slightly unnerving” Anna mumbled back, feeling her face heat up and rubbing at her wrist nervously. 

 

“That came out wrong. What I meant to say was that I was watching over you. You’ve been out for almost 2 days. We were getting worried, but Doctor Strange said it's normal to have to refuel like this. As for everyone else, they're all probably having lunch right now, it's a little past noon” Steve said, clearing his throat as he stood from where he had been sitting in a wooden chair. He looked down at Anna, she was sitting up slowly.

 

The light filtered in through her wooden window, small rays landscaping her face and shoulders. She was pale, even more pale now than before, and her eyes looked bruised, like she hadn't had a good night's sleep for days. Steve watched in awe as she did her best to comb her hair up, long neck bathing in more of that sunlight. His awe turned to anger, something a little new to him, as she turned towards the light and he noticed the split in her lip. Natasha had cleaned her face as best she could, but Anna’s lips were still swollen from the attack she’d endured and her cheeks were swollen also from Mordo’s strikes. Her shoulders had bruises and large fingerprints were decorating her arms from where he’d grabbed her. Looking from each bruise and marking, Steve made his way up until he met her large hazel eyes. In the sunlight they had a distinct glow to them, ethereal even, as she looked right at him.

 

“I can’t seem to get up, do you mind helping me a little?” She asked, extending her hand for assistance. Steve reached, a little too fast, for her smaller hand and gently placed a hand on her lower back to guide her to stand. She swayed a little, barely any weight on him, as she stood up.

 

“Are you alright? Do you need help walking? Maybe you shouldn't strain yourself..” Steve said, worrying over Anna, who hunched forward a little, a small sound escaping her. 

 

She felt like absolute crap. All the weight of the world seemed to be on her shoulders. She was so tired. Her arm mostly hurt like hell, like she’d tried bench pressing those weights she’d seen Steve and Bucky lift easily. Anna groaned and even, much to her embarrassment, whimpered when she realized her legs felt like lead. Within a moment, everything taking time to click into place, Anna realized what she was feeling. This was the same way her body had first reacted when The Ancient One had helped her shed her physical form to escape as an astral being. When she’d come back in, she was so used to being light that her body felt like it weighed much more than the 135 pounds it normally weighed. 

 

“I might need a bit of help, if you don't mind.. My body is just taking some time to adjust” she said, blushing when, before she could finish her sentence, Steve had a hand under her forearm, holding her upright so easily.

 

“You need to eat Anna, maybe you should rest and I can bring you food” Steve said, walking with her slowly to the door. She looked up at him, her body leaning with her head inclining towards him, a small smile on her lips.

 

“My dad used to say, ‘Sometimes you gotta run before you can walk’. Don't worry, I know my limits, I need to move anyway, if I stayed laying down too long, I’d be unable to move. Thank you though, for your concern” she said, staring a little too long into his eyes, tearing her eyes from him as she stubbed her pinky toe on the doorframe. 

 

“My pleasure!” Steve said, eyes going wide, “Wait, not that it pleases me to see you like this! It doesn't, I swear, it just makes me happy to be able to help you.” he corrected, his face glowing when he realized Anna was staring a little too intently at him as they walked down the hall.

 

“Steve.. Have you not shaven?” she asked, tilting her head again, squinting her eyes. She could definitely see a darker shadow covering his jaw and above his lip. She notoriously hated beards, the coarse hair irritating her baby skin whenever Tony decided it would be funny to rub any part of his beard on her hands or cheek. But with Steve it was.. Well... It was..  _ Hot. The word you're looking for is hot _ . Supplied her brain when she caught herself following the bob of his adams apple as he gulped and self-consciously rubbed a hand from his jaw to his throat. 

 

“I haven't really had the time..” he answered, remembering her saying she didn't like beards. He wasn't a fan of growing it out but he really hadn't had time, he’d spent all his time just watching her. Over her. Watching over her.

 

“It looks good” Anna said, practically feeling his self-consciousness pouring out of him. She wasn't lying, but she couldn't just tell him he looked like sex on toast. He felt his lips turn upwards in the corners, glad that the beard would hide most of his blush.

 

“Let’s go stuff our faces, yeah?” she suggested, smirking up at him while looping her arm through his arm.  _ Don’t do anything embarrassing, for the love of all that is Holy _ .

 

\--

 

“Hey! Look who’s gracing us with her presence!” Clint announced, laughing and walking over to Anna as she entered the room.

 

“Keep your voice down!” Steve urged, his brow furrowed before he caught himself and let out a rushed apology to Anna for the volume of his voice.

 

“Chill, Cap. I’m just excited” Clint said, smiling as he pulled Anna in for a quick hug. She smiled at him and punched his arm, rolling her eyes.

 

“Don’t tell me you missed me. That’s kinda lame, I was only out for like a day” she said, chuckling as she was eased into a soft cushioned seat on the floor. Tony came over and sat to her side, his eyes looking her over quickly as he slowly placed a hand on her shoulder, staring directly into her own set of hazel eyes.

 

“Don’t you ever pull some stupid shit like that again” he said, finally breaking the eye contact before pulling her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, sighing as she relaxed into her brother's hug.

 

“I’m sorry, aren't you the one that regularly flies hundreds of miles into the sky in nothing but a wrapping of titanium alloy?” she joked, trying to ease the moment by cracking a joke she knew would make Clint laugh.

 

“I’m serious, Anna. You’re not doing that again.” Tony said, in a voice Anna distantly remembered their father using on him. When she was about to argue, Thor’s booming voice cut in.

 

“Ah, Anna! It is good to see you well! I was fretting our Captain would never return to our side!” Thor announced coming into the room, his smile immediately lighting up the room.  _ Get it? Cause he's the God of Thunder... Lightning.. _ Anna chuckled to herself, her own joke making her laugh. Steve shot a look to Thor, who promptly ignored it, walking into the room with his signature booming steps.

 

“He was so forlorn. You should have seen it, twas a sad sight indeed. He was like a shell of his former self. Though love does that to a man. I remember this one time Jane-” Thor continued, crossing his arms as he recalled a time Jane had fallen sick.

 

“Thor thats enough!” Steve’s voice cut him off, a flustered and frustrated look taking over his features as he hoped Anna didn't hear the ramblings of the Dem-God.

 

Anna sat there, staring at Thor without actually listening to him. Steve had really been that worried over her? She knew their bond, and had made the active decision to not initiate anything. She was able to see the thread, she knew they would be together, but she did not want to interfere with whatever they had to do before they ended up together. If they ended up together. People could go their whole lives never meeting their soulmate. She felt a bit like she was cheating by being able to see the thread and pushing Steve to possibly do something he didn't want to or wasn't ready for. Maybe he wanted to focus on his duty to their country. Maybe he wanted to explore more of this century without the thought of a partner dragging him down. She huffed and elected to ignore the path her thoughts were going in and went back to talking to everyone else.

 

“Well, I did have an extra power house to draw from, so excuse me for being a bit frayed” she joked, hoping Thor wouldn't be too upset at her grabbing Mjolnir. Thor smirked, taking a seat himself across from Anna.

 

“Care to explain how you were able to grab Thor’s hammer? No pun intended” Clint said, winking at Anna and reveling in the way Steve’s face heated up.

 

“On Mjolnir it is inscribed by Odin himself that whoever holds the hammer, if they're worthy, holds the power of Thor. I needed help and it answered, pretty simple” Anna said, crossing her arms like it was no big deal.

 

“You can read it?” Thor asked, seeming surprised that someone other than Jane and Eric could even decipher what is on his hammer. Anna nodded, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

 

“Yeah, I have a thing for Norse mythology and when I found out you were on the team with my brother, I didn't want to come off as ignorant so I brushed up on it. I didn't think that it would respond to me, I honestly don't know how you handle that much power” 

 

“Mjolnir will only respond if you are worthy. Had you been born a Valkyrie, you would truly have been a deadly beauty Anna. Had the you not been bound by your thread, I should hope my brother would find one such as you!” Thor boasted, laughing joyfully at having found someone whom his hammer thought worthy. It was as good a confirmation that she was pure of heart as seeing her heart himself.

 

“I very much doubt that, Thor. I’d probably end up tying your brother up..” Anna muttered rolling her eyes and sighing at the memory of the cleanup New York needed after Loki came into the picture. 

 

“I’m pretty sure he’d love that!” Clint laughed, snorting on his orange juice as he pictured a vivid image. Anna shuddered, scrunching up her nose and making a gagging sound.

 

“Because he’s a bad guy?” Steve asked, his brow furrowed as he sat there trying to understand why that was funny or, judging by Anna’s reaction, disgusting. Anna stared at him wide eyed while everyone else’s reactions varied from trying not to laugh to pitying smiles.

 

“Oh Honey no, you see Cap, when a woman and a man love each other very much and have one too many shots-” Clint started explaining, biting his tongue when Natasha sucker punched his ribs. He rubbed the sore spot before laughing as a blush bloomed all through Steve’s face. 

 

It was a sex joke. They made a sex joke about Anna and Loki. Like that would ever happen.  _ But wait, _ his subconscious supplied,  _ she has already met her soulmate, who’s to say it isn't him? Or someone worse than him? It’s not like it's you _ . Steve felt the urge to sneer, physically stopping himself, remembering everyone in the room. She had already met her soulmate, probably already interacted with them, thus her power having that boost. How bad could they be if they let her heart remain pure enough for Mjolnir? Why would he even want them to be bad?  _ So that she chooses you _ . 

 

“Look, point is, I didn't know a human could carry that thing. I’m staring at this dude pummeling you and next thing I know, Cap is stabbed and you're suddenly holding the damn hammer and summoning lightning like you were born to do it. Am I missing something?” Tony grumbled, crossing his arms. Anna rested a small hand on his bicep, her smile and sad and worn.

 

“Like I said, I’m not sure what happened either. I felt pain and suddenly the hammer called to me. While it helped me do what I had to do, it was too much. I don't think I’d be able to hold it for an extended period of time, it was far too much raw power surging through me” she explained, frowning at the memory of the flames clouding her vision.

 

“Plus, the red cape is kind of my thing” Stephen said, entering the room with a smirk. Christine was beside him, her eyes red and puffy from the tears of joy she had probably just been shedding. She ran over to Anna, wrapping her in a tight hug.

 

“Thank you, Anna, thank you so much” she whispered continuously, hugging her so tightly Anna tapped her arm twice, attempting to tap out of the hug.

 

“Careful, Christy, I’m still pretty beat up. Mordo gave me one hell of a run for my money. Perhaps next time you can be the one to fight him, yeah Sorcerer Supreme?” Anna joked, winking at Stephen so he wouldn't take her serious. His smile immediately fell, him and Christine sitting beside Natasha.

 

“What do you mean “next time”?” he asked, placing an arm around her shoulder. Christine snuggled into his body, a fearful look taking over her features.

 

“You.. You didn't think I was able to beat him with that, did you? The coward ran away before the final strike. But I was able to decipher he wasn't working alone..” Anna explained, narrowing her eyes as a cold glaze came over them, “Dormamu.”

 

“Who whatoo?” Clint asked, resting an elbow on the table and placing his chin on the palm of his hand.

 

“Dormamu, Devourer of Worlds. He’s this... being of pure darkness. He has an insatiable hunger and the one world that has been kept out of his reach, not for a lack of trying, is Earth. Stephen faced him a while back and protected us from falling to him, but now I fear he is attempting another strategy at taking over. I fear that if he will not devour this world himself, he will send others in his place to do it for him. Mordo was weak willed, he would be an easy and convenient vessel for the dark arts..”

 

“Are you saying Dormamu has found a way to come into this world, without having to leave the comfort of his zone, and has taken over Mordo?” Stephen asked incredulously. If anyone would be able to bend Mordo to their will, it would definitely be Dormamu.

 

“I fear there is no Mordo left. There is only the darkness Dormamu has filled him with. He is a shadow being walking in Mordo’s skin. I felt it when I fought him, his techniques were still there and his martial arts skills also, but he was brimming with hubris. He was acting as if the fight was over before it began and he kept his distance, probably couldn't remember much of what my fighting style was. Unfortunately for him, he didn't account for that fact that there was a Demi-God present with a very strong weapon” Anna answered, slowly drinking her tea.

 

“Which by the way, very impressive display of control. I would have thought you'd have gone soft on me” Stephen mused, smirking when Anna actually looked offended.

 

“This is the only way of life I know, I wouldn't stray.” she grumbled back, “we have more important things to worry about right now, Dormamu is down but not for long and we need to be ready for when he strikes next.”

 

“Agreed, but how?” Stephen asked, clenching his jaw at the possibility of having to part ways from Christine again.

 

“We double our lookouts and place everyone on alert. From masters to the newest we have, everyone is to be aware of what form he has taken and what he is capable of, which means-” Anna said, getting cut off as Stephen sighed loudly.

 

“Please don't say it-” he groaned, already pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“A meeting with the other sanctums and their respective masters” Anna finished, knowing how much Stephen dreaded having to meet with them. As much as he hated it, she hated it too, being who she was. 

 

“A meeting? So I’m guessing we aren't leaving by the weekend?” Tony asked, sighing through his nose at the thought of having to stay here longer. Anna could feel his discomfort and offered an apologetic smile.

 

“Technically, I don't have to be at these meetings, but I am the one who recently fought him and I know what energy waves he’s sending out. I could tune into it and possibly seek him out. I’d like to offer any help that I can” she said, smiling softly at Stephen.

 

“Who am I to turn down the strongest Sorceress since our Ancient One?” Stephen said, smirking when Anna flushed a bright red and rubbed her arm, before turning to look at Steve “Oh by the way, congratulations on the soul bond Steve, you're a lucky man!”

 

“I’m sorry?” Steve asked, confused as to what he was being congratulated on. Anna’s head snapped up so fast, her neck cracked, but unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough to catch Stephen before he spoke.

 

“For finding each other, Anna always told me it can be pretty difficu-” Stephen was cut off by the sheer look of mortification on Anna’s face, but the damage had been done. Steve’s eyes widened as he turned to look at Anna, his bright eyes swirling with something she hadn't seen in them before.

 

_ Betrayal _ .

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, uploaded two! I know this one has a cliff-hanger like end but trust me the next one will be coming soon. Anyway, leave comments y'all, I really like feedback whether its kudos or bookmarking or smoke signals in the sky. Have a great day (I'm posting this at Midnight where I live and I work in about 7 hours so yea~~)

 

 

 

If Anna could pick any timeline, from being a freaky fish with legs to being a neanderthal to being a girl on Jersey Shore, she would be fine with any of those as opposed to being herself right at this moment. She felt her eye twitch, a habit she had picked up from her brother, as she felt Steve’s heated gaze land on her like the the sun's raw UV rays. Welp. She had some explaining to do. Sighing through her nose, she met Stephen's eyes and narrowed them briefly before breaking out into a bright smile.

 

“Could I possibly get some time alone with Steve?” She asked, though everyone could basically feel the command behind the request. All at once, everyone stood and stumbled out of the room, Natasha smirking as she slid the doors closed. _Good luck, young Padawan._

 

_“_ So... you probably got some questions..” she said, nervously tapping her fingers on her lap. Steve stayed quiet for a while, his breathing loud enough to be the only sound in the room. He was staring- _glaring_ -at the table. It was an eternity- _5 minutes_ -before he turned to look at her.

 

“How about you start at the beginning?” he asked, his voice low and Anna wanted to shrink away from him. His eyes, normally flashing with mirth or that special something they always had, were so cold right now. Like he was Captain America and she was some low life. _Well you did lie to your soulmate about who they were to you, thus possibly endangering both your ties_.

 

“Ok well I had been meditating one evening and I had felt a pull on my hand,” she looked down at her small hand fondly, “I was always able to see everyone's thread. Since I was a kid. But I've never been able to see mine.. until that day. It had been an average day and it was winding down to an end and suddenly, during the meditation, my body was flown across the world. I held on tight to the thread and my astral form followed the journey. I flew over glaciers and oceans until I came to a standstill in New York. I hovered for a bit, the thread looking like it was fading and I got scared. I remember feeling so.. empty again..”

 

“Empty?” Steve asked, his eyes softening when he saw the pained look that passed through Anna’s eyes. She looked up at him, a frown marring her usually happy demeanor.

 

“I was always so alone. I didn't have mama or papa and I didn't know where Tony was or how to contact him. I had never been able to see my thread but I saw everyone else's.  Whether it was burnt at the edges or simply severed cleanly, I was able to see it. I had never seen a single hint of it on my finger. I stayed up so many nights wondering if maybe they had passed before I could fully hone my abilities or if maybe they weren't born yet. But when I hit 12 I was sure that if they hadn't been born by then they wouldn't be born. It was shortly after that that Tony came to find me. I think going through that wormhole made him realize something. Anyway, by the time he came to me, the thread had begun to solidify”

 

“Anna.. who's your soulmate?” Steve asked, a lump in his throat causing his voice to be barely above a whisper. Anna felt her hands become slick as she began to sweat. She wiped them on her trousers and cleared her throat before looking up slowly at him.

 

“Steven Grant Rogers” she said, blushing furiously when she heard his sharp inhale, “I know you prefer Steve, but when I was a kid, Papa had left your file out on the table. It's one of the few memories I have of him; us sitting in the kitchen with him telling me about your Howling Comandos and that stupid but brave mission you pulled off for Bucky..”

 

“If you knew this whole time, why didn't you say something?” he asked, looking more than a little frustrated.

 

“I felt like if I told you, it would look like I was taking advantage of you and abusing my power. If we were meant to be, we would happen eventually-”

 

“You risked your life fighting this Mordo! How could you think we would happen eventually if you risked your life and any future we could have? Did you think about that at all?”

 

“I did Steve. The reason I even was able to hold Mjolnir is because you were hurt! I felt your pain and I chose to act! It's not like you don't risk your life every time you go on a mission. What's the difference between you doing it and me doing it?”

 

“I'm made for this. The serum injected into me turned me into the only human capable of taking these hits-!”

 

“And I'm not made for it? Because I'm 5’5” and had no serum put in me, just silly magic?” Anna sneered, feeling defensive.

 

“I didn't say that. It's not that you aren't made for this..” he reached over, taking her hand in his tightly, “I couldn't bear the thought of you being hurt because I couldn't get to you in time..”

 

“I can take care of myself. I've done it my whole life up to this point..” Anna said, her sentence drifting off as Steve’s thumb slowly rubbed little circles onto her hand.

 

“I know you can, but I can't help it. When you first moved in it was... It was like I knew you but I had never met you. I wanted to say something but Thor beat me to it and so I was stuck watching him make a conversation with you like it was the easiest thing in the world. Bucky always did say I was bad with dames..” Steve looked away, blushing as Anna looked up at him through her forest of lashes.

 

“I'm bad with people in general if it makes you feel any better..” she said, smirking a little, “So then.. what now?”

 

“Can I try something?” Steve asked, his eyes darting to everything in the room except her. Anna tilted her head curiously, the hand in his gently being squeezed reassuringly.

 

“Sure” she said, smiling softly as she saw Steve visibly relax.

 

Before he could lose his nerve, Steve dove in and stopped just short of his lips touching hers. Anna, feeling her face heat up and feeling his own warmth radiating, wanted to rip her hair out when he stopped. She stared into his eyes, huffing lightly and reached behind his head to pull him the rest of the way in.

 

If Anna thought that Thor’s hammer was a surge of power, then kissing Steve was the equivalent to a Supernova. Sure, she'd never kissed anyone before, besides her brother, she didn't feel the least bit embarrassed at her lack of experience. She felt a rush of warmth and cold, like peppermint washing over her. The kiss was slow and soft, as one would expect from Steve, but it was everything she could have wanted.

 

Steve wasn't faring any better on his end of things. He could feel his blush disappear and he could feel his hands starting to sweat. The last time he had kissed someone, there was adrenaline pumping through him as he was about to jump onto a moving plane. Right now though, he was able to take in every sensation. The way Anna’s lips were soft and warm, the way they melded perfectly onto his, like they were crafted to fit only his lips. The way when he pulled even the tiniest bit back, she would follow and make small sounds in the back of her throat. Finally, after deciding maybe breathing was necessary, Steve pulled back and glanced down at Anna, her eyes glazed over, her lips red and glistening as she licked them nervously. She was breathing heavily, her mouth just slightly opened as she made eye contact. They stared for a solid minute, neither blinking, before she spoke.

 

“Fuck” she whispered, throwing her arms over his shoulders again and pressing herself flush against him as she connected their lips again. This time the kiss seemed a little more desperate than before. It was more or their teeth clinking together as she moved her head to one side, Steve attempting to move to the other. He wrapped an arm around Anna’s waist, hoisting her up against him. This time Anna pulled back, still breathing heavily as she looked down into his now dark eyes, the pupil blown wide, he was looking at her with an odd expression.

 

“Is something wrong?” he asked, worried he did something. Anna looked down at their position, before pushing away from him and straightening her top out.

 

“No um it's nothing. I just-I've never really.. I've um never kissed someone..” She said, blushing as she cleared her throat and looked away. _Now he's going to think you're some dumb little girl_.

 

“Me neither. I gave a kiss once, before going into the ice, and a dame once kissed me but-” Steve was cut off as Anna placed a finger to his lips.

 

“Don't ruin this, Steve. I might just have to kill her..” Anna said, looking off to the side in embarrassment. Of course she wasn't his first kiss. _He's like 10 years older than you.. and like 70 more on top of that. Be happy he's even interested in a snot nosed brat._

 

“I mean... she's more than likely 90 by now Anna..” Steve said, giving her a side grin, like he pictured her going after an old woman. Anna rolled her eyes and punched his arm gently.

 

“Look, joking aside.. we don't _have_ to be together.. I know you're still situating to this century and I'm sure you still sometimes have culture shock. I don't want you to think you ever have to choose between who you are and me..”

 

“Do you want me to stop being Captain America?” he asked, staring into her eyes like they alone held the answer.

 

“No! I would never ask you to do something like that, I know what being Captain America means to you” she said, her brow furrowing at the fact that he even asked.

 

“Would you stop being a sorceress if I asked you to?” he asked, ignoring her answer and glare.

 

“I.. I know people would say anything for the person they believe to be their soulmate but.. this is who I am. This is what I was born to do, just as you were born to be Captain America,” she had looked away but now looked him dead in the eyes, “So to answer that, no. I would not stop being a sorceress, even if you asked.”

 

“So if you don't want me to stop being Captain America and I don't want you to stop being Anna, then why wouldn't this work?” he asked, lifting her chin with his finger and leaning in to give her a small peck.

 

“I don't- I don't want you to think I'm telling you this to make you choose me. If there's someone else out there you could be happier with, I don't want to stop that.” Anna said, fighting hard to keep her statement fluid as her heart raced in her ribcage from his kiss.

 

“I'm choosing you Anna.” he said simply, leaning in again, catching only her cheek as she turned to the side.

 

“If you keep giving me kisses, I won't be able to stay coherent for much longer” she said, a giggle slurring out as he kissed her cheek and made a beeline for her lips, where he kissed and smirked.

 

“That's fine by me ma’am” he said, chuckling as she huffed at the ‘ma’am’ and giggled when he continued to kiss her.

 

“Can we come in now or is it getting steamy?” Clint asked through the door, his voice having the effect of nails on a chalkboard for the couple.

 

“Hey don't play like that!” Anna heard Tony yell, a smacking sound resounding in the hall. She blushed and hid her face in her hands, suddenly aware of how loud they must have been during the argument.

 

“Just come in, I'm starving!” Anna called out, opening the doors without so much as a thought.

 

Clint walked in first, his arms red from possibly a smack, and smirked at Anna while wiggling his eyebrows like they were in elementary school. Natasha walked in beside him and rolled her eyes before smiling at Anna and mouthing ‘Finally’.

 

“So this is a thing now?” Tony asked, sitting beside Anna and looking between her and Steve. Anna blushed and looked down at her hands nervously.

 

“If it's alright with you, Tony, then yes we are a couple” Steve said, reaching a hand out to Tony who stared at it thoughtfully.

 

“You'll do,” Tony said nonchalantly, taking Steve’s hand in his own and adding a little more pressure to the squeeze, “Just remember I know where you live”

 

“Ok but can we do this after I eat? I'm going to die.” Anna said, trying not to focus on her brother accepting this and instead on her rumbling stomach.

 

“You just faced Dormamu incarnated with Thor’s hammer but you're complaining about being hungry?” Stephen asked, smirking as Anna looked as offended as if he’d just slapped her.

 

“Priorities, Strange” she said, crossing her arms as she huffed at her old pupil. Everyone laughed and Steve joined in making Anna’s facade crumble and had her laughing along with them.

 

\--

 

“The Demi-God intercepted and ruined everything!” a road echoed in an empty warehouse.

 

“It was not the Demi-God. It was her. The _witch_.” the same voice sneered, as if speaking to itself.

 

“It's always her. Always in the way, with that.. that _light_ ”

 

“Let's see how bright it can glow when plunged into darkness.” and suddenly a ripple of energy caused the few remaining lights in the warehouse to surge before exploding. The lone figure stood, glass shards raining down on them, as a crackling sound echoed when the figure smiled.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

 

Though Tony hated, and he couldn't nearly stress how much he hated this, watching his sister stress out so much over anything, he couldn't help the frustrated sigh he let out for the seventh time. They were in the dining room, trying to enjoy breakfast, as Anna kept her eyes glued to her phone. Every now and then she would take a bite of her waffle and wash it down with some orange juice, but her eyes remained trained on that phone. Thor had left for some Asgardian business and Clint had taken some time to go see his wife. Natasha had been oddly absent for the same amount of days as a certain metal armed soldier and Tony smirked at getting to collect his bet from their doorman downstairs. It was just him, Bruce, Steve and Anna.

 

“Hey, no phones at the table” Tony said, joking his way into a conversation with her. Anna looked up long enough to frown, before placing her phone on the counter.

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry I have a group of sorcerers coming to meet with me but no location, my bad” she quipped back, digging into her waffle angrily as she huffed out her frustration.

 

“Why don't you just hold the meeting here?” Bruce asked, knowing Tony wanted to ask but was too afraid to. 

 

“I uh don't think thats a good idea” she said, turning to the side a little, “Tony doesn't.. belie-”

 

“Anna stop.” Tony cut her off, holding her surprised gaze as he sighed heavily, “After seeing.. being there when you were-when you were fighting. When you were holding Thor’s hammer. When that bastard was shooting fucking fireballs-!” 

 

“Brother don't. I'm sorry it took that to happen for you to acknowledge this.. but I can't possibly ask you to let me use your home to hold a meeting for a bunch of dirty old geezers” 

 

Steve looked between the two Starks. He was beginning to understand a little more about how their relationship worked, spending so much time with Anna now. They'd lay on the couch for hours on end, watching a series and just talking about everything and anything. From the mundane movie trailers that would come on to what movie reels Steve used to look forward to. Usually it was the ones about doing their part for the war, which Anna would always smile a little at.

 

“Look, just take the damn offer before I hack into your phone and do it for you.” Tony threatened, crossing his arms and sitting back. Anna sighed, hanging her head in defeat.

 

“You're such a-” 

 

“Stark? I know huh?” he said, smiling widely at her and winking.

 

“Baboso” she said, rolling her eyes and turning to Steve, “So do you have any plans today?” 

 

“Not really, I can't find Buck” he said, oblivious to the little smirk Anna gave.

 

“I might have an idea about where he is. But anyway, do you think you could help me with something?” She asked, smiling brightly and batting her eyelashes rapidly. 

 

“Sure, what do you need?” he asked, blushing a little when she placed a hand on his forearm. He still wasn't used to the physical aspect of their relationship.

 

“I need help with my physical training. I know my mind is as strong as it can be at the moment, but I need to spar with someone to get in optimal shape. I don't want to rely on my abilities” 

 

“You could have just asked me” Tony said, pouting as he looked down at the table, “I'm a really good boxer”

 

“No you like to dirty box. Don't think Happy hasn't told me” Anna said, sticking her tongue out at Tony before smiling, “but if you want to help me too, I'll take all the help I can get”

 

“Alright! I finally get to show my superiority in both looks  _ and _ prowess!” Tony cheered, getting up immediately and taking his dishes to the kitchen before running to his bedroom.

 

“I'll just referee” Bruce said, already washing the dishes as Anna and Steve got up and went their separate ways.

 

\--

 

Tony grunted heavily as his back made contact with the navy blue mat. He wheezed for a second, looking up at his sister as she stood over him. She smiled down at him, her hair pulled back into a slick ponytail, every contour of her face enhanced by the halo looking light behind her. She innocently offered her hand down to help him up and he took it, trying not to show his surprise as she lifted him relatively easily.

 

“You were saying, old man?” she joked, crossing her arms as she skipped to the other side of the mats.

 

“Hey, I’m like the second oldest in this room!” he exclaimed, dusting himself off before rolling his shoulder into place. Steve glared before rolling his eyes, Tony really was a sore loser.

 

“Yeah, but he’s my old man” Anna said, smiling at Steve who in turn blushed and crossed and uncrossed his arms, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

 

“Gross, look how about we practice some more kickboxing? You’ll never know when you’ll need those cutthroat moves” Tony offered, signaling Steve over, “C’mere Cap, help me teach my sister how to knock out two dudes at once”

 

“I don’t need you to teach me, I’ve done it before” Anna rolled her eyes, feeling a bit nervous at embarrassing herself in front of Steve. 

 

Tony and Steve stood beside each other, the height difference minimal but still there Anna’s eyes noticed. She looked from one to the other, assessing which one would be sturdier. Steve would probably be harder to knock down, meaning Tony had to be first. She smirked, about whoop her brother’s ass with his boyfriend and hers watching. Life was good.

 

She ran the short distance between them and kicked off her right foot, planting her left foot on Tony’s chest, knocking him back as she pushed with all her weight towards Steve, who barely had time to react. Steve tried ducking his head, only able to further wedge himself into her legs when she wrapped her thighs around his neck. Her legs locked across his chest, muscles clenching as she propelled her body to the right, taking Steve down with her. Landing with a hard thud, Anna squirmed her body under him, her legs still locked with his left arm held between her legs and arms, stretching it almost uncomfortably. 

 

“You need to stop hanging out with Natasha” Tony grumbled, glaring at Bruce as he chuckled behind his hand. He was walking back towards the mat, Anna loosening her grip on Steve before rolling off him, a small blush on her face.

 

“I didn't hurt you, did I?” she asked, offering him her hand. Steve blinked dumbly for a couple seconds before taking her hand and smiling with a shake of his head.

 

“No I’m fine, thanks for asking” Tony deadpanned, turning his nose up towards the air. Anna rolled her eyes, turning to him with a hand on her hip.

 

“You know, you guys are helping me brush up on my physical training, but maybe I should help you all with preparing you for a magick user..” she suggested, scratching her chin thoughtfully, like she’d seen Thor do a thousand times.

 

“I think that would be great,” Bruce chimed in, “is there anything we can really do against this Dormamu? He sounds like he's been around a while” 

 

“Well yes and no. He’s existed for many  _ years _ , old enough to have become a myth. But he has never been to our world so technically he hasn't been around. Not many know how to fight him, the Ancient One was one of the few to be able to face him” 

 

“I thought Strange faced him” Steve said, everyone having taken a seat on the ground, following Anna in a cross-legged position.

 

“Stephen was able to deter him by outwitting him for a short amount of time. I had to face him in a physical battle and that in and of itself is completely different than exchanging sarcastic remarks. He’s strong, he’s large and he will devour whomever is in his way. It’s important that if you do get caught in a trap, you are able to either outsmart him or deter him”

 

“You can deter him? Is there like a spray ‘Dormamu-Away’?” Tony quipped, popping some kinks in his back as he stretched his arms above his head.

 

“Har har smartass. Indulge me, what do you do when he calls up a Sorcerer’s Sphere?” she asked, slouching forward as she rested her chin on her palm. Tony cleared his throat and looked away, instantly regretting his tone.

 

“I don't know..” he said, “I’m sorry, I won't interrupt again”

 

“Good,” Anna smiled, relaxing her hands as she called forth her wand and sling ring, “Ok so for the Sorcerer’s Sphere, you’re kinda screwed if you’re caught in it without me. From what I saw, he used it to slow time down around me, making me feel every second of him taking my core..” she paused, placing a hand over her chest, “When they have control over the time within the sphere, the best you can do would be to dodge whatever physical attack he’ll throw at you. He won't be able to suck any magical core out of any of you, so he’ll stick to overpowering you the old fashioned way.

 

“This is the Wand of Watoomb, one of six, it's used to enhance and focus any power. I can use it to cast a fairly concentrated spell, if I’m in a moment of panic, and it will direct it towards my object or subject in mind. For you guys, though you aren't magical, it can still absorb all the mystical attacks thrown at you, depending on what's going on, it can even heal you. I know this is a lot of information, and I don't expect you guys to remember everything, but it's important you at least know it can help you..”

 

“So what if we were attacked with something like that screeching thing you did?” Tony asked, extending his hand to take the wand as Anna offered it.

 

“Well, then you’d be thoroughly fucked-Oh sorry Steve!” she said, cutting herself off to apologize hurriedly, “Look, you’d be screwed if he threw something like that at you, the spectrum would be far too wide for the wand to absorb it all without a magick wielder making it do it” 

 

“So... it's good for like what? Fireballs and snowballs?” Tony asked, examining the ends of the wand. They looked like each end had something ripped off. 

 

“I don’t plan on letting him throw anything like that at you guys. Besides I won't be the only magick wielder there anymore, I will hopefully have Stephen with us, he should be enough back up.” she said, slipping her sling ring on and standing.

 

“This is a Sling Ring, it's like those training wheels for kids bikes. You don't need any magical training for this, it's honestly one of the first things I learned as a child. You wear it on your least dominant hand, slowly make a circle with your dominant hand and focus- _ Really focus, Tony _ \- on where you want to go, and it can teleport you” 

 

She demonstrated, opening a circular ripple in front of them to the refrigerator and opening the door to take out a bottle of water. She smirked, feeling her face grow red at the look of awe on Steve’s face.  _ Maybe one more example won’t hurt _ , she thought to herself aiming to extend her reach a little more. The next portal was to an alley, the street sign across from them reading something in Chinese, possibly Japanese letters. 

 

“Now you try. These will be necessary if any of you get split up from me or any other sorcerer and need to get out of a tight spot.” she said, handing the ring to Bruce, who slipped it on his fingers with oddly an easy slide before closing his eyes and focusing on something a lot closer than Japan. Before their eyes, though small and flickering, an opening was made to Tony’s and Bruce’s bedroom.

 

“You trying to say something, slick?” Tony joked, winking at Bruce, who still had his eyes closed. Losing his focus, the image flickered closed as Bruce’s focus was taken away. He sighed, taking the rings off, watching in amazement as they slowly shrunk back down to what was most likely Anna’s size. He passed it to Steve, who looked to Anna, who nodded encouragingly.

 

Steve closed his eyes, holding one hand up as the other began that circular motion. He heard a small fizzle as he suddenly felt a breeze coming in. He opened one eye, both quickly following as he realized that the place he was apparently focused on was a downtrodden, snow covered, graveyard. A small stone faced him,  _ Sarah Rogers _ . His eyes widened, the image instantly fading as he dropped his hands, a dull ache in his chest.

 

Anna had been watching raptly, hoping Steve would have a little struggle so that he’d ask for help. She knew it was silly, since they were already together, but she wanted to show him she was worth it. Worth being on the other end of his thread. Before her eyes, much to her surprise, a medium sized circle opened to the scenery of dreary looking graveyard. She tilted her head, confused as to why Steve’s mind went to such a dark place. Squinting, she read the name through the little snow falling from the sky. Physically holding her gasp in, Anna looked from the stone to Steve, realizing that although they’d touched upon many topics, that was one they never went near.

 

“Let's maybe stop for today?” she suggested, taking Steve’s hand and slipping off the sling ring as she laced her fingers through his. He was staring blankly at the wall across from them, only barely registering the smaller hand in his before turning to her. His eyes were glistening and Anna could feel something she hadn't felt in a long time.  _ Remorse _ .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the first time I'm doing Notes at the end! Gotta change it up a bit, yea? Anyway, I certainly every is having a good weekend and enjoying this crazy weather. Where I live we're having snow and then rain and then sunny 60 degree weather, now we're back to snow. Damn this weather. Anyway~~ enjoy the chapter and I've recently been thinking of changing the name so I did but I'm not sure I'm happy with it, any suggestions? Please enjoy the chapter and thanks again for the support!
> 
> P.S. Baboso loosely means stupid in Spanish.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!
> 
> So this chapter is short and possibly fluffy. It kinda sucks I know but I'm drowning in my school semester starting and how hectic work suddenly got. Chapters are seriously done up till about 22 and honestly I feel like I should post more, like back to back, but I think I should hold back for a bit on posting so many at once. Anyway, comments are always welcome and so is critique (Can ya tell I'm thirsty?)
> 
> P.S. Please enjoy and have a wonderful rest of whatever's left of your day!! :D

 

 

 

They had stopped their training for the day and Anna was left standing there for a good while, Steve having rushed out. She was left there, staring blankly at the sling ring Steve had unconsciously allowed her to take from him. What he saw-What they all saw.. It was something she was aware her and Steve had stayed away from. It was a topic that drudged up too many emotions for a relationship still too new to both parties, and something she altogether hated even thinking about. Unfortunately, telling them all to think of a place they wish to be and having her significant other show a graveyard raises some concerns.

 

“What do I even say? ‘Hey there buddy, wanna talk about it’?” she said aloud, combing her hair after a shower. She was looking in the mirror, wrapped in her fluffy towel, applying a moisturizer that Tony had been adamant on getting her.

 

She smiled briefly, her brother really did take good care of her. _At least you have someone_ a distant voice sneered in her head. She put the bottle of lotion down, staring at it like it held all her answers. It was true, she had Tony to speak to, to laugh with, and on the rare occasion, to reminisce with. Steve had Bucky but.. Bucky wasn't that blood brother that Tony was. As great a friend as Bucky could be, he was still that; a friend. She sneered down at her hands, her brow furrowed as she realized that she should have noticed this sooner. _What good is all this power, even the Sight, if you can't see the big issue for your significant other?_

 

“Well, I guess maybe I can try-” she was cut off by a tentative knock at her bedroom door, her face paled at the embarrassment of others hearing her talking to herself.

 

“Anna, can I come in?” Steve’s voice drifted in, hoarse and like he had been asleep. Without a thought, she called out that he could and entered her bedroom at the same time he entered the room. Steve looked up from the ground and turned a bright shade of red before immediately turning his back to her. Anna looked down at herself and felt her blush run all the way down her neck. She vanished in a flurry and slammed the door shut.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn't think before letting you in! Could you um pass me the clothes I left on the bed?” she asked, kicking herself mentally as she realized she didn't bring the clothes into the bathroom.

 

“Here” she heard him say softly through the door after some shuffling. She opened the door just a sliver, peeking out a little as she grabbed the clothes. He was blushing and facing away from the door, his eyes closed. She smiled a little, _Chivalry isn't dead, it was just frozen for a few decades_.

 

“I’ll be right out!” she called out, dressing in her plain t-shirt and leggings, hair swept over to one side. She looked in the mirror and wished she could wear makeup comfortably, at least to hide the bags under her eyes.

 

“So, what are ya buyin?” she asked, opening the bathroom door and stepping out to see Steve looking out her window. He turned to her and smiled warmly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

 

“What?” he asked, chuckling a little at his own confusion. She rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

 

“It's a line from a merchant in the Resident Evil video games. When Tony would visit me, he would bring the games and we would spend most of the time playing. They actually have movies out, if you ever want to watch them”

 

“Resident Evil? I don't think that was on my list..” he said quietly, probably meant for just himself since he blushed after saying it, “It's a list that I had started when I first came out of the ice, but it kind of keeps growing and I haven't had a chance to keep up with it lately”

 

“Well that doesn't sound good, there's so much out there! And that's saying something, coming from the girl who lived in a temple” she said, winking as they both stood by the window, “But seriously, whatsup?”

 

“Well.. I wanted to.. Apologize for how fast I left our training this morning.. I know you were trying to help us and I-” He began, Anna already hearing the beginnings of a rant. She cut him off, placing a finger on his lips and smiling up at him widely.

 

“You don't have to apologize for anything. That was the most I could show you guys in one day anyway, but... since you brought it up..” she said, forcing herself to maintain eye contact, “Why that specific location?”

 

“It was just something that popped into my head” Steve lied, poorly, looking back out the window with such an intensity it made Anna want to laugh at how bad he was at lying.

 

“Sling Rings only bring forth the place we most want to be at, like if you're using it to escape, you don't just briefly think about some place in Cancun, you need to really visualize it. It isn't something you can trick..” she said, catching herself as she sounded like she was lecturing him, “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“No.” he said quickly, his body tense and stock still. Anna felt a pang of hurt, but realized that she was the same, no matter who it was, she never consciously chose to speak of her parents. _But this is Steve_.

 

“When I made my first dimensional rift, it was to my parents kitchen.” she answered, turning her whole body to look out the window. Steve turned his head to her so quickly it might have spun off had it not been attached.

 

“Really?” Steve asked, his eyes searching her profile for any hints that she might be simply saying this for his sake.

 

“I made the portal to the one place I wanted to be but had never been, but when I saw it, when I saw mama and papa and Tony at the table, I didn't want to walk through it. I was very young, and had an aptitude for Magick, but all I wanted was to be with my family” she said, having turned to look at him, her eyes glistening, “but my family was fine without me. This was something I came to terms with a long time ago, no matter how much Tony argues this”

 

“Anna don't think like that, I know for a fact Tony missed you something terrible! He was so excited the day you moved in!” Steve urged, his hands on her shoulders like he wanted to shake some sense into her, but wouldn't because he was worried she'd be hurt. _Again, Chivalry isn't dead_.

 

“Steve, don't even trip about this. Trust me, I’ve grown to change my mindset about how Tony sees me now, but back then it was different. Anyway, I had the chance to walk through it and because I was a child and thought I wasn't wanted or missed, I missed my window..” she replied, taking a deep breath as she looked into his eyes, “I don't want you to miss your window”

 

“My wind-?” Steve cut himself off, freezing when he got what she meant, “I won't be missing a window, Anna. She’s been gone.. For a long time”

 

“That may be the case but, from someone who systematically runs from her own emotions, this is not something you want to put off” Anna said, “It's going to eat at you, it'll consume you-”

 

“How do you know?” Steve asked and Anna could feel the tension in his body, she didn't even need her powers to know what he was implying.

 

“I didn't look in your head; I felt it. I’m not sure if you’ve noticed this but sometimes, when what one of us is feeling is strong enough, the other will feel it” she explained, holding his hand gently.

 

“When we were in the Sanctum, I could feel all of your anger and sadness. I knew it wasn't my own feelings, but I thought it was just.. The atmosphere..” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. There was still quite a bit he had to learn about this bond they have.

 

“Trust me, that was all me. I was extremely pissed. But that's besides the point, I felt what you felt looking through that portal.. I know we don't talk about this topic because, for different reasons, our family is something of a taboo. But I think.. I think if you went to see her, this feeling will go away”

 

“Anna.. I haven't gone to see her since.. Since before the serum..” he said, leaning back against the window, Anna standing in front of him, still holding his hand.

 

“Then I’d say you owe her a visit! Is it because it's been so long?” Anna asked, knowing she should tread softly. When anyone brought up her family, well, it never ended well for them.

 

“It's not that simple Anna. I used to go see her, every day.. With Buck.. But now.. Now I’m 70 years older and I’m not who I used to be and I can't ask that of Buck..”

 

“So don't. Ask Thor. Ask Clint. You have others who care for you Steve, not just Bucky anymo-”

 

“Will you? Go with me, I mean?” he asked, his eyes bright and making Anna feel a funny kind of way.

 

“If this is something you don’t mind sharing with me, I’ll go. We can even use the sling ring to get us there”

 

“That-That sounds nice” he said, smiling at her and making her stomach feel like she had Mothra in there.

 

“Ok, well we can go when you’re ready” she said, leaning in to him and resting her arms around his torso, Steve easily taking the hint to wrap his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat and given enough time, she could easily fall asleep there.

 

“Right now.” he said, “If you don't have plans already”

 

“I don't.” she lied, making a mental note to text Bruce that their yoga session would have to be pushed back. Smiling up at Steve, Anna could feel that warm feeling flow over her completely. _What is it?_

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~
> 
> So today I've decided that, as I have received gifts for my birthday on this glorious day, I shall give gifts in return also! Of course, I'm cheap so my gift to you guys is 2 chapters on this lovely winter day! There's a blizzard where I live and its the perfect time for me to focus on posting for you guys! As always, leave some comments and/or critiques!!
> 
> Enjoy~~

 

 

 

“Are you sure we shouldn't order Mimosas?” Tony asked Bruce, fixing his suit as they waited by the entrance. Bruce was waiting patiently behind him and _gently_ jabbed his ribs with his elbow.

 

“They should be arriving soon,” Anna said, fussing over her robes, and looking around the room to make sure everything was in order.

 

“You look fine, Young Skywalker” Clint joked, smirking when Anna went to flip him off and quickly stopped when Steve entered the room.

 

Anna could feel her eyes almost bulge out of their sockets, forcing herself to hold her mouth shut. Steve was in his military uniform. From head to toe, he looked everything like a military man should, badges decorating his left breast. _He’s even wearing the hat!_ Anna pinched her eyes closed, doing her best to breathe calmly and not blush. Everyone chose to wear what they thought would put the elders at ease for this meeting.

 

“Kinda pulled out all the stops there, Cap” Tony said, eyeing Steve critically and turning to look at Anna, who could have steam coming from her ears with how red her face was.

 

“Well, it's just a meeting. I thought the Captain America outfit would be too much...” he said, looking down at his uniform.

 

“It's not too much! You look good! So good..” Anna said, mortified at having said the last part out loud, “So.. food. I meant food. Stupid Autocorrect!”

 

“Autocorr-?” Clint began but was thankfully cut off as Anna head the bell to the elevator ding.

 

“They're here!” she exclaimed, turning immediately to Tony, “Please don't say anything Tony”

 

“Then how am I going to participate in this meeting?” Tony asked, looking offended at the last minute request.

 

“Just let us handle this, Stark” Stephen said, stepping through the portal behind them, smirking at Anna, “Hello Stark Jr.”

 

“Shut up Stephen, they're here” she whispered angrily, feeling dread wash over her as the doors opened.

 

\--

 

Steve watched in rapt attention as 4 elderly men stepped out of the elevator, wrinkled, dress in dark golden robes and hunched over. They were all either bald or balding, long beards hanging before them, solemn looks on each of their faces.

 

“Hello elders, please come in” Anna said, stepping forward and bowing at the waist with her hands in front of her in a sign of respect. They walked right past her, like she hadn't said a thing and went straight to Stephen.

 

“What is this emergency meeting you have called us to, Sorcerer Supreme?” one of them asked, a black sash around his waist.

 

“And why call us to this.. Hideous building?” said the Elder with an emerald sash. Tony sneered, making a point to keep his mouth shut.

 

“Elders, a pleasure as always. I didn't actually call you here, Anna did. Surely, you remember her” Stephen said, grabbing Anna by the shoulder and bringing her to stand in front of him, between the Elder with black and himself.

 

“We remember her very well-” said the one with black.

 

“Who wouldn't remember the one that turned away from being Sorcerer Supreme?” asked one from the back, a maroon sash draped over a shoulder.

 

“The one who threw her potential away” sneered the last one with a navy sash.

 

“Well we aren't here to discuss that, we are here for a much greater issue; Dormammu.” Stephen said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. These old men were so uptight in their ways and honestly made him glad he only rarely had to meet with them.

 

“Yes, we felt the disturbance in the Dark. Did he breach Earth? Have you failed?” asked the one with navy blue. Stephen sighed through his nose, guiding Anna away from them and towards everyone else in the room.

 

**_This is going to be a long night_ **

 

_Ya don't say._

 

“Anna, what's-?” asked Steve, narrowing his eyes at the group of old men. They had blatantly ignored Anna, even though she was the one who had set up this meeting and had taken the extra precautions to make their journey here safe and comfortable. _Why did they even need that if they can open a portal whenever they want to wherever they want?_ Steve thought to himself, crossing his arms in a way he knew made him bigger than he already was.

 

“They're just.. They were a part of the ceremony where I would have been indicted to take on the Sorcerer Supreme mantle. They were there when I chose to walk away from it all.. They don't seem to have a particular fondness of sorceresses either, always second guessing the Ancient One and undermining her with their words. But she always said ‘ _They're just silly old men_ ’. To them, I’m the same as her. A sorceress with so much potential but driven by emotion.”

 

“That's the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard” said Clint, pointing to Natasha with his thumb, “She’s the toughest man I’ve ever met”

 

“Thanks Clint,” Natasha deadpanned, crossing her arms, “But with all due respect Anna, that is really stupid. Just because we’re women doesn't mean we have to be ruled by emotions”

 

Steve tuned everything out, focusing on what Anna had just told them. It was that topic once more. Her having left everything, given everything up, to come find him. She had been taken from her family as a child and willingly chose to uproot herself a second time from her home to find him. To find a 32 year old who was frozen in ice for over 70 years and had no idea how to use a smartphone so he stuck to a flip phone, which he still had trouble with sometimes. He was Captain America, sure, but underneath that costume, underneath the muscle gifted to him, was Steven Rogers, standing tall at 5’4” and weighing 94 pounds. He was just a kid from Brooklyn that happened to be chosen for the serum.

 

Looking at Anna, who was still arguing with Tony in Spanish, he couldn't help but feel like he was 5’4” once more. Being thrust into this century was more than he was ready for. Meeting a Norse Demi-God was too much for his Catholic upbringing to handle at first. Meeting a man that went from being the calmest in the group to turning into a large green beast took him by surprise still sometimes. Then there was Anna, a small woman, standing barely past his height before the serum, with a thin physique that looked like she was more suited for modeling than holding the amount of power she does. She was able to open portals, to cast spells, to _use_ Thor’s hammer. She was strong, both physically and mentally, and she always did her best to ease everyone; she was kind and smart and never reprimanded him about not knowing something. She actually seemed to enjoy re-watching her shows with him, no matter the length of the series. She made him feel a certain kind of way when he got home from missions and saw her sitting on the couch. And when she would slip her small hand into his and look up at him through those thick lashes.

 

“-eve! Steve!” he came rushing back to reality, blinking rapidly to see Anna’s snapping fingers in front of his face. He smiled apologetically at her, leaning forward and taking her hand in his, causing her cheeks to light up.

 

“Sorry, had my head in the clouds. Anyway, are we going to be able to be part of this meeting?” he asked, changing the subject as soon as he saw that look cross her eyes.

 

“Yeah, we’ll be part of the scenery” Tony grumbled, crossing his arms.

 

“Trust me, Stephen and I will do our best to include you” she promised, smiling up at him gently. Tony sighed and relented, following behind her as they walked off to one of the meeting rooms they had.

 

\--

 

“And what exactly was it that made you think that Dormammu is coming?” asked the elder in black.

 

“Well for one, Mordo was using magick a lot stronger than what he usually used, even spells that had not been made available in the temple. He destroyed the temple and my Sanctum within a matter of minutes. Not to mention the fact that he was able to vanish before Anna struck him with Mjolnir.” Stephen said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes at having to even explain this. They weren't idiots, why would they call all the elders to one spot, on them _thinking_ they saw something.

 

“As in the ancient hammer of Thor?” asked the elder in maroon. He looked to Anna, his beady eyes piercing her and leaving her paralyzed. Steve twitched beside her, feeling how naked and vulnerable she felt. He grazed his hand to hers, relieved when she was able to take a breath.

 

“The little girl wielded Thor’s hammer?” asked the navy blue elder.

 

“I’m not a little girl, I’m 25 and very much the sorceress my mentor wanted me to be-” Anna defended, feeling her eye twitch. She could handle being talked down to, they did it often, but something about Steve being in the room made her flush red with anger.

 

“At any rate, the child would be of no use. What good is one that abandons her cause for something as trivial as _love_?” the elder in emerald, crossing his arms solemnly and turning away from Anna. Steve felt it when the air around them seemed to crackle, like Thor was calling upon his hammer. He felt goosebumps on his skin and the hair in the back of his neck rise up as he looked over to Anna. Unable to do anything in the time span given, he watched as Anna turned into a blur as she ran to stand in front of the elders.

 

“Now listen here, assholes, I’ve just about had it with your insults. Insult me all you want, ignore my presence, talk over me and walk past me, but don't you ever think you can call my bond **_trivial_ **. Just because you never found yours doesn't mean it isn't worthwhile. Love is the strongest incentive any of us Magick wielders can have, it opens up so many doors and paths for our Magick-”

 

“Calm yourself” chided the elder in black, calmly waving a hand in Anna’s direction, freezing her in place. She narrowed her eyes, glaring daggers at the old man, struggling to free herself.

 

“How about we all calm down?” Stephen said, glaring at the old man until Anna was dropped back to the ground.

 

“Are you alright?” Steve asked, feeling dizzy with the emotions that just flooded his system. Anna leaned on him, allowing him to gently maneuver her to standing.

 

“I’m sorry, I lost my cool” she apologized gently, suddenly ashamed for her actions.

 

“Such spirit, if only you used it for the right cause” lamented the maroon elder.

 

“Look, you can either listen to me when I tell you I know the energy I felt was different, or you can ignore the signs because of your personal feelings towards me.” Anna warned, furrowing her brow as she grit her teeth, standing as tall as she could.

 

“We are listening” said the navy elder after a moment of silence. Steve could see Anna physically relax.

 

“I’m not sure how, but when I encountered Mordo, his energy was spiking. Like it was seeping out of him; like a cup that's too full and someone is trying to close a lid on it. He was overflowing with the darkest Magick I have ever felt. The only way someone can become that consumed would have been to have become one with the Dark. Not through rituals or incantations; I believe Mordo was..” she paused, clenching her fists, “I believe Mordo tried to face Dormammu and failed, but Dormammu, not wishing to waste a vessel so well attuned with Magick, poured some of his essence into his body-”

 

“What you're suggesting, what you're assuming, is far too Dark and ancient a Magick” said one of the elders, cutting her off with words as quiet as a breeze.

 

“I know it's confusing,” Anna said, rolling her eyes, “and it probably seems like a being like Dormammu would have no need to do this, but trust me; it was not Mordo. He was merely used as a puppet. The only thing I have yet to understand is why he would even need a vessel to walk among us. Unless he is planning to devour Earth from the inside out..”

 

“If what you're saying is true, we need proof” said the onyx elder, reaching a wrinkled hand out to her. The corners of his lips turned upwards ever so gently, his eyes glinting when Anna realized what he meant.

 

“Surely, you can use another method” Stephen asked, already knowing what they wanted from her.

 

“She wanted to help, did she not?” asked the emerald one, he also reached towards her, his face stoic and devoid of any emotion.

 

“Fine.” Anna said, walking in front of her group and meeting the elders outstretched hands. Steve watched as they had her stand before them, each one on a different angle, boxing her in. She looked over to him, smiling gently before the onyx elder placed both hands on the sides of her face. Immediately, her body froze, going rigid as they all reached a hand in to touch her.

 

“Anna” Steve whispered harshly, stepping forward before Stephen cut in, placing a hand over his chest to calm him.

 

“Careful Captain, wrong move here and Anna gets stuck inside her head. They’re pulling her memories, they think she’s lying.” Stephen sneered out, casting a sideways glare to the geezers.

 

“Anna said that doing that was barbaric..” Bruce said, worriedly looking over Anna’s still body. He was used to her constantly moving, not standing still in one place for too long.

 

“It's a pain in the ass to perform and to have performed on you, trust me. But if anyone can deal with it, it would be her. They shouldn't be there long” Stephen promised, noting the way Tony had both fists clenched.

 

As the elders stepped from her body, Anna slumped forward, looking ready to fall. _Steve’s here, don't be a punk bitch_. She held herself up, standing on shaky legs, taking deep breaths and acclimating herself to her surroundings. She looked over to Steve, giving a weak smile as she gave an equally weak thumbs up.

 

Steve watched Anna walk slowly over to him, her poor attempt at a thumbs up making him want to pick her up and- _And what? You never do anything. You can't even hold her hand in front of others!_ She stepped in front of him and before getting a chance to do anything, he reached out and took her smaller hand in his. She gasped and looked up at him, her drowsy eyes clearing up almost immediately and she smiled.

 

“The child is right. We need to enact all of our security to preserve the Sanctums” the elder in maroon said, mostly to the other elders.

 

“Well, glad we’re all on the same page now, how about you let us help?” Clint said, stepping forward, “With all due respect, it looks like we’re the ones with the most experience fighting this dude”

 

“You? What use would you be in battle against an all powerful entity? You’re not even-” the one in navy cut himself off abruptly. The others, all at once, seemed to realize something.

 

“You’re not Magickal.” stated the one in the black sash, stepping forward and looking hard into Bruce’s eyes who, though unnerved, maintained eye contact and nodded.

 

“Perhaps we will have use for you” murmured the one in emerald, a look of amusement crossing his face.

 

“Whatever we can do to help” Steve offered, his hand still holding on tightly to Anna’s. She looked over to the elders, her head snapping in a manner that should be painful before she stood in front of them all.

 

“No, please don't. They may not have Magick but-but please n-not them. I’ll go and use every ounce of Magick I have but pl-please not them” she said, rushing her words out as tears threatened to spill.

 

“If they are offering their help, we will abide them. Do you not want this world to be saved? Are you so selfish? So uncertain of their capabilities?” jeered the elder in maroon, looking down his nose at her.

 

“Anna whatever they need, we can help” insisted Natasha, watching closely as Anna’s body shook with the effort of not saying anything.

 

“Excellent, we will be in touch” said the elder in navy, opening a portal before Anna could speak. She stared in disbelief at the space they had occupied. Her family had just offered themselves up. Like cattle to the slaughter house.

 

“Anna?” Clint said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. _They're so stupid!_ Anna turned, slapping his hand off her shoulder, looking into Clint’s wide eyes.

 

“You just had to open your mouth, bird brain! Always just have to be the cool guy! They’re going to use you alright-As bait! They'll let you run in first, like your dispensable! But you just had to say something!” she yelled, shocking them all. Steve watched with wide eyes, placing his hand gently on her shoulder, he could almost feel what she was just trying to make them understand; she was worried.

 

“And you,” she continued, turning to glare up at Steve, “‘Whatever we can do to help’? Really? How about stay the hell out of it? Why did you even have to jump in? No one asked for you to speak!”

 

Steve watched as realization dawned on Anna. He felt the shift in her emotions as she went from enraged to unbelievably guilty. He saw the way her eyes went from glaring slits to wide disks. He could feel this weight bear down on him as she looked over to the others, her face twisted as tears began to well up. One by one the tears slid down her cheeks, Anna only sniffling once before she was wrapped in a strong hug.

 

“Do not despair, Anna” Thor said, surprising everyone with how gently he spoke. He was holding Anna close, pouring as much as he could into the hug. Plenty of times when they were children, Loki would be plagued by nightmares and Thor, being the eldest, took it upon himself to send out comforting emotions to his brother. It worked on him and Thor was fairly sure it would work on Anna. He heard her sniffle a couple times as she pushed away slowly, looking up into his own pair of blue eyes, with a small smile.

 

“Thanks Thor” she said, smiling gently before turning to the others and bowing at the waist, “I am so sorry.. I don't know why I snapped like that. I was scared and I-I shouldn't have lashed out.” she turned to look Steve in the eyes, _I’m so sorry._

 

_I know_ . Came the response in her head, startling her.  She shook her head and looked at Steve with complete disbelief. He continued to stare down at her until he realized that she might have heard him. _Did I say that out loud?_

 

“No” Anna whispered, her heartbeat thrumming in her ears as she tilted her head to the side. He was hearing her, and she him. _Bond’s getting stronger_.

 

“Yeah” Steve whispered back, the couple just staring at each other as the team discussed their gameplan in the background.

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

 

There had been silence for a month. A whole month of everyone in the home walking on eggshells. Waiting to hear from the Elders. Waiting for a gaping hole to rip the sky open. They’d had a plan to continue life as they normally would, though as soon as the meeting had ended, the Avengers had been whisked away. All except Anna, due to her non-Avenger status. She’d maintained contact with Steve, calling each other and on the rare occasion she would video chat with Tony, she would be handed to Steve for a moment. It was harder than she thought, letting Steve leave for so long. She knew it would be difficult once they had begun their relationship but not as difficult as it was now.

 

She’d wake up to cold sweats, her hair always tangled from tossing and turning. She’d have moment's where she would swear she could hear him, giving out orders, talking to Tony or to himself. At night, though they hadn't shared a bed, she could practically feel his heat beside her. Like he was beside her.

 

“Well, they’re out there doing their part to keep this world in one piece, maybe there's something I can do too..” Anna spoke aloud to herself, a determined look set upon her face. She rolled out of bed, jumped in the shower and as soon as she was dressed, she ran out of the penthouse.

 

“Don't wait up for, sweetie” she called out to F.R.I.D.A.Y. as she ran out of their floor.

 

\--

 

“Ok so according to the files I most definitely did not hack into, there should be an Avenger candidate around these parts..” Anna mumbled to herself, jogging to a stop at the top of an abandoned building. She looked out over the city, sighing happily at the endless looking sky.

 

“Miss, be careful! Are you alright?” came a call from behind her. Anna turned, no longer surprised by loud sounds thanks to Thor’s booming ‘Good Mornings’. In front of her stood the, apparently young, friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.  _ He’s so tiny. Great now I sound like Thor _ .

 

“Hey Spidey, I’m good, but I’m here with a proposition” she said, smiling at the red and blue clad teen. He scratched the back of his neck, through the mask, as he walked towards her.

 

\--

 

“And you’re sure this is where he lives? I mean, why would he make it known?” Anna asked, walking besides Spidey down a hall in a crappy Brooklyn apartment.

 

“He’s a mercenary, Anna. I don't think keeping himself hidden is a major concern. Anyway, I come here pretty often so...” he said, his sentence drifting off as he chuckled nervously. Anna narrowed her eyes, trying to read in between the lines.  _ Wait, they're not... Are they? _

 

Spidey ran his hand around the doorframe at the top, coming back with a key in hand and opening the door with a push of his shoulder. He held the door open for her and slammed it shut when they passed the door frame.

 

“Wade! You home?” he called in, “sorry for the mess” he offered to Anna, smiling through the mask. He walked into the living room, if it could be called that, kicking pizza boxes under the couch. 

 

“Petey-Pie!” came a falsetto call. Anna turned and immediately turned back around, covering her eyes when the Merc With A Mouth came out in his birthday suit.  _ Was he still wearing his mask? _ She shook her head, eyes squeezed shut as she crossed her arms.

 

“Can you  _ please _ put some clothes on?!” she screeched, her face hot under her hands. Spidey was laughing beside her, before very seriously asking Wade to put some clothes on.

 

“Ok, I’ve put the anaconda away. What’s the plot asking for now?” Wade asked, stepping back in dressed in a hoodie and jeans, his mask still on.

 

“Plot?” Anna asked, turning back around but choosing to ignore his ramblings, “I have a proposition for you, if you don't mind hearing me out” 

 

“What you need, sweet pea?” Wade asked, his creepy white eyes blinking at her owlishly. Anna sat on a very beaten down armchair, legs crossed and hands resting neatly on her lap.

 

“Well, long story short, there’s a Magickal entity that's coming and wants to devour Earth, the Avengers and the group of Sorcerers I grew up with are preparing for battle. I don't know this city very well, I know the Avengers themselves don't know this city and it's underground workings, I wanted to know if I could count on you to be our eyes and ears”

 

“Does Cap know you’re doing this?” Wade asked, remembering her from that night when he’d blown up and stepped into the lamest date he’d ever witnessed.

 

“None of the Avengers know I’m here, or that I’m asking for this. I’ll tell them if you accept..” she bit her lip, eyes turning to the sky outside the window, “Please accept, I can pay you-”

 

“We don't need payment, Anna” Spidey said, smiling at her again through the mask, “As long as we can help with this, we’ll do whatever we can”

 

“Funny, this isn't the first time I’ve heard that..” she said, chuckling a little to herself. She turned to Wade, who had been uncharacteristically quiet.

 

“Do you accept as well?” she asked, hopeful eyes boring into his own white ones. He looked from her to Peter, who he knew must have had an equally hopeful look in his eyes, before he turned back to her and sighed. 

 

“I don't think I have much of a choice,” he groaned overdramatically, “I’ll join, as long as when the threat comes you let me blow shit up” 

 

“Deal”

 

\--

 

Anna had walked home that night, deciding a late night walk would be just what she needed. She had stayed a little longer than expected with those two. They had asked her to join in on their Taco Tuesday and it was actually quite fun.  _ They’re so.. Fun. I wish Steve and I could have moment's like that, time like that on our hands _ . 

 

She sighed as she rounded the corner, looking up at the sky. Maybe, after all this was over with, they might have more time.  _ Time for what? You can't even hold his hand in public without risking a nosebleed. _ She groaned, realizing that the little voice in her head was right, she was exceptionally terrible at expressing any form of affection to Steve in public. 

 

She knew she was a couple blocks from the tower when she heard a stray sound, a soft mewling catching her attention. She stopped and turned to look in the dark alley. From the darkness, a group of 4 kids ran out, laughing loudly, pushing her in their hurry. Grumbling to herself, she glared before turning back to the mewling. It sounded panicked now, wounded even. 

 

Running inside, Anna came face to face with a tied up orange cat. It was thin and frail, rope poorly tied around it, and-to her horror-firecrackers tied to each foot. She ran immediately to the poor cat’s aid, using her Magick to untie the rope and safely remove the firecrackers, making them vanish. 

 

“Hey it's ok little fella, er,” she said quietly, checking the cat, “Yup definitely a fella. It’s ok, I’m just going to pick you up” she lulled.

 

The cat stared at her, large green eyes flickering from her to the end of the alley. It mewed pathetically as she lifted it, her stomach dropping at how light he was. She could practically feel the poor things heart shake it's bones. She shushed it, petting behind the ears, her hands coming off as grimey but she didn't mind. She smiled down at the poor thing, keeping her voice a gentle whisper.

 

“Don’t mind those kids, we’re not all bad. Let’s get you something to eat” she said, smiling when the cat settled into her. She continued on her way, cat held tightly to her chest, and made a detour stop at a Walgreens to pick up some cat food and milk.  _ I hope Tony got over his allergies. Oh well, I’ll just take the cat to the shelter in the morning. _

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my peeps! So this one is my version of a filler, its fluffy and though nothing involving the major storyline happens, I felt the need to post it. I've got a lot of characters and scenarios I'm trying to fit into these coming chapters. Also, somewhere in my tags I put 'Eventual smut" I think and I'm seriously considering if its necessary. Let me know what you think.
> 
> As always, enjoy~~!

 

 

“Well when are you coming home?” Anna asked for what felt like the hundredth time.  _ It’s actually only like the fifth time this hour _ . She was laying on her back in bed, hair free of it's suffocating bun from work, on her phone talking to Steve. She heard him chuckle on the other end, a blush creeping up on her face as she huffed and rolled over to her stomach.

 

“I’m not sure yet, we’re almost done here but I think we have to make a stop before we can go home..” he said, Anna practically melting at how deep his voice sounded on the phone. 

 

“Well can you guys, like, hurry? I’ve been home alone for like months! I’m going to get Cabin Fever and by the time you get here, I’ll be a super ugly zombie!” she cried into the phone, picking up a red string that was laying on the ground. She smiled warmly, hearing Steve laugh on the other end. A deep laugh, like he’d never heard that before and was cracking up at the thought of it. 

 

“You wouldn't be,” he said, quickly adding, “ugly. You wouldn't be ugly, Anna” 

 

“I don't think you can make that statement, you haven't seen me during the week of finals for the people who come to the Library-” she began, a hiss and yowl cutting her off as a ball of orange flies out from under the bed attacking the string. 

 

“What was that?” asked Steve, Anna hearing Clint taunt him about her having a mistress. She rolled her eyes and rolled out of bed, landing on the plush ground with the cat.

 

“Tell Clint to shut up before I make him shut up” she said, chuckling as the cat nibbled on her finger.

 

“Anna, what was that sound?” he asked one more time, Anna could swear she felt him looking right at her as he asked.

 

“Only because I can't lie to you; I found a stray kitty and I chose to keep him” she explained, crossing her legs, cat nestled within with his yarn.

 

“You-What? What if it has-?” 

 

“I already took him to be checked out. I had actually taken him to the shelter to be checked and dropped off but.. You should have seen the eyes the poor baby gave me, Steve! He was so sad! I couldn't leave him all alone! Do you know the statistics on cats dropped off in a shelter finding an actual loving home?”

 

“Ok ok, relax. Look, we both know how Tony is about pets. Especially cats; isn't he allergic? Anyway, how are you planning on keeping this thing when your brother will refuse to be in the same room?” 

 

“... He doesn't have to know..” she suggested, blushing, “Steve..”

 

“.. Yes?” He gulped audibly and Anna felt a strange tingling down her spine.

 

“Couldn't you just help me hide the little thing? He could stay in your room and mine!” she suggested, holding her breath as she awaited Steve’s answer.

 

“Hmm ok I’ll help you,” he said, chuckling at her squeal, “on one condition”

 

“Name it, oh Gracious One” she said, smiling from ear to ear.

 

“When I get home, you let me take you out. On an actual uh date” Steve said, losing his nerve halfway through and halting in the last part. Anna smiled, blushing lightly, the cat playing with the ends of her hair.

 

“Yeah sure, whenever the hell you get back” she giggled, feeling giddy and warm.

 

“LUCY, WE’RE HOME!” called Tony’s voice out from the entrance. Anna felt her heart stop, dropping the phone and vanishing before it hit the ground. She ran out to living room, skidding to a stop as she stood at the entrance. Everyone was here, each more tired looking than the rest. They looked battered and worn, cuts and dirt scattered across their uniforms. Nat ran to her and pulled her into a hug, Clint joining them soon after, Thor jumping in and hugging all three at once. Tony and Bruce smiled at her when she weaseled her way out of there, giving them both strong hugs. Then, seeing Steve by the door she ran to him and jumped, latching onto him like a Koala. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, Anna burying her face in his neck as he rested his nose onto her head.

 

“You’re a liar, Rogers” she mumbled against his neck, her face blushing as she realized she’d literally jumped into his arms.  _ Oh but I missed him so much. When did I come to miss him so much? _

 

“How so? You never asked where I was” he defended playfully, moving back to look down at her. They locked gazes and Steve felt his breath leave his body completely. Anna had her hair down and wild, flowing around her like an inky cloud, her big eyes looking right into his with all this emotion in them.  _ So beautiful _ . Anna blushed and looked away, her legs unraveling from around him as he kept her in place with his arms around her waist.

 

“I heard that” she said, her blush growing darker, “put me down, I’m not used to being this tall”

 

“It's not a lie, you’re so-” 

 

“Get a room!” teased Clint, a sharp smack landing on his head from Tony.

 

“Not in my house!” 

 

“Well, I guess-” Anna had begun, cut off by Tony sneezing 4 times in a row. He covered his nose with one elbow and rubbed his eyes with his other hand. He narrowed his eyes, looking everywhere, his face red.

 

“Who the fu-?” he had another sneezing fit, covering his nose and blinking away the tears as he finally caught sight of something small and orange.

 

“Anna, dear, what is that?” asked Bruce, holding back a laugh as he practically felt steam coming off of Tony.

 

“What’s what?” Anna asked, a small paw batting at her hanging feet. Her eyes widened and she realized it was the kitten.

 

“Is that a cat?!” Tony asked, already stomping over to the small bundle that jumped between Anna and Steve.

 

“Technically he’s an adolescent cat” she answered, chuckling nervously, cradling the round kitten to her chest.

 

“Anna Marie Stark! You know damn well I’m allergic! How could you do this? You were my sister!” Tony exclaimed, one irritated eye twitching. Anna rolled her eyes, the kitten purring loudly in her arms.

 

“Look, Obi-Wan, I didn't betray you or anything. I found some kids doing some really bad stuff to him and so I took him from them. I was supposed to take him to the shelter but...” she let her sentence drift off, a small frown on her face, “Please let me keep him Tony. The poor thing had no home and he’s not a bad cat, he doesn't even shed! Look, see? He’s friendly and I promise I’ll clean up after him-!”

 

“Ok ok ok. You can keep the damn thing just don't let it wander out of our floor and please don't let it near me. If it doesn't shed like you said, it should be fine..”

 

“You’re the best!” she exclaimed, hugging Tony while still holding the cat. He groaned, rubbing his eyes as the cat purred and rubbed on him.

 

“You had one job” he mumbled, walking off to his bedroom. Bruce smiled, pet the orange cat and followed Tony. Nat and Clint both came over to take the cat from her arms, passing him between them two and Thor who was amazed at it's rather loud purring.

 

“So.. about that date” Steve said, a blush appearing on his cheeks as he looked away from her. Anna smirked, crossing her arms, fighting the strong blush she knew would arise if she wasn't careful.

 

“Well, I did agree. I’ll go get ready, what's the attire?” she asked, beginning to walk away. Steve watched her, with her joggers and t-shirt and bunny slippers.

 

“Anything you want it to be, as long as you're comfortable” he answered, smiling as she perked up instantly and turned to run to her room. He stood there a while longer, smiling softly towards the hall she disappeared into.

 

“So.. you gonna go like that or..?” asked Clint, laughing when Steve gasped and looked down at his scuffed up uniform. He had to shower. He ran out of the living room, towards his room and did his best to pick out a decent outfit on short notice. 

 

“Ah, to be young and in love” joked Natasha, smiling as the cat abandoned Thor’s rather gentle looking petting to go after Anna..

 

\--

 

Steve and Anna met up an hour later by the elevator. He had showered, as had she, both groomed and sparkling. He’d decided to go with his dark jeans and a plain navy blue button up. He donned his old brown leather jacket, fidgeting with his zipper as he wondered if he should zip it up or leave it undone. He settled for leaving it unzipped, then walked out to find, embarrassingly, Anna was already standing there smiling and talking to Natasha.

 

She’d braided her hair down to the side, small winged tips extending from her eyes, crinkling as she smiled up at Natasha. She wore a dark blue turtleneck, black skinny jeans and black riding boots up to just below her knees. She looked over and she her smile lit up the room, Steve’s heart feeling like he’d been struck by Thor. He stood there, probably a little too long and a little too awkwardly, before noticing that Anna had placed her military green jacket on. Steve’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, before rushing back to his room and coming back before Anna had time to be confused. He smiled at her and extended his arm to her as they entered the elevator. 

 

“So where are we going?” she asked, entering the garage with him and walking up to his bike. 

 

“It's a surprise” he said, smiling as he adjusted her helmet and flung a leg over his bike, settling in and waiting for Anna to follow suit.

 

“I’m not good with surprises” she grumbled, rolling her eyes as she huffed and sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle. She closed her eyes, sighing as she happily inhaled his light cologne.

 

“Well, you'll like this one” he quipped back, smirking when he felt her relax against his back. Revving the engine to life, he flew out of their garage and down the night light of the city.

 

They drove for what felt like hours and seconds all at once. Weaving their way through the traffic, as the lights passing them by in a flurry of sparkles and noise. Anna kept her head against Steve’s back the whole time, all sound drowned out by his steady breathing and heartbeat. Her arms subconsciously tightened, his solid muscle grounding her when she felt this light. It was dizzying, to be so near someone who made her feel so.. Complete. 

 

Steve was focusing on the road, sure, but half of his attention was on the thin arms wrapped around his middle. They were thin and frail-looking, compared to his bulking ones, but they held on like a vice. It made him smile, the thought that maybe she was scared of letting go. He’d never gone steady with anyone before her, failed at every attempt at a date before the serum, and after the serum his focus had been the war. His only successful moments with a female being the awkward kiss that one secretary had given him and the kiss given to him by Peggy. She’d been a woman ahead of their time, much like how Anna is. Someone so different from him, in every aspect, but still seemed to fit perfectly. It was like the differences seemed to meet up at the right places. 

 

“Ok, we’re here” he said, finally cutting the engine as they pulled off to the side of the road, towards a long field that lead to a breathtaking castle-like structure. She looked around, mouth slightly open as she took in the large intricately carved pillars. 

 

“Where are we? Did we go back in time?” she asked, still looking around the forest around them and the large pillars. Steve chuckled, taking her hand and beginning to walk towards the building.

 

“You’ve never been here? It's the Met Cloisters. It's a museum for art and architecture. It was built when I was younger; Buck, my mother and I used to love to come here..” 

 

“Oh.. It's too bad it's so  late at night, I don't think it's open..” Anna said, blushing brightly at the implications of being brought here.

 

“Oh, it's open. I kind of.. Bought it out for the night.” Steve said, chuckling nervously, his hand sliding into his pocket and fidgeting with its contents.

 

“Oh” she said, wide eyes looking up at him. She smiled and gently squeezed his hand, leaning up to peck his cheek. 

 

“Right well uh they have a really lovely path that's just up ahead” Steve said, hinting they should head in that direction. She smiled and followed, walking underneath the moon and the bright artificial lights. She didn't know how long they’d walked for before they came to a stop in a large fountain.

 

“So, Anna, uh I know that we have this-Well we’re connected by like this-What I mean to say is-”

 

“Steve, just breath” she said gently, smirking when he blushed.

 

“Anna, I know that we come from pretty different eras, with very different customs and viewpoints but.. Well, you never made me feel out of place and you always know what to say and you don't back down when you’re sure of something.. It may be old fashioned and you don't  _ have _ to accept it... but I was wondering if.. If you’d wear this..”

 

Anna looked down to Steve’s large hand holding a small glittering golden band with a black stone. It was unimpressive in size and detail, quite literally just a band with a small black stone. She racked her brain for what he was trying to say then remembered, funnily enough, the scene in Grease where Sandy was given a ring to “go steady” with Danny. She felt her eyes widen, she stared down at the ring and looked back up at Steve with wide eyes, then back down and then back up. Steve seemed to misinterpret this and began withdrawing his hand, a look of worry crossing his features. She immediately stopped his hand with both of hers, snatching the ring from his palm like a cat.

 

“What do you think you're doing, Rogers? You can't just take my ring like that” she scolded light-heartedly, blushing brightly when he responded with a blush of his own. He smiled, closing his hand around her smaller hands, before laughing loudly and whole-heartedly.

 

“Is something funny?” she asked, smirking up at him and rubbing the ring between her fingers.

 

“You have no idea how worried I was” he said, breathing a heavy sigh of relief. His chest bloomed with pride as Anna placed the ring on her middle finger. She smiled as it glittered in the lights and looked up at him with a look he’d seen before but was always floored by.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!
> 
> So it's been a while, huh? School and work are back to back and both are wearing me out, but I've been writing in any down time. I don't get homework so any free moment is spent writing. Anyway! I have reached the climax of this story in my writing so I can safely say we are nearing the end of the tunnel! I hope the ending I have planned will please everyone and if it doesn't, let me know! I chose to make some filler/plot hybrid here, so enjoy mes amies!

 

 

 

 

“She is strong. Growing stronger every day.”

 

“That may be, but something so light will always cast a larger shadow.”

 

“She is very.. Righteous; she won't give in so easily to our advances..”

 

“Don’t doubt my power. If she will not join, we will end her as we did the others.”

 

\--

 

“Is no one awake?” whispered Anna to herself, walking into the living room with a powder pink saucer and her loyal furry bodyguard following closely behind.

 

“Ah, Anna! How are you on this fine morning?” asked Thor as he walked into the room. He was in a loose grey tank top and black joggers. Anna herself was in a maroon T-shirt and black joggers.

 

“Good morning Thor! I’m sleepy and confused about why no one is here, is it like a day off?” she asked, walking to the kitchen and getting out some orange juice and milk.

 

“They are all very tired, it is typical, I’ve noticed, since they are so small.”

 

“Thor, we aren't all small” she said, face deadpanned, “Steve is basically your size! And Hulk is bigger than you when he’s around”

 

“Well the Captain is the exception, he is not exactly mortal. The Hulk one isn't even Human.” Thor explained, grinning when he thought he won. Anna rolled her eyes, pouring some milk onto the saucer before placing it on the ground.

 

“Well, you got me there. So what are you doing up?”

 

“I do not require much sleep” Thor said, smiling as he looked around for his beloved Pop-Tarts.

 

“That’s great, want to train with me?” she asked, smiling brightly. Thor smirked back, taking out 3 packets of Strawberry Pop-Tarts.

 

“It would be my honor” he said, smiling gently when Anna jumped into the air. She painfully reminded him of Loki when they were children. Perhaps he should visit his brother.

 

“Cool, I’ll go get ready and I’ll meet you in our training area!” she called excitedly, running back to her room, hair bouncing. Thor smiled and turned to walk to his room, cracking his back as he went.

 

\--

 

Anna met up with him, as promised, in the training room. She had her hair slicked back into a tight high ponytail, it's ends reaching just below her shoulders. She wore her dark blue training robes that she used to wear when her and the Ancient One would train privately. Thor was in a T-shirt now and what looked to be suspiciously the same joggers.

 

“So hand to hand first?” she asked, tightly wrapping her hands. He smiled at her, flexing his arms as he stretched his muscles out.

 

“I do not believe in hitting young women” he joked, knowing exactly how to rile her up. Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes, a part of her bristling at the innuendo.

 

“Then how do you explain Lady Sif?” she asked, crossing her arms hoping it wasn't because she was much shorter than him.

 

“Sif is a behemoth of a woman! She is as tall as me and probably twice as deadly when she is angered. But she is also trained by the Valkyries so it is expected she can stand her ground around my team and I”

 

“Size isn't everything..” Anna grumbled, arms crossed and facing away from him. She really couldn't stand being seen as too short when she was at least average height for a female.

 

“Size is very much necessary in batt-” Thor was cut off when Anna sprung from the ground, hand on one of his shoulders bringing him crashing down as she used her weight and speed to tilt him back, while she landed on her feet.

 

“You were saying, Odinson?” she said smugly, wanting to laugh out loud at his expression.

 

“You are quick” he noted, smirking as he pushed himself up, standing ready this time.

 

Anna assessed his stance, trying to see any weak spots. Hand to hand battle wasn't her area but she was going to have to learn just in case. Thor charged, hands held out like he was going for an aggressive hug. Which, knowing Thor, he probably was. She sidestepped it, faking a move to his right but remaining on his left as he swung a fist back. She caught the arm, pressing a small pressure point on his forearm and watching it fall helplessly at his side. Thor looked down alarmed and swung with his other arm, only to have Anna do the same thing to it.

 

“I could do this all day, Thor, but you look like you need a hand” she said, laughing to herself at a joke only her brother would laugh at. Thor furrowed his brow not fully understanding her.

 

“I do not understand. I have my hands, you have just rendered them useless!” he responded, looking down at them, “I assume this isn't permanent?”

 

“Of course not!” she said, helping him sit on the ground alongside her, “What kind of ‘Non-Behemoth’ woman do you think I am?”

 

“You are quite skilled, for someone so tiny. Sif would love you..” he said, knowing it made Anna angry.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself, for a man the size of a Wampa.” she joked back, knowing he wouldn't get the reference, “A Wampa is a fictional animal from a movie I like”

 

“Interesting. Is it like a Bilgesnipe?”

 

“Not exactly. Think more of a large polar bear. Just really hungry. For humans.”

 

“Sounds awful.” Thor said, looking from Anna to the large windows.

 

“It kinda is. But I guess it's a good thing they're made up” she said, smiling toothily as she also watched the sun rise, “Thor, can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course”

 

“What does Asgard look like? I mean, I know what I’ve read in the books but I don't... I’ve always wanted to know. Your people are so advanced, their technology and magick balance is so much more.. Well, balanced than what I’ve grown up in.”

 

“Asgard is.. Beautiful. I spent my whole childhood within battlefields in other realms, but I’ve always gone back to my home; it is large and golden and my people are strong and kind. I am well aware of the divide you have here in Midgard and it is odd for me coming from a world where practitioners of Magick are abundant and even hold positions in the council.”

 

“Humans, "mortals", don't really do well with things they don't fully understand.” Anna said, resting her arms on her knees and leaning to rest her chin on them. Thor looked over to her, catching the way her face was marred by a frown.

 

“Would you like to see it?” he asked, telling himself he wasn't just using this as an excuse to check up on his brother.

 

“Can I?” she asked, eyes wide as she looked to him and wondered if it was really alright for her to accept this from him.

 

“Of course, allow me to call upon Heimdall so we may begin our journey” he said, smiling as the feeling in his arms came back and stood and looked to the ceiling.

 

\--

 

Anna had been to many places; in her astral form of course. She fancied herself pretty well traveled for one from a temple. She was also very sure that few things in this world were able to surprise her or catch her off-guard. Though she did still love to let herself be amazed by the beauty of their own realm. The sun, the sounds, the people. It was all she had ever known.

 

But stepping into Asgard, Anna was floored and unable to keep her mouth from falling open. The bridge before them was long and beautiful, if a straight path could be considered that, and the city before them glittered in gold. There was a beautiful large building in the shape of a triangle, constructed of separate pillars, almost like the pipes of a pipe organ. It was breathtaking.

 

“Thank you, Heimdall” she heard Thor say, to a man standing before in glittering armor. He was dark of skin and his eyes were clouded over with white. She knew instantly who he was when she saw his eyes, even without needing Thor to say the name.

 

“Thank you, Sir” she said, bowing to him and itching to turn back around and gaze at the city.

 

“You are most welcome” he said, not looking down to the young woman next to Thor, “Thor, your brother-”

 

“Loki? Loki is here?” Anna asked, turning and watching Thor with wide eyes as she racked her brain for anything she could remember on the God of Mischief.  He wasn't someone she had ever had the pleasure, displeasure, of meeting but she was more than acquainted with his handiwork. Her brother’s PTSD was something that still caused her nightmares on the rare occasion, along with her own fear at watching Iron Man fly a live bomb through a portal only to fall from the sky like a damn comet. Yea, she knew the God of Mischief.

 

“I had a feeling something was amiss.” was Thor’s simple reply, he had begun to walk down that bridge leading to the beautiful city, “Anna, would you like to have a tour of Asgard while I speak to my brother?”

 

“Would I? That would be wonderful!” she said, running to catch up to Thor and smiling up at him. He chuckled, resting a large hand on her shoulder.

 

“I will see if Sif is around to take you, she knows the best pubs in the city” he laughed loudly when she made a face but nodded.

 

\--

 

Anna had been waiting in the throne room for a whole 20 minutes before she decided she could find her own way around. She snuck out of the room, unnecessarily since she wasn't under watch but it added to the suspense, and she stole a cloak that had been hanging from a door. Wrapping the dark emerald material around her shoulders, she lifted the hood and began her descent onto the bustling city below.

 

\--

 

“Brother, Heimdall has info-”

 

“Yes yes, I am well aware your little nanny has gone to tell on me.” the Silver-Tongued prince seethed. He had his arms crossed, the barrier keeping them apart almost vibrating with his anger.

 

“What is the matter?” Thor asked, voice cold but his eyes depicting all the worry and older brother always feels for the younger sibling.

 

“I felt something.. I felt something dark and hungry and ancient. It was headed in the direction of your precious Midgard..”

 

“Oh yes, that. We are aware; we are handling the situation.”

 

“Really? Because it's power recently spiked and it became far stronger than it was a couple days ago.. So I came up with a proposition.” Thor had looked away but he could practically feel the smirk on Loki’s lips.

 

“You cannot possibly think I will cut a bargain with you” Thor laughed, crossing his own bulging arms. Loki pushed off the wall, stomping towards him like a petulant child.

 

“This ancient power is a magickal being. You need me.” he sneered, narrowing his eyes as a dark smile spread across his face.

 

“We already have someone in our team who is more than capable of handling this ancient power” Thor answered, smirking when his brother’s smile fell off his face.

 

“Who?” Loki asked, eyes wide as he realized he hadn't felt another presence besides the dark one. Then, as if on cue, the doors swung open and Anna walked in, looking all around her.

 

“Another dark and large room-” she was muttering to herself, immediately freezing when she caught sight of the two brothers just watching her. She blushed and coughed into her hand, offering Thor her best ‘Please-Don’t-Be-Mad’ smile.

 

“Anna, what are you doing here? It isn't safe” Thor lectured, turning from his brother to look at her.

 

“I got tired of waiting, so I chose to look around on my own. I didn't know what room I came into, sorry!” she apologized, bowing her head multiple times, the dark cloak flapping with her movements.

 

“Is that my cloak? What are you doing with my cloak, peasant?” Loki sneered, walking forward menacingly as if there wasn't a prison wall between them. He could feel it now, there was a strange resonance coming from the girl.

 

“Excuse you, I am _not_ a peasant. Rude.” she growled out, bristling at the demeaning tone the God took towards her. She stomped towards his cell, in a very familiar manner, stopping just short of actually entering the cell herself. She huffed and crossed her arms, looking up at the tall, _Why is everyone always tall?_ , God.

 

“You should learn some manners, I can see who the polite brother is” she narrowed her eyes, mouth set into a firm line. Loki stared down at the small woman, not girl, with wide eyes.

 

“You’re..” he began, his green eyes taking in every detail he could about her. She was short in stature, but what she lacked in height she made up for in that damned magickal presence. She was practically exuding the Light from within. He’d never met anyone, besides a Valkyrie, that could give off such strong waves. She was a Mortal; which was even more rare.

 

“I’m what? My name is Anna, for your information” she said, teeth grit through a large smile. She was clearly upset and was trying to change that.

 

“I’m sorry, Anna. Loki, behave yourself.” Thor admonished, frowning deeply at his brother.

 

“So you’re the witch the mortals hired? You’re rather unimpressive.” Loki baited, smirking when Anna’s eye twitched. She opened her mouth to say something, only to snap it shut and take a calming breath.

 

“It's fine, some people are just unfiltered” she retorted, managing to look down on Loki regardless of her stature. He huffed and crossed his arms.

 

“Brother, you can't seriously think this child can be a better help than me. I’m known as the _God_ of Mischief for a reason.”

 

“Exactly why I don't trust you to remain true to your word.”  Thor said in a tone that made Anna believe they had this argument too many times.

 

“Thor, wait.. We could use all the help we can get” she said before she was able to stop herself. She caught the look of disbelief on his face and wanted to kick herself. She had this nagging voice in the back of her head that always suggested that someone might not be all bad. The Ancient One had told her many times to stay true to that voice, to trust it to guide her. Loki, besides being unseemly rude, didn't give off that dark feeling that Mordo had given off. He was much more subdued and, dare she say it, much more balanced with both aspects of Magick. It wouldn't be smart to trust him completely, but it also wouldn't be smart to leave this much potential behind.

 

“Anna, with all due respect, you do not know-” Thor began, cut off by Anna calmly placing a hand on his bulging arm.

 

“I do know,” she turned to glare at Loki, “When the battle in New York happened and Tony flew into the wormhole.. I felt his presence fade.. And when he came back and he had those.. Those episodes of pure panic, I felt that pain. I know what Loki has caused firsthand thanks to my bond with my brother.”

 

“You’re the Stark’s sibling?” Loki asked, eyes wide. He remembered that Mortal fairly well. Though he had no armor on, no way of shielding himself, he spoke to Loki like he was a child. It was really rather annoying.

 

“Yes. Look, I think we would benefit more than suffer at having Loki join us. Please consider it!” she pleaded, turning large eyes to Thor that typically worked on Tony. His frown melted and he rolled his eyes as he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Why are you this way?” he said, Anna smiling widely at the Demi-God using her hip lingo. He was definitely her favorite to teach stupid things to.

 

“It's ‘Why are you the way that you are?’. And anyway, I’m like this because I’m sure he can be of use to us, Thor!” she insisted, smiling brightly when faced with his rolling eyes and reluctant smile.

 

“Ok, shall I alert your brother before we head back to Midgard?” he asked, turning to walk away, Anna staying still in her spot.

 

“Uh yeah, go ahead, I’m going to stay and talk to Loki for a bit” she offered, she smiled and before Thor could argue, she plopped down on the ground, legs crossed and body poised for meditation. He shot a warning look to his brother, narrowing his eyes before walking out to contact Tony.

 

“So.. Do you know what I am?” she asked, looking up at him smiling tentatively. She distinctly remembered her mother saying something along the lines of killing them with kindness.

 

“I am aware you're a practitioner of Magick. I know there is another in your world, a man with a ridiculous red cape, who also practices..”

 

“Stephen.” she mumbled, brow furrowed. She wasn't aware they’d met, and if they haven't then it's alarming how this God knew of him.

 

“Are you aware of the presence you carry?” he asked, deciding to take a seat across from her on a chair. He crossed his arms, looking down at her.

 

“I used to be told it was a.. Rather _bright_ presence. My master would tell me constantly to make sure I keep it as is..” she rubbed her arm gently, her scars tickling a little as she rubbed one in particular.

 

“Have you studied Magick for long?” he asked, already knowing the answer. She looked like a full fledged Mortal sorceress, the air itself was different around her. As it was with any other Magickal creature.

 

“Yes, for the better part of my life.” she replied, almost already hearing what he would say next.

 

“Then why are you requesting my assistance?” he said smugly, wanting to hear that it was because she wasn't strong enough. Because Thor wasn't strong enough.

 

“You're projecting pretty loudly, can you not?” she said, rolling her eyes, “I’m asking for your help because I think you could really be an asset when it comes to this fight. Dormammu is nothing short of a God and Thor may be the best candidate for a physical fight, but I fear Dormammu will rely on his Magickal prowess to take us down.”

 

“Dormammu? That is who you are fighting? You do realize that you won't be able to do anything to him, correct?”

 

“We might!” she protested,  brow furrowed and pouting mouth, “If you, Stephen and I can focus our powers somehow we could, in theory, take him down. It is not Dormammu himself, he’s sent a portion of himself in the body of an old friend.”

 

“If it is not Dormammu then why do you need me?” Loki asked once more, crossing his arms and leaning back as he watched Anna fidget. He wanted to hear her say it.

 

“Our Magick is not the same as yours, it is not a God’s Magick. You guys are... well when you wield Magick, it’s pretty fucking awesome.” she said, blushing a little. She almost wanted to roll her eyes when she saw the smug smirk on his face; honestly, some men were so easy to read. It was almost like watching Tony circa 2008. So egotistical.

 

“Well, it's more than I expected that you do not think yourself at my level. You must be smarter than your brother.”

 

“How about we don't bring my brother into this?” she said through grit teeth, this dude was seriously walking on some thin ice. But they did need him; as much as she wished they didn't need someone with an ego that would rival Tony’s. She worried her lower lip, rubbing slowly at her ring and then absently grasping her thread.

 

“You can see your thread?” Loki asked, eyes narrowed as he watched Anna gently cradle the thin red thread, her hand closing around it as if to protect it from his eyes. She obviously knew it was there, he hadn't even noticed it until now, so vibrant and red. He scowled, his eyes shifting from the string up her pale arm bathed in the setting sunlight, up her long neck and settling on her large hazel eyes. They were warm, warmer in the light, and filled with so much light it rivaled the setting sun. He smirked and stood with all the elegance of a God and walked towards the clear wall dividing them, he placed a hand gently on it and felt the slight crackling of energy.

 

“When do we depart?” he asked, watching in amusement as she stood from her seat on the floor and sauntered over to him. She carried herself in the same manner as any Valkyrie would. She was definitely going to be fun.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Yes, its been a looooong time! Trust me the story isn't abandoned, just nonstop work and school really cutting up my writing time. I'm about 2 chapters away from the end and I'm jam packing most chapters with the plot points I've been wanting to add. This one is super short but only because I needed a filler of sorts to pave the way for the next couple chapters. Thank you all so much for those still reading, those who bookmarked and those who leave kudos, you're all the best! Anyway, enjoy~~!

 

 

 

“First you bring a cat, an ugly-ass orange cat, into the home of a man riddled with allergies!” Tony ranted for probably the hundredth time that single afternoon, “Now, you’re bringing home muzzled men who have tried to kill every person in this room!”

 

“Ok,I’m gonna let you finish, Tay-Tay,” Anna said, rolling her eyes as she slumped forward on the table, “But first of all, the cat has a name, it's Vincent. And I don't see a problem with this! Dormammu is strong, right? You all know he is, so why wouldn't we ask for the help of a _God_  that could possibly rival him. There’s only so much Stephen and I can do with our Magick!”

 

Loki was seated in (chained to) a sleek black metal chair in the center of the living room. Steve was standing by with his shield, something Anna couldn't help glancing to every now and then with a blush, Nat and Clint both were resting easy, hands earnestly on the handle of their guns.

 

“But did you think this through? Did you even use a smidge of that Stark IQ we have?” Tony continued, pinching his brow as he tried to bring down his blood pressure.

 

“Don't even go there. Sorry we didn't all have mommy and daddy to help nurture the ‘Stark Gene’.” Anna seethed, hands fisted as she stood. Her chair scraped against the ground and she turned to stalked out of the room.

 

“Welp, you done fucked up, son” said Clint, clicking his tongue as he watched Anna walk to her room. Steve narrowed his eyes at Loki before quickly walking after Anna. Tony watched them both leave, his mouth set into a fine line.

 

\--

 

“Anna, may I come in?” Steve asked, gently tapping at her door with his knuckles. He was met briefly with silence but before he could turn away he felt a gentle tug at his hand, like an invisible pull. He smiled gently, opening the door and peeking in.

 

“I’m coming in Anna,” he announced, still too much of a gentleman to just walk in. Anna was laying on the bed, face down with her hand gently petting the cat on the ground. He walked over and took a seat on the ground, opposite her cat, his hand reaching up to card through her hair.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to just walk out like some child..” Anna said as a way of explaining her sudden departure, leaning into his touch, “It sort of slipped out..”

 

“You don't have to explain anything to me, Anna,” he said quietly, running his fingers through her dark mane, always amazed at how soft her hair was, “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, I’m just upset..” she mumbled, lifting her head, eyes red and puffy, “I don't really know why..”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked quietly, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. Anna sighed, relaxing into her bed, a mewling breaking the silence when her hand stopped it's petting.

 

“I’ve never actually spoken to someone about this before..” she said, sitting up in bed, “Can you come up here?” she asked, a blush creeping up on her cheeks as she realized what she’d asked.

 

“Oh uh sure” he said quietly, standing and hesitantly climbing into the bed, laying beside Anna. They’d done this before, sure, usually after a long day where naps felt like a good way to end the day, but never in a bed.

 

“So where do you want me to start?” she asked, trying to appear confident by placing Steve’s arm beneath her head and resting on his bulging muscle. She was so close she could feel the pulsing of his brachial artery, thumping heavily and strong.

 

“Wherever you feel comfortable starting” he responded, his voice reverberating through her. She huddled closer, keeping her eyes to his chest. His extremely firm and warm and firm chest. _Pretty sure something was repeated_.

 

“Ok well, when I was a child, just out of my toddler years, my parents decided that the best course of action would be to take me to a Temple in Tibet. I didn't know much about how I’d ended up there until I was older and curiosity got the best of me. There were no other children my age and I was always the youngest, and it confused me.

 

The Ancient One told me that my father had approached her a couple years before he actually took me, he had confided in her that I was exhibiting certain attributes that he knew he had heard of before with certain Mutants. He explained the occurances; floating objects, animals coming to our home and simply waiting, power surges, crackling around me when I would cry, he even said I once threw my mother away when she attempted to cut my nails.. She told him that I wasn’t a Mutant, which father was thankful for, but I did have strong mystical ties..”

 

“And Howard’s solution was to take you to the temple?” Steve asked, furrowing his brow. He’d heard Tony speaking plenty of times about Howard’s parenting skills, and he’d known the man, but leaving his own child doesn't sound like Howard.

 

“I suppose it must have been a bit much; it's one thing to have a full grown son who enjoys drinking and sleeping his way through a hard earned fortune, it's another to have a toddler that makes things combust when they don't get a nap.. I don't _blame_ them. Logically speaking, it makes sense. If they could not provide the proper environment, then why force it on the child? It makes sense.. And it's responsible...”

 

“But you’re still hurt” Steve finished, curling his arm around Anna’s waist and pressing her closely to him.  Anna sighed and leaned onto his chest, her face pressed to his inviting warmth.

 

“I don't understand _why_ I’m so hurt by it. I know they loved me, The Ancient One told me how my mother cried and how my father held me for as long as he could. I can still feel their loving embraces as they said their goodbyes. But sometimes I just... I envy what Tony had. What he _has_! I don't care about money, I don't care about all the cars he has or the perks of the Stark name. He had time with them. He has memories of his time with them.

 

He was able to spend the remainder of their years with our father, which weren't many, but were still more than I had. Maybe if I’d been born normal, maybe if I hadn't been born like this, I might have been able to stay with them-”

 

“There's nothing wrong with who you are. You’re perfect..” Steve whispered, wrapping both arms around her thin frame, only realizing what he said when he felt a blush run up his neck and to his cheekbones. Anna bit her lower lip, never having heard someone use that word to describe her besides her brother; this coupled with the sudden rush of emotions she was experiencing caused her eyes to well up. He pretended not to feel the growing wet spot on his shirt, staying quiet as he felt her embarrassment at letting him see her this way.

 

“If I could have learned more,  been stronger, I could have saved them from their assassina- I could have healed Tony’s heart- I could have saved The Ancient One..” she let out a wet whimper as she whispered out all regrets she might have had. This was new to her, allowing someone to see her for what she was right now; a little girl that was forced to grow up far too soon. Anna was very much used to being on her own. Especially emotionally.

 

“I know it feels like in hindsight you could have controlled all of those events but Anna, you had no way of knowing any of that would happen or when it would happen. You’re expecting too much of yourself, especially when you were just a kid. It's ok to wish you’d had more time but you don't have to be so upset with yourself this way, you did nothing wrong. Sometimes I envy that Tony had both of his parents growing up, sometimes I’m jealous that Peggy was able to have a family and watch them grow. It's human to want those things, you aren't a bad person for it.”

 

Anna curled up to Steve , letting his deep voice lull her. She knew he was right, she also knew she had this stubborn voice in the back of her head that kept wanting her to argue something back but she couldn't bring herself to say anything.  She laid there with him, her tears dry on her cheeks as she breathed in time with him. She was so warm and there was such a calming feeling coming from him. _Is he projecting this?_

 

“I learned from Thor how to send you my feelings for when you're feeling anxious..” he said, blushing a little when he realized she hadn't said anything out loud. She looked up at him, face blushing and eyes wide.

 

“You're the best” she whispered, a small smirk on her lips as she leaned forward and planted a heavy kiss to his lips. He closed his eyes and leaned in to the kiss. It was like Anna needed to know he was real and he wasn't going to leave.

 

_It's going to take a lot more than some tears for me to leave_ , he thought jokingly, smiling into the kiss. She pressed forward, her lips opening a tiny fraction as his mimicked her moves. He’d never kissed anyone like this but he seamlessly followed her lead. He briefly wondered when she’d learned to kiss like this.

 

_There’s been no one else_ , she responded warmly. He felt a small tingling feeling shoot down his spine. It blazed down all of his vertebrae, settling at the base of his back. He knew she wouldn't lie to him and it just made him all the more smitten. His tongue darted out, hesitantly tapping hers before it slid into her mouth gently. They playfully fought for dominance, Anna’s arms having snaked around his neck and his own arms resting heavily at her waist.

 

He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and, fearing he had hurt her, he sucked on the spot he’d bitten down on. She let out a breathy sound, one that caused Steve to blush and made him vaguely aware of how tightly together they were pressed. He pulled away from her mouth, the need to breath finally getting the best of him, giving him room to look down. He thanked God once more that his nosebleeds were a thing of the past as Anna was looking up at him, her lips impossibly red and swollen from the kiss and her eyes misted over. She was breathing heavily, much like him, and her arms pulled at his neck, attempting to pull him back down to kiss her. He was suddenly aware of the tightness in his pants and moved his waist away from her, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

 

“One more” she begged, leaning forward. She still had that look in her eyes and Steve was finding it increasingly hard to keep his cool.

 

“Anna, we should slow down” he said, blushing when she pouted and pressed up against him some more. He could feel a new sensation coursing from her to him, it was primal and searing. She moved closer to him, waists meeting once more, her shirt riding up just enough for his fingers to come in contact with he feverish skin. It felt like she was on fire, his thumbs pressing in gently when she whimpered for a completely different reason.

 

Anna had never felt this. It was intoxicating, like she was drunk on kissing Steve. _Is that even possible?_ She did vaguely recall reading on what it would be like when two soulmates consummated their love. She blushed at the notion of even uttering those words to someone besides her brother, she couldn't even fathom someone willingly saying it to her. _Don't start with the self-deprecation right now._

 

“Anna, relax. We have plenty of time” he said warmly, feeling the jitters that took over her. She was definitely calmer than before, but the sudden rush of arousal they both felt left him a bit dizzy. She was the definition of overheating and he decided he should probably be the one to keep a level head. She smiled up at him, coming down from her high and blushing at the clinginess she exhibited in the heat of the moment. _He probably thinks you’re some kind of hoe-_

 

“Tony!” she gasped, sitting up in bed.

 

“Well, I usually go by Steve but..” Steve joked, pushing up on his elbows, smiling as Anna rolled her eyes and smacked his arm.

 

“Shut up you,I need to go apologize. I hate apologizing.” she groaned, letting herself fall back onto the bed with a huff. Steve laid on his back, an orange ball of fur resting comfortably now on his chest.

 

“Maybe you should try telling him what you told me.. I think you’ll find that you and Tony have a lot in common in terms of how you both think and express yourselves”

 

“You think so, oh wise one?” she replied, winking playfully at him, “I will definitely do my best to talk to him about this”

 

“Good” Steve said, petting the purring cat and watching as Anna sat up and finger brushed her hair into a loose braid.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed Infinity War! Personally, I love it lol and there's so many damn easter eggs! Anyway, sorry for the long hiatus, I've had to buckle down for school and finals are here >.< Do people even still use that emoji? Whatever, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did to write it and as always, thank you for reading, commenting and anything else you can do lol. Enjoy~~

 

 

 

Anna had been coasting by, growing accustomed to the ‘civilian’ life she’d been leading, up until now. It started as a normal enough morning; she’d rolled out of bed, literally, walked to the bathroom to shower in her usual steaming hot water, brush her teeth, got dressed for work and glanced out the window to the red sky- _ Red sky? _

 

“What the fu-?” she mumbled, cut off when a large glowing eyes rose to her window. She shrieked and fell back. Stumbling out of the room, Anna ran out and tripped down the hall. She looked behind her, realizing her usual orange shadow was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Vincent!” she called back, screaming as she covered her eyes as flames burst out of her room. She wasted no time running back towards the flames. Creating a bubble around herself, she ran into her room, up in flames and she stepped over them all, her bubble snuffing out flames beneath her feet. She frantically searched her room, not noticing her sweat. She fell to her knees, lifting her comforter to look beneath the bed. A ball of Orange jumped into her arms. She sighed and held her cat tightly to her chest, kissing him and whispering quietly to him.

 

“Let’s find Daddy” she whispered, hugging the cat closer as if it was an anchor “And the rest of the family”

 

\--

 

She walked for what felt like hours and she had begun to relax within her bubble. The flames still licked at her shield and she still held the cat to her chest. She wandered down the hall with the Avengers’ rooms and noticed a lack of fire here, though the smoke was getting thicker.

 

The door at the end of the hall burst open, smoke filling the hallway and Anna shielded her eyes from the crackling bright flames and waited for it to clear. She heard small moans and groans coming from the room, slowly growing in volume. Vincent was frozen in her grasp his chest rumbling as he hissed, baring his teeth. Confused, Anna looked up from the cat and frozen similarly in her place. Just as she was about to move, a wet thud cut her off. She waited, her eyes widening as before her stepped out an abomination. It had multiple limbs sticking out from it's back, some dragging along the ground as it took slow steps towards on a wobbly set of 4 feet. As the smoke cleared Anna was able to make out the melted and charred meat of all 6 of her housemates. She gagged and covered her mouth when the squelching sound continued as it walked towards her slowly, a smell of burning rotten flesh drifting towards her as if trying to engulf her.

 

“Why did you do this?” a hollowed voice asked.

 

“We didn't want this” another one whined.

 

“You said you loved m-”

 

“STOP IT!” she screamed, falling to her knees and covering her ears. Vincent fell from her hold gracefully. He stared up at her, his bright eyes looking like a beacon in the suddenly dark hallway. She bit her lip so hard she tasted blood and kept her eyes shut as a wind blew past her. 

 

“This doesn't have to happen, Child.” a deep voice, dark and echoing called down to her. She shivered, felt every hair on her arms stand, felt the way the air became thick and she choked on the smell of the burning flesh.

 

“None of this has to happen. I can offer you an eternity with them.” the voice promised. Anna saw a shadow begin to creep closer to her; a broad figure, large and obviously monstrous. She couldn't move, feeling paralyzed as she felt icicles run down her spine as she felt a large land clasp her shoulder. She winced as the nails dug in. She was picked up, large nails like hooks sinking into her shoulders.

 

“Don't you want to be with them forever? All you need to do is join me. Just give yourself over to me.” he hissed, his breath washing over Anna’s face like the cold pungent air in a morgue. She looked up, Vincent’s eyes narrowing in a daring manner, then locked eyes with the large glowing orbs on the shadow’s face.

 

“Dormammu.” she said, the word rushing out of her as another chill ran up her spine at his deformed smirk indentation.

 

“Yes.” he said, the smug waves radiating off him in the same way she’d felt them coming off Loki. He was sure he’d convinced her.

 

“I wouldn't join you if my life fucking depended on it. Now put me down you murky piece of sh-” she was dropped to the ground, Dormammu’s form glaring down at her, or at least she was sure he was glaring. He set the plane around them on fire once more, Anna feeling the flames licking at her arms and she pushed herself up.

 

“And stay the fuck away from my family!” she yelled as she slammed her open palmed hands on the ground, the air around her snuffing out the 10 foot flames like candles. He disappeared with the flames and she was left alone in the dark. She looked down to the glowing eyes of Vincent and made a move to crouch towards him, only to have the floor drop out beneath her. Plunged into darkness, she screamed until she landed with an oof.

 

\--

 

“Anna, wake up! Anna!” Bruce was shaking Anna’s shoulders; one minute they'd been meditating peacefully and the next Anna had fallen back, her body contorting in the same seizure manner that he used to see too frequently in Calcutta. He looked down worriedly at her, her body convulsing and spazzing. 

 

Her eyes snapped open, mouth opening wide to take in a deep breath. She felt like she had just come up from a freezing ocean.  _ Is this what Steve felt? _ She gasped and coughed, standing too fast and pushing past Bruce as she walked to the window. She stared out of it, unseeing. Her body was still reeling, senses coming back to her one by one. She flexed her fingers, hand flat against the cold window.

 

“Are you alright? What happened?” Bruce asked, coming up beside her and gently placing a hand on her shoulder. He felt something moist and when he removed his hand he inhaled shakily at the red covered digits, “You’re bleeding”

 

“I saw him, Bruce. Dormammu.” she said quietly, as if saying it any louder will shatter the world as she knows it.  _ It just might _ .

 

“What?” he said, furrowing his brow as he followed her out of the room.

 

“We need a meeting” was all she said, hands clenched tightly as they stepped into the elevator.

 

\--

 

“Ok so, wait, what exactly was said?” Tony asked for what felt like the 5th time.

 

“How much more clear can I be? He found me, cornered me and proceeded to make me an offer he probably thought I couldn't refuse.” she grumbled out, teeth clenched at how dense her brother was being.

 

“But what exactly did he offer?” Clint asked, arms crossed.

 

“He..” she looked to Steve briefly, “He showed me a very uh disturbing image of all of you and told me that joining him would prevent that from happening.. That you would all be with me for eternity..”

 

“Become immortal?” Thor asked, mostly to Loki who sat beside him.

 

“Knowing him, it's probably some trick where I live forever and watch everyone I love leave and come back..”

 

“And you said no..” Bucky said, hands gripping the back Natasha’s chair. Anna glared at him, bristling at the fact his statement sounded a little like disbelieving. Natasha must have noticed because she elbowed him in the stomach.

 

“Of course I said no! What kind of girl do you think I am?”

 

“Obviously not a smart one” Loki said, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms over his lithe form. He bit back a smirk when Anna practically fumed at him, fingers clutching tightly onto the chair in front of her.

 

“What did you say?” Steve asked, glaring at an unflinching Loki who only smirked back.

 

“I would have accepted-”

 

“I’m surprised, honestly” Tony cut in, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Loki sneered and cleared his throat, continuing his monologue.

 

“I would have accepted the offer, if only to get close to Dormammu.”

 

“Sleeping with the enemy never helps, especially if the enemy is an all powerful Magick using demon” Natasha said, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed.

 

“Do you at least know some of the darker Magick to repel him when he comes to try again?” Loki asked, locking Anna’s hazel gaze with his emerald one.

 

“I.. No. Not really.. I was kept from the darker Magick..”

 

“What do you mean ‘try again’?” Steve asked, frown deepening as he saw the small smirk on the God’s lips.

 

“He will obviously try to take her again. Her Magick is too pure. Too untouched for anyone to resist wanting to corrupt her-” Loki had been explaining, a dark gleam in his eyes as he raked his eyes over Anna’s body, but was cut off when Steve picked him up by the neck of his shirt.

 

“Watch your mouth, Loki. You don't talk about Anna that way.” he warned, glaring down at the God with a look Anna hadn't had the pleasure of seeing. She quickly snapped out of her fangirl stage and went to grab Steve.

 

“It's ok, Steve,” she said, gently tugging him to her stand back with her, “I know my Magick isn't tainted, I plan to keep it that way”

 

“Eventually, you're going to have to break that. How else will you defeat him?” Loki asked, his elbow now on the table as his chin rested lazily in his hand. He was watching Anna the way a cat would watch it's prey.

 

“I will find a way for the three of us, Stephen, you and me, to concentrate our Magick” she assured, crossing her arms as she smiled at him. He was a bit unnerving but there was no point in her shying away from him.

 

“Absolutely ravishing” he whispered, his slanted eyes hungrily taking in all of Anna’s white light.

 

“You-” Steve was cut off, shocked into silence when Anna slapped Loki’s arm out from under him, causing his chin to drop. She had a small scowl on her face while he had a look of indignation.

 

“You do not speak to me like I’m an object and not a person. It's called common courtesy, Loki” she reprimanded, hands on her hips as if she was talking to a bad puppy and wagging a finger at him.

 

“You truly are a million and one kind, Anna!” Thor bellowed smiling broadly at Anna as she groaned and facepalmed.

 

“It's one in a million, buddy” she informed, laughing when he nodded his head and agreed. He reminded her of an old man trying to ‘stay hip’.

 

Loki sat back, narrowed eyes watching the way Anna’s face broke into a smile. She was so bright she shone like the sun. He briefly worried he was flying too close to her, worried she might do what others tried, but he chose to have no fear of it. He was a God. She wouldn't change him no matter how much she smiled his way or argued with him. Dormammu would try again, though. She needed to be prepared if they were to even stand a chance.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all this is how thing are gonna pan out from now on (insert serious face) my story is officially done. No, this isn't the last chapter but I have finished it all in my Docs and am literally rereading every chapter to make sure I have everything correct and closing up nicely. The last chapters are gonna be sooooooo long you're all gonna hate me lol. But I'm pretty happy with the way this turned out. Anyway, as always, thank you for your 'hits' and any comments are appreciated! Much love and have a great weekend! (If you celebrate Memorial Day like we do here, happy holiday!)
> 
> P.S. Since I'm done with the story and school, I will be posting the last chapters every 2 days. Hopefully I don't suddenly get completely and utterly distracted.. Oh look, a shiney object!

 

 

 

“Anna, sweetie, do you have time to help an old man with some wiring?” Tony’s voice called into the living room, his speed walking halting when he caught sight of her sleeping form on the couch. The setting sun was illuminating her face and her long hair was flowing down the couch, nearly touching the ground. She looked like a painting. He smiled as he walked closer and saw her holding her little bunny stuffed animal, one he knew she’d gotten from their mother.

 

“Are you gonna keep staring at me like a creep?” she asked, cracking an eye open and smirking. He smiled down and rolled his eyes, kissing her forehead.

 

“Honey, I could stare at you all day” he complemented, Anna rolling her eyes and blushing, “but seriously, can you help me with something?”

 

“I don't know, can I?” she joked, standing and stretching leisurely, “But, sure, what do you need from me, Mr.Stark?”

 

“Mr.Stark was my father, please, call me Tony” he quipped, leading her to the elevator, “I need you to help me connect something for a new suit I’ve been working on, I just can't reach through the tiny hole”

 

“That’s what she said,” Anna smacked her palm on her forehead, “I need to stop hanging out with Clint. Anyway, yeah I can help, just tell me what goes where and I think I should be able to meld something together”

 

“Awesome” Tony said, leading her to the workbench he had a fairly small torso portion on, “So I connected the pieces but something came loose inside and I can't make it past this section with any kind of torque”

 

“Tony, what the hell is this for? A toddler?” Anna joked, rolling up her sweater sleeve and reaching in through one of the openings and feeling the part he was talking about. It was small and the exposed cable tickled her fingertips but she was able to press forward and connect the it to the socket and focusing on her fingertips, Anna promoted heat to flow to her fingers.

 

“It's not for me or a toddler,” he huffed, crossing his arms and looking to the side, “It's for you.”

 

“What?” she said, blinking and taking her arm out. She looked down at the sleek black armor plating before her. It looked like Tony’s Iron Man armor but also not quite. The subtle difference in the chest plate gave away the fact that it wasn't made for a man’s chest, the slim waist and just the overall difference in it's style should have been a give away.

 

“Well, I-I know I said I don't want you to be in our team because it’s dangerous but..” he sighed and dropped himself, defeatedly, onto his work stool, “But I know it's important for you to join this fight.. So I figured since you’ll be there, fighting, you should have proper armor. I know, I know you have Magick and can easily make a barrier or whatever but this isn't something that's super external like that, think of it like Nat’s suit.. Because I was just thinking, in case something happens and like you-you can't call on your Magick maybe.. Maybe you could-”

 

Anna cut him off by draping her arms over his shoulders. Sitting down he was still a little taller than her, causing her to still have to reach up, but not uncomfortably. She was smiling so largely she could break her face if possible and her eyes were stinging with sweat, definitely not tears. She knew her brother would never risk her going into battle, but the fact that he acknowledged she wanted to be there; the fact that he even made her a suit as back up protection, a back up to her Magick, in case something went wrong, and it just made her feel warm and fuzzy. Tony looked tired and like he hadn't had a good night’s rest in days and she knew it was probably because he was busy working on this suit for her. She held him tighter, wondering briefly what kind of bitter person she would be if she’d never met him.

 

“You’re the best big brother anyone could ask for. I love you” she whispered, holding him tighter, “I promise, nothing will happen to any of us, I wouldn't allow it.”

 

“I love you too, kiddo,” Tony said, kissing the top of her head, “you know, sometimes.. I wonder if we would have been different people if we’d never met”

 

“I’m sure I would have definitely been different. Probably have a lot less worry lines” she joked, smiling and pulling back to look at the armor.

 

“Hey, they give you character!” he joked back, standing and pulling out more of his complicated looking blueprints, “Alright, well the rest of this armor needs to still be made, so shoo”

 

“But mooooooom” Anna whined, “I wanna try it on! Can't I help?”

 

“Sweetie, as smart as you are, we both know engineering isn't your forte. But you can stay for a bit and keep me company, Bruce is out fighting the real enemy; Tuberculosis in third world countries.”

 

“Cool, my man is out too, saving the world and whatnot. It’s so hard being an independent  woman in America nowadays” she laughed when he flipped her off while looking intently at his prints and measurements.

 

“Ignoring that comment, how are things with Cap?” he asked distractedly, typing some words that Anna wouldn't even begin trying to decipher quickly with one hand while drawing something out on the tablet beside him.

 

“Oh they're... they're good. Great.” she said, blushing a little when his pen halted and he looked up at her, frown already set in place.

 

“What's wrong? Did he do something? Should I cut-?”

 

“God, Tony no!” she raised her hands in front of her face, blushing brightly, “It's just... it's complicated..”

 

“Well, make it uncomplicated”

 

“Gee, why didn't I think of that?” she rolled her eyes, resting her elbows on the table, “Ok well.. How long was it before you and Bruce.. Um.. you know..” she let the end of the sentence kind of hang in the air, her eyes looking at everything in the room but Tony.

 

“Oh,” he said, picking his pen back up as he chuckled, “Well it didn't take us long, I mean I’m irresistible so-”

 

“Tony, I’m serious” Anna frowned, wishing her brother could take her seriously sometimes.

 

“Ok, in all seriousness, it took maybe a month or so. I mean, we’d already been living together so the tension at one point just kinda blew up” he said, a small smile gracing his lips as he looked at the screen without really seeing.

 

“Ok well Steve and I have been together for months and he hasn't.. I mean, I tried to initiate something and he kind of..”

 

“Stepped back? Yeah, no shit honey.” Tony reprimanded, placing the pen back down and crossing his arms while sitting back on the stool, “Think of it from his perspective sweetie, this man is literally different from all the guys you know. I’m sure while living in the city you met plenty of guys your age who were interested in dry humping until they saw stars but Cap is from a time period where it was seen as something you did after marriage. With someone you love.”

 

“I know he isn't from this era and I know he has very different views on things but.. I thought that maybe spending time with me and having the security that him and I are soul bound would be kinda the equivalent to expressing love for him..”

 

“Honey, no. I’m sure the Cap would very much love to see you in a white gown walking down an aisle towards him. Hell, have you even told the kid you love him?” Tony smiled, already picturing how radiant his baby sister would probably look the day of her wedding. Anna blushed at the mention of saying anything of that severity to Steve. Not that she hadn't daydreamed about how perfect the moment had to be.

 

“Well.. I-I haven't said those words exactly. In some cultures it isn't even necessary to say anything like that to your beloved-”

 

“Anna, no one cares about your cultural knowledge. Unless it pertains to understanding your boyfriend’s needs. I think maybe you should talk to him, I mean have you even hinted at feeling something like that? _Do_ you feel something like that?”

 

“Well uh no. I mean, no I haven't hinted. I know I feel something, though, I’m scared of..”

 

“Of labeling it love?” Tony asked, grimacing as he smacked his lips, “I know it's a scary concept, allowing yourself to be vulnerable for someone to easily crush you with a single ‘no’. But you need to remember that you have your Magick on your side. You know for a fact that Steve is your soulmate, he doesn't have your uh _vision_. He was literally made for you and you for him, I’m sure once you express that sentiment to him, express it verbally and show him you love him, you will both be able to clearly talk about.. Moving forward.”

 

“I just don't know how to- What if he isn't ready to say that? I mean, what if he wants us to be dating for years before he can even say something like that? Sometimes even soulmates don't end up together Tony! It's slim but there’s still a chance..”

 

“Now you're just psyching yourself out. I’m pretty sure Steve feels the same way. I’ve seen the puppy dog eyes he gives you when you just stand there, existing,” he chuckled when she blushed, “Trust me”

 

Anna sat there for a moment, blush still riding high on her cheekbones as she mulled over her brother’s words. Did she love Steve? She certainly loved spending time with him. Talking to him was never dull, he was always able to teach her something new. Sometimes she would get this warm feeling, and she knew it came from him because it would be random, but it would hit hard. He was always there though, always listening to her complain about her job, or listen to her tell him some story about the temple. He’d sat through all the shows she liked that she had recommended they watch, even though she knew he didn't like some of them. He never stared at her scars, never seemed disgusted by them or put off. He always rubbed them gently, like he was afraid of causing more if he placed more pressure on her skin. He always looked at her with his bright eyes, just watching her like she was some work of art.

 

She thought of his eyes, bright and able to catch the smallest detail. They were always so attentive, his whole demeanor was attentive, giving her his undivided attention when they were together. It was unnerving at first but she quickly became used to it, even coming to enjoy having his full attention. His always neatly styled dirty blond hair, rarely being disheveled. She’d seen him with bedhead once before and it was the single most erotic thing she’d ever seen. The words ‘hot sex on toast’ were used specifically on that day. His staggering height compared to her was something that should bother her but only made her feel more attracted. She didn't like being the shortest person in the penthouse, but she secretly loved it when it was Steve looming over her like a protective shadow. When he held her during their cuddles and his strong arms were wrapped tightly around her, reminding her she wasn't alone on her cot in the temple anymore. She had someone. Someone who held onto her as strongly as she would hold onto them. She actually snapped her head up, startling Tony a little when she locked her wide eyes with him.  

 

“Holy crap, I love him.” she whispered, her blush gone but her eyes wide and her breath coming out in quick pants. Tony rolled his eyes and clapped his hands slowly.

 

“Congratulations on catching up to what we have all already known.” he said, returning to his work when his sister remained frozen.

 

Anna sat there for a moment. She’d never been in love with someone before. She’d like a boy at the temple many years ago but when she was able to focus her vision and saw his string wasn't connected to hers, she quickly lost interest. Steve was her first relationship, he was her first kiss, her first everything so far. Now he was her first love. She felt her hands get clammy and her stomach twist itself up in a huge knot. How do you tell someone you love them?

 

“So you gonna tell him or you gonna just wait until he figures it out? I’d hurry, he could be hitting Dementia any day now” Tony joked, laughing when Anna slapped his arm.

 

“I’ll talk to him but.. What if he seriously doesn't feel that? Or what if he says he isn't there _yet_? After my actions, which I’m sure he hasn't forgotten, I don't want him to think I’m saying this to get in his pants.”

 

“Well, are you?” Tony asked, tinkering with something under his microscope.  


“Well.. I mean... I want to uh be with him intimately. But I wouldn't tell him I love him just for that! I-I mean the last time I brought it up, I- Ugh I’m so dumb- thought I was alluding to it when, looking back, I was basically asking for it. He was just trying to take care of me like a good boyfriend, but I ruined it by asking for _that_.”

 

“There you go! See, your first mistake was thinking that making a move when he’s comforting you is a good idea. It just makes it come off as something you’re doing because you were vulnerable. Not because you guys share a deeper bond,” he raised his hand as she opened her mouth to argue, “which I know you do, but just look at it through his eyes; he has no reason to doubt you but the rest of us can't see those threads.. I’d probably assume Bruce was acting very  impulsively if he did something like that, even if we were dating and hadn't had sex yet.”

 

“So when would be a ‘right time’?” she asked, calling a stool towards her and settling down on it.

 

“Well, maybe when he comes back you can sit him down and speak to him about everything. He’s due back in a couple days, right? This gives you time to think of a way to bring up the topic. But Anna, I hope you’ve really thinking this through,” he warned, “to a lot of kids your age, being sexually active isn't really something of significance. I know I sure as hell didn't value it. But just make sure you aren't rushing into something. Even if he is your soulmate.”

 

“I’m not, Tony.” she said, smiling gently at the random little patterns her finger was tracing on the table, “I just feel like we’re ready to take that next step.”

 

“Well, then may the odds be ever in your favor, my young Padawan.”

 

“Ok firstly, never join those two references again, ew.” she rolled her eyes, laughing when he pouted, “But thank you, I didn't really know who to talk to about this. Natasha would have probably told me to just walk into his room naked.”

 

“I mean that will definitely work. I say make that you're plan B” he said, leaving Anna confused since he didn't sound like he was joking. She didn't comment on that, opting instead to watch him work quietly for a couple minutes before striking up a conversation about how a Stark always has to say something as opposed to staying silent. They shared a couple of laughs before both headed back upstairs to share a lunch, Anna feeling a tiny ball of nerves begin to tie in her belly.

 

\--

 

Steve was due to arrive back in a couple of hours, his smile beginning to numb his cheeks. He hummed quietly to himself a tune he heard in a show he watched with Anna. He blushed a little, thinking of the last time he’d seen her. They’d had their meeting about her vision and he’d been so upset with how Loki spoke to her that he’d stepped in. When Loki continued his behavior, Anna stepped in for herself and she quickly diffused the situation. She was pretty thick skinned, his girl. She didn't think twice about telling off a God that could probably smite her if he so wished. Definitely a thick skinned dame. Thick beautifully pale skin. Skin with scars he wished he could kiss away, caress away, will away. Scars he wished he could count, wished he could see how many there were and where they were all hiding on her body. He blushed and felt a familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach.

 

“You ok there, Steve?” asked Bucky, leaning forward in his seat on the small plane to look at his best friend.

 

“Yeah” Steve squeaked out, wincing when he knew Bucky would catch that.

 

“Trouble in Paradise?” his best friend quipped, smirking when Steve blushed. Knowing Steve, it was probably something minimal that he was blowing out of proportion. He had a habit of doing that.

 

“Well no.. not exactly..” Steve mumbled, feeling his friend’s scrutinizing gaze zone in on him.

 

“Explain, Rogers” Bucky said, wanting to roll his eyes at his oddball best friend. The man would readily jump in front of a grenade, before the serum (he’d heard the story), but couldn't even voice a concern about his relationship.

 

“With you and Natasha.. How long was it before you.. What I mean is- Well, before you two-?”

 

“Had sex?” Bucky finished, laughing when Steve turned pink up to his ears but nodded, looking at the ground.

 

“Look, to tell you the truth Steve, we kind of just.. Did it. It was like a week or two after we’d even begun to seeing each other, I don't even know.” Bucky immediately saw his best friend deflate, shoulders sagging as he let out a loud sigh and dropped his head to his hands.

 

“I know it's a different time period but.. Anna and I have been together for months now and I feel like she wants us to take that next step but I’ve never.. What if it's not what she’s hoping for?”

 

“Steve, I’m gonna be honest with you,” Bucky said, crossing his arms and leaning back, “The first time is hardly what anyone hopes it will be. If you’re lucky, and you kind of are since she’s your soulmate, compatibility won't be a concern. Has she been with anyone before you?”

 

“Well, no, but in this era everyone is so open about their sexual preferences and experiences on the internet, what if she expects something I don't give her?”

 

“Buddy, she’s made for you and you’re made for her. What more could she want? Knowing Anna, she probably just wants you two to be together physically since you're already together spiritually or mystically or whatever.”

 

“I guess you're right,” Steve rolled his eyes when his best friend arched a brow, “ok, I **know** you're right.. It’s just a little nerve wracking for me.”

 

“You went into a Hydra base, solo, and rescued a whole precinct. Then you flew a big ass ship, also solo by the way, into the ocean.” Bucky deadpanned, laughing when Steve groaned and dropped his head again, “I just don't get you sometimes, Rogers.”

 

“Yeah, me neither.” Steve mumbled, mostly to himself. He leaned back, closing his eyes and let his mind digest his friends advice.

 

If all Anna really wanted was for them to be closer on a different level, which was what he wanted and he was pretty sure Bucky hit the nail on the head, then why was he so afraid? He knew exactly why. He was afraid she would decide that, despite being soulmates, she would rather be with someone more.. Experienced. Steve had never made it past kissing with anyone, not until Anna at least. And even with her he simply ran his hands over her hips and back. She had told him before that many people can find happiness with people other than their soulmate, meaning she could easily find another guy that could give her whatever Steve couldn't.

 

No matter how much muscle was packed onto his bones, no matter how much confidence he now had as a person, as a hero; Steve was still the young, skinny kid from Brooklyn. And Anna was always able to see right through the Captain America demeanor and into the quiet and sometimes ‘dorky’, as she called him, side of Steve Rogers. She embraced the fact that he liked making pancakes sometimes for no apparent reason, she said she loved the milkshakes and floats he would make them when they binge watched shows or movies, she always laughed with him when he didn't understand something instead of at him, and on rare occasions when he felt he might be heading in the wrong direction with a certain decision, she was there to ground him and listen to his spiel. Those were all things people did for someone they weren't going to leave over something as trivial as bad sex. Those were things people did out of.. _Love_.

 

Steve almost choked when the thought hit him like a bag of bricks. Love. She hadn't said it, he wasn't sure why but he knew she hadn't said anything like that to him. Thinking some more, pushing out the small nagging part of his brain that wondered **why** she hadn't said that yet, he focused on why he hadn't felt comfortable discussing sex with her. He hadn't even had the chance to tell her that he loved her yet so of course he wouldn't feel comfortable expressing it physically. No matter the century he was in, Steve was still from a time where people only did that in a marriage.

 

He thought of her smile and how bright it was. How her eyes were always bright and eager to take in everything around her. The way there was always that slight glimmer of.. Of _something_ whenever she looked at him. He thought of her skin again, how warm it was when he held her hand, how soft it was when they fell asleep on the couch and he subconsciously rubbed her arm. He thought of how easily her body seemed to fit with his, her head always finding the right crook in his neck to hide in. He thought of the mornings he’d seen her walk into the living room in pyjamas, how he’d wish he’d be able to wake up to that sight every morning. He thought of the long dark hair she had and how soft it was when he ran his fingers through it, feeling the silky tresses caress his hands and fingers individually.

 

Thinking of every single aspect of her and her personality, Steve came to a conclusion rather quickly. He loved Anna. He loved Anna and he had to tell her before he could talk himself out of it. Thinking it made his heart race, his palms sweaty and his breath pick up a little. Yes, she was his soulmate. Yes, they’d been together for a while. But for him to actually come to the realization that he was in love with her, that he felt so strongly for her, had him reeling. He’d never said those words to anyone besides his mother and, rarely, Bucky. Even then, this was a different kind of love. The kind of love he couldn't risk losing. The kind of love he felt the need to protect and nurture. His cheeks felt warm as he realized what he’d just come to the conclusion of and he sighed out loud. He was nervous about going back home now; a whole new reason in mind.

 

“So... want some tips for posit-?” Bucky began, his smirk growing when Steve chucked his helmet at him, beet red.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~~!
> 
> Ok, so this is the reason the story is considered Mature. But, let me walk you guys through this, this is the first time I've ever written anything like this. Much less posted it. Its not smutty, its just.. I don't actually know the word for it. Its not hardcore smut, I'm not comfortable writing that.. Yet. But this is the chapter some of you have been waiting (Which sucks cause the climax to this story is probably the best I've written). Anyway, I'll take any comments or critiques, you guys want to leave! As always, enjoy~~

 

 

 

Anna was laying on her bed, Vincent lazing about on the ground below her. She was fatigued and feeling glum, probably due to not eating caused by the loss of appetite she’d had the last couple days. She found that she couldn't really stomach much after coming to the realization of loving a certain star spangled Captain. Not that there was anything wrong with that, she just felt horrible for not saying anything before since she was sure a verbal confession was better than hearing ‘Trust me, we’re soulmates’. She had been nervously pacing, deciding to give up about an hour or so ago, before just laying on her bed, pouring her heart out to her poor cat who had no choice but to listen.

 

“Hey there, Stud,” she said, pursing her lips, “So, like, I love you”

 

“That was horrible” she groaned to herself as she covered her face with her pillow. She’d been up early that day, showered and was lying in bed now wondering how the hell Sandy had the guts to tell Danny she wanted only him in Grease. It just didn't make sense. Maybe she should sing to him, serenading always worked. _On women_.

 

“Ok, maybe I'm overthinking this and psyching myself out.” she exclaimed, rolling over onto her stomach and burying her face in her sheets, “Who am I kidding? Soy bien estupida*”

 

She felt the familiar warmth of Steve’s presence as he entered the floor and her stomach began clenching uncomfortably. She sat up and, hesitating for only a second, ran to her door. As she opened it, she almost bumped into Steve’s broad chest, his hand up in a knocking motion.

 

“H-Hey” she said quietly, looking up at him and biting her cheek to not blush.

 

“We need to talk” Steve blurted out, wincing and blushing when he realized how that came out, “I mean hi”

 

“I uh yea we do.” she said, cautiously letting him in. He was in his uniform, a little dingy and scruffy looking. He had a little more than a five o’clock shadow and he was kind of... good looking like that. She blushed and ducked her head, turning away from him as she let him into her room.

 

Steve walked in, taking Anna’s turning from him to mean she had something to say also, and it wouldn't be good. What if she had taken time to think about things while he was gone? What if he was too late? Steve felt his hands sweat, his heart beating fast in his chest as he followed her in. He settled onto the chair she had across her spot on the bed, his hands resting stiffly on his knees.

 

“Could you, maybe, sit beside me?” she asked, patting the seat gently. She offered him a cautious smile and Steve avoided her eyes as he sat beside her. He sat stiffly and Anna felt her eye twitch at the feeling that he might be there to say something she wouldn't like. She could feel his anxiety vibrating in the air between them.

 

“So- um..” he started, Anna twitched and stood, standing in front of him before he could say anything.

 

“Steve, I think we’re-” she was cut off when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He was stronger than her by quite a lot and she knew he could have easily hurt her right now, but instead she was pulled forward into a gentle embrace and felt his scruff dig into her stomach.

 

“Anna,” he said, quietly enough that she had to really listen. Silence made Anna worry and a worried Anna was a talkative Anna, she tried to stop herself before it started but it was too late. _Word vomit_.

 

“Whatever you're here to say, Steve, it's ok. And don't worry I’m not like those other sorceresses that you hear about, placing curses and stuff on their exes-”

 

“Anna, stop talking,” Steve said, smirking when he heard her mouth click shut. She gulped when he pulled away from her stomach and looked up at her the small distance he needed to lock eyes.

 

“Y-Yeah, ok” she mumbled, blushing when he pulled her in a little more. She was between his legs, barely clothed in her short grey sweatshorts and a purple tank top. He pulled her until her thighs were flush against his body.

 

“Anna, I’ve been thinking. A lot, actually. About what we have and what we’re like as two seperate people. You’re an amazing dame, Anna,” he gave a small chuckle, “you’re stubborn, that's a given since your brother is Tony, but you've been kind and understanding to everyone and you’re always smiling. You don't laugh at me or get frustrated when I don't catch onto something as fast as I should. Which I know is often. You even explain things to me, no matter how many times I ask the same question. I-”

 

“I love you.” Anna cut him off, her voice barely above a whisper. She could feel her heart thrumming in her ears. She could feel the weight of her words and she let out a whoosh of breath. She was pretty sure she’d never been this nervous and it only got worse when he continued to stay silent a little too long, or perhaps her thoughts and emotions were zooming by at a mile a minute and so she thought everything else was slowed down.

 

“I’m not just saying it because you just called me all those sweet things. I mean, thank you, but that isn't the only reason why. I-I was thinking while you were gone too and.. You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met. You never stare at my scars, from the moment I walked in, you looked right through them and to.. _me_. You don't seem bothered by them either, when we lay in bed or the couch or when you’re holding me during our cat naps, it's like.. You make me feel complete and warm and-and loved, something I never thought anyone would feel for me besides Tony-” her voice cracked at the end, eyes glistening with tears. Steve shushed her gently, pulling her onto his lap, a leg on each side of his thighs, holding her in his strong arms. Like he was keeping her from falling apart with pure strength.

 

“Oh Anna, I didn't know you thought all of that,” he whispered, his own heart beating quickly as he steeled himself in a way he only had to do his first time as Captain America, “You deserve all the love in the world. You’re beautiful, you’re smart and.. I love you too”

 

If he was going to say more, he didn't get a chance as Anna cut him off with a kiss. This one wasn't like their other kisses, this one was hard and clumsy. She more crushed their lips together than anything else. Their teeth clacked and she scrunched her eyes shut, afraid she’d open them and wake up, alone again in her Temple. She felt his arms tighten around her and she instinctually pushed his shoulders back, Steve landing on her bed with a small huff of surprise and Anna crawling over him.

 

He watched, eyes wide and lips glistening, as she crawled up his body slowly. She locked eyes; looking at Steve like he was her favorite dish. He watched as she placed her hands on his chest, her lower half finally plopped down to sit in his lap. She made a small noise, eyes fluttering closed as Steve sighed and fell back onto the mattress. Confusion was written on his face until she ground her hips down firmly and Steve was painfully aware of his erection.

 

“S-Steve” she whispered, making it up to his ear to whisper sweetly. She continued to move her hips sporadically, unsure what kind of rhythm to set. He didn't seem to mind, Anna could feel his arousal, his feelings bleeding into hers, but he still wasn't moving against her.

 

Steve felt her insecurity, like cold water to the face, as she began to slow her movements. This was what she wanted, and he couldn't deny he wanted it too, so with his hands on her hips Steve gave a deep rumbled groan as his hips stuttered up. Anna gasped and her head fell back, Steve pivoting his hips with another groan. But there were still too many layers between them. Anna moved her hands from his chest and (totally didn't) ripped off her tank top. Steve stared, his eyes drinking in all of Anna’s exposed skin. She was pale all the way through, her slim figure a little more filled out around her hips and her breasts. She had a jagged scar running across her stomach, right below her belly button and another one that started at her last rib and disappeared into her black lace bra. But he could trace her body’s lines for day, her could draw her curves for hours and never get them right.

 

“You should take a picture, it’ll last longer” she quipped, her blush riding high as she avoided Steve’s gaze. She looked back down and felt something clench between her legs when she saw he was staring directly into her eyes. His brows furrowed and his pupils blown so wide she could only make out a sliver of blue.

 

“Picture? This is for my eyes only.” he said lowly, practically growling it while she yelped and was rolled over to be beneath him. He attacked her mouth this time, swallowing down her groan and her second squeak when she felt large calloused hands roam her soft skin. He cupped a breast, just the right size to fill his hand, and ground his hips down onto hers. Anna unlatched her mouth from his and let out a quiet moan when he pinched a nipple through the fabric. Steve moved a hand behind her back and fumbled for a bit with her bra hooks, frustration quickly taking over and Anna, giggling softly, reached behind herself to undo the hooks with one hand. She shrugged the straps off, Steve slowly pulling at the bra and before she could do much else, he had latched onto a breast.

 

A stuttering moan escaped her lips as she gripped his hair, wanting to simultaneously pull him away but get more of that delicious mouth on her. His free hand roamed from her breast to her hip, cautiously asking for permission.

 

“You’re-You’re still.. Clothes” she said, dizzily trying to speak as she looked into Steve’s eyes. He looked down, admiring her big eyes glistening with pupils blown wide. Her already cherry lips even more red and unbelievably swollen from their kissing. And her hair was splayed around her, like a dark halo. She had a flush from her cheekbones to her collarbone. She looked absolutely ethereal and unbelievably beautiful.

 

He didn't say anything, only started to peel off his suit. Anna watched, hungry for any stretch of skin she could get her eyes on, as his torso came into view. She could feel the literal salivation at the sight of this Adonis before her. Steve was seriously sculpted by, like, the gods. His body was all shard angles and delicious dips. When he paused at his waist, Anna swore she would one day lick a strip down that V he had enticingly peeking at her. Feeling his earnestness, Anna looped her fingers through her shorts and panties together, and removed them both in a swift movement.

 

He stared, face gone red when Anna lifted her hips and shucked off the last of her clothes. She was completely bare before him, her scarred legs looking enticingly long and like they were glowing in the setting sun. Without so much as a second thought, he followed suit and pulled his uniform all the way off. Before she could even gather her thoughts on the bare man before her, Steve moved above her and spoke cautiously.

 

“Are you s-sure..?” Steve asked, his pupils coming back to normal size before Anna hooked a leg around his waist, afraid he would move away. The sudden movement caused Steve to rock forward and press against her, sliding along her wet entrance. He groaned and Anna whimpered. She placed both her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, gently rocking her hips up, another whimper escaping her as her voice carried through to him, _Please_.

 

Steve groaned and held her waist in place with both hands. She whined when he prodded at her entrance and pulled back. He looked at her, holding her chin firmly with one hand and his other rubbing small circles into her hip. _Tell me if I hurt you_.. His voice whispered to her, squeezing his eyes shut as he slowly began to slide in. Anna gripped his shoulders tightly, the skin beneath her fingers turning a white with the pressure. She felt the stretch of accommodating him, the slight burn when he pushed past a small barrier, and finally the intoxicating feeling of having him completely inside her. Feeling someone molded to fit her just right.

 

She let out a whimper as she felt him pull out, though it was short lived as Steve plunged back in. Letting out a high pitched moan, she barely noticed his own deep groan. He set up a slow pace, dragging out sounds from Anna she seemed deaf to. She groaned and wrapped her arms around him tighter, feeling something that was equivalent to astral projection. It was like a coiling energy within her body, like a ball of fire set to a hairpin trigger. Her core was tightening and she could feel something inside her ready to burst.

 

“Steve-” she moaned, her voice cracking as she held herself flush against him. Finally he moved to a certain angle and Anna saw stars. She was back on Asgard, blinded by the brightness of everything as cosmos exploded into existence around her, barely registering the loud moan she let out and the way way her lights all flickered.

 

Steve groaned, unable to take his eyes off of the beautiful woman below him. She was practically glowing, her face twisted into pure pleasure. Her walls clenched down around him suddenly as her legs tightened around him, causing him to close his eyes so as not to finish right then and there. Anna lay back, breath heaving as she looked up at him drunkenly. She looked dazed and her eyes were unfocused, holding his gaze as she came back down to Earth.

 

“I know it's hard, love, but I need you to move,” he gently guided, maneuvering her hips so that she was on her hands and knees before him. She shuddered when his hands ghosted over her back, the raised areas of her scars extra sensitive. She subconsciously worried they would turn but was proven wrong when Steve gently rubbed her back, Anna whimpering as she felt him slide back in with ease.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Anna. So perfect.” he whispered against her shoulder, his love washing over Anna and causing her to falter. This angle caused him to continuously press against that spot that made her see the the heavens. He must have known since he soon began to pound into it without pause. Her arms gave out and she fell forward, Steve keeping one hand on her hip and another bracing him on the bed, his hips picking up their pace. She looked over her shoulder to him, taking in his disheveled hair, flushed torso and the way his muscles shifted beneath his skin. He looked up from her rump and they locked eyes, his looking into hers like they wanted to devour her whole and she let out a filthy moan that should have embarrassed her had she not felt the way he pounded ever so slightly harder. Steve moaned and leaned forward, pulling her back to give her a gentle kiss, their breath mingling as they kept their mouths exchanging breath.

 

“I’m-I’m going to..” he warned, his hips pistoning into her as she pulled away from him and let herself fall back to the bed. He reached forward and curled his large hands over hers, squeezing her hands in his as he felt something like hot lead pour into his abdomen. Anna felt it too and began meeting his thrusts, pushing back against him.

 

“Steve, please-” she broke off her sentence with a choked out sob. She could feel his pleasure trickle into hers and melding together in a searing pot of uncontrollable emotion. The lights flickered and Anna had just enough time to throw her head back and give a distorted version of Steve’s name. As she clamped down on him, Steve gave a low growl of Anna’s name, his face pressed in between her shoulder blades mouthing at a beautiful scar hiding there. The lights all went ablaze before dying out, one bulb in the bathroom shattering, as Anna felt something hot and heavy pool into her. She moaned, falling limply to the bed as Steve followed suit, careful not to crush her and instead falling beside her. He stayed inside of her, curling around Anna’s steaming body as if to shield her.

 

“Well, that was..” he began, panting heavily, which was no small feat, considering this man ran all through New York.

 

“Amazing” Anna finished, wincing slightly when he pulled out just enough for her to turn to face him and snuggle into his chest, her face burning.

 

“I love you” he whispered into her hair, his fingers detangling what they could and running down her back, “Let me get something to help clean you with..”

 

“I love you too” she said, looking up at him and smiling brightly as she lunged forward, giving him a chaste kiss, “I have all the washcloths in the bathroom, but.. There might be broken glass on the floor..”

 

“I’ll be right back” he said, giving her a peck and quickly standing and walking to the bathroom, giving Anna an eyeful on the way there and back. The cloth was warm and Steve set to work, diligently cleaning her, before discarding the cloth on the ground and cuddling with her once more. They remained in silence for only a moment, hearts and breath synchronizing.

 

“So am I going to be welcomed home like that from now on...? Because I really don't mind” he joked, his blush overpowering the smirk that played on his lips when she looked up at him through those lashes. Anna rolled her eyes and rested her head on his chest, eyes closed and cold toes rubbing against his heated shin.

 

“Shut up, Rogers.” she mumbled, eyes finding it harder and harder to stay open. She let sleep overtake her and she distantly recalled Steve saying something back and lips press onto her hair as she fell asleep.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey everybody~~!  
> Uploading as promised! Every 2 days! Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I threw in like 3 different references, wait scratch that, I threw in like 5. What can I say? I like to geek out sometimes. I don't think I have much to say this time, besides sorry for the long ass chapter, I get carried away. On the bright side, reviewing these chapters gives me time to bond with my guinea pigs. As always, hope you all enjoy this! You guys know the drill, comments or kudos or even cookies are welcome!

 

 

 

Anna awoke to a feeling of contentment, sticky contentment. She could feel the remnants of their previous night, the dried sweat mixed with bodily fluids she probably didn't want to think about. She knew she should shower but when she opened her eyes and was face to face with Steve’s sleeping face, she couldn't bring herself to move. She took in his features, the sunrise casting a glow to his pale peachy skin. She looked at the stubble, deciding she definitely likes it and will be telling him so, and she couldn't help stealing a small kiss. Turning over, she blushed hotly when she felt something hard press against her back.

 

Steve awoke feeling something warm all down his front. He opened his eyes, taking in the room that was so similar yet different from his. He looked down, a smile breaking onto his face as he saw Anna curled in his arms. Her back was to him, but he could see a part of her face, pale and with a small smile. He wiggled a little, trying to get comfortable, when he felt the hardness between his legs and blushed as he suddenly became aware of their very naked bodies  pressed just right to each other. Anna made a small sound and rubbed up against him, Steve’s eyes squeezing shut at her unintentional friction.

 

“Good morning, Captain” she said quietly, yawning into the back of her hand and turning to face him. Steve looked down at her and smiled, leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

 

“Good morning, my love” he whispered, briefly wondering why he was ever so hesitant to tell her he loved her in the first place. He could say it all day, if it would get her to blush like that.

 

“How did you sleep?” she asked, blushing as she nervously twiddled her thumbs.

 

“Better than I’ve ever slept; both centuries included” he said, kissing the top of her head and sighing when he wrapped an arm around her. He hadn't had a good nights sleep like that in so long.

 

“Me too” she said, kissing his shoulder as she drew little random patterns on his chest. She could only vaguely remember sleeping that well when she was a child, without any of the worries she now had thrust upon her.

 

“I’m glad to hear it” he said, tilting her chin up to meet his mouth. In all honesty, Anna always thought she would hate morning kisses, but it seemed Steve could make even morning breath agreeable.

 

“As much as I’d love to stay in bed with you all day, I think I really need a shower” she said, peeling herself away from him before he could protest. She briefly thought of putting on her shorts at least but decided against it. She pulled the blanket back, cracking her back and walked to her bathroom, body bare.

 

“Feel free to join me” she said, winking at Steve over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom. Steve watched her walk to the bathroom like a hawk, a small thrill going through Anna. He quickly scrambled out of bed, clearing the distance in 3 long strides.

 

“You know, we probably won't get clean” he said, closing the door behind him and stepping into the warm stream of water Anna was standing under. 

 

“Is that what you thought was going to happen?” she joked back, turning around to lather soap on Steve’s chest. She smirked up at him, a different glint in her eye that Steve was almost floored by.

 

“Oh Ms.Stark, you’re going to be the death of me” he remarked, large hands hauling Anna up by the back of her thighs. She yelped and moaned into his mouth as the bathroom lights began to dim.

 

\--

 

“Well look who's gracing us with their presence” Clint announced, crossing his arms at Anna and Steve.

 

“Ignore him, he’s just mad cause Tony switched out his decaf.” Natasha apologized, smirking when Clint glared at her, wondering how she could possibly betray him.

 

“Ok but, you never mess with someone’s coffee,” Clint said, throwing his hands up in the air, “And secondly, did you both just come from the same room?”

 

“Wha-?” Steve said, blushing and looking like he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

 

“Yes,” Anna cut off, crossing her arms, “Is something wrong?” she asked, calling an apple towards her and biting into it while maintaining eye contact with Clint.

 

“Nah, no.. Nothing” Clint said, questioning his life choices and the women he chose as friends.

 

“Good,” Anna said, smiling brightly at Natasha, “So... What are we all doing today?”

 

“I’m thinking we should train, maybe you could show us some more of those techniques to stave off small attacks?” the assassin answered, smiling and hopping down from her seat on the counter beside a standing Bucky. 

 

“Ok sure, where’s Lok-?”

 

“Right here, darling” Loki’s voice slithered into her ear. Anna rolled her eyes and turned, placing a hand on her hip as she jutted it out, eyebrow raised.

 

“I need you to, like, not do that” she said, feeling the small possessive pull from Steve and smiled inwardly, “Now, how about you help us with training? I think I came up with the best plan we have so far. I’ll need to call Stephen though.”

 

“I was thinking maybe we could call in Wanda..” Clint said, realizing that Anna might not know who she is, “She’s this-”

 

“Scarlet Witch. I know who she is.” Anna said, her hands clasped together as she looked so giddy she might float, “I heard she was a student of Stephen’s, I can't wait to meet her!”

 

Clint smiled, walking ahead of the group and excitedly texting Wanda to come over with Vision. Natasha walked with Anna, talking about going blonde, Anna encouraging her the whole way. Steve and Bucky walked behind their girls, Bucky smirking and waggling his eyebrows at his best friend as Steve blushed and glared at him. Loki followed them closely behind, wondering why the hell they wanted help from a witch.

 

\--

 

“So you’re telling me, this monster of a man, can't block something as simple as bullets?” Bucky asked, disbelieving and narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Anna.

 

“I can't say for sure that he will be harmed but I know for a fact that our Magick is all essentially the same. If you shoot me through the chest, whatever spell I was casting will cease, unless I was in a Sorcerer’s Sphere, in which case I’d be able to probably slow down and reverse the bullet. But he also has Mordo’s human form, so he is susceptible to any kind of weapon that would kill any other human. The way I see it is that Loki might be the only one who can face him head on but to get close to him he needs us to clear the path. Once he gets close enough to stun him, Stephen, Wanda and I should be able to seal him in a Mirror Dimension.” Anna explained, successfully blocking a roundhouse kick from Natasha. 

 

“So... you want us to lower his defenses?” Clint asked, shooting an arrow perfectly at a small target on the far side of the room.

 

“I want you guys to pummel this guy so badly he has to divert his attention to you, where I will be on standby to redirect any attack he sends, thus leaving him open to Loki. Stephen and Wanda should actually be more than enough to open the Mirror Dimension and lock him in there.”

 

“Ok so, his human form is hurt by bullets, what about arrows?” Clint asked, taking out and shooting two arrows at the same target. Anna came over to him, arms crossed, tilting her head to the side as she watched him shoot three more in quick succession.

 

“Honestly, this is the coolest thing I have ever seen in all my years of being in this dimension.” She said, her eyes shining as she watched him shoot more.

 

“This?” Clint asked, chuckling as he thought Anna was simply playing around. It was easy for him to feel a little less than super compared to his fellow team members. A genius in metal armor, Captain America himself and his Winter Soldier bestie, a raging Hulk, A frickin Demi-God and even Natasha must have something in her, that woman so damn unkillable.

 

“I always thought archery was a very underappreciated skill. I only dabbled in it at the Temple, but nothing like what you can do” She said, smiling up at him in genuine appreciation.

 

“Show me what you got, kid” he joked, handing her his bow and quiver. Anna smirked and took the bow but declined the quiver, “What exactly are you gonna shoot? Rainbow and sunshine?”

 

“When I practiced, I never needed the arrows supplied,” she smirked, eyes glinting, “I made my own.”

 

When Clint opened his mouth to say something snarky, he immediately shut it. Anna held the bow delicately and pulled the string back, a small, thin purple line drew back with her, taking the form of a long blazing arrow. She focused hard on the target, mouth set in a fine line and eyes narrowing as if honing in her magical arrow. She let the “arrow” loose, her finger effortlessly releasing the bowstring. It zoomed through the air, crackling as it collided with the target, only off the bullseye by a millimeter. Not enough for Steve to notice when he clapped, but enough for Anna to feel an eyebrow twitch and Clint to chuckle and clap.

 

“Well done, my young padawan. But can you shoot an actual arrow?” he challenged, wanting to laugh when Anna glared and snatched an arrow from him. She notched the arrow, widened her stance, squared her shoulders and let the arrow loose. Though not as flashy as her handmade arrow, it whizzed in a blur of black and impaled the bullseye. She turned to Clint and smirked as she handed him his bow.

 

“I just prefer making my own. Plus, they’re cuter and I can make them do whatev-”

 

“Except hit the target” jeered Loki, smirking from the shadows like the petulant emo kid he was. Anna sneered and in a flash of light from her hands created her own bow, pulled the bowstring back and released a blazing arrow that pierced the paper dummy’s head in Bucky’s side of the range.

 

“Just like Hot Wheels,” Anna stuck her tongue out at Loki, “Beat that” 

 

Steve smiled, not understanding what she said but he could feel her childish glee from poking at Loki. He sighed, forgetting his surroundings and was knocked, literally, out of his daydream by Natasha’s well aimed socked foot making contact with his cheek. He landed on his back, wind knocked out of him, but smiled as Nat helped him stand.

 

“So how are things with Buck?” Steve asked, getting back in a defensive stance. Natasha smirked and aimed another kick, was blocked and flipped immediately to throwing back an elbow to his face, caught just in time.

 

“Pretty good; you and Anna?” she asked, her tone not matching the force of her kicks and punches. It's one of the reasons Steve liked sparring with Natasha, she never held back.

 

“Good. Great. They're so great” he said, a dopey smile on his face making Natasha laugh and attempt knocking him on his ass with a sweep of her long legs. He jumped, quick to bring a fist down onto her forearms shielding her sternum.

 

“I’m glad. Will there be super soldier babies any time soon?” she joked, her laugh cut off as Steve immediately blanched and turned to Anna.

 

“Oh God,” he muttered, his eyes widening as he watched Anna laugh with Clint, who looked to be threatening Loki. Her laughter was cut off, abruptly, as she turned to him, feeling something was off. She looked at him quizzically before excusing herself and walking towards him. He stepped away from the ring and met her halfway.

 

“What's wrong?” she asked, her concern evident as she looked up at him. He was practically vibrating with guilt and worry. 

 

“Anna.. I’m sorry, I was so.. So irresponsible last night, I neglected the necessary precautions for...” he let the sentence drift off, waiting for Anna. It took her only a second before she opened her mouth in a small ‘o’.

 

“I’m on birth control,” she saw the realization hit Steve, “No, I wasn't on it for it's intended purpose. I’ve been taking it for a seperate medical reason.”

 

“Oh..” he said, wanting to ask a little more but feeling this probably wasn't a topic to be discussing right now. Anna must have heard that, because she smiled gently and leaned forward to give him a small kiss on the cheek. He wanted to give her one back but the moment was broken when Clint whistled at them from across the room.

 

“Get a room!” he jeered, catcalling until Anna rolled her eyes and smirked turning back to him.

 

As she walked back to the two men, a portal appeared and out of it stepped Stephen and a young woman with long brown tresses and a red top with black pants and boots. She gave a tentative smile to Steve and Natasha, Bucky being too focused on his shooting to notice, before turning and smiling widely at Clint.

 

“Hello Clint! I have missed you!” she exclaimed, running over to him and wrapping her arms tightly around him. Anna watched, attentive and observant as ever, as Loki’s eyes widened only a fraction and followed the young woman like a hawk.

 

“Me too, kid. How are you?” he asked, strapping his quivers to his back.

 

“I am good.” she answered happily, “I’m sorry Vision could not be here, he said there was an errand he had to run.” 

 

“It's ok, we wanted you to meet the reason why you're here” Clint said, extending a hand towards Anna.

 

“Hell-” Wanda started, smiling nervously at Anna before she was swept up into a strong hug.

 

“Hi, it's wonderful to meet you!” Anna said, smiling brightly up at the model-looking woman. She was slim and smelled distinctly of granite and flowers, she had big eyes, lined with dark liner and her lips were colored in a dark shade of red. Her long brown hair was thin and had a lovely shine to it.

 

“Oh” Wanda said quietly, looking alarmed when the younger woman looked up at her with the biggest eyes she’d ever seen on someone. Wanda squinted, something like a light coming off of this woman. _She must be a sorceress._ _Very strong with Magick for it to be so bright around her._

 

“Anna, stop scaring my apprentice.” Stephen’s neutral voice chimed in, smirking when Anna glared at him good naturedly and walked over to give him a quick hug also.

 

“I’m not scaring her,” Anna said, turning to Wanda, “Am I?”

 

“No no of course not, you’re just-”

 

“Overwhelming. You know how your Magick” Stephen chastised, smirking at Anna when she blushed. He knew how some people viewed Anna, he knew the strength and radiance her Magick gave off. He still remembered how floored by it he had been when he had first tapped into his own power.

 

“Oh, right. I’m sorry. I know it can be a nuisance but I’ll do my best to keep from burning your retinas” Anna joked, smiling largely at Wanda who gently coughed into her hand.

 

“Anyone else lost in here?” Clint asked, raising his hand and hanging his head when he realized he was the only one still near the group of Sorcerers since everyone else had decided to sit back on some benches along the wall. Anna laughed and patted his shoulder, about to explain when she was cut off.

 

“Anna’s presence, like any Magick user, gives off a certain presence when they are deeply in tune with a side of Magick. She is extremely attuned to the lighter side, meaning she casts spells more for defense than attack. Any good sorceress would have more of a  _ balanced  _ range in Magick. You cannot defeat Dormammu with only light Magick” Loki criticized.

 

“Look, my good sir, I don't need to delve into the darker side of Magick to seal Dormammu. All I need is to learn some stronger attacks. Which, if I do say so myself, should prove easier than when I tried a couple years ago.”

 

“What happened a couple years ago?” Bucky asked, walking over to the team and nodding gently to Wanda. Anna wrang her hands together and looked to the ground.

 

“I kinda almost blew up the Temple a little” she muttered, blushing hotly when she felt Steve’s eyes on her, “It wasn't my fault! I just got a little carried away!”

 

“Well now you have me as a teacher, you will not fail” Loki stated, smirking smugly.  _ He must have a bet going on with Thor _ .

 

“Yeah, whatever. Look, how about we just start this training? Wanda, do you have any preference in style?” Anna asked, turning to the tall brunette.

 

“I focus most of my energy on my hands,” she demonstrated with small swirls of red dancing around her fingers, “I don't necessarily like getting physical unless absolutely necessary.”

 

“Ok so you're more of a distance fighter. I know what Loki can do so he’s more of an illusionist, which also means distance. Stephen also likes to avoid his hands,” Anna rolled her eyes and made a posh motion with her hands, “I guess I’m the only one that can get down and dirty with my hands. I’m not the best though, but I can hold my ground.”

 

“I can do far more than simple illusions, child.” Loki sneered, pushing off the wall and walking over with his arms crossed.  _ How do his arms not hurt from crossing so much? _

 

“Alright well, how about I-?”

 

Anna was cut off when Loki materialized his staff and slashed at the air before him, sending out waves in Anna’s direction. She barely had time to be surprised before she lifted one hand in a swift motion, her other hand in front of her body like she was physically stopping the attack. The hand she lifted had created a shield in front of her, a light lilac in shade and just big enough to cover her whole person. He smirked and disappeared, reappearing behind her and placing his staff in front of her to hold her in place. As he circled his arms around her, Anna smirked and vanished without a trace and appeared behind the God, kicking the back of his knee with her foot.

 

“What the HFIL, man?” she asked, crossing her arms in agitation but a small smirk in place at knocking a God down. It's one thing to do it to Thor and another to do it to the  _ oh so amazingly strong _ Loki.

 

“I was testing you” he said, narrowing his eyes and standing slowly.

 

“I’m sure you were. How about I just let Wanda teach me instead? She has more balance than you” Anna said, feeling a headache come on from the amount of times she has rolled her eyes. She turns to Wanda smiles before gesturing with her hand for them to be in front of each other.

 

“What would you like to learn?” Wanda asked, shrugging off her jacket and asking Stephen to hold it.

 

“Give me a challenge” Anna joked, shrugging her shoulders and standing the way she used to when she was a student.

 

Wanda raised her hands, her fingers twitching and wrists turning on all kinds of angles. She summoned her red mist and twirled it, concentrating the mist to take on the forms of 2 very sharp looking points encasing to her hands. She smirked when Anna stared, amazed, at the red glow around her hands, immediately setting to work trying to replicate it. Her hands flickered a couple times, her own Magick taking on different shades of pink and purple, before settling on a dark magenta. She created claws that extended from her fingers and eventually concentrated them into merging into one long dagger claw.  _ Dagger-Claw; gotta copyright that _ . 

 

“Not bad” Wanda said, smirking when she caught Anna smiling at her hands and waving them around, turning to Steve and waving with one daggered hand. She wasn't really used to having to harness her powers for this kind of purpose. She was more used to having to call upon her Magick and maintain a steady stream, a shield or barrier, something she could hold for hours if need be.

 

Suddenly, her mind wandered to when she had held Mjolnir and all the power it gave her. She felt a chill run up her spine, eyes focused on the ground, missing the way Steve shivered also. She tilted her head to the side, everything around her going fuzzy. She remembered the electric touch of the hammer. The feeling of the power coursing through her with no exit point, just cycling like an overcharged battery. Oh she could almost feel the way the air around her crackled when she called down the lightning, like she was splitting the heavens herself.

 

“Anna?” she could faintly hear someone calling her name, concerned and far away. She raised her eyes, her vision taking on a lilac hue. She narrowed her eyes, seeing Mordo’s cowering form before her morph into Dormammu’s disgusting elongated Slenderman looking form. She felt her own power fuel her as she opened her arms wide, ready to clap them together and send out what she knew would be a strong sonic wave.

 

“Anna, stop!” she heard a louder voice yell, her body freezing. She looked down, seeing the rings around her body tightening. Turning wild, wide eyes to the culprit she saw Stephen’s expression, the same one he’d had all those years ago when she’d gone nuclear. She felt the stab of guilt and felt her power die down like she was F.R.I.D.A.Y. going offline for repairs. 

 

“I’m..” she looked down to her hands, feeling angry at herself for her lack of control but also feeling the concern and..  _ Fear _ coming from her friends. Hidden within that smog was a little glimmer, an repelling heady-like emotion that she could feel coming off in waves from Loki.  _ Jealousy _ .

 

“Are you alright?” asked Steve, stepping closer and gently turning her to look at him. She looked up and nodded slowly, not trusting her voice. She leaned forward, resisting the urge of snuggling into his chest. Steve probably knew this and she felt his calming presence wrap around her.

 

“I am so sorry, guys. I didn't know I was physically doing that. I had a uh a flashback to when we fought Mordo and it kind of triggered a reaction I guess.. I’m sorry guys..” she apologized, looking down like a scolded child.

 

“It's ok, that’s what we’re here for” Stephen soothed, smirking down at her and gesturing flippantly with his hand, “It would appear the pupil has become the teacher”.

 

“Yea well the pupil should remember how he became a teacher in the first place” Anna shot back, sticking her tongue out. Stephen laughed and Wanda watched them both, brow furrowed in Anna’s direction.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone~~
> 
> Sorry this one was technically posted in 3 days time, I spent all the previous night sick to my stomach. Some nasty virus. Anyway, this one felt really short to me but I might just be exhausted and delirious lol I hope you all enjoy it and have been enjoying your weekend! See ya soon~!

 

 

 

Anna spent the rest of the day training with Stephen, Wanda and a reluctant Loki, the others being called off to oversee something. She had pouted but let it slide after receiving a kiss from Steve. When left to their own devices, the three took to picking up old training formations and Loki watching them like a kid forced to babysit. Growing frustrated, Stephen challenged the God to a small mock battle and Loki had agreed, smirking in that egotistical way of his, leaving the two girls behind to relax on a dark blue mat.

 

“So-”

 

“You fear your power, why?” Wanda asked, catching Anna off guard with her bluntness. She smiled uncomfortably and shrugged her shoulders.

 

“It's not that I fear my power so much as I fear my control of them. It's silly for me to think I am the one bending Magick to do what I please with it, I’m merely guiding it.” 

 

“It is good to understand that, it took me a long time to learn I was not the one conducting this Magick.. Too long.” Wanda said, a far off look taking over her features.

 

“I was taught, since I was very young, to respect Magick and let it flow through me. Though that doesn't mean it was lost on me the uh strong connection I have with it. The Ancient One used to tell me that I’m strong and that I am so attuned to Magick because I was destined to be something great.. I think she meant for me to take over instead of Stephen, but I... Chose a different path..”

 

“Did it affect your connection?” Wanda asked, wondering why someone would give all of that up.

 

“For a while I was unable to so much as teleport down the street. It was like... There had been so much turmoil within me when I left that it affected my hold on Magick. It eventually came back, much stronger I think, when Steve and I began our relationship..” Anna gave a small smile, staring down at her hands.

 

“I had a very strong hold on my Magick but when.. When Pietro died I-” Wanda explained, a pained expression crossing her features as she looked down to her own hands. Anna turned to her, gently placing her smaller hand in the woman’s open palm.

 

“It's ok.” Anna encouraged, “I’m sure it must have been devastating. I can’t even imagine losing Tony..”

 

“It was too much and it made me very unbalanced,” Wanda explained, turning to Anna, “But Vision was there, helping me the whole way and eventually I found my way to the Temple and Stephen has helped me better manage my Magick. Although, I still do not understand the fear of your hold on Magick.”

 

“I may be very attuned with it, but it can be scary. So much power charging through me makes me feel like I’m just a channel for it to pass through, as if I have no control over it or myself.”

 

“I see.. I think you show great strength with it. It takes a strong connection to make the blades we both made. Stephen told me it was an advanced move” Wanda said, with a serious face before rolling her eyes.

 

“He’s such a try-hard. But, well, if uh if you promise not mention this around Loki..” Wanda nodded, eyes locked onto Anna’s, “I wielded Thor’s hammer. Along with his powers once..”

 

“Now  _ that _ must have been overwhelming.” Wanda said, eyebrows raised high. Anna nodded solemnly, leaning her chin onto her palm.

 

“It was pretty terrifying. It's like I never want to hold it again, but the feeling it brought was.. Electrifying, pardon the pun.” Anna explained, a small shiver running down her spine.

 

“Is that what you were seeing? When we were practicing?”

 

“Yes, it was like..” she let the sentence hang in the air, her eyes widening as she came to a realization that had her standing so fast she was almost dizzy, “Oh my  _ gatos _ , that’s it. That’s the answer.”

 

“What is the answer?” Wanda asked, standing with her also and looking around alarmed. Anna turned to her and held her hands, smiling up at her.

 

“I need to die” she said, her smile lighting up her eyes as if she had just suggested they get mimosas.

 

\--

 

“I’m sorry, my genius brain can't quite connect the dots on this uh this fuckery.” Tony says, rubbing his temples before looking expectantly at Anna.

 

“Ok, first of all, rude.” Anna rolled her eyes, feelings everyone's tension, “But allow me to explai-”

 

“You’re not dying.” Steve said, staring at Anna from his seat, “If the plan or explanation involve that, it isn't happening.”

 

“Look, everyone, I know this attachment that we all have to our physical bodies and to people in general, but I’ll be fine. I’ll be gone for only a little.”

 

“Anna-Are you even-This is insane!” Clint exclaimed, brow furrowed and arms crossed. 

 

“She has a point” Loki said, leaning back in his seat and glancing down to his fingernails in boredom.

 

“Of course you would say that!” Clint accused, slamming his hands down onto the table.

 

“Enough!” Anna interjected, placing both hands onto the table, “The idea of dying is not something I like to entertain. I-I know.. It’s hard to hear someone you care about say they  _ want _ to die. But please just take into account the circumstances. Let’s say Dormammu gets to me; let's say my will is so pliable he convinces me to side with him. Do you know how fu-screwed you would all be? If I chose to either join him or if he took control of me, which I doubt will be very hard for a being like him, what choice will you have but to fight me?”

 

“But you won't-” Bruce said, taking his glasses off.

 

“I like to believe I won't but can you all be certain that he won't have some trick up his sleeve. Clint, weren't you always so sure that you would never turn against Natasha? Bucky were you always sure nothing like Hydra would ever happen to you?” Anna asked, brows furrowed as she looked at her teammates, no, her friends. Her family.

 

“That was different” Bucky said, jaw clenched and hand gripping Natasha’s strongly enough to break anyone else’s hand.

 

“Yes, this is different because this is an all powerful ancient creature that has been waiting for a vessel like me. Mordo is physically strong, able to kill Magick users with sheer force. But me.. Even I know I’m a superior choice for Magick wielding.”

 

“We can protect you” Tony said, leaning forward in his chair.

 

“I wish that were so, brother.” Anna said, voice low and arms slowly wrapping around her middle, “But no one could protect me against Dormammu entering my dreams.. And if I’m needing protecting, who is going to protect you all  _ from _ me?” 

 

“Anna we trus-” Natasha said, reaching with her free hand for Anna.

 

“You’re all fools. She needs to die, or at least appear dead for the battle.” Loki said, sneering at the sentiment heavy air around them. Everyone glared at the God except Anna.

 

“He’s right.” Stephen said, raising his hands in mock surrender when they all turned to glare at him like Children of the Corn, “If she appears dead, Dormammu might focus solely on her, therefore giving us an opening we need to seal him.”

 

“What the actual fuck?!” Tony yelled, face turning red with anger.

 

“Brother, listen, how about you all take time to think about it?” Anna suggested, aware her words haven't released any tension in anyone's shoulders.

 

“I’ll come up with something” Tony mumbled, turning and stomping to the elevator, Bruce in tow mumbling about needing to relax.

 

Natasha and Bucky left, both looking at Anna with a look she couldn't quite place and Clint stalked off to a random air vent. He gave her a look she hadn't seen on him before. Loki sauntered off with Stephen and Wanda, criticising Stephen’s technique. That left Anna and Steve, whom Anna was having a hard time looking at right now.

 

“So what's cookin good look-?” Anna tried, only to be cut off.

 

“Anna, don't.” his voice was clipped and she visibly flinched, slumping into the seat across from him.

 

“Steve, I don't want to-It's not like I-”

 

“Anna,” her mouth clicked shut, “When I was a kid I swore I would do anything and everything to serve our country. When I was given the chance to enlist, there was an exercise with a dummy grenade and I was the only one to run and use my body to cover the grenade. I would lay my life down for this country..” He spoke slowly, Anna taking in every change in his tone, every twitch of his eyebrow, quirk of his lips.

 

“And now,” he looked up and locked eyes with Anna’s bright hazel eyes, “now I can't imagine being so careless so as to do anything that would take me away from you. I waited so long to meet you. I know it feels like it's your only option, having to let that thing believe you  _ die _ during our fight, but.. Can you please think of an alternative? Any kind of alternative, use that Stark brain of yours.”

 

“Steve..” her words felt like they manifested and were clogging up her throat, “I’m sorry I didn't.. I didn't mean for you to think I didn't take you into consideration.. I just got so excited with my idea of a solution I thought it would outweigh any of the concerns..”

 

“Concerns? Anna you’re talking about you letting yourself be killed. This goes beyond concern! I know you were saying you would only make it seem that way, so how about just explain that first.”

 

“Well when we die, our souls leave our bodies but if you're strong enough with Magick, you can reel yourself back in. Sometimes people do but they say they don't come back completely the same, but Stephen is right.. Dormammu might think he’s won and might let his guard down. His body isn't his, Mordo was never the uh brightest crayon in the box. I have faith that if I faked my death, that would give Dormammu the incentive he needs to jump from Mordo’s vessel to me, leaving his  _ spirit _ , so to speak, up in the air.”

 

“You think you're strong enough to pull yourself back to your body?” he asked, his hands reaching for hers, which immediately fell into his cupped palms.

 

“I know I am, Steve.” she gently squeezed his larger hands reassuringly, “But it also helps that I have more incentive to come back now”

 

“I’ll pull you back myself if I have to” Steve said, lifting Anna and placing her on his lap, holding her in his arms tightly, “I’ll find a way to pull you back.”

 

“I’m sure you would, Rogers. It's why I love you” she whispered, smiling gently and pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. Steve smiled and she felt the blush creep as he pressed his nose to her strawberry scented hair.

 

“I love you too” he said, breathy as a giddy mood enclosed them. She laid her head on his shoulders, brow furrowing as she realized she needed a new plan. Something just as effective.

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

 

Anna sat, cross legged on her yoga mat. She was winding down, eyes closed and breathing even. On days like this, days where she was able to catch a moment to just sit back and relax, Anna loved being where she was. The tower allowed her a view over nearly everything in the city. The privacy of the Avenger’s floors gave her security and the way the sun was shining down on her was refreshing. 

 

She had taken her yoga mat outside to make sure she could get some fresh air. Anna had been going over most scenarios that could play out for at least an hour. Though she ran through most of them, skimming them and opting out whenever one showed any one of her friends dying. So far, she’d seen 8,752 scenarios. She exhaled loudly, rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and threw herself back.

 

“What am I doing wrong?!” she practically yelled to the sky.

 

“Well for starters, that’s horrible form.” a calm ethereal voice answered. Anna’s eyes snapped open and she shot up, gasping when she came face to face with the Ancient One. Well, as close to face to face someone can get with a ghost.

 

“I’m not a ghost, little one. I’m simply on a different plane.” she responded, giving Anna a small smile. Anna could feel her eyes stinging and her vision get just a little blurrier.

 

“Is th-this a trick? I-Is this..?”

 

“It is not a trick.”

 

“Prove it.” Anna demanded, brow furrowed and eyes narrowed. Dormammu was despicable and taking the form of her late Master would be nothing to him.

 

“When you told me you had found your soulmate, I asked you where they were and your response was ‘I think they're a mermaid.’”

 

“Oh my Go-!” Anna exclaimed, jumping into the arms of her old Master. She barely registered that her astral form had left her body, something she did effortlessly nowadays.

 

“It is good to see you also, Anna.” the Ancient One spoke, a quiet hum of a chuckle coming from her. Anna sat back, her knees bent and her feet tucked beneath her, her physical form forgotten as it sat behind her. She looked up at her Master with large eyes, eager and already swimming with emotions she probably couldn't express.

 

“I-I.. I have missed you so much.. I’m so sorry.. I wasn't there when he.. I abandoned you.” Anna’s glimmering eyes slanted down, as if expressing her sorrow. She bowed low, her nose touching the ground as a few clear droplets hit the concrete of the roof.

 

“You did not abandon me. Do not let Mordo pull you down with him.” a glowing pale hand lifted Anna’s chin, until the young woman was looking into the glowing pale blue eyes of the woman who’d become her surrogate mother.

 

“I should have been there. I could have helped you escape!” Anna whispered harshly, she wanted to yell but she knew it would do little to ease her internal pain. The older woman sighed, leaning back onto her hands.

 

“Do you know why Mordo and Dormammu wish for you to go down this path?” the Ancient One asked, continuing when Anna shook her head, “Because they fear you.”

 

“Fear me? I know I’m exceptional at Magick but it's only because I was raised with it, but that is nothing to someone like Dormammu, who has had centuries to germinate his powers.” 

 

“Anna, you’re smarter than this.” the woman said, looking down at her once pupil, “You performed Magick before you set foot in the temple. You learned how to use your sling ring at the age of 5 and your potential only grew from then on.”

 

“I..” Anna bit her lower lip, eyes cast downward, “I know I was meant to be Sorcerer Supreme. I’m sorry I went against your wishes.. I never really took time to speak to you about this, did I? That wasn't very mature of me..”

 

“I know how much finding your soulmate meant to you. I knew from the moment you told me they were in the water that they were someone important. Not just to you but to the world. I did not raise you to keep you holed up in the temple as so many of us do.”

 

“Well, actually, Stephen is doing a pretty good job of not staying holed up anymore” Anna joked, giving her old teacher a toothy grin.

 

“Yes, well, his teacher was quite rebellious.” the Ancient One said, thinking of all the times she witnessed Anna’s open disregard of the rules. ‘But they needed help’. ‘But we live in this world too’. ‘They’re just like us’. ‘They're just a little lost’.

 

“Oh my child, you’re still the same. I can still feel the warmth of your Magick, Anna.” the woman closed her eyes, “It's still so soothing.”

 

“Master, stop..” Anna insisted, blushing like she used to when they were in private. It was rare and far between when the Ancient One would allow herself to nurture Anna. She never mistreated her, she never hurt her without teaching her a valuable lesson. But the Ancient One needed to remain unbiased and Anna never blamed her for it. She was inspired by it, she knew the Ancient One was not a nanny and didn't ask for a child to be thrust upon her. But she cared for Anna from her wobbling steps to her first glides through the air. On rare occasions she would allow herself to run a hand through Anna’s hair, usually when they were both reading or meditating. It was the closest Anna ever got to being told she was loved.

 

“Anna, I am not meant to be here long. I’ve come to help you,” when Anna gave her a confused look she exhaled, “There are things you need to know. You must listen to me until the end..” She held Anna’s gaze for a long moment, “Your father, ever the scientist, had said the things you were able to do were things he had seen on files they had on  _ gifted  _ people. I asked him to show me an example and when he did, I told him he was wrong, you were not a Mutant at all, you were more. You may not be a Mutant Anna, but you are also no ordinary Human.”

 

“Well of course not, none of us that use Magick are.” 

 

“No, you are above all of this. This plane.” the Ancient One locked gazes with Anna as the words registered.

 

“I’m sorry.. What?”

 

“You are the daughter of Howard and Maria Stark, yes; you were born May 4, 1992 in Manhattan, New York, yes. You can use Magick, have been able to use Magick, yes, but you are more than human”

 

“N-no, I’m human. Tony Stark is my brother, Maria Stak was my mother and Howard Stark was my father.. I can use Magick because you were my teacher and you were the Sorcerer Supreme!” Anna exclaimed back, her eyes glistening a faint lilac around the corners.

 

“You are so much more, Anna. During Dormammu’s initial take of the Dark Dimension, he executed its rulers, his sister included. In the wake of his execution of them, there was a child smuggled from the planet. His niece the princess, Clea. She, along with a trusted servant of the former Prince, came to Earth. They came to me, asking for shelter, and she was just a child so I said yes.

 

Clea grew, only making it 8 years before Dormammu found her. He attempted an attack on Earth, an unsuccessful one. I was still young, so naive.. I failed to protect her. As he struck her down, using a vessel from my adolescence, a bright purple light left her body. One that I knew was her Astral form, different from ours, and it meant she hadn't died, that she was merely hiding.. Hibernating and waiting for a chance to come back, stronger and wiser.”

 

“You think that’s me? I get the reincarnation part but, Ancient One, that can't be..”

 

“Why not? You showed the same potential she showed. Your energy is present just as hers was. Your intune with the Magick around you, the life force around you, because you are holding pure light. Her servant, Orina, told me of her arrival. Her mother left her, later slain along with Clea’s father. But Clea had remained safe because she was able to shield herself from the worst of the blast. She was only 2 when that happened.”

 

“So.. you just took me in because I was.. Her?” Anna asked, no anger or frustration in her voice. Her tone was heavy with sadness and in her eyes the Ancient One could see the same look of despair as when she’d been told of her parents passing.

 

“No. I took you in because it had been centuries since I’d met someone with so much potential. Clea was strong, but she could not stand against Dormammu. Yet.  When I looked at you, when you’re father brought you in, I had a vision.. Anna, you can defeat him. Perhaps not alone, but you are the closest Earth has to a guardian.”

 

“No.. If this is all true then I’m.. I’m not even-”

 

“You are your own person Anna.” the Ancient One smiled, gently placing a hand against Anna’s cheek, “You made your choice to leave and find your soulmate. You chose your destiny. You may harbor a portion of Clea’s essence, perhaps you are the most worthy of all of that power, but you are not her. She does not dictate your future, nor does she behest who you are.”

 

“But.. is this why I could wield Mjolnir?” Anna asked, wide eyes searching for answers in the bottomless wells of intelligence in the Ancient One’s eyes.

 

“You were able to hold it because you are worthy of Thor’s powers. You are pure hearted, you know this. That’s why your Magick has always remained untainted.”

 

“It’ll do me no good in this battle. If I can't conjure up and maintain an attack, we won't be able to seal Dormammu into a Pocket Dimension.”

 

“You were unable to do this before because you were unbalanced. You have your soulmate now, don't forget all they can do for us Magick users,” the Ancient One smiled knowingly at Anna, “I wish we had longer, but I can only come to this plane for a short amount of time.”

 

“Wait! I have one request..” Anna asked, small hand holding onto the older woman’s robe, “I.. Please tell me your name..”

 

The Ancient One smiled down at her once student, standing and donning her hood once more. Anna scrambled to her feet, hand still latched tightly onto her arm. Looking down at the younger woman, she pulled her in for a hug. It wasn't often the Ancient One would display any form of physical contact, but when she did Anna cherished them. Apparently, even in death.

 

“Beatha” Anna felt the whisper more than heard it, closing her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. She held onto her Master’s- No, onto Beatha’s body until it disappeared.

 

Anna was left standing there, arms outstretched, but empty. She clenched her fists, teeth grit as she dropped to her knees. She wasn't who she thought she was. But she also wasn't someone else. She needed her Master’s guidance more than anything right now. She held her face in her hands, a gut wrenching scream filling the air around her as thunder rolled in the sky above the tower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olo everyone! 
> 
> I don't remember if I've ever done notes at the end of the chapter but I'm doing it for this chapter because to explain certain things at the beginning would have spoiled the chapter. Anyway heres my checklist for what I think might need clarification:
> 
>  
> 
> 1-The date of Birth I gave Anna is considered Star Wars day, I chose it cause if you couldn't tell, I'm kind of a fan lol
> 
> 2-The year is 1992 making Anna 28 during these events, but also changing when Howard and Maria Stark were killed. Spoiler alert!!.. That obviously means that when Bucky killed them it wasn't December 16, 1991, I changed it to December 16, 1996.
> 
> 3-The character Clea is actually a Marvel character. She really is related to Dormammu, his neice and she actually falls in love and marries Doctor Strange. I thought she fit in my story, even if it's maybe overreaching, but I liked it. Fun Fact: Clea's actress for the Doctor Strange tv show was named Anne-Marie! I swear I didnt know this before adding her!
> 
> 4-And lastly. The Ancient One has no actualy name. Not the one I'm using, from the MCU. All that's known of her is that she was Celtic. I personally like the name I chose for her, where I work there are a lot of patients with that name. But if you guys know of a more fitting name, let me know! Maybe someone knows better names than I do lol.
> 
> And as always, hope you guys enjoyed! I can't wait to post these following chapters, they will be the longest ones without a doubt, but I think they're going to wrap everything up nicely :D Have an amazing day everyone! (Or evening if you're on different time!).


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey everyone!
> 
> I'm cutting it pretty close, huh? Back home it's 11:25PM, the day is almost gone lol. Anyway, I hope everyone had a great day and I hope you all enjoy the chapter. The next one might be considered filler (can't help myself) but I kinda like where I took it. As always, comments or critiques are always welcome! Enjoy~~

 

 

 

Anna was pacing the living room. She was biting her nails, a nasty habit she had kicked many years ago. It had made a sudden reappearance when she first moved into her own apartment. She had asked everyone to gather in the living room, asking F.R.I.D.A.Y. to politely gather everyone for an emergency meeting.

 

A part of her wanted to speak to Tony alone, this was more of a Stark concern than an Avengers concern. But right now, time was precious, she didn't know how much longer they had. The Elders hadn't been in contact with her, though she didn't expect them to be, but Stephen hadn't said anything about them either. She wasn't quite sure how to even bring this topic up.

 

“Hey kiddo, whatsup?” Clint asked, walking in munching on a banana. Natasha followed, tailed by Bucky. Steve walked in, talking to Bruce about something while Tony was off on the side huffing and puffing. The last ones to enter were the Asgardian brothers.

 

“Uh can everyone have a seat?” She asked, wringing her hands together. Steve looked to her quizzically and sat closest to her. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a small unsure smile.

 

“Is everything alright, Anna?” Bruce asked, cleaning his glasses and taking in the National Stark Wringing that suddenly increased.

 

“I was meditating this morning on the roof,” she began, walking away from Steve and towards Clint’s side of the table, “Sometimes, in a deep enough state of meditation we are granted some.. Insight to certain possible events-”

 

“You can see the future? Can I call you Anakin?” Clint joked, he could feel the tension in the room and as per usual, he knew it was up to him alone to break it.

 

“Yeah, totally, Mace” she said back, tapping her chin gently, “Actually, you ever notice he kinda looks like Mr. Fury?”

 

“I know right?!” Clint exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table.

 

“Anna, can you just continue please?” Tony asked, watching everything his sister did. She was avoiding all eye contact with him, something she did when she was upset. She sighed and moved towards Natasha.

 

“Right, ok well uh during my meditation, I saw a lot of scenarios that were less than favorable. But when I took a break, I was contacted..”

 

“Who contacted you?” Natasha asked, hands clasped on the table as she leaned back. If there was one thing she hated, it was having her friends harassed. 

 

“The Ancient One.” Anna said, voice cracking as she stared out the window, “My mentor and teacher.”

 

“I thought she died” Tony said, watching Anna walk around to where the two Gods were seated, knowing for a fact he was not going to like this conversation. That woman never hurt Anna but she certainly didn't encourage her to return home.

 

“She is.. She came to me in Astral form. It's when our spirit leaves our physical body. Sometimes we die and our non corporeal forms, if we’re strong enough, can.. Stick around. Think of it as Force Ghosts from Star Wars, except we don't have to die to use them.”

 

“Honestly, their remastering was horrible.” Clint said, rolling his eyes and flinching when Natasha kicked him under the table.

 

“Well, the Ancient One was strong. One of the causes for Mordo to turn was that he found out our Ancient One had been syphoning power from the Dark Dimension”

 

“Hold, she was using dark Magick?” Thor asked, arms crossed, “I was under the impression your Master was a kind woman, not in league-”

 

“She wasn't ‘in league’ with anyone!” Anna exclaimed, her hand slamming on the table from beside Loki, causing the fruit in the center to rattle.

 

“Explain it then, honey” Tony said, calming down his sister. She may be more level headed than him, but she still had that Stark temperament deep down.

 

“She uh was using dark energy to maintain her physical form. She was alive for over 500 years, that kind of maintenance is hard to hold for so long. She came to me and.. Revealed some important information.”

 

“Does she know how we can defeat Dormammu?” Natasha asked, Bucky stiffening beside her when he caught the change in Anna’s demeanor. Anna looked to her friend and quickly looked away, eyes wandering everywhere but to her friends’ faces, looking out the window as she took a seat beside Tony.

 

“I uh.. I’m not all Human.” Anna said, the last word almost a whisper as if she was still testing it out.

 

“What? Yeah you are. I was there when you were born, Anna.” Tony said, brow furrowed, “She’s lying to you. Whatever she said, she’s lying.”

 

“Tony, just.. Listen. Ok, she told me about dad.. About how he came to her thinking I was a Mutant and that she told him I wasn’t but that I was different. Dad wanted me taken care of and brought me to her. Do you remember that day? I do. It was raining and Mom was holding me so so close. She kissed my head and told me I was her  _ tesoro _ , her treasure, that she would come find me again. She gave me my bear and the last memory I have of them is their backs after I was handed to the Ancient One.

 

I’m not mad at them. I was for a while, when I was younger, but I’m not anymore. The Ancient One spent many years explaining to me why I couldn't stay with mom and dad or you. But only today did she tell me what it was that makes me so special. I am most definitely Stark born, look at us. The Ancient One said the only thing that makes me different is the fact that I seem to carry the imprint of... Of a child named Clea. She’s apparently a relative of Dormammu’s.”

 

“Hang on, that thing can have kin?” Bucky asked, arms crossed and his mind trying to catch up to what Anna said.

 

“What’s an imprint?” Steve asked, eyes on Anna as he watched her lower lip quiver the slightest amount.

 

“It is a Magickal signature, if you will. The child, Clea, must have been strong enough to have passed it on to another.” Loki explained, eyes narrowed as he regarded Anna once more. Everything was clicking into place.

 

“I was told she was killed by Dormammu when she was 8, centuries ago, and her uh Magick up and left. The Ancient One isn't sure why, but it lay dormant, waiting for a new host and then um I was born.” Anna said, slumping into the seat next to Tony.

 

“She must have known she would be needed in the future and chose to hibernate. Much like Odin Sleep, minus the physical form.” Loki said, gritting his teeth at the mention of Odin.

 

“So that’s why you can use Magick” Tony said, more than asked. He was staring at the table, wishing he’d had his morning espresso shots.

 

“The Ancient One says I was meant to be born for this and more. Clea was a being of pure light, I was meant to be her.. Vessel.” 

 

“You’re not a vessel, Anna.” Bruce said, standing to kneel in front of the younger Stark. She looked distraught; hair down and tangled, eyes large and bloodshot. 

 

“It certainly sounds like I am.. I’m not.. Myself. The-The Ancient One says I’m my own person because I made the choice to come and follow my thread, but.. How can I be sure that was me?” 

 

“Do you remember the song Mom used to sing? That extremely unrealistic lullaby?” Tony asked, quiet as a whisper. 

 

“Y-Yeah,  _ Un Elefante Se Balanceaba _ ” Anna answered, only needing a second to remember it.

 

“Do you remember Mom’s favorite flowers?”

 

“Hydrangeas.”

 

“What’s my middle name?”

 

“Edward.”

 

“What was dad’s middle name?”

 

“Walter”

 

“Do you remember the day they died?”

 

“December 16, 1996. I was 6 years old, but the Ancient One said I called out to them.”

 

“You are a Stark, through and through. You’re extraordinary, but that’s nothing new. I knew you were special from the moment you were born. Some extra dimensional creature gave you their Magick, that isn't who you are. You’re Anna Marie Stark, Grade A Sorceress and Grade A pain in my ass.”

 

Anna looked to her brother, her eyes glistening with tears. She threw herself to him, holding him tightly as she cried into his shoulder. She knew she would still have questions, no doubt, but she felt so much lighter knowing her brother cared for her. It suddenly felt silly that she ever questioned that.

 

“Is this why you were able to carry Mjolnir?” Thor asked, hand scratching his scruffy chin. Loki did a double take, mouth open like a gaping fish.

 

“Wait, this  _ child _ was worthy of Mjolnir?” he nearly shouted, pointing an accusatory finger in Anna’s direction. Anna pulled away from her brother and glared openly at Loki.

 

“Of course I’m worthy! I’m basically holding a being of pure light inside me! Also, I didn't try to, you know, destroy my home world or the home I was raised in or the realm my brother was meant to protect.. That kinda speaks for itself.”

 

“I always knew you were more than a mere mortal!” Thor exclaimed, smiling happily, “You are fierce in battle, although still remain quite tiny”

 

“Hardy har har, sir.” Anna rolled her eyes, smiling when she realized everyone looked at her the same. None of them seemed afraid or disgusted. She was technically connected to Dormammu but they still saw her as Anna, Tony’s kid sister.

 

“Well now that we got that out of the way, how about we discuss the reason that lady came to you in the first place?” Clint asked, smiling at Anna encouragingly.

 

“If I have this.. Tethering to the Magick, I should be able to do more than I thought I was able to. Before I was afraid of pushing myself too hard for fear I’d fall into losing control, but now I know my threshold for that is very far off. From what I’ve heard of Clea, she has quite the lineage and can most definitely hold her ground against Dormammu. He wanted her dead for a reason, right?”

 

“So you think you’ll be able to fight him head on instead of needing Loki like you had originally suggested?” Bruce asked, crossing his arms beside Tony.

 

“Well, we still need him since he’s probably still much harder to kill than me, but I don't think I’ll have to die anymore!” she said, smiling at Steve and everyone brightly.

 

“So how do you want to proceed?” Bruce asked, sitting back in his chair.

 

“I want to continue training, learning what I can that won't compromise me,” she glared openly at Loki, “So if you wouldn't mind helping me, that would be great.”

 

“Well now that I know what you are, it just makes you all the more delic-”

 

“Loki, I swear to God.” Steve said, his teeth grit and eyes tightly closed.

 

“Look, Loki, I’m not going to easily be swayed to the dark side, but I know I need your help. So please, can we begin training? I really need to get a move on.”

 

“As you wish.” Loki said, smirking as he snapped his fingers and they disappeared. Steve looked around, chair scraping as he jumped up looking for Anna. He turned panicked eyes to Thor who merely offered him a reassuring smile.

 

“She is fine, Steven. She is with Loki surely training in a dimension of his own creation. We used to train in one when we were lads.”

 

“I just don't want her to get hurt” Steve said, looking around helplessly. This was always something out of his control and he hated it.

 

“I’d be more concerned for Loki getting hurt, Anna garners no such worry!” Thor laughed loudly, clapping Steve on the back. He offered the God a small smile, the kind that didn't reach his eyes but he still tried. He hoped she was fine.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Alright, I obviously missed yesterday guys, so you get one today and one tomorrow! Not like I think anyone is dying to read these but I hate missing marks lol. So, I hope you all like this one and I'm sorry in advance, it is waaaaaaaay too long! Like, I'm not overexaggerating guys, its long. The last ones will be extra long too but oh well. Enjoy~~!

 

 

 

“Where are we?” Anna asked, looking around them.

****

The ground they were on was bumpy and a dark red, like wet stone left in the sun. The sky was an odd hue of purple that she only ever saw a sliver of during a sunset and the clouds were a dark pink. There was a gentle breeze passing them, her blowing back. Her eyes slipped closed, the smell of honey thick in the air. The breeze may have been a bit startling but it was deliciously warm, not a single goosebump breaking out. Opening her eyes and looking to her right she saw a large and beautiful lake, it's waters the clearest green she had ever seen. She smiled, everything around her relaxing her.

****

“I created this dimension a long time ago.” Loki finally answered, breaking the silence and almost ruining the peace Anna had found.

****

“Is this to meditate?” she asked, turning to look at him. He stood beside her, looking into the lake. This close to the God, Anna was able to see something she wasn't aware Loki could hold in his eyes. Sadness.

****

His eyes, usually sharp and mischievous, were hollow and dull right now. His usually smirking mouth was set into a tight line, one that aged him tremendously. Even his cheeks looked more sunken in.

****

“In a sense.” came his quiet reply, any deceit or malice absent from his tone.

****

“It’s really very lovely..” she encouraged, unsure of what to say next. Loki looked like if another breeze came by he would shatter.

****

“It was for my mother and I.” he said, surprised at himself for offering up that information without being prompted. He rarely showed anyone this side, so rarely he could count the times in one hand and still have fingers to spare.

****

“Thor’s told me about her and our Midgardian mythology has depicted her to be a beautiful and kind woman. I heard about what happened.. I’m very sorry for your loss.”

****

“She should not have tried to defend that human on her own. She should have come to me. I could have protected her.. I could have.. Done something.”

****

“You know,” Anna gave a small chuckle, looking up at the God, “You’re a little too much like Tony sometimes. You guys always thinking you need to protect us all, but sometimes.. Sometimes it's us who need to protect you. You can't expect someone to constantly take protection from others and never want to offer it back.”

****

“It is exactly what I expected. It is what should have happened.” Loki sneered, his hands closing into fists as he ground his teeth.

****

“It's ok to have regrets, Loki, it just shows how much you loved her..” Anna said quietly, offering a warm smile, “I regretted for a long time the fact that I wasn't there for my parents when they uh.. passed. I was 6 at the time, I know it isn't the same as your long long life, but things happen for a reason.. Even the most painful of things.”

****

“It is this anger that has helped shape my Magick into something so powerful others tremble” Loki said, changing the subject seamlessly.

****

“While passion for those we love can be a strong motivator, I don't believe it is the only way to achieve our goals. I think, harnessing the passion we have for those around us and the need we have to protect them can be just as strong.. You sound like a Sith Lord.”

****

“A what?” Loki asked, arms crossed and petulant expression set once more over his face. Anna rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, her arms drooping at her sides.

****

“It's just something from movies back home. Anyway, I personally have always been guided by the fact that if I can help someone, if I know I can succeed in helping them, why wouldn't I?”

****

“That is naive” said Loki, crossing his arms and looking away petulantly.

****

“Look dude, I know you put up this front. This whole ‘I’m a badass God of Mischief, I don't need anyone besides me.’. It would be amusing to watch, if it wasn't for the fact that my brother was like that. I saw it destroy him from the inside out, literally, before he finally gave in and allowed someone in.

****

This isn't my story to tell, but I know he first allowed Pepper in. Then he met Bruce and everything became so much easier for him.. I’m not saying I know what it's like being a God and having all these expectations to live up to, but I do know what it's like to let something like that eat away at you.”

****

Loki stayed quiet for a while, his elegant brows furrowed as he took time to mull over what Anna had said. She wasn't right about everything she said, but she also wasn't entirely wrong. He knew that Thor was all he had left, blood brother or not, that was his only family. 

****

“Our mother was.. Kind. She always had this warmth just radiating from her, it was infectious and it comforted me on more than one occasion. On days where Odin made it obvious who his favorite was, on days where I was left alone in the cold wake of Thor’s shadow, our mother would come to me. She always knew when something had happened. She’d come with me here, holding me close as she would sing to me. It could be my Jotun blood but her hands always seemed to melt away any shadow over me. When she was murdered.. When she sacrificed herself for that mortal Thor brought to Asgard, it reminded me of something she used to always tell me..”

****

“What did she say?” Anna asked, having sat down on the grass, Loki still standing.

****

“She would remind me that she chose to share her Magick with me because she knew I’d be able to find my own warmth someday..” 

****

“She really sounded like an amazing woman.” Anna said, looking off into the motionless sunset, “I have heard that my mother was pretty amazing herself.”

****

“You did not know her” Loki said more than asked, glaring at something in the distance.

****

“I didn't, but Tony has told me enough about her that I can piece together the few memories I had. My caregiver, The Ancient One, took on the roll of mother when she began doing more than teaching me Magick. She showed me how to care for myself, she showed me how to expand my mind to the point where I sometimes feel I can see all of Earth. She taught me that it's ok to fail, so long as we get up and move forward. Failure is just a lesson in disguise, she used to say.

****

She was strong in Magick, around for centuries before I was even born or thought of.. But she treated me, regardless of all her previous students, like a daughter at times. She’d remind me I had a mother who had sacrificed the one thing no mother would ever want to give up just so that I could have a better chance at life. My mother died with my father, on their way to come visit me at the temple.”

****

“Frigga was the strongest woman I know. Both in battle and in our home,” he gave a small and quiet chuckle, one that wasn't filled with a sarcastic or undermining undertone, “She had to be strong to put up with Fath-Odin. She held our family together.”

****

“It's ok to call them your parents. I’m sure Odin didn't take you out of spite or malicious intent. Thor’s told me before that he wanted to protect you, a newborn that changed before his eyes. I mean not to be douchey, but if I was married and had a son and my husband comes home with a frickin’ baby, you can bet your ass he’d be kicked out. She didn't have to take you in, she didn't have to teach you how to harness you Magickal abilities, but she did because she loved you.”

****

Loki decided it would be best to stay quiet for a while. He stared off into the distance, Anna watching him closely before deciding it best to also just look off. He glanced down at her, the young woman that reminded him so much of his mother. Looking at her, he could see that same warmth he’d grown up in. Not the kind of Magickal warmth, the glow she held, but the calm she practically radiated. It was soothing and made him slightly uneasy to feel so calm. They say there is always a calm before a storm.

****

“You are your own person.” he said after long moments of silence.

****

“What?” Anna asked, looking up with those expressive eyes that her brother shared.

****

“You are not overshadowed by this Clea. You are yourself, even if she chose your body to hide in. It was not her soul that hid in your body, it was her power. While you were merely an infant, the fact that such a strong power chose you as it's host only solidifies that you are meant for this. You’ve trained and you’re strong enough to wield a Gods weapon,” He tried very hard not to roll his eyes, “Everything you have accomplished has been you. Not Clea.”

****

“T-Thank you, Loki” she said quietly, tilting her head and smiling gently.

****

“Frigga was a mother when I came to Asgard, but she had been a warrior before that. A fierce one from what I gathered,” he gave a quiet chuckle, “A fierce warrior should always have armor to match.”

****

With a simple motion of his hand, a dark emerald green encased her torso. She looked down in awe as a golden breastplate covered her chest, reaching just below her breasts. There was armor for her shoulders, thought she didn't think she’d need it. It was glistening as pure gold but weighed little to nothing and was easy to move in. She immediately stood, looking in surprise as golden cuffs wrapped around her wrists, extending up to her elbow. Her shins got thick golden bands wrapped around from her knee down to her ankle. 

****

“This is amazing” she said, watching the way the gold was glinting in the setting light. It was mesmerizing to look at, the etchings on the breastplate matched the small ones on the wrists and when she checked also on the shins. It looked like words.

****

“It's enchanted.” Loki said, crossing his arms and turning away, “It's a protection spell..”

****

“Thank you, Loki” Anna said, reaching over and wrapping her arms tightly around his middle. He froze, tensing before clearing his throat for her to move.

****

“Right. Well, we should train..” he said, clearing his throat again as she stepped away, combing her hair up. 

****

“We should test out the capabilities of the armor,” Loki conjured up his staff, “I’ll show you all the weak spots, it cannot protect everything.”

****

“Ok, yeah sure” she said excitedly, smiling as she stood still. She watched as he circled her, like a shark.

****

“Here,” he says, the tip of his staff lightly pressing into the back of her left knee.

****

“Here,” he pressed into the small of her back.

****

“Here,” the end of the staff tapped her right ankle.

****

“And here.” he tapped her neck to the left.

****

“Ok, is there a reason?” she asked, making sure not to sound ungrateful but still curious.

****

“The armor you’re wearing was not originally made for you, the spots that are open are the spots the original user would use to their advantage..” he explained, looking away with a small coloring to his cheeks.

****

“Oh ok,” Anna had an inkling of who it belonged to but refused to ask, “So I just have to be extra careful of protecting these spots? That’s fine, Tony said he would make me something like what he’s made for Nat or Spidey.”

****

“I can assure you, this armor can do more for you than any Mortal technology.” Loki sneered, eyes narrowed and lips pulled back in a weird sneering pout.  _ A Snout _ , Anna thought to herself, giggling quietly.

****

“Well, whatever you guys make me will be more than enough. I’m used to just my robes. But alright, if I have to watch out for those spots, then defense would still be my best bet..”

****

“Wrong,” he smirked, stepping beside her instead of across from her, “You can't continue to fear drawing any power from what you call the dark dimension. Magick doesn't come from separate planes, it is everywhere in everyone. You can conjure strong attacks from a neutral standing”

****

“A-Are you.. Helping me work around tainting my Magick?” she asked, looking up at the Trickster God who was busy rolling his eyes.

****

“I’m just tired of you being a child about learning these attacks. But now that you know you have a second tethering to Magick it should be easier for you to bring forth any attacks. I know Wanda was trying to teach you close range attacks. I will teach far range. You seem like the type to like fluidity, let's try something like this”

****

He dissolved his staff, a long black handle materializing in his hand. She watched in awe as the handle stemmed into a dark emerald whip. It was long, pooling at his feet and giving off a sinister glow. She watched as he raised it and flogged an invisible enemy, a dark mark staining the ground as it scorched the earth beneath them. He looked down to her expectantly, gesturing with his hand when she didn't do anything.

****

“Right” she said, nodding mostly to herself. She focused hard ahead of her, feeling a weight in her hand as she formed her own handle. It was smaller than his, thinner and pitch black. She closed her eyes tighter, trying to visualize the whip. It was harder than she thought, causing her to frown down at the empty handle.

****

“You need to know how to call the Magick to you. You need to bend it to your will, literally..” he saw the look of consternation hanging heavy over her face and he sighed, “It is not you forcing it. Work with it to mold it into a pliable shape.”

****

She nodded, glaring at her own invisible enemy. Closing her eyes and feeling the Magick being guided through her body to her right hand, like trying to guide the water from an open dam. She felt the Magick cease flowing through her, opening her eyes to a long lilac whip of her own. She gasped and smiled brightly, lifting it to her face to examine it before looking up to Loki.

****

“I got it!” she smiled, laughing a little as she could hear the hum of her Magick. She rarely, if ever, needed to forge anything out of her Magick besides barriers. Whenever she did, she found it held a certain hum. Like the hum she’d heard in Tony’s arc reactor when she’d fall asleep holding him.

****

“Good, now whip it in that direction and make sure to charge more power through it to the tip as it makes contact.” he instructed, watching as she lifted her hand flogged the ground beside where he struck. There was no stain and he heard her huff, causing him to smirk. Before he could say anything snarky, she lifted her hand again and this time it left a stain and a small indentation.

****

“Ok, I might have overdone that” she whispered, biting her lip and looking to him, “I’m not trying to kill the guy, just gotta stun him long enough to be sealed”

****

“If stunning is what you are going after, you’d be better off causing a distraction, like you’d originally wanted to do.” Loki suggested, tapping his chin, “Although, all of this will mean nothing if you can't conjure up that whip in a second. He will not wait for you to visualize it and he won't walk you through it. You need to be able to call upon it as soon as the thought strikes you.”

****

“I can work on that” she said, allowing the whip to dissolve, “I think with this extra help I’m getting, I should be able to focus more on these attacks.”

****

“Have you tried any other kinds of attacks?” he asked, sounding like he’d given up even as she’d tried reassuring him.

****

“I uh I can let out a pretty strong screech.. I haven't really named that one, but I send out strong sound waves and it usually causes short term paralysis..”

****

“Show me” he gestured ahead, Anna biting her lip before closing her eyes. If he was willing to help he, she could put up with the small draining sensation.

****

Sucking in a swift breath, Anna opened her mouth wide, letting out a high pitched shriek. Instead of sounding like she was screaming, the sound died out in her mouth, forming the waves that he could practically see. They were strong, causing a small cratered path. The sound was extremely strong, leaving him a little dazed and he was only beside her. He looked to her when he heard a thump and saw her down on one knee, hand at her stomach and the other on the ground.

****

“S-Sorry.. I some-sometimes get a little weak after it.. It’s kinda a uh one t-time trick” she explained, standing slowly and wobbling a little on her feet. 

****

“You are drawing only from your Magick. You need to draw from Clea’s.” he responded, taking in her confused expression, “You are using a large amount of Magick, leaving you weakened because of your Mortal form. If you drew from that separate source you have, you’d be overwhelmed but you’d have your own Magick to fall back on.”

****

“Like a back up generator” she mumbled to herself, snapping her fingers, “I get it!”

****

She closed her eyes, focusing on her own Magickal flow. It was a steady hum, deep and calming. On nights when she couldn't sleep as a child, she would focus on the sound of her Magick and it would lull her to sleep. Categorizing her feel, she reached deeper, sifting through the vast ocean of her Magick until she reached a dark spot.

****

It was buried deep within her own presence and it's own rhythm set it apart. It was faster, fluttering like the wings on a bird. While her’s carried a steady tone, this one was fast and airy. It fluttered and fluctuated, strong at some points and reaching deeply in others. She reached forward, gently and noninvasive so as not to startle it and cause a spike.

****

“I’m not going to hurt you” she whispered, feeling the resistance when her hand came in contact with the Magick.

****

“ _ Anna? _ ” a small voice asked, childlike and had this been anywhere else, it would have been even a little creepy.

****

“Yes, Clea” she answered, smiling gently as if they were face to face.

****

“ _ I never thought I would meet you.. I am sorry for the Ancient One.. _ ” the quiet voice said, heavier with sorrow than should be possible.

****

“Beatha. I think she would want you to know that her name was Beatha. She believed you would come back, that a part of you was still out there”

****

“ _ I sent out what I could. I saw my parents.. Murdered before me. I saw my home go up in flames. Everyone I knew died at the hands of that tyrant. _ ”

****

“He’s coming to Earth.. He's trying to take the people I love..”

****

“ _ I’m sorry I couldn't stop him before _ ”

****

“You couldn't stop him then, but maybe with the two of us working together, we can both stop him now” 

****

“... _ How? _ ” 

****

“If I could tap into your power, if you’d let me use a little of it, I wouldn't be so slow between attacks. I’m not really good at offensive, kind of a punk, I’ve been told.”

****

“ _ Could you end him? Could you put him away where he will never be able to hurt others? _ ”

****

“I could try.. I’ve never had to seal someone like this before.. But I have the new Sorcerer Supreme and his apprentice to help. Oh yeah, and a Demigod.”

****

“ _ Times have certainly changed _ ” a small giggle filled the space around Anna, bubbly and so much like a carefree child it hurt. 

****

“Yeah, they have” she gave a small smile. It quickly faded when she felt the barrier disintegrate from around the Magick.

****

“ _ Please, don't let him take what you love _ ” came a whisper, the Magick enveloping her arm. Anna gasped, feeling the rush like cold water, running up her veins. This was different than Thor’s hammer. That had been an external rush, prickling her skin and raising goosebumps.

****

This was from within her. It was so strong and erratic she opened her eyes in her physical form and felt the air around her change. She could feel the burning cold inside her, like cooling lava in her veins. The power surge was strong, making her knees buckle as she blinked rapidly, a hand placed over her heart. She closed her eyes tightly and opened them again, seeing spots in her vision before everything seemed to become clear, like a fog had been lifted and she could move a thousand times faster.

****

“Oh yeah!” she exclaimed, raising her hand and her handle appearing in only a second as she twirled the vibrating whip around her head before flogging the ground hard. A crater was left where a mere stain once been, causing Anna to smirk and let the handle disappear as she inhaled deeply and let out another belting roar. This one seemed amplified, it went higher and farther than the last. As the waves ended, she raised both hands, something long and thick materializing as she brought it down before her, stretching a hand back and creating a bow and arrow. The arrow fizzed, glowing and humming, as she built up it's power before letting it loose on a tree. The tree took in the arrow, promptly splitting in half upon impact.

****

“Is it possible for you Starks not to destroy something for 5 minutes?” Loki asked, exasperated beside her but a smirk in place that told her he didn't really mind. She grinned up at him, the bow disappearing.

****

“I took your advice and asked Clea for help. She said yes and now I feel like.. Superhuman” she explained, blinking those large eyes and looking all around them.

****

“I’m aware. You were gone for a fairly long time” Loki responded, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. Her wandering gaze stopped, a frown marring her face.

****

“How long?”

****

“Hard to tell, might have been a couple hours, though I’m sure it's been much longer in your dimension.” 

****

“My dimen-? Crap! We gotta go back!” she exclaimed, grabbing onto Loki’s arm. He scowled down at her but relented and before he snapped his fingers, her armor disappeared. She gasped and touched each wrist, looking alarmed.

****

“It will appear again, it's not gone forever” he admonished, holding back a small smile. She sighed heavily, smiling up at him as he snapped his fingers and they disappeared and reappeared in the living room.

****

The sky was dark and Anna was fairly sure it was past midnight. As if sensing her, Steve came bustling out of the hall. He walked swiftly towards her, wrapping his arms around her as he lifted her like she would float away.

****

“Thank god you're ok” he whispered, setting her down and looking into her large eyes, “I was worried”

****

“Worried? How long were we gone?” she asked, gently placing a hand to his cheek, rubbing her thumb over his cheekbone, “I told I’d come back, Rogers.” 

****

“You were gone a whole day, there was no word from you. Thor said to trust Loki, but well..” He glanced at the God, who was looking bored as usual.

****

“A whole day? A couple hours my ass!” she turned and glared at Loki. He shrugged and began walking away from her to his shared quarters with his brother.

****

“It was worth it” he called over his shoulder, not even bothering to look back at her.

****

“Worth it?” Steve asked, eyes narrowed at the thousand and one implications the God had just made. Damn Bucky and his relentless teasing.

****

“Yes, I was able to ask Clea for permission to use her Magick!” Anna said, turning back to Steve and smiling up at him with that thousand watt smile, “I feel supercharged! Like the energizer bunny!”

****

“That's amazing, Anna” he said, smiling down at her as a look came across his face, “But you aren't the only one that learned a new trick today”

****

“Oh?” she asked, watching in confusion as Steve walked away from her. He was a good distance away, about half the room, and before her eyes, Anna saw their thread materialize. In awe she watched as he looped the thread gently through his fingers and she gasped at the tug she felt. He continued pulling in the thread, smiling as he reeled her in with that look upon her face. When she was standing before him she looked up at him, hands held between them.

****

“Hey” he said quietly, his smile softer than it usually was. He could see the slight difference in her eyes, they seemed brighter. Not that they weren't bright before but.. Like they had lighting in the back. If that made any sense. Her hazel orbs looking into his own still made his heart slam against his ribcage.

****

“Hey yourself” she said, smiling up at him with glistening eyes. His own baby blues were sparkling and she felt like her breath was knocked out of her. Without looking, she reached down, lacing her fingers through his and holding his hand gently. 

****

“So is that the only new trick you learned?” she asked, pressing forward and entwining her fingers behind his neck. He smiled down at her, nodding with a small blush. She could feel his pride rolling off him in waves.

****

“I told you I’d bring you back” he responded, leaning down to kiss her. She met his lips smoothly, slow and sweet, before pulling apart and looking up at him.

****

“How about we practice some new  _ tricks _ ?” she asked, pressing her body against his and rubbing just ever so lightly up against him. His blush turned darker, Anna’s own blush reaching her ears, but she’d be damned if she turned away from this.

****

He smirked down at her, something she was increasingly growing to love seeing. His chest rumbled as he chuckled and he swooped down to lift her, bridal style, and turned back to her room. He walked quickly, causing Anna to laugh when the door closed and he gently placed her on the bed.

****

“Some people say you can't teach an old dog new tricks” he quipped, smirking as he leaned over her, capturing her lips again in a searing kiss.

****

“Well, love,” she saw his eyes darken slightly, “there’s always an exception” she giggled, turning them over and leaning down to kiss him this time. It was going to be a long night. It’s a good thing Vincent had gone to Bruce and Tony’s room, the poor thing might have gotten no sleep that night.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ladies and gentlemen!
> 
> I cant wait for this story to wrap up! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it was exhausting to write lol not as much as the last one. Enjoy the chapter everyone and as usual, comment/kudo/bookmark or whatever people do! Have a lovely night (its 11 PM in my home)!

 

 

 

“Is it time yet?”

****

“Yes, soon. She declined the offer once but I know she won't deny me again.”

****

Mordo’s body convulsed as if something was knocked out of him. He lay on his back for only a moment, a jolt of anger making him stand at attention. He had known what he wanted was to take back the Magick that was squandered by others, but he wasn't sure Anna was someone he could take from. Why was Dormammu so interested in her?

****

“ **_That is none of your concern._ ** ” he heard a growl in his head. He winced, the growl being accompanied by a stabbing sensation to his brain.

****

“I’m sorry, Master.” he said, though it lacked conviction. He clenched his fist and briefly wondered why Anna was always so damn important. The feeling of something slicing into his brain caused Mordo to fall back on one knee.

****

“ **_When I get this child to join me, she will be my vessel. You will be discarded but if you continue to perturb me, I will make it as painful as possible. I owe you no explanation but perhaps it would do you good to learn your place. You are not irreplaceable, you were merely a body to tide me through until I could find the one I wanted. She will make a most agreeable host, possibly more._ ** ”

****

Mordo stayed quiet, his eyes slipping shut as he felt the constant pressure of Dormammu leave. He was going to be killed as soon as Dormammu had Anna. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't. Turning and walking down the corridor, his shadow grew large like flames before disappearing.

****

\--

****

“I need you to try this on” Tony said, not bothering to look up when Anna walked into his lab. She rolled her eyes and stood in front of his table.

****

“But it's so last Expo” she joked, smirking when she saw his shoulders twitch. She almost squealed in delight, but held it in like an adult, when Tony slid the tiny pen behind his ear. He stood before her and gently pressed a small dark maroon ball to her sternum. Within seconds, the ball stretched out, wrapping around her like silk and she felt a tingling sensation as it moved from the center of her chest to her arms and legs, stopping at her wrist but extending into her palm, her feet left bare, the suit stopping at the ankle.

****

Soon enough, it encased her front, like a weird slime. She squinted down at her chest and her eyes widened when she saw what her slime was. Nanobots. Super tiny, hexagon shaped nanobots. She watched as they vibrated and stretched across her torso, worming their way down to her legs and across her back. The ‘Nano-Goop’, she dubbed it, was wrapped around her, like spandex. She tested out the mobility and bent back, hands touching the ground briefly.

****

“Tony, you've outdone yourself” she breathed, cracking her back and rolling her neck.

****

“No, please, let's just ignore when I managed to condense the Arc Reactor technology out of basically scrap metal in a cave in frickin Afghanistan,” Tony rolled his eyes almost painfully, “Making a catsuit, that is the pinnacle of my genius.”

****

“Oh shut up and take the compliment.” Anna smirked, crossing her arms. The suit fit like a glove, like she was lined with really thick jelly. Super cool, high tech jelly. She couldn't wait to test it out, with it being so light she should be able to levitate no problem, even the armor Loki had gifted her would be able to fit over it easily.

****

“You haven't even seen the best part” Tony gloats, walking over and gesturing with his hand for a holographic bullseye to appear.

****

“Hypothetically speaking, let's say you can't call up any Magick. Well, if you lift your hand-” he lifted her left arm, palm facing out in the iconic Iron Man pose, “move your fingers like this-” he showed her the motion she’d been so used to when performing spells, like Wanda, “and voila!” a large beam shot out of her palm.

****

“Did you give me repulsors?” she asked, looking at her palm in awe.

****

“Well duh, but I made it so the suit would recognize your body movements and even your vitals when you perform your Magick.”

****

“Wait, what?” she asked, looking up to her brother in shock, “this exoskeleton can tell when I’m going to call up Magick?”

****

“Well if it's to help you in case of another Sorcerer’s Sphere, then it has to know when to kick in. It took a bit to get all the readings I needed to input in the algorithm but, let's face, I’m just that good.”

****

“Tony..” Anna looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes as she hugged her brother.

****

“Hey, don't be getting tears on my Armani tank top” he joked, kissing the top of her head. Anna smiled, rolled her eyes and before she could say anything, her world went black.

****

\--

****

“What the fu-?” Anna rubbed her head cutting herself off when she looked around at the misty dark plane she was on.

****

“Anna” a deep voice said, Anna’s skin crawling. She spun around glaring at Mordo, who was glaring down his nose at her.

****

“Dormammu!” she screamed, lunging towards him only to have her feet bound in place. She struggled for a bit and realized she was still in her suit, with a grunt of effort, she threw her hand up, a bolt of electricity shooting from her palm. He grunted in surprise and dodged the strike, glaring at her before crossing his arms.

****

“I’m trying to help you!”

****

“What?” she said, her hand frozen midair.

****

“Dormammu plans to make you his new vessel and will eventually kill yo-”

****

“You think I didn't know what that _hijo de puta_ wanted with me? Do you think I’m dumb? I know exactly what he wants and I already have a plan.”

****

“You’re not listening! He will do whatever he can to get to you, even if it means dragging in your little family” Mordo sneers, very nearly spitting the term at her.

****

“And your bright idea was to kidnap me and, what, bind me in this dusty ass place?” she asked, hands fisted at her sides as she attempted to walk towards him. She growled when he kept her in place, her arms finally free of that vice grip and crossing over her still mechanized chest.

****

“I..” he stayed quiet for a second, leaving Anna enough time to put together that this grown man in front of her did not think this through. She felt a small giggle bubble in her chest, quickly turning into a full blown laugh.

****

“Wait! Y-You brought me here. Stole me from right under my brother’s nose to bring me to this wasteland, only to tell me you have no idea where to go from here? Oh.. Oh, Mordo!” she felt small tears prickle at the corners of her eyes.

****

“Do not laugh at me! I brought you here to dispose of you!” he snapped back, fire encasing his fists. Anna’s laugh turned cold and monotonous, her jaw clenching shut as she offered him a smile that held no mirth in it.

****

“But, Mordo, do you know who I am? Do you know who my family is? My soulmate?” She spoke slowly, like she was talking to a child. Which she basically was since she saw the exact moment this all clicked for him.

****

“You took me from my home. My boyfriend is Captain America, my brother is Iron Man and my (basically) Brother-In-Law is the frickin Hulk. Do you have any idea how boned you are?”

****

“I-Wha-?” Mordo was promptly cut off, but much to Anna’s dismay it was due to a large black mist appearing around him. Within seconds, Anna felt the binding spell break, letting her move freely, as Mordo’s body slumped forward before standing straight.

****

“ **I see my pet did exactly what I thought he would**.” Mordo said, his voice carrying a sharper edge and a slight echo as something deeper spoke with him. Or maybe through him.

****

“Hello, Dormammu.” Anna said, standing straight and for once wishing she wasn't left to her own devices. She didn't doubt her brother had some kind of tracking device within her suit, but if she was in another dimension, she was screwed. Unless... She wasn't sure if Stephen was strong enough to track her through her tie to Steve. Maybe Loki would know where his armor is.

****

“ **Have you taken the time you needed to join me?** ”

****

“You're fairly conceited for someone who isn't even here in person” she baited, her furrowed brow setting on her face. She knew she shouldn't be antagonising this man- _thing_.

****

“ **What other option did you have? It was only a matter of time**.” he sneered, floating towards her, Mordo’s body glowing faintly. She was able to move now, no longer bound, but she felt herself paralyzed at the sheer power that was oozing from Mordo’s body.

****

“I won't join you. Sorry to disappoint.” she said through clenched teeth. She tensed when Mordo was before her, his fingers tilting her chin up so they could lock eyes.

****

“ **You know not what you're declining. Let me show you.** ” he said lowly, his voices rumbling from him to her. Anna suddenly felt heavy and her vision blurred. She was shaking and she felt cold but her skin was perspiring. Her heart was racing and she knew she’d felt this before. _It feels like when-That time in the Gala-I’m-_.

****

“Anna!” she faintly heard someone yelling. It was muffled, like her ears were stuffed with cotton and the person was far.

****

She felt her body drop, the dizzying feeling leaving her pulsing but slowly dissipating. She was on the cold ground for only a second, her vision coming back, able to see the blurs taking on forms. Slowly but surely, Anna saw what had caused the commotion. In front of her, cutting her out of the view of Dormammu, were the Avengers with a few extras. Steve let his shield attach to his back, turning to look at her and dropping to his knees to pick her up.

****

“Anna, are you ok? Say something, please.” he was whispering, his words rushing out while he gently patted her face with a large hand. He moved her hair out of her face, wiping sweat from her forehead. She sighed at his cold hand on her feverish skin.

****

“‘M fine, Steve.” she mumbled, “He paralyzed me but I’m ok.”

****

“Just stay here and you'll be fine. We'll take care of him.” Steve seethed, angrily looking over his shoulder as he slowly stood.

****

“No, I can help” she said, gulping down air and attempting to stand. Steve kneeled down and placed a large hand on her shoulder.

****

“Anna, please. Just... Rest for a bit. Please?” he meant the last part to be a lot more commanding. She sighed but conceded, nodding and sitting back on the ground with her legs crossed, taking deep breaths.

****

“Hey baby girl, you alright?” she heard an oddly cheery voice ask. Anna turned and was met with Deadpool’s smiling mask.

****

“I’m fine Wade; recuperating. I’m surprised Tony let you come” she said, huffing a small chuckled when Wade turned to her brother and looked like he made a face.

****

“I kinda just stuck to Spidey. Anyway, sick ass suit, where’d you get it? Amazon?” he asked, Anna vaguely aware of the explosions going off behind him.

****

“Deadpool, are you here to distract me?” she asked, eyes focusing on the scene behind him as the team attacked from all sides of Dormammu.

****

“I was hired to be your personal bodyguard, like Ryan Reynolds in Hitman’s Bodyguard. Have you seen it? It's out on 4K UHD now at your local Wal-Mart” he said, chuckling at something only he would understand.

****

“Wade, are you breaking the 4th wall again?” Anna asked, head tilted to the side as she felt herself become steadier and grounded.

****

“It’s what I do!” he exclaimed, laughing before setting his face into what looked like a frown, “But seriously, Cap asked me to take care of you, you know since I can't die and I’m kinda badass.”

****

“I can take care of myself, but thank you” she said, smiling gently as she stood on steadier legs. She turned, eyes wide at the battle going on before her. Each of her friends, teammates, family, fighting Dormammu with everything they had.

****

“So... We finna fight or nah?” Deadpool asked, leaning down to whisper it in Anna’s ear, “I got an itch to scratch. With dead guys.”

****

“Ok I get it. Let's go. But uh can I ask for a favor?” she asked, wringing her hands together.

****

“Sure, baby girl” he responded, leaning down to listen intently.

****

\--

****

Natasha had just finished emptying a whole barrel in Dormammu’s direction, none of the bullets doing anything to pierce the damn thing’s barrier. It was like he just stopped them in midair and let them fall to the ground. She huffed and leaned back behind a rock, new barrel in place and gun cocked.

****

“It's like the Matrix out there” Clint said, squatting beside her as he caught his breath. He had stopped wasting arrows after 7th useless one.

****

“At this rate, we’ll never advance and give them the opening they need” Bucky hissed beside Steve, assault rifle shooting at any and everything that left the barrier. Large shadow-like figures were clawing their way out. Steve was too busy choke slamming one of Dormammu’s shadow creatures into the ground.

****

“Stephen said we just need to get that barrier down and they could open a Mirror Dimension” Steve said, throwing his shield and decapitating at least 3 creatures.

****

“Ok, but we’re kinda missing the big picture. _How_ do we get that barrier down?” Tony’s voice rang in, small grunts heard as he barrelled through the air, avoiding the creatures that sprouted wings and flew after him. He looked down and saw Hulk fighting off as many as he could but decided to drop in and take out at least half of them before flying off.

****

“So back to square one?” Peter’s quiet voice rang in, sounding out of breath. He was having a hard time getting any high ground, the field they were in was mostly barren. But he was able to stand his ground just fine. Up until one of the things pushed him down, screeching as a slash of red cut right through it like butter.

****

“We need to seal him soon, he’ll just keep spitting out more of these things” Wanda said, helping Spidey stand as she spoke to Stephen.

****

“Open to suggestions” Stephen’s voice quipped, as if he hadn't just heard everyone trying to figure this out. He smirked when he heard Tony’s unmistakable groan of exasperation.

****

“Who gave him a comm? I’m seriously feeling betrayed here guys.” Tony said, gritting his teeth as he shot a chest beam at the barrier head on. One the smoke cleared, he wanted to rip his hair out at the unblemished barrier.

****

“Perhaps Loki and I might be of assistance” Thor said, landing beside Stephen as Loki materialized beside him.

****

“How did you find us?” Steve asked, walking towards Thor as it seemed the number of these things died down for a while.

****

“Loki was able to use a locator spell of sorts” Thor said, smiling at his brother, who just rolled his eyes and looked away, staff appearing beside him.

****

“Locator spell?” Stephen said, entering the huddle, “Don't you need an object of the person you’re trying to locate?”

****

“That may be how _you_ do it,” Loki said, ignoring the way Steve watched him suspiciously, “But I do not require anything of the sort.”

****

“Then-” Natasha’s voice was cut off when there was a loud crash behind them. They turned, weapons ready as they watched Mordo’s body grow disturbingly large. His human body morphing and giving way to a beastly form. His screams tore through the air as he clawed at the ground, the crashing sound having been his fists pounding at the ground.

****

“What the hell?” Bucky quietly exclaimed, looking wide eyed at the huge shadow figure before them. It had a semblance to the man they’d been fighting all along but the similarities stopped at the clothing and hair. The skin a weird splotchy black color, glistening as he moved, it's eyes looking like green flames spewing out of it's skull.

****

“Well, looks like it's time to party” Tony said, landing beside Natasha, his faceplate opening up as he looked over to Steve, “Rogers, please tell me you haven't lost my sister”

****

“Of course not,” Steve said, glaring at Tony, “I left her with Deadpool.”

****

“Well, we’re screwed.” Clint said, shaking his head, “Deadpool probably convinced her to do something stupid by now”

****

“Anna wouldn't do anythi-” Steve began defending her, when he was cut off by the smoke stilling around them all. They looked ahead, Hulk having come in to join them all, and watched in horror as Anna walked calmly towards Dormammu.

****

“Dormammu, I’ll make you a deal!” she yelled, the rushing winds sure to drown out her quiet voice. The winds halted almost immediately, the creature crouching forward, like a cat looking at a canary.

****

“ **I will humor you before I take you** ” his voice said, echoing in the vastness of the field. Anna looked up at him, mouth set into a straight line as her brows furrowed.

****

“You turn around now, leave Earth alone, and I won't have to kick your shadow ass back to the Negaverse!” Anna said, aware she didn't have to scream anymore but dammit she was pissed.

****

“ **The what?** ”

****

She waited for his small moment of confusion before promptly vanishing from his field of vision, his head perfectly still as his eyes searched wildly for her. He opened his barrier, expanding it and making it so she could enter. In a flash, Anna bare feet collided with his head, knocking him to the side. He didn't fall, but he did blink in surprise as she appeared before him once more.

****

She was no longer in just the black suit he’d seen earlier. She had on gold armor over it, looking like nothing from this Earth. It held a certain glow to it, one he knew could not be from something man made. She sneered up at him, glaring at him with so much venom it made him chuckle.

****

“ **Go ahead, keep feeding that anger. The more feed into it, the darker you Magick will stain, the easier it'll be for me to take over** ” he exclaimed, watching her disappear again. This time he was prepared for her kick to the opposite side. He caught her foot, her pained gasp was music to his ears, and threw her like a rag doll. She slammed into the barrier, her head whipping back so hard she was disoriented only for a moment.

****

“Anna, what the hell?!” Tony exclaimed, “We had a plan!”

****

“No you didn't, but that's fine, Clea and I can do this” she said, spitting to her side, choosing to ignore the bright red.

****

“You can't do this alone” Stephen said, “That’s what Wanda, Loki and I are for” he insisted, brow furrowed as he took in her armor.

****

“Is that..?” Thor asked, eyes squinting to take in the small etchings on the armor plates. Once confirmed, they widened and he turned to Loki, “You gave her Mother’s armor?”

****

“You what?” Steve asked, turning to Loki immediately.

****

“It’s whose?” Anna nearly squeaked, standing up straight as she looked down at it. It all made sense now; the dimension he took her to, the story he told her, when he explained the armor wasn't for her originally.

****

“Well, I knew she would need real armor to protect her.” Loki said, crossing his arms and looking away. From the corner of his eye he could see the bright smile on Anna’s face and the deep frown on Steve’s.

****

“She has my tech!” Tony exclaimed, only distracted when another crash interrupted them. Anna had just barely dodged a fairly large looking ice spear thrown at her.

****

She’d rolled to the side, down on one knee and creating her bow and arrow without a second’s hesitation. She fired three arrows in quick succession, frown deepening when they didn't do anything to pierce that shadow hide. She called up one more, closing her eyes.

****

‘Please help, Clea’ she called out, hoping Clea would hear her.

****

‘ _Take it all_ ’ came the small and sweet voice. Anna opened her eyes wide, lilac taking over her vision. She saw a small girl, white hair flowing down her back as she stared back at her.

****

‘ _Take all this power and ruin him_ ’ the girl whispered as Anna suddenly felt that electric feeling once more. Her arrow grew in size, it's once static like nature sizzling erratically. Anna felt like she could him on herself, a smile spreading across her face.

****

“He’s mine.” she growled out, shooting the arrow and watching with no concealed joy as the arrow struck true and ripped off an arm. A howl of pain ripped through the air, Anna dissolving the bow as she stood back and openly admired the dripping wound.

****

“What’s wrong? Need a hand?” she taunted, her own voice having a tiny echo, something that didn't go unnoticed by Steve or Tony, who shared concerned looks.

****

“Hey, that’s enough Anna..” Tony said, watching as the barrier dropped.

****

“He’s weakened, let them step in to seal him, Anna” Steve said, reaching for her arm. She hissed and pulled her arm away from him, glaring at him with glowing eyes.

****

“Do you know what he’s done?! He doesn't deserve to be sealed away! He deserves to die!” she yelled, teeth grit and hands tense. Steve gave her a hurt look before quickly recovering and shaking his head.

****

“That’s just Clea talking, come on Anna, step away” he said, his baby blues pleading. She took a moment, opening her mouth just as she felt something slice through the air. She kicked Steve down and out of the way, slicing the tentacle-like appendage as it barely made it past her.

****

Wanda watched in horror as Anna seamlessly focused her power to her hands like they’d practised and sliced through that thing like a hot knife through butter. A couple of days ago, Anna couldn't even get the power to flow continuously to her hands without getting woozy. Now she was able to hold them and shoot out blasts from her fitsts.

****

“ **I will have you!** ” the monster growled, as Anna gave an airy chuckle. One that was too high pitched to have been her’s.

****

“I’m not a child anymore!” the same voice said, Anna’s leg sweeping up and landing down in a heavy kick, causing the earth beneath them to shake. She laughed, watching him try to gain his footing. Watching him stumble and fumble like a child. A helpless child.

****

\--

****

_‘I know you don't want to do this’ Anna said, her astral form watching her corporal form continue to make Mordo’s body fumble around. The moment stretched on, moving slowly as she watched it from the outside._

****

_‘You don't know what he did.. To me. To my family.’ Clea’s small voice said, the child appearing before her again. Anna sighed and sat down, legs crossed, and she stared into the blank eyes on the child._

****

_‘Tell me.’_


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I can't believe I'm finally finishing a story! I have soooo many drafts of unfinished stories in my Docs, but I saw this one through. Thanks to everyone who stuck by through my horrible uploading schedule lol all views really mean a lot since this is the first story I've ever posted. You guys are the best! And even if it's the last chapter, feel free to comment!
> 
> Love y'all, enjoy~~!

 

 

 

“Anna, what are you doing?!” Tony yelled, trying to avoid falling into one of the many cracks in the earth that were being opened by Anna’s kicking and punching. She was literally tearing it up. Like the earth was made of paper mache.

 

“I don't think she can hear you!” Natasha said, watching as Dormammu had enough of being tossed around. He froze in place, replacing the barrier, larger and around all of them.

 

“Well at least we aren't separated from her” Spidey said, looking around them for any weak spots in the barrier.

 

“I think that's the point” Bucky said, looking at Anna’s back as she continued growling like some animal.

 

\--

 

_‘So you think because he did all this, he deserves to die?’ Anna asked, confusion clear as day on her face._

 

_‘He deserves everything that's coming his way. I knew I made the right choice waiting for someone as strong as you.’ Clea said, having sat down with Anna. For her to be here, speaking to her, while controlling Anna’s body and making her use Magick, was impressive._

 

_‘You don't get to decide that, sweetie’ Anna said, shaking her head, ‘Christ, you're just a kid and I know you’ve lived a longer than me, but this isn't up to you. You've had a long time to sit alone with this wound and let it fester..’_

 

_‘There is no festering!’ the child yelled back, acting exactly her age._

 

_‘Oh honey, I’m so sorry you’ve been alone for so long..’ Anna continued, catching the way Clea’s eyes widened and the small scoot back she did when Anna moved forward a little._

 

_‘I haven't been alone.. I was.. Waiting. For my revenge.’ Clea said, voice growing smaller as Anna grew closer. She was watching the older girl like she would undo her. Which she probably could._

 

_‘Revenge will never fill that emptiness you feel. It won't bring anyone back. It’ll taint your Magick and it’ll make you no better than him.’ Anna said gently, now directly in front of the child. She reached out hesitantly, resting a hand on the soft white hair._

 

_‘It’ll make me feel better’ Clea said, in a last ditch effort to assert some kind of dominance. It failed miserably when Anna gave her a waning smile._

 

_‘No, it won't.. You know this because although you didn't choose me, your Magick did. It knew I wouldn't let it be harmed or polluted. Let me take care of this, my way. I promise, you’ll feel better.’ Anna said, bringing the small girl into her arms and holding her gently. The child froze, staying still for only a short while before she made a small choking sound, clutching onto Anna’s shoulders tightly. Anna felt a small nod, looking down into those blank eyes that portrayed so much pain. Before she could say anything, she was thrust back into her body._

 

“ **Stop fighting this! I do not want a broken vessel!** ’ Dormammu screamed, his rage clouding his vision to the point where he missed Anna’s body going still. She stayed quiet for a second, blinking rapidly as she regained her own footing.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” she said, turning back to her team, her whole body showing how tired and drained she suddenly was. Her daggers fizzled out, even though she still felt that energy boost from Clea’s Magick.

 

Before any of them could say anything, she gracefully moved her hands in front of her body. She whispered quietly and quickly and suddenly, before them all, were over a dozen Annas floating in the air. They all looked down to Dormammu, sneers evident as they all threw out energy leashes. He howled, the burn of the leashes cutting through his skin. He breathed heavily, narrowed eyes looking at the copies surrounding him.

 

“ **As if something like that would work on me!** ” he yelled, vision going dark as he read each illusion for corporal traits. He finally settled on one, far to the right and in plain view. She was an idiot for thinking she could fool him. Fast as lightning, a tentacle shot out of the ground behind her, it's tip pointed to a deadly sharp end.

 

It all happened slowly for Steve, like when he hit the ice. Like he felt when he watched Bucky fall off the train. Or held his mother’s hand in the hospital. He watched with wide eyes as the illusions of Anna all disappeared, only one left floating. No, not floating; suspended in the air by the black needle she was impaled on. Her body sagged, arms flopping to her sides awkwardly as her legs did the same, head tossed back as long hair came loose and tumbled down, nearly concealing the deadly needle.

 

“An-” Tony’s choked sob brought Steve back, turning to look at his friend, whos faceplate had opened as he watched with glistening eyes.

 

“Tony, what..?” He asked, turning back to Anna’s frozen form, her eyes wide open but.. dull. Unseeing.

 

“This is a trick right? This was her plan..” Natasha said, turning wide eyes back to Anna, critically watching for any movement, any twitch.

 

“.. Her vitals.. They're... Gone.” Tony said, dropping to his knees as Hulk came crashing in beside him, his usually rage filled gaze softened as he allowed Banner through for a moment. Tony watched the appendage carelessly throw her to the side, body slamming onto the barrier before hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

 

“No-No! No!” Steve said, his vision blurring for a second as he scrambled to get to her. Maybe he could bring her back, he knew how to reel her in. Quickly looking down at his hands, he couldn't focus enough to conjure up anything. He heard a deep rumbling sound, quickly realizing it was his scream bubbling up. Bucky stepped in front of him, holding him back.

 

“Steve, don't. She’s.. Don't.” he whispered, barely holding his best friend back, even with his metal arm. Steve attempted pushing past him, his face wet and irritated. His eyes stung and he was practically clawing at Bucky to let him go.

 

“ **Such a pother for this? It’d better be worth it.** ” Dormammu muttered to himself, finally moving from the spot he’d set roots into. In his hubris he let his  barrier to dissolve. He couldn't wait to get this woman’s body. So ripe and ready to be defiled with his touch. He was practically salivating at the notion.

 

The group watched, frozen as Anna’s body lay on the ground, a dark puddle leaving a large stain on the ground. Loki’s eyes widened for a second before his lips tugged up in the corner. In a flash of movement, Dormammu’s body was knocked back, the resounding crash to the ground waking the Avengers from their daze.

 

Anna stood before Dormammu’s fallen form, eyes bright with lightning, head encased in a winged helmet and body crackling as a red cape fell behind her regally. She stepped forward, a sneer evident on her face as she held onto Mjolnir so tightly her knuckles were white. She opened her mouth, releasing that same sound wave she’d done previously, stunning Dormammu’s form for long enough to lift _her_ body and return to the group.

 

“I-I’m sor-” she whispered, her glowing eyes cast down as she walked towards them slowly. She was cut off by Tony gently placing his hands on either side of her head, cradling her like he had when she’d been born.

 

“Don't ever fucking do that again. Getting real tired of repeating this.” he whispered, looking down into her bright eyes.

 

“It was the only way..” she said, looking to Peter, who was scratching his head in confusion, “I’m sorry Peter, he said he was ok with this..”

 

“What?” he asked, watching in awe and horror as Anna lifted whatever glamour spell she had cast. Deadpool’s body appeared as her image disintegrated, her once gaping wound turning into his already healing wound. Peter gulped down nervously, running towards his partner as she set him on the ground gently.

 

“He said he wouldn't mind.. That he could always come back, but that it wasn't certain that I would..” She chanced a glance at Steve, “He said it would get him.. Brownie points with you?”

 

“Yeah,” Peter said, a wet chuckle coming from him as he cradled his lovers head, “Yeah, he’ll get brownies. Right after I kick his ass-Oh sorry Captain, I’ll watch my language.”

 

“Oh for the love of-” Steve sighed, rubbing his eyes as Anna came over to him, all crackling diminishing slowly as she looked up at him. He looked down to her, all his anger at having been put through this gone when he locked onto that familiar hazel gaze.

 

“I’m sorry, love. I know what I promised you and I know that making you think that was me was cruel.. But it was the only way for Dormammu to believe it was me long enough to get the big idiot out of that bubble and that spot.”

 

“Hey, not to ruin the moment, but speaking of big idiots,” Clint said, nodding his head towards Dormammu’s form, slowly standing. Anna turned, stepping towards the creature before turning her head slightly to Thor.

 

“I’m gonna need this for a little longer” she said, smiling when Thor crossed his arms and gestured for her to go ahead. She turned back over to the large thing, cracking her neck as she walked slowly, her hand absentmindedly twirling the hammer.

 

“Dormammu, my offer still stands. Leave now and I won't have to seal you away.” she said, knowing the bastard could hear her. He gave a wet laugh, wheezing as dark puddles of black red blood fell from his mouth.

 

“ **I need no ones pardon.** ” he growled, narrowing those once terrifying eyes at her. Anna rolled her eyes, the electricity around her increasing as she spun the hammer in one hand.

 

“I was kinda hoping you’d say that.” she said, raising the hand spinning the hammer to the sky, calling forth bright lightning. She clenched her teeth as she felt the overpowering sensation of a Gods weapon, but she closed her eyes and pictured everyone behind her. Letting out a shaking breath, she redirected all the lightning to Dormammu. He let out a high pitched screech, his roots coming out of the ground and flailing around him. Realizing she was nearing the limit she had for Thor’s power she dropped the hammer, a heavy thunk beside her, as she punched her hands into the ground.

 

Steve watched with bated breath as Anna shoved her hands into the ground, forearm deep, and began chanting something. Moment's later, bright chromatic appendages came out of the ground. They were that familiar lilac color that Steve had come to associate with Anna’s Magick and they were rounded, not pointed. It was clear she didn't want to kill him. Merely trap him in her hold as the others sealed him. Suddenly his eyes widened as he turned to Stephen.

 

“You need to seal him now!” he ordered, watching the Doctor scramble for a second before he and Wanda both flew over to where Anna was holding the creature down. Loki simply sat back and watched, head tilted as he took in Anna’s being.

 

Her body was still surrounded by that blinding light, but it seemed to hold more of a purple tone now than it did before. He smirked as he realized she was doing as they’d trained. Using her power to it's maximum while holding Clea’s as a reserve. It would kickstart her, should anything distract her from her job at the moment.

 

“Aren't you going to help?” Tony asked, glaring over to the God, as he regained his balance beside the Hulk’s form.

 

“She is more than capable of taking care of this herself.” He retorted, wanting to chuckle when he saw a flailing tentacles slap Stephen and Wanda out of the air.

 

“You lazy motherfuc-” Clint began, cut off only when he saw small pebbles begin to rise. Curious as ever, he looked down, watching in astonishment as small pebbles around him began floating up and around them. He looked to Natasha, who was already checking their surroundings.

 

“What the hells going on?” Bucky asked, barely dodging as Thor called his hammer back, narrowed eyes looking around. Loki sighed, calling up his staff and helmet.

 

“He’s running like a coward back to his dimension. Look up there,” he pointed up with the staff, “that’s his passage out of here.”

 

Tony froze as he looked up, the portal looking disturbingly like the wormhole from all those years ago. He went still and Hulk must have felt it because suddenly there was a large hand behind him, grounding him. Steve and the others looked up, all ready for whatever might come out of there on instinct.

 

Without much of a warning, Loki rammed his staff into the ground, a large bubble glowing around them. All heads snapped to him, most holding suspicious eyes. He rolled his eyes and pointed to the rocks and pebbles that had dropped back to the ground.

 

“He’s sucking everything up with him. Probably hoping Anna will be drawn into his dimension.” he explained, a little tired of constantly having to explain everything to everyone.

 

Turning to look out of the bubble, the group saw as the Doctor and Wanda both came floating back into their bubble. Steve looked at them, waiting for one to talk, before he gave up and demanded answers.

 

“Where’s Anna?” he demanded, voice thick and commanding, “Did you-Did you leave her there?”

 

“She is rooted to the ground, she’s sure of this being the only way to draw him to complete retreat.. We told her to come with us but she said she had backup..” Wanda explained, on her hands and knees as she regained her breath. Stephen looked no better, sporting some cuts on his face.

 

“We don't leave anyone behind!” Steve exclaimed, his face red from his anger as he turned to Anna, hands still in the ground, “What are you doing?”

 

As if on cue, the ground around them began to go up in large chunks. The pieces floated up, being sucked into the blackhole. They all watched as Dormammu screeched as he was ripped from the ground, tentacles thrashing for purchase. Anna’s own vectors were still holding onto him, her glowing eyes wide as she grit her teeth to remain in control. Suddenly the ground beneath her began breaking, enough to jostle her from her state and have her whipping her head to everyone. Upon seeing them all safe in a bubble, she sighed, relaxing for only a second before one of the black arms latched onto her leg.

 

She screamed, hands clawing at the dirt as she felt herself be dragged. She was within walking distance of everyone but they all suddenly felt so far. She was dragged for only a second, a couple fingernails snagged and broken, before a strong hand held onto her. She cried out in pain as the arm holding her leg slipped to her ankle, a harsh pull making her wince, before she looked to who held her hand.

 

“I’ve got you” Steve said, blue eyes boring into hers as he held her hand so tightly she was sure there was no circulation. She shut her eyes and let out a pained yell as she felt the full weight of the creature dragging her upwards.

 

“St-Steve..” she said, unsure if he could hear her over the winds around them, “Let me-Let me go.”

 

“No!” he cried, his wide eyes searching her face. Etching every miniscule detail into his mind. His eyes roamed around her, trying to see what he could use to sever that damn tentacle. If he didn't have one hand gripping the ground and the other holding her, he’d be able to reach his shield.

 

“Trust me!” she yelled, drawing his attention back to her, her eyes glistening and wide, “I’ll come back!”

 

“I-I can't, Anna!” he yelled back, the deafening roar of the wormhole sucking them in was getting to be too much. Anna was suddenly bombarded with the images of a pre-serum Steve, small and frail, holding his mother’s hand. The image was blurry, seen through his eyes, as her thin white hand fell from his grasp onto the white linen of the hospital. She watched as a post-serum Steve lended an outstretched hand to a completely human Bucky, hanging off a train. She saw the fear in Bucky’s eyes and the image became blurry once more. She even catches a glimpse of brother’s own large brown eyes, looking up at Steve with such pain and betrayal she wants to flinch. Everyone whom Steve let’s go never returns. Not fully.

 

“I’ll come back!” She repeated, responding to his memories. Tony was here, after much work and effort, he was still here as his best friend. Bucky came back, torn apart and put together, but he came back to Steve. His mother may not have come back physically, but seeing her grave gave him a sense of completion and closure he hadn't known he needed.

 

“P-Please” he choked out, his grip slipping as he grit his teeth to hold onto her and consequently Dormammu.

 

“You’ll bring me back! I trust you!” she said back, a smile adorning her face as a pink flush crept up her cheeks, “Our bond is stronger!”

 

He gave a small grunt, brows knit deeply, jaw clenched in the familiar way it does when he was debating. He looked into her eyes finally, resolution bright in his baby blues. Anna’s heart stuttering for a second as he gave a curt nod, nostrils flaring and teeth grinding.

 

“I’ll bring you back.” he repeated, quietly now, as if to reassure himself. Anna nodded back, a confident smile on her face as she pulled herself in, using her repulsor to get closer to the ground, just enough to squat and, letting go of his comforting warm hand, kick off the ground. She shot up into the sky, like a bullet, her body glowing as it became a bright blur of light, dragging up the screeching monster behind.

 

Steve watched in horror as Anna looked to be entering the wormhole. Tony watched beside him, eyes wide as he watched his sister live out his biggest nightmare. They all watched, Deadpool, having come back slowly, was also watching in awe as she shot up into the sky.

 

‘Clea’ Anna called out, eyes closed as she neared the dimensional rift. She knew what to do, but she needed Clea on board. She played out her plan, hoping the young girl’s spirit would see. And just when she thought she miscalculated, she heard a small inhale.

 

‘ _Are you sure_?’

 

‘Yes’ Anna answered quickly, hoping to get a yes back as she was nearing the damned hole in the sky.

 

‘ _Ok._ ’

 

‘Thank you.’ Anna responded, twisting her body and using a burst of her repulsors to push her back down. Once she passed the confused form of Dormammu, Anna went around him, her feet making contact with his head.

 

“I’m sorry, Mordo” she whispered, a single tear falling out of her eye as she kicked off his head. She had called up all of Clea’s Magick, conjured enough of it up to burn at the tentacle. She had to time it just right, she had to do it in time for Dormammu to be forced into the black hole with no chance of coming back down with her. The objective being that once she summoned all of that Magick, Clea’s power would seep out of her and latch onto his form, binding him so he couldn't reach back for Anna. Clea would have to travel back to her home, leaving Anna without that power reserve.

 

As if on cue, a light erupted from inside her, separating itself from her like breaking a kit kat. She felt when Clea left her body, the instant fatigue hitting her bones as she was left with no back up power. She watched, eyes glistening, as Clea’s light surrounded Dormammu, white encasing the pitch black of the extradimensional demon.

 

Anna watched with her breath held as Dormammu was dragged into the portal, his screeching immediately silenced once his form passed that threshold. She closed her eyes, letting out a shaky exhale as she felt herself fall back. She was only vaguely aware of the fact that she was plummeting hundreds of feet to the ground. Her backup power source gone, her own Magick was drained and her suits repulsors would only slow her descent, not stop it. It's ok, she decided, because once she landed, she would be near Steve again. Near her brother and her friends. Her family. Maybe Loki’s armor would break the fall.

 

Thor watched as Anna fell from the sky, a memory flashing of her brother once in the same state. He grit his teeth, winding up his hammer as he watched her arms and legs limply moving in the air as she plummeted.

 

“She isn't slowing-!” his words cut off when none other than his brother appeared beside her, catching her falling form.

 

Loki gave a small ‘oof’ as Anna fell into his arms. He looked down at the young woman, her Magick, still bright white, more lilac around the edging now. He smirked when she opened one eye to glare at him half heartedly.

 

“I’m not that heavy” she attempted to quip, her voice hoarse from the level of altitude and lack of oxygen she had just come from. He smirked down at her, arms cradling her like a child.

 

“Must be the armor.” he responded, looking down to the group watching him with wide eyes and he rolled his, “Let's get you back to your beloved.”

 

She gave a small hum, barely nodding as her eyes began to droop. Her hair had become undone, having lasted a good amount of time in that bun. She felt as they descended slowly, giving her body more time to adjust, until they finally seemed to be on solid ground. She immediately felt the difference in being deposited onto a different set of arms.

 

“Anna?” Steve’s voice called out to her. He sounded like he was in a tunnel, or maybe like she was in a tunnel. Why was she talking about tunnels?

 

“Hey there, Captain.” she said, voice light as she opened her eyes sleepily, looking into his bright worried ones.

 

“Hey yourself” he responded, giving her a small smile as she squirmed in his arms. He made a worried sound and was going to set her on her feet when she placed a small hand on his chest.

 

“Can we go home please? I think Vincent needs more cat food.” she requested, voice small and strained. He frowned before giving her that same smile he gave when they first kissed.

 

“Let’s go, love” he whispered into her hair, sending out as much love and affection as he could through their bond. He hadn't been able to pull her back himself, but he could keep her grounded with his love. The team all looked at the young woman in Steve’s arms, fond smiles gracing each face.

 

“So I heard you guys had Shawarma last time something like this happened, so hear me out.. Chimichangas-” Deadpool’s voice cut into the silence as they all stepped through the portal, Peter quickly shushing his boyfriend before excusing both himself and Wade.

 

“How about we all just take some naps? A 16 hour nap sounds real good right now” Tony suggested, his suit dismantling from his body as he walked to his and Bruce’s bedroom. Both geniuses kissed Anna’s forehead as they walked out, Natasha coming by and brushing her hair from her face, Bucky patting Steve’s shoulder, Thor and Loki came by with Thor giving a gentle squeeze to Steve’s shoulder and Loki looking down at Anna with something almost gentle, then Stephen and Wanda coming by to gaze down at her as if looking for something before smiling at Steve and walking away into their portal, Clint waving them off as he smirked down at Anna. Steve looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms, soft snores making his heart beat heavily as he realized he’d let go and she’d come back. His arms tightened ever so slightly, Anna cuddling into his chest, as he kissed her head, walking them to her room, tiny orange shadow following them both, tail high in the air.

 

\--

 

“All I’m saying is, did we think this through?” Tony whispered, rushed and slightly frantic. Steve was beside him, adding the ingredients to Anna’s favorite shake. The two couples decided to have a double date movie marathon.

 

“Tony, you’ve been with Bruce 4 years now and Anna and I have been going steady for over a year and a half.” Steve said as a way of explanation. They both chanced glances to the two waiting in the living room. Bruce was talking animatedly with Anna about a convention he’d gone to. Anna laughing loudly when she suggested sneaking in some Magick into his inventions and he choked on his water.

 

“Well, it's now or never, Cap.” Tony said, the blender drowning out his words. Steve gulped as he poured the shake into the large glasses they had for this. Placing the blender in the sink, his hand came to fiddle with the small black box in his pocket. He caught Tony doing the same, his hand fiddling with his jeans pocket. Steve exhaled harshly, the way someone would do when readying themselves for something huge.

 

“I’ve driven a plane into ice, went toe to toe with a God and continuously jump out of planes with no parachute..” he reminded himself, faltering when Anna caught sight of him and a smile broke onto her face.

 

“Yeah, and I’ve survived an electromagnet run by a car battery in my chest, Palladium poisoning and Howard Stark’s parenting..” Tony whispered to himself as he walked closer, Bruce seeing him and smiling as Tony and Steve entered the room.

 

They took a seat in front of their beloveds, looking both in the eye steadily. This would be harder than any battle either of them have fought. But when Steve locked eyes with Anna and saw that smile, he knew this was a jump needing no parachute.


End file.
